Through a Vampire's Eyes
by Alimackatjac
Summary: The story through a vampire's eyes is just that a story through a vampire's POV .The story loosely entwines with the original story that followed Yui .How do you think Ayato handled Reiji after he poisoned Yui? What did Ayato have to do to convince his five brothers that Yui belonged to only Yours Truly? Or did someone else win Yui's blood .This story is rated M for reason .
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer I do not own Diabolic Lovers

Through a vampire's eyes

Chapter 1 Our story begins

A/N Just a few things I need to explain, this story will loosely follow canon with a few exceptions.

1) The story will be in Ayato's POV or possible another brother, I haven't decided yet… but I'm certain that I will never use Yui's POV (Been there, read that.)

2) Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will written in italic such as this ( _Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me.)_

 _3) Other vampire powers will emerge that are not canon._

 _4) Following in true Diabolic Lovers form this story could have the following: Violence, Sex, Rape just to name just to name a few, it's rated M for a reason._

 _Ok, with all that said I hope you enjoy my story. It's a writing experiment for me to dive deep into darker charters._

 _Alimackatjac._

In a corner of a vast countryside, sits a sizeable manor in the middle of a shadowy estate .If you ever dared to get close enough, some people might mistake it for castle. The tiny village that lies just a few miles away, is where wicked rumors are whispered between drunken men in darken allies. Protective mothers caution their children behind locked doors and closed curtains, of tales of beautiful young masters that roam the halls in the dark of night. Very few foolish people dare to travel from the tiny village to the dark estate ….and no one ever returns

Our story begins, on an ivy covered balcony, at the highest point of the shadowy manor. Where a handsome young teen lazily lays on the railing of the balcony with one leg dangling dangerously over the side .Bathed in the luminous pale yellow light of the oversized moon perched low in the night sky. With his eyes closed he listens to the soothing songs of the nocturnal creatures coming to life.

' _Ayato_ … _Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."_

' _Not until you address me properly.' With a bored tone._

' _Ayato of all the stupid things I put up with …..This has got to be one of the dumbest. You do realize, it makes absolutely no sense when I call you that.'_

' _I'm waiting.'_

' _Fine have it your way ….Yours Truly.'_ A smile graces my lips as my older brother caves in to my demand.

' _Yes, brother what can Yours Truly do for you?'_ I answer smugly

' _I have three pretty young things here … just begging for it and I thought you might want to partake in few …games, dear, brother.'_ His lecherous mood bleeds into his tone

' _This isn't normally like you, sharing your playthings.'_

' _Well, it's been a while… since a bride was delivered to the estate. So I thought you might be a little hungry, among other things.'_

' _Laito, I'm completely aware it's been awhile since a blood bag was delivered to the estate but Yours Truly has no need for your blood bag harlots. Yours Truly can find his own blood bags to exploit.'_

' _Are you sure? Two of the blood bags are brilliantly well endowed.'_

' _Hmmm… Well, it wouldn't hurt if Yours Truly pops over and graces you with Yours Truly's presence…._ _Ore-sama is not promising, I don't want any of your used leftovers ….but if you managed to keep a blood bag fresh and off to the side… Yours Truly might want to come and play.'_

' _Very well, I'll release her into the house. We could play an arousing game of hide and seek together….to get the blood pumping.'_

' _No….I'd rather not, I'm in no mood for one of Reiji's lectures.'_ I was getting rather bored with this conversation and I made it absolutely clear how I'm feeling with tone.

' _Reiji is away, haven't you noticed? The only one left in the manor is ourselves and Shu, it's the perfect time to have a little indoor hunt.'_

' _Well then, Your Truly is ready…. release the mouse. I'll be down shortly.'_

' _Whenever you've cornered the bitch, let me know .I'll keep myself entertained with the other two until then.'_

' _And who said Yours Truly wants to share.'_

' _Aww come on little brother, I love it when a bitch screams out, when she finally realize theirs two of us to play with .Look, unlike you I don't mind your leftovers as long as I get to share them with you .'_

" _We'll see, if Yours Truly is in the sharing mood or not."_

' _That's all I ask…I wait for your summons, dear brother.'_

With a bored yawn, I stretch my arms over my head, not bothering to get off the railing just yet .I can hear Laito release the girl down below. Oh, that twisted twin of mine, let the blood bag think she escaped her untimely fate, by leaving the door to his room unlocked. She slipped out in terror while witnessing my brother's vicious attacks on the other two. I breathe a rather heavy sigh of boredom as the same old game is about to play out .The frightened blood bag will roam the dark halls, desperately rattling every doorknob. Attempting to open every sealed window in a vain attempt to escape the manor.

Oh bother, the blood bag is rather close to the music room, where the eldest is resting. If she gets too close, she could spoil the game…..Well, if I must then I must. Deciding my next move.

In less time it takes a blood bag's heart to beat, I silently popped next to the terrified girl. I causally bring my lips to wickedly whisper in the unsuspected girl's ear. A slight hint of sweetness among mostly bland odor assaults my senses. My brother's scent is intertwined with the girl's less than appealing aroma. I could tell she is one of my brother's favorite playthings. "You know, you really are annoyingly loud." I hiss in the girl's ear.

The brunette girl backs away with her eyes wide with fear. Unable to take a breath with her mouth wide open, incapable of screaming with her face drained of color.

I softly speak in bored tone. "Are you ready to join Yours Truly, for a little late night snack?" My hauntingly green eyes lazily leer down at the girl who takes a few more timid steps away from me. While she's trembles in fear before turning and scurrying down the hall, away from the music room.

I highly doubted my lazy older brother would bother with the blood bag. Her blood was hardly worth tasting …but the game has its charms. With the rest of my brothers' absence, the normally tiresome game of hide seek is rather appealing. Let my lethargic brother lay about and slowly decay like some statue beaten down from decades of weather .Yours Truly is more than capable to take the thrown.

"Young Master, you have a phone call." I could hear a man servant speak from within the music room attempting to disturb my eldest brother.n

"Leave me, I'd rather not be disturbed, for the time being." Sluggishly responding with irritation.

"But sir it's the _Master_ of the house." What did _that man_ want now? I though with outrage as the man servant insisted my brother receive the call.

"Fine, If I must." My oldest brother speaks with annoyed tone. "Yes, this is Shu, this is a rather unexpected call."

… I strained to hear "that man" on the other side of the hushed phone call. I could only get bits and pieces of it. Something about a bride. How interesting… it seems a blood bag will be arriving shortly. Hopefully this one will last longer than the previous one. She really was quite the mess, when we were through with her .It took days for Kanato to create his creepy masterpiece of the eternal waxed bride. I chuckle to myself, well almost bride…How did that human saying go? Always a bridesmaid but never bride. It was slightly fitting for my brother's creepy collection. What a complete waste of time. If it was up to me, I would have the servants set them ablaze. Whoever heard of displaying one's spent food containers… too what? Reminisce of the life they once had, the life that we sucked dry, like some bottle of fine wine.

"In the next few days…..you want us to do what?" My brother's normal behavior cracks with a bit of astonishment and lures me out of my uninterested, bored mood.

"I see…. Do you have any idea, what a pain it will be? Keeping her alive as ordered?" My brother speaks with a bitter tone.

Why on earth would "that man" order us to keep the future bride safe, He's never cared in the slightest for any of the others …why this one? What makes her so valuable? My emerald green eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Yes, I understand …..Of course I'll inform the others….Yes, goodbye." I could count on Shu's lazy behavior to keep the new bride's arrival to himself .As I begin to hear the usual sounds coming from the music room with Shu falling back into a deep slumber.

My attention is drawn to the other occupant of the manor who's busy penetrating his plaything. A smile that graces my lips grows wide as I can tell my brother's attention is completely occupied and didn't accidently overhear the information about the mystery bride's arrival. Which mean Yours Truly will be the one that unravels her secrets.

A/N I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, it was rather fun writing it. I'm experimenting with different stories and styles to improve my story telling skills. That being said, I'm already involved deeply in two on going stories. So I'm spreading myself a tad thin and can't waste any of my allotted writing time on a failed story .So if you like it and want it to continue then please let me know. Otherwise I'll try and learn from my mistakes and move on to a different story….like I said I'm only doing this to improve on my writing and perhaps tell a good story. So please let me know what you think.

Sincerely, Alimackatjac


	2. 2 cats and the scared little mouse

*Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers

Through a Vampire's Eyes

Chapter Two cats and the scared little mouse.

This is Rated R for a reason.

Yours Truly is just about to pop back to the moonlit balcony …when I hear a shutter of a heartbeat. With the interruption from _that man's_ phone call, I had entirely forgotten about our game. Now, knowing there would be a new bride delivered, I wasn't much in the mood for the game, the girl's blood was tolerable at best and wreaked of my brother. .….But if I shared the girl with my brother….after he had his little feast with the other two blood bags then maybe the bride wouldn't warrant his attention right away.

Standing perfectly still for moment before my vampire senses take over, to hear a faint, rather rapid heartbeat .I take in a deep breath towards the direction of the beating heart and quickly popover to the library .The room smells of old books, glue .The room's gloomy walls are covered floor to ceiling with bookshelves with various sized leather bound books lining the shelves. I can tell Laito's pet had turned off the lights to help her stay hidden .The poor blood bag must have realized by now there is no safe way to exit the manor, until Yours Truly is fully satisfied. Whether she's dropped off with her memory wiped or set ablaze with the other rubbish, was entirely up to me. I for one didn't care in the slightest. Foolish girl, does she honestly think the shadows will keep her hidden… from Your Truly? Well, might as well end this game.

"Here mousey-mousey, Yours Truly will give you one last chance. Come out and entertain Ore-sama and you just might make it home in one piece… but if you _dare to refuse Yours Truly_ ….. Then I'll be forced to drag you out and entertain myself." Speaking in a rather deadly tone. I could hear her heartbeat pound in her chest faster but she didn't make a move. I licked my lips of the thought of her heart coursing with the red sticky liquid.

"Well, have it your way." Sneering in outrage that the girl could not see fit to give herself to Yours Truly. After all, I could tell her flower had been plucked a while ago, most likely from my brother. I popped right next the unknowing traumatized girl and lightly glided a finger down her neck. The girl jumped back with one hand covering her neck and the other hand `covering her chest. Yours Truly must say, my brother is correct, she is quite brilliantly endowed…well let's see how she does in a bit of run. With a devilish smile on my face I snake a cold hand up her leg rather close to where her two legs connect. Her breathing increases as her body stubbles towards the wall while frantically searching for the door. She quickly jiggles the handle and throws open the door to make her flight of fright.

Calling out as I causally stroll down the hallway. "You're a naughty girl, little mouse…. your already wet."

' _Laito'_

' _Ayato it's about time, I'm afraid I broke my other two playthings…..well, not completely but sadly their not able to play any longer.'_

… _._

' _Ayato! …Ayato! …..Fine, you can be such an ass at times...Yours Truly?'_

' _Yes, dear brother?'_

' _Yours truly, summoned me_?' A smile curled on my lips from my brother's rather annoyed defeated tone.

' _Aw yes, I'm afraid your frightened little mouse needs to be punished…possibly by two emerald eyed cats?'_ I knew this would grab my brother's attention.

' _Oh Brother, you do know how I like to play with my food….let's play with the scared little mouse, I'll go first.'_

Suddenly, I can hear a blood curdling scream coming from the terrorized little mouse as it echoes through the deserted halls. Chuckling at my brother's eagerness. I roll my eyes before popping next to the girl, I noticed my brother had slightly ripped her blue silk blouse leaving it somewhat open. As I can see her neck completely exposed with only a couple of buttons bulging under the pressure of barely obscuring her creamy oversized breast as they heave with every breath the girl rapidly takes.

Deciding to not only meet my brother's move but to surpass it as Yours Truly always wins. I swiftly reach a hand to her leg and slowly slide it up her smooth thigh .Gliding my hand until my fingertips bush against the silky material before my fingers close around the tiny cloth. Yanking the silky fabric as the sound of ripping fabric tears through the silent atmosphere causing her glossy pink lips to force out a scream that slices through the air as she tosses her hands to hold down her rather short skirt. I'm rewarded, as her skirt flares behind her, revealing her bare rosy cheeks as she dashes out the door.

"Oh little mouse, are you ready for me to come and play with you?" I can hear Laito taunt our blood bag as he sings in a teasing manner.

"No, just go away, leave me alone!"

' _Ayato?'_

…

' _Oh for fucks sake …..Yours Truly... Really her panties, I wanted to add those to my collection."_ My brother pouts.

Shaking my head. What's with my twins and their creepy collections?' I hold up the shredded fabric between my fingers. ' _if you wish, I still have them, although there ….a_ _ **bit**_ _torn?'_

' _Brother,_ _ **your such a savage**_ _, I choose to seduce them off rather than brutally rip them off her body.'_

' _Well, this is getting rather boring let's end this… yours or mine?"_

' _Mine, is a bit of a mess… besides it's_ _ **occupied**_ _at the moment.'_

' _Fine …but my room, my rules.' I quickly pop in front of the girl obscured by the shadows as a small whiff of girl's bland blood assaults my nose. I notice a few drops of crimson liquid trickle down her knee from a small scrape._

As I slowly creep further in the room. "Little mouse are you ready to end this game? It's becoming rather boring and I for one, have a climactic end planned for you." Speaking in rather deadly tone with my gleaming emerald eyes peering out from the shadows. As I take a small step into a strip of moonlight being cast from a window, my smirk emerges from the darkness. " _What do you say little mouse, ready to end this game?"_ Just as my lips part in a mischievous smile the pale moon light illustrates to the girl just how deadly I am .As the light gleams off my sharp white fangs.

The girl screams while backing away. "V…vampire Y...y…you're a monster, stay away from me! "

"Now that's no way to treat Yours Truly"

"Stay back!"

"Or what, you'll scream?" I let out a small chuckle. "Haven't you noticed, you been screaming throughout the halls it doesn't help ….and I'm afraid you made me late." As I pop behind her and throw my arms around the blood bag I stick out my tongue and lick away her salty tears, as more start to fall.

"I'd tell you to hold on tight, but you really don't have a choice" as I pop into my room and carelessly toss the frightened little mouse on to my bed. She scoots against the wall with wide frightened eyes as she clinches her blouse closed with one hand and holds her skirt down with the other.

"Well, little mouse, you made us quite late," as I start to remove my blazer and slowly unbutton my shirt.

A familiar voice speaks from the shadows. "Why yes…. little brother you are rather late." My brother's playful voice comes from the darkness as he gradually steps into the light next to me. He unbuttons his shirt and slowly lets it slip off his shoulders and arms.

The little mouse's round, horrified eyes widen in absolute terror and she lets out this blood curling scream that slashes throughout the room. Collapsing into sobs while speaking incoherent gibberish. Mascara stained trails run down her face as she sees two emerald green cats preparing themselves to play with the scared mouse.

My brother playfully speaks, while leisurely sliding my shirt off my shoulders and tosses it to the floor. "I told you, when she realized there is two us her reaction would be priceless."

"Yes I have to agree, it makes the prize more enjoyable" We gradually creep closer before we pounce on to bed and slowly crawl towards the girl while our ever burning emerald green eyes stare deeply into the girl's terrified eyes . She suddenly stands and throws herself close to the wall that sets behind my bed .Clenching her fingers tightly around the front of her shirt as she throws her other hand out. Her face is red, wet with tears as she begs for us to leave her alone. Our glowing emerald eyes permanently fixed to the girl's eyes.

"Now, now little mouse I warned you …..It's time for us to play. Big bother?"

"Yes, Yours Truly?"

"Laito, Heads or Tails?"

Laito gives off a dark chuckle "Why tails of course." Never once leaving her eyes.

"Why did Yours Truly even bother asking?"

Shaking her head. "S…s...stay away you m….m…monster."

A/N Rape Scene Ahead.

"Oh, sweet little mouse you usually enjoy playing with me … and now you get the privilege to be the plaything for both myself and my little brother." As Laito crawls up to the girl while sitting up on his knees. ".…Sh…sh….sh it's all right." He slowly pulls her down to his level staring with needful eyes, as her sobs begin to linger. His hand brushes her brunet hair away from her face and collar as he leans down. The girl shivers from his touch as he kisses the girl's neck.

Rolling my eyes with annoyance asking myself why he wastes the effort .Hands travel to my uniform's belt with my fingers nimbly dance around the buckle's clasp to unlace the leather strap. Glancing to see Laito kiss her passionately as her body wiggles under his touch while working his magic beneath her skirt. Laito opens his dazed eyes to share a meaningful look before slipping his eyes shut. He continued kissing her deeply as she lets out a hushed moan between her occupied lips.

She shudders with a sigh as Laito's pleasurable efforts leave her heated area. He begins to guild his hands over her arms and lay her softly against the pillow. Kissing her with tenderness as he firmly holds her hands on either side of her head. I quickly scoot over to the unoccupied side of the girl replacing my brother's hands. The girl freezes the instant my touch is added but Laito's efforts increase with his hand gliding down her heated skin until his fingers are back at work .Her body trembles from his returned touch before she melts into my brothers arms softly whimpering into his lips .

Pulling her arms over her head to swiftly entwine my leather belt around her wrists to my decorative cast iron bars of my headboard. Yanking the end tightly against her skin, before closing the buckle. With my action her body stiffened once more as a gasp escaped her lips …..But this time Laito did not increase her pleasure but slowly pulled away with a malicious smirk on his face. Her expression drained of all blood with horrified eyes as Laito's seductive haze clears with the girl realizing she is now imprisoned by two vampires.

She begins to struggle and pull on her entrapped wrists harshly .Letting loose several frightened screams while thrashing her legs in defense. Sneering into her eyes I wave my finger back in fourth "Tsk… Tsk… Yours Truly told you if you force Ore-sama to retrieve you ….I would entertain myself." Reaching one hand down with lighting speed I relived the ever-present pressure binding her heaving chest. Leaving her feminine curves exposed to the chilly air as goose bumps prickle her skin. Leaning down I kiss the terrified girl's quivering lips as my hands began to lightly caress over her mounded skin paying close attention to repeatedly pass over the girls toughen nipples. My eyes glance over to my brother to see him stripped down completely, firmly restraining her legs apart as his tongue starts to leave wandering moistened trial up her leg till stopping at her core .Her body begins to betray her situation with small gasps and moans escaping against my lips while my brother begins to suck roughly on her small nub. Noticing my brother has the frightened girl once more completely emerged in his seduction, I pull back to leer towards her mounding flesh jiggling as her body thrashes around with my brother's actions. While watching the girl's reaction I begin to free myself from all my restricted clothing and return to the girl's upper half .My soft lips begin to kiss the nape of her neck before my sharp fangs slow sink into skin .My emerald eyes begin to roll back in my head as the thick red liquid trickles down my throat.

The girl releases a violent sheik that falls to whimpers as I can feel the blood running beneath my fangs begin to be drawn in another direction. Reminding myself of my true goal I ease back and let my brother take her flow .Pulling away I see the girls terrified face has melted into a drained daze. I roughly grab the girl's hair back harshly and peer down at her half dead eyes "Yours Truly will now entertain Ore-sama …..By punishing you." Chuckling with her sticky fluid dripping from my lips before giving her my own wicked smile.

My fingers teasingly glide over my hardened member before grasping it firmly and thrusting it between the dazed girl's parted pink lips. Lacing my other hand in the girl's hair I slowly bring her head closer to my body sliding me further down her throat. Peering down I see her eyes go wide as she chokes slightly on my action .Raveling her hair between my hands I give her a warning look before I yank her head back roughly and thrust all of me forward, driving me down her throat .

Glancing over I notice my brother's blood stained smile widen as he watches me violently violate the girl's lips as I harshly begin to rhythmically thrust her head forward. I shake my head as my suspicions were confirmed as my brother didn't completely drain her body and wanted to keep his favorite plaything breathing at least for the time being. Noticing my brother begin to pleasure himself as he firmly tightens his grip quickly sliding it over his tip .I roll my eyes as I'm apparently a cast member in his musings as he leers at my actions. Playing along I release a hand from her hair and reach down to roughly twist her harden nipple between my fingers. Her throat begins to vibrate against me as she releases a whimper from my actions. My eyes roll back in my head with the pleasure it caused.

Curious to see my brother reaction to my little show I force my eyes open to see my brother green eyes gazing in my directions as he begins to tease his own nipple while pleasuring himself. Giving him a smirk I begin rotate my hips in a circular motion being sure she receives all of me .Laito decides to join my fun as he positions himself over the girl before thrusting himself completely into her. Causing her to release a muffled scream against my engorged member. My brother chuckles at my reaction when he quickly withdraws and slams himself into her deeply. Glancing down at the girl's frightened eyes as she whimpers once more rattling her throat around me.

With my brother relentlessly drilling deep in the girl causing her to moan and whimper I close my eyes and accept his constant teasing. Tangling both my hands back in the girl's hair holding it still as I quickly slide my hips back and forth between her swollen lips. The pleasure courses over me as the pressure begins to build .My body begins to involuntary jerk with pleasure causing a strained pain from the mounting pressure. With my body begging for a release I start to slide the girl swiftly against my hip's movements. My eyes rollback in my head as my release rips through me projecting down her throat as my body spasms.

Unraveling my fingers I pull my body away from the girl. Spent and shaky I collapsed on to my bed next to the girls head. Glancing over I notice my brother is coming to his end as he throws his head back with his release causing his hat to roll to the floor. His body shudders as he drills deep into the girl one last time as his release launches into her. Laito falls and rolls off the girl. He reaches over and picks up his hat placing it back on his head .His emerald green eyes peer down to the girl with a wide gratified smile "Well done, little mouse…thanks for playing with us." Her head lays on its side staring off with half dead eyes with her mouth ajar. "Dam, I might have broken, another one." As he shakes his head before he turns to me with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow. "So _Ayato_ , are you ready for the new bride…to arrive"

A/N Rape Scene Ended.

Astonished "You …" I clamped my lips shut with irritation.

Chuckling and shaking his head. "Of course I know…. I heard the same call."

"But…"

"No doubt, you thought you could distract me from with little mouse here, am right?" Laito gestures to the near lifeless girl laying on the bed.

Crossing my arms over chest with irritation, clamping my lips shut and glaring over to my brother.

"Well?"

I refused to say speak.

"Dam it, for fuck sakes… Am I right, Yours Truly?" He stands up to grab his pants.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reaching for my pillow as I begin to stand up.

As he pulls his pants up. My brother releases a heavy sigh and throws his head back while smirking he turns his head. "I'll give you two days, I can't promise any more than that. "As he begins to stroll out the door.

"Laito?"

"Hmmm?" Looking back

"Don't forget to clean your mess." As I nod to my bed.

"My mess?"

Giving him a wide teasing smile. "You agreed _my room, my rules_ which _means your mess_." As I start to stroll away with my pillow placed in a particular way.

"Where are you going…..I'm going to need help healing her not to mention getting her out of the house?"

Without even looking back. "Why to clean up of course …You're going to be quite the busy boy, dear brother. After all you have your room to clean, after mine."

"Ayato!"

Chuckling to myself "Well, theirs at least one out of YoursTruly's way.

Thank you so much for your support….Because of your support I will try another chapter.

Ok this chapter didn't really expand on the story it was well I'll just say it mostly carnal. I wanted to accomplish two things with this chapter 1) To try and write my first carnal scene. 2) I needed to make it a little rough to compare it to later chapters. I picked Diabolik Lovers to experiment with the dark side for a reason.

. I'm experimenting with different stories and styles to improve my story telling skills. That being said, I'm already involved deeply in two on going stories. So I'm spreading myself a tad thin and can't waste any of my allotted writing time on a failed story . _So if you like it and want it to continue then please let me know_. Otherwise I'll try and learn from my mistakes and move on to a different story….like I said I'm only doing this to improve on my writing and perhaps tell a good story.


	3. Chapter 3 Delivery

*Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will written in italic such as this _"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."_

Through a vampires eyes

Chapter 3 The Delivery

Located close to the roof sits a large forgotten room scattered with unwanted items covered in various layers of centuries' worth of dust. Beneath the sheets, a curator of any well-known museum, whether it be the Louvre, Smithsonian, or the Tokyo national museum would salivate from what could be discovered under those yellowed sheets. Treasures of time, simply sitting and gathering dust as they were left behind long ago.

Resting next to a small attic window in a blue velvet wing backed chair. Sits a redheaded teen with his eyes closed and his head cradled in his propped up palm. With his feet crossed at the ankles and elevated on a worn paint chipped wooden trunk, he sits and listens waiting patiently for his anticipated delivery.

Ayato's POV

A dark shadow materialize across my face to interrupt the small beams of light coming from the small attic window.

"So, this is where you've been keeping yourself."

Barely exposing a sliver of my gleaming emerald eye .To see one of my triplets leaned over hovering next to my face. Giving out a heavy sigh ."Yes, Your Truly finds it relaxing besides, I been waiting for you to clear my room."

"By the way, thanks for all the help, it's taking me days to instruct the staff. I really should try to be a little gentler with my playthings, it would be easier on the staff….But where would the fun be in that." Mischief fills his eyes as he chuckles to himself from his little joke. Laito runs a finger along a surface of a poorly covered ornate table creating a small trail before lifting his filthy finger to my face. "I highly doubt, out of all the rooms in the manor, you need to find yourself in the attic to relax." Laito brings his dust laden finger closer to his face to inspect before roughly rubbing his thumb and finger with a somewhat disgusted face. He gives off a devilish grin. "Ayato, have you ever heard of the saying _a watched pot never boils."_

Ignoring my brother, I close both eyes and give out a small sigh.

"Ayato?" I open a small sliver of green but say nothing.

" _Oh for fuck sakes…. Yours Truly."_ As he crosses his arms over his chest in irritation.

"Yes brother, Yours Truly has heard of the rather mundane saying …..But as usual I have no clue of what you're referring to." As I close my eyes once more.

Laito internally speaks to me in a sarcastic tone. " _Oh please, you can't fool me. There's only three brothers in this house that know of the upcoming delivery from the church and were not talking about a case of prayer books."_

"Whatever ….but you promised Yours Truly, two days." Opening my eyes to flash my brother a warning look.

Laito flicks the front of his hat with his fingers _"Oh please, I have plenty of enticing bitches in my little harem to choose from…..Besides the last couple brides the church sent over, well let's just say they must have had very nice personalities. Of course they didn't stay alive long enough to uncover said qualities."_

" _Don't you find it rather intriguing "that man" has ordered us not to kill her?"_

" _Who knows what "that man" is planning, whatever it is, has it ever been good for any one of us?"….._ "Ayato?"

…..

…..

"Fine, if Yours Truly doesn't want to answer me then I guess he doesn't want to be told about a black car driving up our property."

My eyes open wide, turning to the window next to me. I try to look between the rain drizzled trails flowing against the glass surface as small rumbles of thunder echo overhead. Without even peeling my eyes from the window I can tell my brother is standing next to me gazing through the same window. As we watch the driver exit the car and run to the back to retrieve a small suitcase with wheels.

The backdoor of the black taxi opens as a small hand gracefully extends out the door, to test the weather. The hand retracts back inside after several large drops splatter the clear liquid over the feminine hand .A pink frilled umbrella pops open outside the backseat .My brother and I lean closer to the window both curious of the new brides appearance. The pink umbrella keeps her face hidden and the only part of the new bride we can see are brown knee high boots and a pink sweater covered arm pulling the wheeled suitcase.

With my brother's eyes hidden under his hat he gives off an evil grin. _"Ayato, Care to mess with the new bride before anyone gets a chance?"_ Laito internally asks to avoid alerting our brothers to the delivery.

…I didn't answer but this time the reason wasn't about reminding my bother of my chosen name .For some reason I had this over whelming desire to pop down and rip that freaking umbrella to shreds. As the frilly umbrella walks through the estate's iron gates leaving the young women's free will at its boarders. As a wicked grin gradually curls my lips. Unbeknownst to the umbrella's occupant she is taking her first irretrievable steps into her own personal nightmare.

"Dam it, Yours Truly!"

Broken from my thoughts. "Ah yeah, sounds good."

"All right places …..I'll get the door."

After my brother pops out of the attic I take one last glance out the window as rain drops splatters against the clear glass pane. The top of the frilled umbrella hurries pass the fountain when another rumble of thunder echoes out from the dark ominous clouds .Yours Truly notices the umbrella jump and tilt to reveal for a faction of second a bit of the girls face with her pink lips turned into frown as she quickens into a run to get to the door. The next moment I pop into the foyer to see my brother leaned up against the manor's towering carved wooden doors.

Yours Truly, sends a look of warning to him. _"She can't scream, it will summon the others."_

My brother rolls his emerald green eyes at me. _"Relax, I'm just going to have a little fun, she won't get the chance to scream…she will never even know I'm there."_

"CLANK...CLANK!"

Another wave of thunder rolls over the house.

"Excuse me." Hearing a slightly scared famine voice coming from the other side of the massive door.

Laito with a mischievous grin on his face reaches out with one hand slowly creaks open the door leaving it slightly ajar. Before popping away from the door. I quickly pop over to a dark green brocaded settee in a small adjoining sitting room to watch my brother's game.

"Crreeeeeeeeakk." As the girl opens the door wider.

I can hear her foots steps click against the marble floor as she steps further into the house. "Hello, is there anyone here? ….This is unusual maybe no one had told them, I would be arriving today."

" _Hmm, she talks to herself, how odd."_ My brother speaks internally as he lets out a dark chuckle _"OK, brother you'll owe me for this one."_ As I watch my brother quickly turn a light bulb back and forth causing it to flicker. I roll my eyes at him before, he pops out of the room once more. I lay my head back and close my eyes _. "Dam it, Laito."_

"Is anyone at home?" I hear her voice echo through the empty hall, coming closer.

"Creeeeak."

"Um, excuse me." As soon as she steps foot into the door my nose is rewarded with a light sweet smell. " _Laito, can you see what the blood bag looks like?"_

" _Hmm...Well, well how very interesting." Laito ignores my question and speaks internally._

"Your, cold! Are you ok?" She squeaks. I feel the blood bags hand softly rest on my hand. My ears scan for the others her rather loud sheik will draw my brothers' attention.

My venom starts to build as her sweet aroma overwhelms all of my senses. When the blood bag leans over me to listen for YoursTruly's heart.

" _Little Bitch won't find anything there."_

"He doesn't have pulse. Oh, no, I should call ambulance, right away." _"Dam it!"_ Internally cursing as I'm forced to end our little game.

Reaching over, I swiftly snatch her pink phone and speak to the blood bag in an annoyed tone. "Dam, you're noisy. This isn't even your house, so can you please try to keep it down?"

"You're alive?" I turn my head to see her astonished pink eyes shine .My eyes take in the blood bags appearance for the first time .Her blonde hair pools on her shoulders as Yours Truly's eyes tail down lower as my mouth turns down slightly. _"Dam, it figures."_

 _Chuckling at my reaction. "Yes, knowing "that man's" taste in women, you would think he'd at least look for the same qualities."_

"Why wouldn't I be alive? Seriously, what do you think I am, anyway?" As I hiss at the girl's confused face.

" _Because we're not Little Bitch, well not anything she would consider alive."_

" _But unfortunately for her, she's about to find out."_ As an unintentional wicked smile emerges on my face.

"But, your heart seamed to stop, it wasn't beating at all." Her sweet sent is utterly intoxicating, driving me mad with hunger. No doubt about it " _that man"_ has plans intricately wrapped around this particular bride and seeing as how sweet her blood smells Yours Truly needs to be the one to taste the first drop ….before anybody gets close.

" _If you want to get the first taste you better hurry it's only a matter of time before she attract the others attention."_

My arm effortlessly pulls her down on the small couch before she finds me hovered over her. Caught by surprise by my swift movements with her blond hair splayed out in golden strands, framing her slightly freighted face. If she only knew how her actions are attaching Yours Truly to her…. she wouldn't dare make such a face. "What are you doing?" She speaks with a frightened voice which only drives me closer to the edge.

Oh, so much more enticing then the little mouse's blood. "What am I doing? Why I think you already know, I'm about to take you, of course." Seductively speaking while leering at the blood bag. I slowly lean down to run my rough tongue up her flawless neck leaving a thin sticky trail behind as I sample her sweet skin. With the small delicate taste tingling the tip of my tongue Yours Truly is caught by surprise that her overwhelming aroma is nothing compared to the allure of her sweet taste. All of my body tenses with the mere thought of what lies beneath her sweet skin. Unable to control my newly discovered desires I lean down to break my fangs through her delicate virgin skin.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion down here."

My green eyes slowly slide to see a rather irritated dark haired brother with threating glowing red eyes. "Dam, its Reiji."

"Need I remind you, this is where we exclusively receive our guests? I must ask you to take _your private actives_ to your room." Speaking with arrogance as the glare blocks his red eyes before he adjusts his glasses on his nose.

" _Game over."_ Laito internally jokes.

Sitting up with my arms crossed to my chest and my head pointed away from my older brother. "Oh whatever, your a buzz kill." _"Dam it, Thanks for the warning by the way." speaking internally to my redheaded brother._

The girl leaps to her feet to stupidly run to the Table-ware Otaku. "Will you help me, please, help me?" With her voice trembling

" _If only Little Bitch knew, the unlikable person's real personality, she would run the other way perhaps, into my arms."_

Reji glances down arrogantly at the blood bag. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Yui Komori, my father told me I was to live here….. But I don't know why." As the blood bag holds out a hand.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Arrogantly ignoring the blood bag.

"Ayato?"

Reaching over and scratching the back of my neck as I feign innocence to my older brother. "Huh, how would I know anything about this, its news to me, too?" With my face full of irritation I decide to push the girl to distract my brother and I know the prefect way. "You never said, you were moving in with us **pancake."**

" _Hey, why is it the unlikeable person can call you Ayato and not Yours freaking Truly like some idiot."_

Peeking behind the Table-ware Otaku "That's because you attacked me out nowhere. You didn't give me a chance to explain before …" She narrows her pink eyes toward YoursTruly and asks with an offended voice. "Hold on, you said pancake were you talking about me?"

" _Oh, you shouldn't have called her that, might I remind you she could possibly be a future wife. "_

Speaking internally with sarcasm. _"Quiet you …Little Bitch is so much more endearing than pancake."_

 _With my arms crossed at my chest_ and a smirk on my face I speak with arrogance to the blood bag." Of course I was stupid. Seriously, if you haven't noticed, you're as flat as pancake." I scoffed.

I watch rather amused as the offended blood bag crosses her arms to her chest, to obscure Yours Truly's view from her nonexistence chest with reddened cheeks. I was lost in her cheeks as I knew something so sweet and enticing just laid beneath the thin fragile layer and I wasn't paying any attention to Table-ware Otaku blathering on…and on.

"I don't think this is good idea to talk about this here… please follow me." As he starts to leave I break out of my daze and glance at the blood bag who returns a frightened look to me before quickly running after Reji .Shaking my head at the girl if she only knew.

I stroll in and take a seat in the blue brocaded wingback chair with my arm propped up watching Table-ware Otaku lose it because he's not in control of every speck that enters this house.

"So for the of sake formality, how about you tell us about yourself and how you found your way here?"

"Ah, yeah right." The blood bag shifts under my gaze nervously as my eyes never peel away from her.

A dark wicked chuckle echoes throughout the room. Before my ginger triplet appears on the second floor. "Well, what do we have here? Could it be a cute little human girl decided to pay us visit?" Not even bothering to hide our little vampire talents, he pops right next to her and sticks out his tongue to glide it up her cheek to sample a little taste .Laito lustfully gazes over at the blood bag. "Oh my, you smell so sweet and your skin tastes delicious."

" _Dam it, watch it lover boy, you gave me two days."_

"Please, let me have a lick too." My purple headed triplet sticks his tongue out and lightly licks her other side. "Your right, she does taste sweet." My brother speaks in his creepy normal tone that coincides with his I'll never grow up because I'm carrying a dam one eyed teddy bear personality.

My face looks impasses as I continue to watch both my triplets get way too comfortable with Yours Truly's blood bag at that moment my temper was at full boiling point. I was going to have to set all of my brother's straight Pancake's firsts belonged to Yours Truly. I was about to internally speak with my lover boy of a brother and set him straight when the Table-ware Otaku interrupts.

Reiji chided my triplets. "Stop that you two, it's highly inappropriate to act like that way towards a young lady you just met."

"But why it's only natural, with something that looks and tastes so yummy, Kaito agrees with me?"

"Yes, I do." As he snuggles up against his freaking bear.

"Knock off you guys, Yours Truly saw her first… so consequently Yours Truly is going to be her first ….everything!"

An irritating voice was heard throughout the room. "Lame, I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly."

I angrily leap from my chair and throw out a hand with teeth clenched as my glowing green eyes search the room. "What the hell? Dam it Subaru, I know that's you! Come out and show yourself."

"I'm right here." As my white-headed brother pops in the opposite side of the room. "I thought I smelled a human I guess I was right" …blabby blab goes the crazy tempered brother.

Again YoursTruly's catches myself never peeling my eyes away from the body bag as my arrogant face watches her uncomfortably shift her weight as my emerald eyes burn over her entire body.

"I think this is some sort of misunderstanding." As she jumps up on her feet and she tries to avoid my gaze but she can't help herself as she glances over her shoulder at Your Truly before she attempts to leave the room.

"Do any of you know anything … I must find out why this young woman has been sent to live with us." Table-ware Otaku becomes somewhat flustered as his orderly home is turned upside down by one blood bag. I inwardly chuckle which catches Laito's attention who gives off his laid back smile while he internally speaks to me. "If _Reji would stop and just smell Little Bitch up close, he may loosen up and retrieve the stick he has so uncomfortably shoved…"_

" _Oh please, that will never happened besides, Yours Truly is pissed that you touched Ore-sama's pancake"_

" _I never promised to give her up entirely, just two days but if I had known she would smell so sweet, I never would have. Besides at the moment it looks as if she leaning slightly towards Reji at the moment …we all know he's hiding and soon enough the Little Bitch will find out what he's really like behind closed doors."_

" _He better not, you all better stay away from YoursTruly's blood bag, I told you I will have all her firsts."_

" _And that's where I'm going to have to disagree with you dear brother."_

" _Yours Truly will see about that."_

"I wonder if the young woman is same " _that man"_ spoke of a few days ago." My eldest brother spoke to himself as he lounges lazily across a couch.

Here's "that man's" lazy ass heir apparent. I also know my brother doesn't want the position, in fact that's the only thing he rebelles against between long naps. I knew " _that man_ " had plans for the girl and most likely revolved around Shu " _that man."_ Only called Shu about the churches delivery.

"Shu, do know something about this girl and why she's here?" The Table-ware Otaku asked as he adjusts his glasses.

"Maybe. "As Shu peeks out a blue eye.

"Don't give us this maybe crap, I think we would all like an explanation."

"It was "that guy" he told me we should be expecting a guest from the church and we should treat her with respect." As he lazily speaks without even bothering to open his eyes.

"What are you telling Ore-sama? She's the perspective bride, is that all this is. " I lie to cover my secret of over hearing the phone call and try and distract the others from the real importance of this particular blood bag. Once they find out the rest of "that man's" orders things will start to click ….for some of them."

"Let's be honest, she's more like a sacrifice then a bride."

"Oh, yeah, he explicitly said we are not to….. kill her." …and there it is, the last clue from "that man."

"Really, if that's the case…. we are going to have a _very_ long relationship with this woman." Laito leers at the blood bag as usual he's not just interested in her blood .He turns to look over his shoulder to give me a devious smirk.

"It appears there is no misunderstanding at all, so allow us to introduce ourselves." Table-ware Otaku blathers on …that is until I here "Ayato, is the youngest of the triplets."

"I won't let you get away from me, next time. Giving off an intimating look as I flash my green eyes at the girl.

"Laito the eldest of the triplets."

"It's a pleasure, to make your acquaintance, Little Bitch." As Laito reaches over to try and kiss the girls hand before she pulls it away with a slight disgusted face.

"And the youngest son Subaru." Gesturing to our hot tempered brother.

"What a waste of time." My youngest brother crosses his arm against his chest displaying his normal behavior.

"I still think this has to be some mistake, no one said anything to me about being someone's bride …besides the six of you are all kind of _weird_. I think I should contact my father." I can hear her heart pump faster with her sweet blood running through it .Well at least she's not too stupid she should be nervous. Weird isn't the word I would use to describe us….Deadly would be far more appropriate. The Table-ware Otaku breaks me from my thoughts when he glances over to me and raises an eyebrow. Yours Truly nods at him before pulling out her pink cell phone with a smirk.

"Hey, that's my cell phone." Stupid blood bag runs towards me for a worthless phone, but the little game has some merit as she reaches out to grab the phone Yours Truly slowly pulls it away to give her hope to try again. "I want you to give me that back." Her anger flashes in her pink eyes.

"Do you really think I should?" I smirk at the reaction I've caused, that's until my tempered brother breaks my little game by snagging the phone out of my hands. _"Dam it!"_

"What are doing?" Pancakes eye grow wide.

"This is what I'm doing." Subaru shows pancake a sample of our strength while crushing her pink phone between his fingers with no effort as it falls to the floor in pieces.

"How could you?" As she steps away from us with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Get lost." As Subaru bushes his hands together getting rid of the small fragments and causally resting his hands in his pocket while strolling away.

Laito steps behind the girl and resting his hands on her shoulders and nuzzles against her cheek. "Ahhh, there, there Little Bitch, it will be ok, your about to become very good friends with us and you'll have no need for that silly little cell phone."

"Tell you the truth, I'm feeling a little peckish at the moment." My creepy older brother nuzzles up next to her neck like she's that freaking bear.

"Don't I know it, you smell so delicious, its intoxicating, little Bitch." Laito tilts his head to seductively lick pancake's cheek while his green eyes burn in Yours Truly's direction daring me do something.

Pancake nervously wiggles out of my triplets reach and begins to sprint to the door. When her toe catches on the carpet's edge, sending her tumbling to the floor. My senses soon become overwhelmed by the rich waves of the intoxicating aroma of the girl's blood ….but this time my vampire venom begins flow rapidly and coats my dry tongue pushing me over my edge. As my eyes zero in on the direction of the sweet enticing smell with an involuntary reflex my eyes find Pancake glancing down at her skinned knee. I don't even bother to look around the room …..I know all my brother's attention are burning towards a single drop of blood trickling down her leg.

"They're all monsters." The blood bags speaks to herself in horror. I would roll my eyes at the moment if my eyes were not cemented to her knee. From her long awaited realization of just how in jeopardy she's in. Until she reaches in her pocket and pulls out a sliver cross with a determined face she throws her arms forward with the cross clasped in her hands." Take that, you monsters."

With our venom flowing freely as our eyes still burn towards the blood bag's knee, dark chuckles begin to fill the room."

"Honestly do you really believe in such mortal, fairy tales ….The fact that you think so little could kill us, infuriates me." Reji speaks as his venom flows and a sliver of his true personality begins to sneak through.

Pancake quickly jumps to her feet and dashes out the room our fogged haze clears once her exposed blood leaves the room .Shaking my head I glance in the direction of pancake.

"Her manners are utterly deplorable." Table-ware Otaku regains his composure as he cleans his glasses. My eyes scan the room both my triplets are absent from the room. Dam it they must have ….Of course they have, Yours Truly is not stupid. Without a second thought I pop into the hallway and listen when I hear my creepy teddy bear caring brother speak.

"I can't wait to break you." I pop over to find pancake running away in a different direction. I decide not to follow her. My green eyes shift to my purple headed triplet as he pops a frosting cover treat in his mouth. "Oh Kanato, leave Pancake to me, understand?" Leaning in slightly.

"Why should I? She just as much belongs to me as she does you." Popping another treat in his mouth.

I give my brother a deadly look with blazing green eyes. "Let's just say you keep your hands off of what belongs to Yours Truly and I'll …." I delicately run a finger over his teddy bears ears and smile maliciously to him "and I'll do the same."

Kanato squeeze the bear tightly with his eyes growing wide when he speaks to himself. "Teddy?" With that I popped in the entranceway waiting for Pancakes arrival that's when I hear Laito blatantly disregards my claim.

Laito's laughter echoes in the halls." I told you, you won't need a phone while you're with us …..Guess who, Little Bitch."

Leaning up against the wall with my arms cross. I watch as the frightened Pancake runs straight to the door and starts to shake it violently with tears streaming down her cheeks. I pop over right next to her and slam my hand at the door right next to her head .Her entire body turns to see me grinning wickedly. "Did you really think you could escape?" Throwing my other hand to the other side of Pancakes head as I lean in with devious green eyes shining. "I believe it's time for the much anticipated scream, please humor me by screaming…. I want to hear you scream at the top of your lungs." I excitedly speak with the idea of Pancake screaming in my arms and her blood coursing through me .Pancake takes full advantage of my distraction with my near euphoric waves rolling throughout my body as she ducks under my arms and sprints upstairs.

I pop to Pancake's location to find both my triplets standing motionless staring down at oversized chained lock broken and disregarded on red carpeted floor. "How in the hell?" I spoke to myself scratching my head.

Laito looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head. Kanato just squeezed his arms around his bear tighter.

Glazing into shadowed cobweb filled room I swallow hard, now wishing I hadn't let the girl escape .How she could find the one room in the enormous manor that sends shivers up my spine. _That woman's_ room has been sealed since …. My thoughts trail off as I can't even bring myself to of the rest.

….Reji steps over the broken hardware and walks past us to enter the room. "Of all the rooms, you had to enter this one. I'll have to replace it with another lock, immediately."

Laito nudges me with his elbow before he too struts over the lock. "That's, for sure, why don't you tell us how you managed to get in here, Little Bitch."

My Creepy triplet smirks as he walks past Yours Truly and enters the room. "But please remember you are my pry, so don't move."

" _Your Truly's better get his ass in here, regardless of the feelings that come from "that woman's" room…Or have you decided to give up Little Bitch?"_

 _Laito knew about the darkness that engulfed Yours Truly, the moment I stepped into that room the darkness that radiated out of her belongings would try and consume my heart with that women's pure evil. Since I was the one that struck her down first, it's my soul she craves to obliterate._

"I'm not anyone's pry." Pancake screams out which breaks me from my thoughts.

"I heard of enough of your dam excuses." Subaru yells back.

Stepping over the locks I begin to feel the darkness twist and seep around me. "Oh, jeeze Subaru, give it rest would you." I carelessly stroll in the room past my youngest brother and kneel down to Pancake, who was sitting on the floor with her shoulders trembling. I can tell she's scared with all five of my brother's venom flowing freely, she should be…. Well make that six of us as I find my excess venom flowing down my throat and coating my fangs. I wanted her now even in this creepy room being assaulted repeatedly by "that women's" darkness…I still wanted her. Gazing into her eyes with a raised eyebrow I tease the terrified girl with the truth. "That's the look, you know how to get my juices flowing." As I begin to lean into the blood bag and let the swirls of her sweetness invade my senses.

"Perhaps I'll take in the feast as well." Laito kneels down to the frightened girl and starts to nuzzle his lips against her neck I would say something to him ….but I can't help myself, her blood is just drawing us in with an overpowering sensation of desire to take the girl. I normally wouldn't sink so easily to Laito's behavior but at that moment I wanted her, _I wanted all of her_. My eyes glance over to see my brothers staring at the three of us in astonishment. I managed to take a long deep breath to clear my half dazed eyes…..Dam it! "It's this room it's _that women's_ dam room. "

"I would like a taste too, please?" My purple headed triplet scoots closer to Pancake. I pull Pancake into my arms as her sweetness once more rolls over me. She screams for me to let her go but here screams just increase the desire and bring me deeper into the haze.

As I kiss her neck Yours Truly begins to lick up her neck in long strokes ,coating it with my slippery venom ready to sink my fangs into her sweet skin .Noticing Laito is in a deep desired trance and is leaning down to sink his teeth into her untouched skin . "Please stop this, right now." Pancake whimpers which only causes all of our urges to grow.

"CRASH."

Shu glances over his shoulder and lazily speaks "My bad, seems like I knocked something over."

That was enough to break my haze once more. As I shake my head to clear the darkness I see both my triplets repeat my action.

"There's one important thing you must fully comprehend from this day forward you will never be able to escape. So don't even attempt to do so." As Reji's glasses catch the glare from the moon when he push them up with his fingers.

"Ah jeeze, just get straight to the point if she leaves, she's _dead."_ Subaru speaks with annoyance

I begin to feel the haze build once more and shake my head roughly when I glance at the door ready to leave the darkness, pausing for just a moment as I consider how dangerous that women's room is as I glance over to see Laito fighting the haze once more .This place is not only dangerous for myself and my triplets but pancake as well I absolutely cannot leave her behind. "Hey there Pancake, are you ready?" Reaching out a hand to touch her face and gaze deeply into the girls eyes with intense concentration as my emerald eyes burn into hers .Here eyes begin to flutter and shut all together. She falls into my arms asleep.

"Ayato what did you do?' Reji asks.

"Nothing, she just fell over….but since she fell for Yours Truly I will take her to her room ….while you guys lock this dam room up." With that said I quickly slid my arms under Pancake, holding her close to my chest and pop out of the accursed room and into hers, before my brothers had time to object. Laying her down gently I find myself attracted to her blood but with no uncontrolled haze. I flop down next to the girl my venom starts to flow but I'm able to ignore it .I'm not interested in taking her blood without a fight…. Where would the fun be in that? "Pancake, I'll let you gather your strength tonight but come tomorrow ….your mine."

End of chapter 3

A/N Just to let you know I do know Ayato was born last but an old Japanese custom believes the one born last is the oldest .So two of my research sources refer to his birth order two different ways .If you have any ideas which way it should go , please let me know .

Thank you Izzybopper for the feedback you are always so supportive .If you like Ouran Host Club please check out her story I highly recommend it .Double the Trouble, Double the Fun.

Thank you Dede for your feedback it's really appreciated, I'm trying to improve my skills.

There's not much I could do to deviate from the actual story in this chapter It's kind of self-explanatory Girl arrives …Brothers meet girl …girl freaks out …girl enters "that women's" room the end . The next chapter will be way more enticing.

I'm finding this a failed writing experiment I'm not getting much feedback on my writing with this story. I would really like to know if I crossed the line with my carnal chapter….I'll give it a couple more chapters to let the story develop But I've already started to research my next project . Sincerely, Alimackatjac


	4. Chapter 4 I need you to summit to me

*Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will written in italic such as this ' _Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me.'_

Through a vampires eyes

Chapter 4 I need you to summit to me.

Irritated with the words echoing through my mind as my lengthy fingers strum along the carmine red leather interior. The words YoursTruly's treacherous brother had spewed earlier this morning from his lecherous mouth.

' _Crying, won't help you Little Bitch, Your looking pretty sexy in that negligee.'_

Clenching my teeth as thoughts drift. 'Dam it, I will claim all of Pancake's firsts! They have all been warned Yours Truly will be the first to savorer her blood.'

 **Flashback**

After popping into her bedroom and gently laying her down on her bed I left the unconscious girl in a woman's servant's care to prepare her for bed. Yours Truly will not deprive myself of the anticipation of one of Pancakes firsts by indulging in salacious behavior with an insentient girl. I find the idea rather loathsome at the very least, too squander such a rare opportunity for entertainment in a rather mundane existence. After all an unconscious girl cannot scream when she's been forcible pinned to her bed.

To never witness the color draining from her face. While terror and anger and in the end hopelessness fill her eyes. With her sweet blood dripping down my chin onto the girls screaming struggling body that lies powerless beneath me. Before taking her firsts in so many deliciously malicious ways to lose that would be truly horrifying.

Once I left the unconscious girl in a servant's care I popped in next to that _women's room_ where my brothers were gathered in the hall.

"Ayato, you were last seen with the girl, did you witness anything?" Reji inquired as he pushed up his glasses without phasing him in the slightest for popping behind him.

"How the hell should Yours Truly know, one second she's with me and the next she in _that women's_ bedroom." Pointing at the closed door.

Laito saunters over with a devious smile. "Hmm, yeah, that's another thing, from what I observed you had Little Bitch completely captured within your clutches. So please entertain me with the answer to my obvious question, _how_?"

Folding my arms against my chest and glaring over at my brother. "Laito, what the hell are you blathering on about, now?"

" _How did she mange to escape you_ , or did you just let Little Bitch go?" Laito leans in and points a finger to my chest.

"Oh, whatever I just came back to see if you managed to seal that dam room and warn you Yours Truly will take all of Pancakes firsts. So, keep your dam hands off of her!" Slamming my fist against the wall.

My brother chuckles infiltrates the hallway.

"This is all too troublesome to amuse me at the moment. " Shu pops out of hall without another word to most likely head back to the music room.

"With all exercises of your blatant intimations aside, I'm afraid your claims to her firsts are invalid .Unless the sacrificial bride submits to be yours and only yours, than I am afraid Yours Truly's claims are unjustified." Reji gives off a poisonous look.

"We all know the rules Reji, no need to spell them out .The fragile human is just going to end up dead in the end, regardless of _that man's_ requests." Subaru angrily hissed before popping out of the hall.

"Yes, yes we all know, _Little Bitch must surrender the remainder of her life to only one without that person informing her to of the rule….._ before that the proverbial ball is up in the air and it's _anyone's game_."

"Need, I remind you _any means can be applied to achieve said surrender_." Reji smirks evilly before popping out.

"I don't give a fuck about the rules " _that man"_ requires. Pancake's firsts belong to Yours Truly. Irritatingly speaking Before popping out of the hall.

 **End of flash back.**

With my emerald green eyes studying the normal occupants of spacious carmine red leather interior I begin to surmise my brothers' intent for the girl . Glancing over to my neighbor I see the blonde headed lethargic apparent heir practically asleep and unplugged from the world. No the sloth has never shown very much interest in compelling a bride to submit to him, it's much too troublesome.

My eyes passed over my psychotic childlike brother before my teeth clenched down tight and my eyes stop at the chapeau wearing treacherous triplet.

 **Flashback**

'Crying, won't help you Little Bitch, Your looking pretty sexy in that negligee." As my triplet's lecherous whispers assault my ears. I had just left her side after staying with her the entire night, to only take my leave to prepare for school. "Dam it, Laito" Hissing out through clenched teeth before popping behind my brother to see him predatorily crawl towards pancake; readying himself to pounce. "You do give off such a delicious aroma, I have to wonder if you're trying to temp me." My brother's voice comes out in almost lustful song before he lunges forward.

Throwing out and arm to block my brother's attempts before thrusting two hand forward to push him back with barred teeth. "Hey, don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission."

Laito eyes widen as he's taken back from my behavior "Chill, Ayato, you don't have to be so rough."

Standing in front of the girl with protective arms out to warn in venomous tone "Keep your dam hands off, she's mine."

My brother only scoffed in response with a wicked smile.

 **End of Flashback**

A rapid beating heart draws me out my thoughts as my neighbor shifts uncomfortably in the next seat. Her sweet scent flows over my body with intoxicating waves. Causing my unrelenting struggles with my increasing venom and demanding desires to take pancake and sink my venom coated fangs in her delicate skin, Reji be dammed. Glancing over to the girl with a mischievous grin. "Penny for thoughts pancake, what's on your mind?" Her frightened face flicks a switch that drives me to edge of struggles. "Do you dare defy Yours Truly or are you going learn to submit, huh, Pancake?"

Anger flashs in her pink eyes as the stupid blood bag leans in and actually chooses to argue with a vampire. "I'd appreciate you stop calling me that. I have a name and its Yui Komori, so don't call me Pancake." She huffs.

Anger bubbles up to the service as this arrogant blood bag dares to question Yours Truly. "Shut your mouth! Your opinion is irrelevant to me, so I'll call you what I like ….so deal with it _Pancake. "I roughly grab_ her shoulders and pin her to the seat to hover dangerously close to the girl's neck as I prepare to pierce her inviting skin.

"Ayato, how many times do I have to tell you? You will restrict such activities to your private room." Reji scolds.

Reluctantly pulling away from the girl as my brother raises an eyebrow to dare me to continue. I cross my arms before turning my head to scoff at my brother.

' _Ayato, you really should have known better then to sit so close to Little Bitch .Her delightful sweetness is making it hard for all of us to stay in control.'_

" _Ayato…Yours Truly, I know you can hear me .'_

" _Shut up, you, I will have words with you when we get to school."_

"Thank you, for the cranberry juice "

" _Are you still fuming over this morning? I was just having a little fun with Little Bitch."_

"Oh, you needn't thank me, you must be fully aware you are to become our pry….. So drink your juice." As he smiles maliciously at pancake with the glare of his glasses blocking his lethal crimson eyes.

"Look Teddy, her teeth are chattering." As Kanato squeezes his bear while laughing with crazed eyes causing the girls heart to rapidly beat in her chest. Drawing all my brother's attention to shift to the swiftly pumping organ surrounded in sticky red sweetness.

Twenty minutes later at school.

With purposeful strides and clenched fists I search the corridor for my treacherous triplet and it wasn't the bizarre childlike purple headed one I wanted to speak with. Normally Yours Truly would pop to his location but we've been ordered to play nice at the school. At the moment Reji has taken the liberty to escort Pancake to class and I begrudgingly accepted his intrusion. I will find out later what class she's attending but for the time being, my lecherous brother needed a lesson on touching other people's property.

A pretty little blond with violet eyes who is somewhat endowed runs up and pulls on my arm. "Ayato, have lunch with me, I promise you'll have plenty to satisfy you."

"Uh, not right now Kimi, Yours Truly has some family business to take care of." As I forcefully pull my arm away.

She scowls before folding her arms across her chest and stamping her foot. "Fine." One night a few years back I found myself completely bored and stupidly agreed to one of my lecherous brother's little gatherings. As a result the blond girl has been harassing me for another _taste_ ever since.

Paying little mind to the irritated girl I continue on to my brother's whereabouts. Turning a corner to a deserted hallway as I catch the scent of my brother and he's not alone .With my lips curling I find myself at a locked door with black construction paper taped over the rectangle window .Twisting my hand ever so lightly I manage to break the tumblers inside the doorknob and silently open the door .

Shaking my head by my brother's blatant disregard for the "be nice rule" I witness a rather statuesque blood bag completely nude and sprawled out on the teacher's desk .Laito hovers over the center of the inverted tringle made by the woman's high heeled lengthy legs firmly being held erect by my brother's hands . Her silky brunette curls spiral out against the wooden desk. The glasses wearing woman bites her bottom lip to try to quiet her enticed passionate sounds. Her long polished fingernails tangled into my brother's hair at the foundation of inverted triangle as she whimpers.

Walking over to the woman's face I reach out a hand to draw her attention to my hypnotic emerald eyes as I stare into the woman's pupils before her eyes flutter closed. Clearing my throat to break my brother's little blood induced daze.

My brother's bloody smile emerges from the woman's leg .His most favorite spot to eat from . "Hello Yours Truly, care for a little nibble?"

Shaking my head before motioning my head over to the unconscious women. Laito follows the direction of my nod to the other end of the girl's body to see her unconscious. "Dam it, Ayato!" Tossing the woman's legs to the side.

"Laito, what are you thinking?"

"I was receiving a little extra help, If Yours Truly wishes to know." As he points to blackboard with the chalky words "Makeup Test" scribbled out above the unconscious naked woman sprawl over the desk.

Glancing over at the woman's comatose face and slightly tilting my head to attempt to recognize the woman. "Is that? "

Nodding his head "You do remember last week's abysmal test grade, I received?"

"Yeah, but your math sensei?"

"Well, the Little Minx needed to be punished, since she's the reason of my poor performance on the test .I mean look at her. I'm taking revenge for all the tortured males' souls that are unfortunately assigned to her class. Who, later end up in summer school….You'll have to excuse me unlike Yours Truly I don't mind if my playthings are unconscious."

"Well, I'm afraid my presences is for business not pleasure." Walking up with my fists clenched next to my brother as my hand shoots out and crash against his neck and violently shoves him to the wall .With astonished eyes his hand pulls against my ever tightened grip that gradually squeezing his windpipe. "Now, let me make this exceedingly clear _all_ of Pancake's firsts belong to _Yours Truly_ , keep your hands off. Understand?" Speaking in a lethal tone through barred teeth.

Laito nods his head the best he can. I pull my hand away and tuck it into my pocket as he falls to the ground choking.

As I stroll away from my brother and speak without even looking back. "Keep your word, otherwise Yours Truly may have to interrupt another one of your little Make up tests."

Ayato's classroom

Draped over my desk with my arms falling over the edge rather exhausted from relentlessly fighting primal urges since the girl's arrival. Yearning to slowly increase pressure from the tips of my razor sharp fangs until the delicate skin underneath gives way and tears open.

I can feel Kimi's soft finger tickle my neck as she whispers in my ear "You, me in the biology lab at lunch, bring your desires and your thirst." I just turned my head to ignore the girl.

' _Looks like somebody has a little more than blood on her mind.'_

' _Shut up, you're the reason I can't get rid of her.'_

" _Oh, please it's the least a big brother can do for his shy little brother besides I should be irritated with you. You do know how long a cracked windpipe takes to heal .Thanks to you, I'll be this silly little mute all day. "_

" _Serves you right Yours Truly warned you. …..and I'm not shy, I just don't have your lecherous behavior."_

With my head cuddled down in my arms a familiar enticing aroma swirls around my desk.

"Looks, like we're doing food prep, today." The simple words sing in my ears.

' _Well, well looks like I drew the short end of the stick Yours Truly, Kanato get to have all the fun .'_

My head pops up with a mischievous look on my face. Kimi turns around at her desk to give me a flirtatious look. I Jump from my chair and grab Yui's hand to sprint from the classroom without even looking back.

' _Have fun, I'll be listening for all the sweet details.'_

"Ayato?"

"Be quiet and follow me." Tugging her arm down the hall without looking back.

"Hey, wait what about class?"

"Never mind that, just follow me."

Pulling her down the long corridor until Yours Truly reaches the school's culinary labs .Strolling over to open a cupboard to find a large mixing bowl and a long red mixing spoon. "Shoving both items into the delicate hands of Pancake. "Make me the best takoyaki in the world." Firmly speaking while pointing to the needed materials for the project.

Staring down at the bowl before looking at me with confused look on your face. "Takoyaki?"

"Just shut up, and get on with it. Then Yours Truly will eat them for you." Taking a chair and propping my feet on the table before waving a dismissive hand and lacing my finger behind my head .Waiting for Pancake to entertain me.

"I don't understand, why are you making me do this, right now?" As she glance over her shoulder.

"Yours is not to question Yours Truly but to submit to my every whim."

 **Flash Forward 45 minutes**

Pancake Slides a white Rectangular plate with piping hot octopus balls with Japanese mayo, topped with sprinkles of dried green seaweed and katsuobushi. My fingers quickly pluck a toothpick from the plate before guiding it to my mouth. Watching swirls of steam permeate the air before I place the hot octopus ball in front of Pancake's face.

Giving her a look at what I expected before she leans over and blows softly to cool the treat .Lifting it back to my mouth as my teeth break through the crunchy outside before sinking further into the soft center.

"Oh, so yummy." As I bite into yet another one.

Gathering up the prep dishes and taking them to the sink "I can't believe I cut class on my very first day of school."

Picking up another crunchy round treat between my fingers before holding the Takoyaki out to pancake. "You have got to learn to not sweat the small stuff, you should try some yourself." She reaches out her hand before I pull it away with a smirk .Pancake flashes me an irritated look on her face .I bring it back to her lips before she takes a small bite from my hand as her eyes cautiously never peel away from me .

"Delicious." With a small smile.

"See, I told you so." Popping another half of the steaming hot octopus ball in my mouth.

"I better start cleaning up, class will start, soon." As she runs to the sink before she squirts several golden drops of soap into the hot water.

"Ayato, come help me." I ignore her harping as I continue with my next bite as my feet resti on the table.

….

"I only made takoyaki because you told me to, so come on." The girl whines.

Shrugging my shoulders as I lift to my feet. What the hell, it's better than going to class .I causally stroll over silently a little too silently .The minute Pancake realizes I am right behind her she jumps with the much anticipated scared face making everything click in my head .The sight of her creamy untouched flesh and the smell…. oh fuck, that aroma that has nearly driven me mad with desires of visions of her flesh pressed beneath my fangs. I hadn't even been considering breaking through that delicious wrapper until I could take her privately at Yours Truly's house. Where I could savor every scream, every drop…But my body has decided otherwise …..My venom has decided otherwise and …..Reji be dammed.

"I…." She whimpers

"I…."

My feet creep closer as she backs a few steps near a window. "Why are you running away from me? …..I have waited so patiently since yesterday, let me drink your blood." Reaching out and lunging towards the scared girl while wrapping my arms around Pancakes warm struggling body. To slowly glide my nose up along her neck burying it in her blond locks that I want so desperately to fall to the side and reveal her tantalizing skin .

"I'm begging you, please stop." Her frightened voice whimpers but her body language tells of an altogether story as she struggles in my arms with passion to fight. Which only furthers my desires with excitement to have my way regardless of her futile attempts.

Brushing a hand lightly over her skin to pull her hair away from her lovey neck. As I seductively whisper softly in her ear "How tempting your skin looks without any fang marks." Firmly grabbing her chin against her struggles to gaze deep in her eyes." Yours Truly, will be the first to take you….As I will be the first to take in so many different ways." Slowly ghosting my nose against her skin as I begin to feel her swirls of aroma begin to pool in one spot .Opening my venom covered mouth before gradually applying pressure with my fangs along the spot. Until her skin gives way causing the sweet sticky liquid to spill against my fangs .The moment the warm liquid swirls around my tongue, the sweetest tasting nectar stuns my senses before my eyes shutter and rollback in my head. The warm liquid slowly runs down my throat.

.

Pulling my mouth away before licking my tongue across my bottom lip. Staggering back, lost in a haze and enjoying how the hot blood flows slowly throughout my body to fill every scorched vain. "It's so good …this is incredible. Your blood is sweeter than anything I have ever tasted before, I like you…. you're just my type." Pancake cradles her wound to her neck and backs up with fear present in her eyes as tears glide down her cheeks. Encircling the girl with lightning fast reflexes before I run a tongue along her neck to clean off the red smudged skin .The taste of her sweet skin mixing with even sweeter liquid sends me into a frenzy as I bite once more into her skin. The warm liquid begins to slowly run across my tongue and my fangs can feel the increase thudding of Pancake's scared heart all causing me to drift into a blood fill haze.

Lost in my euphoric state until suddenly my fangs are rip across her skin and forcing me out of the haze. Shaking my head from the desired effect before glancing over to see pancake with anger in her eyes, cradling her wounded neck. "Stop it, leave me alone this instant."

Anger strikes my features from being torn from the haze. "You stupid girl, haven't you figured it out, yet? It hurts more when you pull away like that." I slowly progress forward with her blood dripping down my wide smile before grabbing her arms and pinning her to the window seat. With the warmth of her body radiating against mine as I 'm completely press against her. My lower region begins to tingle as I'm pressed against her leg causing my own blood to pool and my pants to slightly tighten .Staring down at her struggling body beneath my arms with rage in her eyes before a powerful urge begins to rapidly build unsuspectedly in the pit of my stomach . "That really turns me on ,Your tears and the look of pain on your face, really do it for me."

Tears begin to slip down the sides of her face as she apparently discovers there is just no escape from my arms and for that matter her fate, as she whimpers out ."Please stop it …can't we take a little break?"

Stating emphatically as I lean down. "The hell we can." Seeing her completely physically submit to me as it sends urges to all my desires causing them blindly burn with intensity.

"You are such a disgrace, I can't believe you would engage in this sort of thing at school."

Sitting up with my arms firmly holding the girl I notice Table-ware Otaku standing in the doorway. "Dam it, it's Reji and I was just getting to the best part too." Speaking to myself.

' _Ha-ha, now you knows how it feels when someone interrupts the best part.'_ As my brother chuckles inwardly at my misfortune.

Pushing up his glasses allowing the glare to hide his crimson eyes "Please be reasonable and see she gets home safely." as he reaches over and simply flicks the switch to the classroom lights leaving us shrouded us in darkness. Glancing back to the girl I see she's pasted out in my arms. "Dam it."

' _Laito, I'm going home, I'll see you later.'_

" _Don't have too much fun with Little Bitch. Oh, what am I 'm worried about its Yours Truly were talking about .You and your silly rules."_

A mischievous smile emerges on my face before pressing her tightly in my arms as pop back to the house.

As the light from the pool shimmers against her face with her cradled into my arms .My lips quickly turn down as I glance at her neck and observe her wounds that she caused herself by pulling away .Shaking my head before gently placing her down on the couch as I whisper to the unconscious girl. "Look what you did, Pancake. Well, we can't have that perfect neck of yours all fanged up." Lifting a hand to lightly brush her hair away from her gouged skin.

.

Leaning ever so close I inspect her wound before my nose slightly hovers over it. Clenching the blue sofa with both hands I intake a quick breath of her sweet aroma causing my venom to emerge and coat my tongue. Increasing the grip on the sofa as it begins to buckle under my strength as I attempt to keep my desires in check .Pausing for a moment to fight my onslaught of burning thirst before slowly gliding my slippery venom covered tongue along her wounds. With the sweetness touching my tongue once more my need to have more than just a small taste begins to drown out any reasonable thought. I quickly tighten my grip on the couch, before it completely crumbles and disintegrates into dust under my touch, as I fight for control. Once under control I pay close attention to the torn edges before lifting my head to view my work.

With a smile gracing my face I notice her wound begins to close and mend. "There you are, much better. You owe me." Chuckling to myself .My gaze runs across her face with the light from the pool dancing across her features. Causing me lift a hand and brush way the remainder of her hair from her face. Her rosy cheeks draw me in as I unknowingly lean closer before I can feel her light breath blow against my lips causing me to force myself to push away. "I'm not my brother." I whisper to myself as I get up and force myself to walk away from the girl and take a seat several feet away. Turning to avoid Pancake I intently stare at the shimmering water as I allow it to engulf me into an almost hypnotic trance with my thoughts running in the background.

A few hours later at the pool.

Surprisingly my thoughts have been completely consumed by the girl. At the forefront of my mind lies the questions surrounding "that man's" plan .Touching my chin as I think ….Why the hell would that man send something as sweet as Pancake to six vampires and order she be kept alive. The thirst alone will drive us all mad …..Add the submission rule and were likely to tear her apart. What the hell will that prove? Glancing over to the girl an unknown feeling begins to burn in my body. Yours Truly just can't allow my brothers to spill that precious blood. Peering over to the sleeping form a devious smile begins to play on my lips .I'm not just going to have pancakes firsts but I going to have _her entire being_ I _will_ get her to submit to me…..before the others can . Her life will be mine.

Pancake begins to stir and shift her body which draws my attention further. Yours Truly saunters over and takes a seat on the arm of the sofa .As Yui's eyes start to flutter open to reveal her pink irises "Yo, you awake yet?" I lean in with a smirk.

Pancake suddenly sits up turning her head franticly at her new location before scooting away from me with tears running down her cheeks. "You stay right there, I'd like to know why you're doing this to me. Pancake asks franticly with a hint of anger.

Leaning in with an annoyed face while resting my hands at my hips. "I guess you haven't gotten it through that thick head of yours." Threading my arms under her delicate legs to pick her up. I need her to submit to Yours Truly.

Walking to the edge of the pool and speaking emphatically to pancake. "Your life is completely at the will of Yours Truly, I can do whatever I want with you. So, quit your quibbling over every little thing!" With one fluid motion I toss the girl in the middle of the pool as a large clear water splash jumps from the water's surface.

Standing at the edge of the pool with my chest out peering down at the struggling girl as I demand for her to submit."Now, tell me I'm the best of all my brothers, then tell me I'm better than anyone else and that _you belong to me_ , _exclusively_." But the stupid blood bag can't hear me over her frantic splashing to keep her head above the water.

."I'm drowning Ayato, I can't swim." With panic plastered on her face while her arms frantically wave before she slides beneath the water one last time. Standing next the pool a memory flashes into my head about "that woman" and I was being just as heartless and cold to Pancake as "that woman" was to me in the very same situation .

"I'm not like " _that woman_ ". Speaking to myself before I swiftly dive into the crystal water before kicking deeper into the clear blue. Seeing her blond hair sprawled out from her head as it flows with the motion of the water before Pancake sinks to the bottom. Swimming over and firmly holding her motionless body into my arms as her life begins to slip through my fingers. Resting her lifeless head in my hands I lean in with my lips and cover hers blue petals to force air through her lungs. Her eyes begin to flutter open another undescribed feeling washes over me. Even though the girl received my last remaining breaths of air I find myself still pressing gently on her soft lips before reluctantly pulling away. An overwhelming urge cries out for the girl's blood. Leaving the undescribed feeling to the way side as I take her blood underwater. Stunned her sweetness tastes the same even mixed with the heavy metallic taste of the pool. As a few missed red drops swirl out into the water.

.

It's only a matter of seconds before I break through the surface with the girl in my arms. "Your blood runs through my body and it's completely overwhelming."

"Please, make it stop." She softly whimpers into my arms. Another indescribable feeling pains my insides. With a slight smile I pick up a towel and toss it over her head.

"You're totally hopeless, I suppose that will be enough for today." Before grabbing my own towel to dry myself off. I notice the fragile girl just shaking with her arms wrapped around herself. Shaking my head at Pancake. If she thinks a little pool water is traumatic, how's she going to survive the rest of my five brother's .All of a sudden I began to feel very tired …..Wondering if I'll have enough energy to protect her against all of them while getting her to submit to Yours Truly before one of them forces her summit.

.

* * *

Sorry this has taken me so long I was busy writing an over 9000 word chapter for another story ….Lately I'm feeling so tired …. But I have decided to keep going.

Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. Sometimes the time I find to write is around 2am so my mind gets a little mushy. I did manage to go over the previous chapters but no promises. Please let me know if something stands out and I'll fix it .Yes the story will somewhat follow the anime in Ayato's POV, with a little of the manga and the game to added into the mix.


	5. Chapter 5 The unnamed feeling

*Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will written in italic such as this _**"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**_

 **Through a vampire eyes**

Chapter 5 The unnamed feeling

.

Scene: Sakamaki estate's pool right after Yours Truly saves Pancake from drowning.

Sometimes you have a feeling that won't go away .A feeling that can't be explained only that deep down inside your ready to fight for that feeling. Ready to even fight blood if necessary. Brother against brother for the unexplained feeling in the pit of your stomach to protect. Now how far would you go if you happened to be vampire and deep down you were beginning feel something for the very first time in your immoral life, in your icy cold heart. Vampire against Vampire the overwhelming urge to protect that fledging of feeling that is yet to be named.

"You're totally hopeless, I suppose that will be enough for today." Tossing a towel to fall over Pancake's wet blonde head before grabbing my own towel to dry myself off.

"Then perhaps the lady would care to follow me? Now, that you no longer require her company. " As a rather pompous voice steps from the shadows.

I swiftly toss the towel over my shoulder before stepping in front of pancake with one arm out to my side as my emerald green eyes shoot Reji a warning look. To signal to my brother he better damn well listen to me and back the hell off. "Reji, she's had enough for, today." I sneer through my teeth .

"Oh dear brother, you needn't worry I just have a few items about school I need to go over with her, that's all… there's nothing planned." As Reji causally glances at his watch giving off a cavalier bored attitude.

"Oh Reji, may I change? I'm all wet from your brother practically _drowning_ me." Pancake shoots a glare in my direction for my prior poolside behavior. She gets up to walk over to my Table-ware Otaku brother. With just the sight of Pancake willingly walking towards the real sadistic predator my arm thrusts out to grab her arm firmly and yank her to my side. She struggles to pull her arm away as she glares at my unbreakable grip around her arm.

Vibrate green eyes flash her a warning. "Shut your damn mouth, Pancake, you belong to Yours Truly!" Clenching her arm tightly as I roughly jerk her arm to stand behind me. "Yours Truly said you've had enough for the day and if you don't want me to _punish_ you later. You' will do what I say and go the hell to your room!" My eyes burned as I glare down at Pancake with a raised eyebrow to dare her to continue to test me. If she would just accept my warning she would be better off, she really doesn't want to be alone with my Table-ware Otaku brother….yes were all murderous vampires in her eyes but there are just certain vampires …you should always stay clear of …for your own sanity .

The stupid girl's anger flashes in her eyes as she _dares_ to lean towards a _vampire_ before foolishly attempting to yank her arm away from my stone cold grip. "Who are you to tell me I can't go with your brother, school happens to be important to me."

Leaning extremely close to her face with green flames stoked from my pupils as I give her a cold deathly look but speak in a calm tone that matches my eyes. "Who am I? Why haven't we been over this already? Get this through your thick skull."Tapping my finger off her forehead while revealing a wicked smile. "Yours Truly, is the one that owns your entire being and can punish you anyway I see fit, for every single word that you utter out of that stupid disrespectful mouth of yours ." Slowly drawing my lips away to remind her of my razor sharp fangs as malicious smile presents itself to Pancake . "Not another word, Pancake."

Reji speaks with light from the pool reflecting off his glasses blocking my view from his sadistic red eyes while speaking in his most calm tone ."Ayato, I swear to you not one drop of blood will touch my lips, tonight." He pushes up his glasses so his threating eyes shine through for a momentary glimpse. "Besides you know full well you can't stop me unless ….." He trails off to make his point.

'I'm well aware of the rules ,Reji. I know all too well every vampire in this house is allowed to _convince her_ with _any means necessary_ until Pancake summits.'

The foolish girl jerks hard against my grip causing me to break away from thoughts my brother so clear planted from his statement. Pancake is yanking so hard I begin to feel her fragile bone start to give way from under my steel grip." Yeah, yeah, whatever I'll be back." I toss her arm away from me like it offends me and tuck my hands in my pockets to saunter off to lean up against the wall _like_ I could care less.

Rubbing her sore arm while glaring at my impassive expression .She speaks with almost a triumph arrogance without even looking at my brother. "Reji, I'm soaking wet can this at least wait until I get changed?"

Checking his watch once more to indicate she's wasting his time he speaks in a deadly calm. "Well, I'd prefer we just get started, it's really only a few things but I suppose I can wait, it would be the more gentlemanly action to take. I'm not a complete animal like some people." As he glances over to me with a smirk and glides a hand to her lower back while waving an arm for her to take the lead ,attempting to escort her out of the poolroom.

I roll my eyes at the two before I pop to my favorite location. My stomach twists at the sight of Table-ware Otaku so close to her I couldn't just sit back and watch. Standing at the stone balcony with the main estate sitting far below my feet. I stare up at the night sky and let out a heavy sigh as my head drops. Taking a comfortable seat on the railing before resting the back of my head against the house." Lifting my head to stare up at the small balls of glittering light against the vast black sky as I run a hand though my hair. Whispering the words softly against my lips to myself. "It's begun and she going to make it difficult for not only me …..But herself as well." I close my eyes and drift into my thoughts while my body falls into a much needed distracted slumber.

Unknown time passes as my uncontrolled mind drifts

A blood curdling scream rips me out of my unconscious state. Swiftly shaking my head in attempt to clear my mind. Unsure if I was hearing remnants from a vivid dream crossing over into my half waken state. Light begins to conquer darkness with a sliver of sun peeking over the horizon as I began to feel the sunlight leech into my body to steal a bit of my strength. An ear piercing scream echoes from below shattering the silence to answer my question.

Now aware I wasted precious time I pop down in front of Reji's bedroom door. I'm absolutely sure that's where I will find Pancake and the Table-ware Otaku. Rage bubbles to the surface as I raise a foot to thrust in into the wooden door before it splitters into pieces and scatters along the floor. Stepping across the threshold to search around my brother's anally driven bedroom to find no one.

Another terrified scream resonates through the hall as my stomach twists at the sound. I try and pop to its origin only to find myself in yet another empty room as the echoes cascades off in other directions .I take a moment to stop and breathe deeply into the air to find Pancake's sweet scent. In very little time I recognize the slight whiffs of Pancake's blood leading me into the direction of her painful screams. Not willing to lose her scent my feet begin to move at inhume pace before ripping around the corner to the sitting room that lies just before the dining room.

That's when I hear a distinctive **"** **CRACK"** sound coming from the dining room. Pancake lets out a prolonged shattering scream that completely empties her lungs .Throwing out both hands ready to smash the door when an unmeasurable force tosses me backwards before the back of my head slams against the floor. A large china cabinet collapses with an ear splitting crash that scatters large shards of sharp porcelain and glass everywhere. Another **"Crack"** rings through my ears .I swiftly get to my feet to annihilate the reason for her tortured screams. Two pairs of hands grab my arms and roughly throw me back to the ground among the shattered glass to land on my back under the crunch of the broken china.

"Ayato, enough! Leave her be!"

My head turns to see both of my triplets standing in front of the dining room door with arms out to their side. As several smaller **"cracks** " could be heard from behind the dining room door. My stomach twists with the sounds of Pancake's cries echoing from behind the door. Blind rage hurdles me to the door before both of my brothers struggle to forcefully toss me from the room. Causing me strike the hallway's wall with so much power the plaster on the wall cracks under the force of my body.

Before I can leave my brothers shove me back against the wall pinning me hard. "Enough Ayato!"

A crazed laugh can be heard before a sharp **"Crack"** came from Reji's whip. I violently struggle against my triplet's hold as they push back firmly with determined faces. Pancake shrill screams urge me to fight and push past them. They grab my back and arms to heave me back to the wall as chucks of plaster fall to the floor.

I glare at my ginger triplet "Let me fucken go , Laito!"

" _ **You Know, I can't do that, it's what**_ **Reji is counting on** _ **and you know that. Do you want us to take you somewhere so you can't**_ **hear it** _ **?"**_ Laito stares at me with sad eyes

The " **crack"** of the whip snaps two more times before Pancake's terror filled screams die down to horse cries of begging Reji to stop. I can't stand it….. My stomach aches as my entire body burns to break through that door .With raging fury my body thrusts forward with unyielding power while forcing my brothers to fly back on either sides of my body. I lunge for the door just before both my brothers manage to tackle me to the ground as my head slams hard to the floor. Under the full weight of my triplets I struggle to stretch to reach the door with my fingers just inches away from the dining room entrance.

"Ayato, you've given us no choice." His fingers tightly lace through my ginger hair before he pulls my head back and slams it into the floor with everything he could possible muster .Darkness starts to frame my vision as I see Laito nod to Kaito and they both pop me out of the destroyed sitting room.

My face rubs against the grass while trapped underneath both my brothers as they crush me into the ground with their full body weight.

"Brother, knock it off." Kaito laughs with crazed eyes.

" _ **Ayato …Ayato ….Yours Truly we're trying to help you .He wants you to interfere…. he's counting on it."**_

" _ **Laito, let me go!"**_

 _ **"You know if I do, you'll lose Little Bitch for good…you can't interfere with Reji …..Trying to convince her to submit to him ….it's part of that sick man's rules and you know that."**_

I struggle underneath my brothers before I breathe a heavy sigh to give up as the burn in my body begins to die down. _**"Yeah, I know ….you don't have to remind me of that man's damn rules."**_

" _ **Apparently I do …..I knew you were going to act differently with Little Bitch but you know the rules. Once a brother starts to**_ **convince** _ **the sacrificial bride to submit no other brother may interfere or face…"**_

" _ **Enough I know the damn rule."**_

" _ **Then say it, damn it! ...so your own ears can hear it …so you're reminded for the next time …..And you know unless she submits to you ….there will be a next time."**_

"Fine, if I interfere …I sacrifice any contact or right to the bride." I begrudgingly force the words out of my mouth.

" _ **And?"**_

Speaking through clenched teeth "And I will be sent to the demon world for punishment until an Adam is chosen or the bride dies …..Happy I said it!" My stomach tightens with words I have just spoken.

" _ **Now that's better, little brother."**_ Laito chuckles while slapping me on the back."

Groaning "Yeah whatever…..can you two get off me, now?"

"I didn't think you thought I was stupid, I think you're good where you are, for now." Laito leans down to smirk next to my face. _**"Besides, what has gotten into, you've never cared before? Hell, you've hardly ever bothered to get a sacrificial bride to submit, why her, why now?"**_

" _ **I don't know …I just felt like it. "**_ I turn my head away from my brother.

My Brother leans over to find my face to give off a smirk. " _ **Oh, come on I know Yours Truly better than that …you destroyed a sitting room and part of hallway and tore into both of your brothers like we were nothing …because you just felt like it?"**_

" _ **Whatever..."**_ Rolling my eyes.

" _ **That's not good enough …..I want an answer or you better get used to the idea of being held in the demon world ….I won't be there next time."**_

" _ **Fine…You know how I claimed Pancake to belong to me ….Well, I have no idea why but my entire being craves it."**_

" _ **Her blood?"**_

" _ **No, when I say she belongs to me I have this over whelming urge to make it so ….to annihilate anything, anyone that gets in the way of her belonging to me …..I don't know if it's her blood or what. Hell, for all I know it could be spell or an experiment from**_ **that man** _ **.It's just an extremely powerful feeling that won't go away ….and it's growing."**_

" _ **You know you're going to have to get this so called feeling under control. Kaito and I won't always be here to hold you back …We're also a part of this sacrificial game**_ **that man** _ **has dreamed up .I'm a player like you and I don't intend on giving up on Little Bitch and I know Kaito has decided to play this time around …..There just something about Little Bitch."**_

" _ **Yeah, it's called the sweetest blood that I've ever tasted."**_

" _ **That may be true, but I think it's something else and I'm having a hard time pinning it down."**_

"Will you two knock it off? You're being quite rude, using your little trick while I'm right here." Kaito speaks with annoyed tone to gain our attention

"Laito, Kaito will you two please get off Yours Truly?"

"That depends, has Yours Truly's rage calmed down? I didn't much care to be thrown into walls by a mad man. Remember I'm a lover, not fighter." Laito scolds me on my behavior.

"Yeah, I'll be fine you popped us in the middle of nowhere acres away from the estate."

"Hmm, what do you think Kaito should we let him up?"

"Yes, I can't hear anything, so I think little brother can behave himself now." With hesitation Kaito and then Laito push themselves off of me before each grabbing a shoulder to yanking me to my feet .With a brother on each side of me they roughly push me back down to sit on the dew covered grass.

"Hey guys?" With our shadows growing with every passing second I nod to the sky where the sun is making its presence known.

Laito and Kaito share a look and glace over to an old abandoned horse barn before nodding their heads and popping us into the dilapidated wooden barn. "Do you have any idea why there's a horse barn on the land?" Laito glances around the large structure but keeps a hand firmly on my shoulder .He doesn't really need to, I know with that last pop under the sunlight it drained both my brothers and If need be I could force my way through the both of them with little trouble …..Nothing like before...But at moment I restrain the feeling to run to Pancake's aid because like it or not my brother is correct .I would be no help to Pancake if I ended up being punished in the demon world for breaking that damn man's rule.

"I think Shu and the Table-ware Otaku's mother wanted to give riding a try." I hiss through my teeth but remain seated as I begin to feel my body slowly recover from the blazing ball. I force my mind to stop thinking about what's happening at the estate .For all I know Reji has already won, He's won a couple brides this way. They never last long enough to be brides, they usually die within a couple of weeks locked inside his little laboratory. I think he sees them more like expendable lab rats then brides. I'm not sure any of us want to take that kind of plunge just yet , not even for the big chair.

"Didn't she know animals don't take to kindly to vampires especially horses….they down right hate us." Laito chuckles with the thought.

"Ayato, I'm quiet cross with you, because of your unruly behavior you forced me to leave Teddy behind….and I never leave Teddy behind." Kaito glares at me with crazed eyes.

Getting the creeps from off kilter brother I began to speak a little cautiously . "Well, then pop over and get it." Shrugging my shoulders to my brother like it's no big deal.

"No, not just yet." Wagging his finger in front of my face with a small as he knows full well he's giving me the creeps.

"Fine, whatever. "Annoyed as I huff out a breath of air while crossing my arms over my chest. As I turn my head to avoid my brothers I begin to lose focus staring at a rotted wooden wall with bits of rusty nails sticking out of the boards. My mind starts rolling out devious plans, one idea after the other. Each thought more evil and painful then the last with vivid images dangling throughout my thoughts.

"Ayato?"

….…..

"Ayato?" Laito waves a hand in front of my face.

….

"After practically suffering a beating by Yours Truly you won't even answer me.

"Yes, you wanted something Laito?"

My brother thought it over for a moment before realizing he fell for it yet again. "Dam it, I did it again. For fuck's sakes Yours Truly what has you so quiet?" My ginger headed brother gave me a look like he was about to pull his own hair out.

"Revenge." With my emerald eyes burning I simply state the obvious.

"Of course, what was I thinking?"

"Well, the rules say I can't interfere once a brother begins .Correct?"

"Yes? "My brother agrees with suspicion on his face.

"The rules say nothing about using revenge as a deterrence."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow to me .

"You'll see." As I give my brother a deadly look.

"Fine, whatever. Well, as much as I would simply love to spend more time with both you in this charming atmosphere… Kaito, I think you have a brother and bear to check on."

"Yes, I suppose your right." With that my purple headed triplet popped out of the barn.

" _ **Yours Truly, are you going to be alright if…..Well it's happened before ….after all Little Bitch is a fragile human and the Table-ware Otaku does have a rather nasty side to him, even for us ."**_ Even though we were alone now my brother and I liked talking with each other like this.

" _ **For Yours Truly to be perfectly honest with you I have no idea what I'll do just seeing her after he finishes trying to**_ **convince** _ **her."**_

" _ **Far be it for me to help the competition but you know what you have to do to make it all stop**_." Laito gives me a meaningful look.

" _ **Yeah, Yours Truly knows, I've already thrown her into the pool and allowed her to sink to the bottom."**_ I turned my head away simply not proud of my behavior.

Somewhat astonished from my little poolside behavior. " _ **Really, a play from that woman's playbook I never thought you of all people would use that particular punishment."**_

" _ **Yeah, I never thought Yours Truly would...but something just snapped inside of me and that's when that damn feeling reared its ugly head .The next thing I know my stomach twists at the thought of being anything like "that women" and**_ I jump in the pool to save her." I look away to say the last part as I mumbled.

He chuckled at my reluctance. _**"You jumped in a pool and saved her …..That's new."**_

I grumble and turn my head. "Whatever."

Just then Kaito pops back without his bear in his arms.

The look on his face troubles me as my insides stoke a fire that burns to just pop back to the estate and see for myself. "Well?"

"Kaito is Little Bitch …"

Kaito shook his head. "No, but If doesn't look good for her."

I stood up but my stomach was tied up in knots with an over whelming feeling to lean over and lose everything ,which for a vampire isn't a normal feeling in the slightest .I spoke through clenched teeth ."Is he done?"

Kitao nodded his head but didn't speak.

I was finding it hard to even utter the words but I forced them out of my mouth. "Did she submit?"

"No, not by how Reji is acting in his room, we thought Subaru liked to break things." Kaito chuckles at his little joke .

With that I couldn't wait any longer and popped back in the destroyed sitting room just before the door.

"Wait, maybe we should go first." Laito holds a hand to my shoulder .

"No, I can't wait any longer. You guys did your duty but I need to do this."

"Kaito, where in the dining room is she and is she …..Exposed?" looking over my shoulder.

"Uh yeah, somewhat, she on the dining room table."

"That bastard, after reminding us day after day to keep it in our room." Laito spats.

"The Table-ware Otaku is not going to spoil Yours Truly's future fun." I shrug my damp blazer off my shoulders and hold out in front of me. Hearing broken glass shatter beneath my feet I gradually walk forward before opening the dining room door .With my arms out wide I make it to the table and carefully feel for her body .After finding her unmoving body I attempt to wrap my damp coat over her. "Laito is she covered?"

My brother peeks over my shoulder and looks back at me with an annoyed face. "Yes, sad to say you covered her, I'll never understand your strange behavior?" He just shakes his head at me.

With my stomach twisting I force myself to peek and Look down to see a unconscious girl completely painted head to toe in her own sweet delicious blood wrapped in my school blazer .Her wounds are so deep her blood was already leeching through the blazer allowing reds spot to emerge from underneath the cloth. Glancing around the room my stomach twists in an intense ach while my venom flowed uncontrolled down my throat. It was a strange feeling being pulled so tightly from both directions I couldn't say I much cared for the new feeling intertwining itself with my thirst. Every inch of the dining room has patterns of Pancake's splattered blood over it. My sickening feeling returns as I try not to imagine the excruciating pain Reji had directed on Pancake's body.

"Well, well it looks like the Table-ware Otaku planned a little redecorating." Chuckling before my eyes snapped to Laito's direction giving him a hard heated stare. "Sorry, my bad, looks like someone's a little touchy _."_ Giving me a knowing look before smirking _."_

Shaking my head in disgust from my brother's little joke only for my eyes to fall on her unconscious form. Before turning my head in the same instant as my stomach twists at the mere sight .What the hell is happening to me? I would have been amused by Laito little joke in past….not sickened. This is the Table-ware Otaku's mess, why the hell am I even here?

" _**If you care to save Little Bitch for later you might want to check underneath her body."**_

Uncharastically of my normal behavior I swiftly follow my brother's advice .Being careful not to expose Yours Truly's little gift for later. I roll her slightly over to see several pools of her sweetness emerging from under her body as it trickles off the table .After seeing the gravity of the situation my body acts in some mindless reflex. Before I know it my arms are laced under her body, lifted from the table and held tightly in my arms. The pit of my stomach twists causing acute pain to urge me to ….protect what belongs to Yours Truly.

I pop to my room to lay her gently on my bed .It seemed like the perfect place since I hardly use it, as I prefer my modified iron maiden. It would keep the others at bay for the moment thanks to house rules. Not that Table-ware Otaku would actually follow his own rules if the dining room was any indication.

Laito grabs my shoulders and shakes his head. _ **"Ah man, after I just replaced your bed from our little mouse hunt. Ayato, you're not serious I was joking about saving her for later, look at her. You would be too tempted… Hell, I'm tempted and I do it all the time .You've never bothered before …..Why now?**_

" _ **I told you I need to ….I have no idea why but my body in urging me to do it."**_

Laito looks at me with sad eyes _ **. "She's lost too much…..she needs every drop. How are you going to manage the thirst?"**_

" _ **I can't …..Laito I need your help."**_ I clench my fists as I give my brother emerald pleading eyes.

" _ **What…you've never…"**_ Laito's eyes went wide with astonishment clearly surprised Yours Truly breaks down and asks anybody for anything .

" _ **I know…. but I'm asking you now, I need your help to save Pancake."**_

 _My brother thinks about it for a moment before giving me a devious grin._ _ **"Fine on one condition, one night, you look away, no revenge."**_

Glaring at my brother and knocking his arms off of my shoulders _ **. "Forget it ….do you have any idea what you're asking me?"**_

" _ **I know what you're asking me, I think its fair trade but it's your decision .You could just let her ...…."**_ _Laito starts to walk away._

" _ **Fine, one night."**_ _Clenching my fists to my side as my body tenses all over._

" _ **No restrictions, even her treasured firsts if it comes to it?"**_

" _ **No, those are Yours Truly's and**_ **only** _ **Yours Truly."**_ My arms wrap around my stomach as it begins to ach at just the thought of my brother's suggestion.

" _ **Well then you better take them now …oh wait you have a problem with your prey being unconscious."**_ Laito shakes his head.

With an agonizing stomach and clenched fists I nod my head _ **. "Fine, I really do hate you at times."**_

" _ **Oh, your words cut me deep Little Brother…..but at times the feeling is mutual."**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah get on with it."**_

" _ **Fine, top or bottom?"**_

I grab his shoulders firmly and give him a threating look _. "_ _ **Laito, Pancake is not your Little Mouse!"**_

" _ **Fine, spoil sport, have it your way."**_

With my brother's words he rolls pancake over to where most of the damage occurred. I averted my eyes before I could manage to cover her bottom half with duvet cover some maid kept folded at the foot of my bed. Apparently for appearances…but at the moment I'm thankful for her misguided action. Tossing one hand to the headboard to grab it tight and with the other hand tangled in the blanket that lies beneath Pancake's still body as I prepare myself for the onslaught of burning thirst.

" _ **Remember not one drop….if you take anything you might as well drain her ….are you ready?"**_ Laito gives me a strong warning look.

Nodding to my brother before leaning down to take care of Pancake's bloody gashes. With my slippery venom flowing freely ever since I could smell the blood that dripped from her body. Without another minute wasted I quickly dive my venom covered tongue deep inside the center of her gash .As soon as it touches her fresh blood my throat begins to flame with thirst. I tighten my grip on the cast iron headboard as it begins to creek and groan under the escalating pressure in the attempt to keep my thirst in check.

I mistakenly glance over at my brother as I notice him gliding over Pancake's blood covered legs with long strokes from his slippery venom covered tongue …..Laito seem to be having very little trouble with his burning thirst …He actually looks like he's enjoying himself .I quickly diverted my eyes as his smile just set off a twisting pain in the pit of stomach .The intense unnamed feeling urged my body to attack my well-meaning brother and rip that smile right off his face .

Pushing the thought out of my mind to force myself back to healing Pancake's body .Slowly sliding my venom saturated tongue across her back and down her spine. Allowing my tongue to fall in the small dip of her lower back. Clenching my fingers tightly in the blanket as yet another feeling emerges and this feeling I'm all too familiar with as my body is pulling me into a tortured experience of pain and pleasure.

The pain …..My agonizing dry fiery thirst …The ever-building unnamed feeling causing my stomach throb and twist ….

The pleasure… the sweet taste of Pancake's blood running across my tongue…..My tongue being able to slowly travel over her entire soft body .…although her being unconscious changes it as it becomes an unbearable pain to fight the strong sensual urges my vivid immigration drives. My confused body was being abused and delighted from it all…..thrusting me over the edge

My iron bed whined under my grip while the iron gave way to the crushing pressure as my fight to keep all the overwhelming feeling and urges quickly began to swallow all rational thought. With my thoughts clouded with driving uncontrolled desires I gaze down to her beautiful blood stained face as slowly lean down to lick the small cut on her cheek .The taste burns my throat as my venom slides down my parched throat enraging the thirst. Noticing the self inflected small bite mark on her pouty bottom lip causes my mind to race with burning desired thoughts of taking just a small amount from such an intimate place, it would satisfy everything I'm feeling ….all my urges would be extinguished or at least numbed. Just one taste is the only words coming from my thoughts as I lean down to touch her lips.

My brother pulls me back _**"Ayato, you can't!"**_

"Laito?" Bringing a hand to my confused head as I attempt to shake my hazed covered mind clear.  
 _ **"Ayato, I think it's safer for Little Bitch if I finish up on my own ….I'm almost done."**_

My stomach twisted with the idea of leaving her alone with my brother …..But at the moment he was right I felt weak and helpless against all my bodies' relentless demands. I let out a heavy sigh "Yeah whatever." I may have given off a nonchalant attitude but it took the remainder of my strength to walk out the door and leave Pancake behind.

With my back against a wall I slid down to the floor exhausted….I could so easily quench my burning thirst by finding someone at school perhaps the blond, but my feet didn't dare move .Why is that? Possibly it has to do with her blood, the sweetest blood I've ever tasted. Perhaps this unnamed feeling is to Protect? Maybe it's to protect the vessel that produces the sweet blood. Surely, I would starve if she was destroyed .After tasting her blood any other blood would be unpleasant in the very least .That would explain the urge to defend my food source away from my brothers. I've experienced different bouts of blood lust but this ever growing urge feels nothing like that ….What the hell is happening could it possibly have something to do with that man's plan.? It couldn't be the girl herself, could it?

End of chapter 5 unnamed feeling.

* * *

A/N Ok This was supposed to have the mouthy dinner scene but the whipping scene was just too long. Wow, something I thought I would never say. Ok, I tried to keep Ayato into character as much as possible. But for the most part he's never felt anything for anybody except maybe Laito and even Kaito to a point. I didn't know how to get him to start feeling the need to protect pancake all of sudden and at the moment he's being overwhelmed with the need and has no idea why.

Sorry, if I've offended any Reji fans out there, but he seemed the logical choice.

So next chapter should be interesting there's actually two dart board scenes to choose from. One from the game the other from the amine with Shu .Have any ideas? Maybe both?

Ok I'll update soon .Now I'm off to write chapter 17 of Hikaru Doodles….Please follow/review it encourages me to juggle the updates Alimackatjac


	6. Chapter 6 predictable behavior

*Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will written in italic such as this **"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**

Through a vampire eyes

Chapter 6 predictable behavior.

Sometime it's whiffs of steam curling from a hot cup of tea after a stressful dinner. Other times it's a quiet place to rest your head for an hour or two during normal waking hours .The little bits of treasured moments that everyone finds day to day. Giving up a little each day as you strive forward. When faced with the choice do you chose what your family or your heart truly desires or in the end is it all just….. _Predictable behavior._

Ever slowly it slips off until inch by inch it completely slips from my folded fingers. Suddenly my semiconscious head whips back catching it as it falls yet again off my propped elbow .With weighted eyelids I find my heavy head bobbing back in fourth atop of my exhausted body before it falls back into the red brocade fabric of my chair.

After a long drawn out battle with YoursTruly's insatiable thirst intertwining with the ever present and growing unnamed feeling in the pit of my stomach, I found my body physically and mentally exhausted. Shifting my weary body for the hundredth time in the uncomfortable chair I assigned myself to vigilantly watch over a recovering Pancake from a distance. Fueled by a new urgent desire to watch over Yours Truly's fragile Pancake while my normally prevalent feelings of tending to my own needs goes unfulfilled Which the very Idea of anyone's needs let along a blood bag's needs coming before my own sends my mind reeling ….but here I sit.

 **Flashback after Yui's attack**

A long anguished breath realized from my lips as my exhausted body leans back against the wall that faced a closed wooden door .My anxious unmoving eyes burned at my closed bedroom door where my ginger headed triplet and an unconscious Pancake found themselves alone …laying on my bed .Even though I'm the one that requested my brother's assistance in saving her life the simple fact is I didn't like leaving her unintended with him and my stomach twisted with that fact ….I have no idea why I urged my brother to save the blood bag in the first place .It's not like I've ever cared before, there was a reason they were called sacrificial brides .We didn't go running around saving them if there strength depleted before their usefulness. They were treated like a tube of tooth paste we just squeezed what's left and moved on.

My tired green eyes caught sight of the tall wooden door slowly swinging open. Laito stepped through as he straightens his clothes and flips his hat back on his head. Ignoring the calls from my tensed muscles I quickly stand up to meet my brother as he quietly closes the door behind him.

" _ **Well?"**_ Mentally asking my brother with wide anxious eyes.

Laito pauses for a moment before studying my features with a strange look on his face _ **. "Yeah, I think Little Bitch will pull through, she's just going to have to rest for a couple days to get her strength back. The venom has completely healed her wounds but she's very weak and it's just going to take time"**_ _My brother gives me a warning look as he folds his arms against his chest_ _ **"With no one feeding on her ….Understand?"**_ Laito shakes a finger in front of my face.

Gently pushing his finger out of my face. " _ **Yeah, yeah, I got it, you don't have to worry about Yours Truly, and you know full well Yours Truly likes to see the blood bags terror filled eyes open wide, as I close in and take what's mine."**_

Laito shakes his chapeau covered head. _ **"Yes, I know …..But the others don't have Yours Truly crazy idiosyncrasies…Little Bitch going to need someone to watch over her."**_ Giving an expectant eye to me.

" _ **IT's not a problem….Pancake belongs to Yours Truly so …..Yours Truly will watch over her as for Yours Truly "crazy idiosyncrasies" you and the others don't know what you're missing, the fear makes the heart pump faster which makes it so much more enticing and sweeter."**_ Of course it's nowhere as sweet as Pancake's blood.

Laito crosses his arms against his chest. **"I get that but every time? You miss a lot of blood that way."**

With a confident smirk on my face I fold my arms against my chest. " _ **I'm all about quality my dear brother, Yours Truly deserves nothing less."**_

" _ **Well then, I will leave Little Bitch in your capable hands… after being repeatedly assaulted by Little Bitch's intoxicating temptations I have a "little mouse" I need to see ….I'll give her your regards."**_ With a smirk on his lips my brother teases me by bowing with an arm out wide.

 _Rolling my eyes at my brother's little joke. "_ _ **Yeah ….whatever, see ya and ….thanks."**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah ….what are brothers for?"**_ _My brother's words echoed in the hall long after he popped out of the room._

 _ **Flash back ended**_

Slivers of emerald green, half-awake eyes find themselves directed to tangled tresses sprawl across my crisp pillowcase. Pancake unconsciously tosses her blond head as scared whimpers echo from her lips. Suffering from yet another bad dream, mostly likely from the Table-ware Otaku's recent attempt. The attempts of having her submit were only going to dramatically increase with every passing day .With Pancake's nightmare increasing in strength I reluctantly place my hands on the arms of my chair before pushing off to my feet. Stretching my lengthy stiff arms to reach far above my head while trudging my way to the blonde occupant in my bed .Without disturbing Pancake's sleeping form I carefully lie next to blonde causing her to instantly settle back into her prescribed deep healing sleep.

Tucking my arm under my head I roll to my side to see Pancake breathing even and relaxed breathes. I begin to speak in annoyed tone to my food supply. "You know you're a stubborn pain in my ass …. If you would get it through your damn thick skull to just submit to Yours Truly, like you know you should. You wouldn't have to deal with Yours Truly's brothers' attempts anymore. I know one way or another you will submit I promise you that …it just a matter of time. Thanks to your sweet blood every one of my brothers has entered into "that man's" little game ….but I think that's part of "that man's" plan after all. I'm not sure how it all fits together yet… but I will."

To avoid Pancake's unrelenting temptations attacking my body I try and limit prolonged contact. I begin to remove myself from her side but Pancake unconsciously reaches out and wraps her fingers around my mine before restlessly turning her head in my direction with a small smile placed on her sleepy face. Slightly astonished from her unconscious exchange a needful feeling emerges as I find myself wanting to allow her delicate fingers to remain touching mine. My tired body sinks into the softness of my mattress relaxing onto my side .My eyes remain unmoved from Pancake's unconscious smile before my sleep deprived eyes slowly drift closed.

 _ **After three Freaking days of waiting ….**_

Pancakes arms begin to shift and stretch over her head.

"It's about freaking time." Sitting with my legs draped across the uncomfortable red chair with a book in my lap.

"Ayato-san?" Astonished she sits up while grabbing the side of her head like she's fighting a headache

Folding my arms across my chest as my eyes study Pancake's face "Who else...were you hoping I was Reji?" I ask with a malicious smile on my face to test the girl's reaction.

I visibly see her hands shake to my questions as she nervously turns her away. "Ah, no!"

"Oh, so maybe you'll listen to Yours Truly next time I send you to your room?" Speaking in a snide tone.

Pancakes brings her legs to her chest before wrapping her arms around them. Dropping her head before nodding as her shoulders begin to shake with her silent sobs.

"Hey enough of that, you've kept me waiting for three days." Pancake just shakes with tears reliving Reji's attack.

"Fine, whatever….I guess _this time_ Reji was enough punishment for you…..but listen to Yours Truly next time …..You belong to me." Speaking with a threating tone.

Pancake didn't say anything but sniffled.

With annoyed voice I begin to stand up. "Your no fun this way, You better be ready by tomorrow or else…If I were you I would stay here for at least the day, no one but myself is allowed to enter my private room." …And with that I popped out of my room allowing my words and Reji's actions to sink into her thick skull. Besides, it crossed one my so called "crazy idiosyncrasies" Attacking a crying girl was only allowed when I caused it, otherwise she might as well be asleep.

 **Time skip a little over a week after Reji's attempt.**

My eyes burn at the newly restored dining room as I impatiently sit through yet another mandatory monthly dinner. All you can hear is a mixture of rhythmic ticking from the brass pendulum that swings freely in the base of the old grandfather clock and an occasional fork clinking against a porcelain plate.

" _ **Yours Truly, don't you think it's rather nice to know a little paint here and some wallpaper there can easily allow our Table-ware Otaku brother to break his own house rule? Why there's not a smudge of Pancakes blood anywhere."**_

That is until my ginger headed triplet decides to test my Table-ware Otaku brother's patients as he saunters over to Pancake with a devious smirk on his lips. "It doesn't look like you've eaten very much Little Bitch you need to eat a well-balanced diet or you'll become anemic I'd be more than happy to feed you, if you like?"

" _ **Laito, I know what you doing …it's not necessary."**_

"Laito, it's impolite to stand at the table when the rest of us are eating. Doing so is poor table manners you'll refrain further transgressions immediately." Pancake suddenly jumps in her seat from the mere sound of Reji's voice.

" _ **Really, but it's been over a week shouldn't you have taught him a lesson by now?"**_

Straightening himself up Laito reaches up with a hand and tips his hat to our rule breaking brother. "Yes, sir" He swiftly leans down particularly close to Pancake's ear as his lips brush against her ear while he seductively whispers. "This little conversions isn't over Little Bitch."

" _ **Laito, no amount of taunting is going to trick Yours Truly to reveal anything to you ….So knock it off."**_

Shu gracefully rises from his seat and throws his napkin at his plate before tucking his hands in his pockets and speaks with an annoyed tone. "I can't be bothered with this."

" _ **And our Table-ware Otaku brother will lose it in 3….2…1."**_ Laito teases.

The light glares off of Reji's glasses as he speaks with distain "I've had it with that deadbeat, as a child he was served everything on a silver platter. This is what happens when you over indulge children at such a young age."

After Reji's little outburst my eyes catch my crazy ass purple headed triplet and his damn one eyed bear. "Teddy, what would you like to eat next, let's have a banana snow ball, shall we?" Kaito wraps all of his fingers around the ornate fork before lifting it over his head and repeatedly stabs the small yellow cookies violently with an unsettling smile radiating from his face.

" _ **Don't even think about it….. Last time, I had to spend the entire day looking for that damn thing."**_

" _ **What? I'm just trying to help him break the childish habit …..Nothing more."**_

" _ **Knock it off that bear is the only pin in his pinwheel ….you think he's creepy now wait until he loses it completely."**_ Laito mentally warns me.

Reji wipes the corners of his lips before gracefully setting his napkin to the side." That will be all for today."

I swiftly toss my napkin to the side before lifting to my feet and walking away. _ **"Laito, you must be losing are touch this month's dinner took for freaking ever to get excused from."**_

Pushing in his chair before leaving the freshly painted dining room. _ **"Yeah, Yeah it might have went faster if Yours Truly would have joined in the fun."**_

" _ **Oh, my fun is just beginning…..you'll see, soon enough."**_

I paused for moment when I heard my brother speak. "Wait just a moment, your table manners are deplorable one of these days I'll have to discipline you thoroughly have I made myself clear?"

While my anal retentive brother is intimating Pancake I quickly pop into his room and find a small red glass bottle among hundreds of shelved bottles of various sizes and colors .Twisting the top off before adding a few drops of the clear odorless liquid in my brother's favored teapot. Being careful not to touch the liquid I add a few drops on a perfectly folded handkerchief. With a wicked grim emerging on my lips I begin to wipe some of his tea spoons against the fabric and place them back in their designated area waiting to be used. I carefully add the lid back on the short red bottle before returning it to its exact location and popping out of his room …Now all I need do is wait.

 **A few minutes later**

With my tongue being coated with an increased flow of venom the sensation caused me to turn my attention to my own emerging thirst. My throat beginning to burn as I pop into Pancakes room. With my arms resting on the back of Pancake's desk chair. My emerald green predator eyes slowly follow Pancake's movements.

She walks to a dresser as she wraps her fingers around the two brass holds before tugging it open. With two hands Pancake reaches into the whitewashed dresser drawer to lightly pull a sheer short sleeved nightgown up into view before folding it over her arm .She slides the drawer closed and moves to the smaller top drawer before placing her fingers on the handle .At the moment my attention is peaked and consumed by the possible contents of the smaller drawer. I watch Pancake slip her fingers into the drawer and pull a tiny piece of silky, baby blue fabric delicately laced between her fingers. Nodding once to herself she closes the door and gently places her undergarment on her nightgown.

Pancake turns her back at the dresser with her face down adjusting the clothes in her arms .A mischievous smile grows on my lips with realization that any moment Pancake would be caught by surprise with Yours Truly's presence in 3…2….1.

Pancake lifts her head in my direction as she jumps being startled with her hand reaching for her heart as a frightened little scream rips from her lips. "Ayato-san, what are doing here?" Pancakes askes with irritation before her cheeks burned pink as she throws her clothes behind her back. "Why are you in my room?"

With a knowing smirk on my face I lift myself from my seat and I gradually stroll over to circle around Pancake in predatory like fashion. "I go _where_ I want, _whenever_ I want and right now I'm here to suck your blood." Running my green eyes up and down her body before pouncing on the frightened girl to grab on to her and pull her in my arms .I swiftly lift a hand to brush away her shimmering golden hair from her flawless neck as I prepare my sharp teeth to pierce through her lustrous pearly white skin.

"But I was about to go and take a bath." As Pancake fruitlessly pushes her firsts harshly against my chest. "I feel a little bit faint at the moment." Pancake tries to step away from my body but my steel like arms effortlessly snake around her frail human form like a giant anaconda. Squeezing her close to my needful body.

With a free hand I tilt her face up to allow my cold emerald eyes to peer down in Pancake's terror filled ones .With my eyes locked on Pancakes pink orbs I notice a small tingle attack the top of my shine as she intently watches me with wide eyes until I slowly move out of her view .My blade like teeth run across her rice paper like skin before effortlessly breaking through several layers of her skin. To reach the sweet crimson liquid that slowly runs down my throat .My eyes roll back in my head as warm sweet liquid wraps around my tongue.

The small tingle at the top of my neck begins to grow as Pancake begins to push herself into my chest as a little pleasured whimper rolls off of her glossy pink lips. Having a hard time to concentrate on only the blood I begin to speak with a little irritation. "Stand still and be quiet!"

Her little pleasured sound gave me a wicked idea as I find her pulse point and begin to suck her heated skin not with my teeth but with my lips .Causing a purplish mark to appear against here creamy white skin .The more my lips attacked the area the louder Pancake's little noises echoed throughout her room .I actually found myself experimenting on different parts of her heated skin to which caused the loudest pleasurable sounds leaving her lips. "Hey, no fair stop making it sound like it feels good for you." Alerting Pancake to her little arousing noises that I'm initiating as I smirk against her skin.

Pulling down her favorite pink off-the-shoulder sweater to expose more of her chest before my lips found an especially enticing spot to press my lips against her heated skin before lifting my head to reveal a wicked smile. "I've left my mark on you, so wear your pain proudly."

"No." With anger flashing in her eyes and a deep pink brushed across her cheeks she tries to push my face away from hers.

Capturing her hands effortlessly I slowly trace one long finger along the neck of her sweater before pulling it down low enough to cause a reaction flaring in her eyes but still leaving my future gifts wrapped for a later date. As my firm lips find the very base of her mounded soft flesh. Pulling a bit of her sweet skin between my lips to slowly increase suction leaving a purple mark. My sensitive ears hear a soft moan escaping from her lips.

"I'll leave my mark down here too. "The tingling feeling at the top of my spine is developing into a hot excited flame as it burns down my spine. I lean Pancake back to expose her marked skin. My miniature torments causing her blood to run even sweeter as my actions push her heart rate to accelerate deep in her chest. The thought of her sweet blood just under her creamy white wrapping causes me to increase my breathing against her chest. "Yes, even more and more we'll pick up from here after your bath. I can't have you fainting on me before the really good part." I straighten her to her feet and back away. "You better make it quick though… if you make Yours Truly wait, you know what's going to happen." As my green eyes gleam with a warning.

Pancakes eyes are wide with blushed cheeks as she nods her head and grabs her things to fumble through the door.

Figuring my trap must have sprung by now I pop in the shadows to see my brother sitting perfectly still with a shattered tea cup next to his feet. I begin to laugh evilly as I only allow my glowing green eyes to escape out of the shadows as I speak in a deadly calm tone. "You're so predictable …my dear brother."

"What's wrong dear brother no lectures on gentlemanly behavior and proper table manners…Your wasting your chance, I'm all ears at the moment…No? What's a matter, cat got your tongue?" I circle the room in the shadows looking for a certain item to make my point.

"Why dear brother is there something wrong ….maybe it's something you drank?" I circle the room in the shadows like a shark toying with the fish before striking. "Perhaps it's something you've touched? Some of your books are rather dusty."

My Fingers find the item I've been searching for before I flick my wrist with aloud **"Crack"** can be heard from the shadows. "What's your problem anyway? Is it the fact that you only like to play with defenseless blood bags that belong to Yours Truly?" Another _**"Crack"**_ comes from the shadows and rips through my brother's pants. **"Crack " "Crack" "Crack "** Three more cracks ripfrom the darkness. "As fun as I might find this we both know I could play for days and the only damage I would cause is to your clothes"

"You had to see this coming after all I warned you to keep your Damn hands off of Yours Truly's Pancake….but no, you wouldn't listen." Taking a step out of the darkness before walking over and leaning in to see my brother's petrified face.

"Yeah, I'm afraid to admit but I was having a real tough time figuring just how to make you pay for your crimes against Yours Truly….short of dropping you in the middle the ocean or one of the poles Like "that man" is so willing to do…..There really isn't anything that can harm us with a lasting effect." The cherry wood legs begin to scrape across the wooden floor as I push the back of my brother's dark brocaded chair.

"Although ….there are a few interesting subjects that I was forced to learn by that…. "That woman." As I place my brother in front of some thick golden fabric hanging on the wall. "For instance you may not know this about my extensive studies …but I'm fairly educated at concoctions and….of course poisons such as yourselves."

My wicked smile grows as my fingers wrap around a braided cord behind the golden cloth. "Also you really shouldn't be surprised knowing what a bitch "that woman" could be….. But one of the first things that deprived woman taught me. As I prepared for taking over the big chair was how easy it was to get rid of one's competition."

Pulling the cord as the fabric parts to reveal a large crystal clear window. "Now, I wonder whatever it was that you came in connect with …..Will wear off by sunrise?" I take the whip and place it in his paralyzed hand to show the others just what he's being punished for. "You know I'm pretty sure whatever it was …..I think your voice should at least be back by …..Mid-morning….Hmmm I wonder if anyone will bother to come to your aid once you start screaming?" Leaning my face to stare directly in my brother's red eyes to make my point clear.

"How much life will the sunlight drain from your body before your driven mad...….. This is your last warning, be thankful its a little sun damage and I didn't chose something more… permanent. Pancake belongs to Yours Truly so keep your fucken hands off of her…..Or next time it could be anything in this room at any time and believe me next time ….you won't recover I'll be sure of that ." Reaching a hand to lightly slap his cheek a couple of times before looking down at my watch. "Ah, damn you've made me late I'm sure Pancake is already done with her bath."

I begin to stroll out of the room before peeking back in. "Oh, if you're lucky, I won't tell ether of my triplets your current condition …..I know for a fact that Laito seems to be a little pissed at you for your flagrant disregard for your own rules…and even I wouldn't want to be caught defenseless by my purple headed triplet ….I 'm sure he can come up with some interesting punishments…..but who knows they might just wander in here in the next few days before you regain muscle movement….Don't forget to think long and hard on Your Truly's words ….I believe you have the time for it ."

After that I popped onto Pancake's pink frilled canopy bed waiting for Your Truly's blood bag to enter through the pristine white paneled door. My slippery venom starts to trickle down the inside of my dry throat. As my anticipation grows for Pancake's possible arrival in her sheer white nighty with the delicate baby blue panties I watched her pull from her drawer, earlier . An aching feeling begins to grow in the pit of my stomach as my mind races of thoughts of taking at least one of Pancakes firsts tonight.

I can hear her leaving the bathroom and heading for her bedroom. My eyes are glued to the turning doorknob before it swings open .My face falls as Pancake isn't in her little nightgown but her previous outfit …..And she's soaking wet. "Hey Pancake, you're late. I've worked up quite a thirst come over here and let me suck you blood."

"No, Ayato-san not right now." Pancake shakes her head as she dives back into her drawers.

My anger starts to bubble as I purposely leap from her frilly bed to march over to her side "You have no right to refuse, I'll feed when I like…now, be good girl and give in." As I roughly force her close to my body. With my venom burning my throat I waste little time before tossing her hair to the side ready to sink my fangs into Pancakes smooth skin.

My eye went wide as I see two healing bite marks that are placed in the center of my little playful marks. Taking a deep breath to rely on my sense of smell to discover the owner of the bight marks. "What the hell, is this Reji… no Shu that little…. "My eyes flashed with anger as I wrap my arms around Pancake and pop down to the estate's game room.

Dragging Pancake by the arm I head for one of Shu's normal napping locations. With heated emerald green eyes glaring down at my brother's still form I speak in a threating manner. "Shu, are you trying to pick a fight with me or something?"

With his arm tucked behind his head he hisses at me without bothering to open an eye before yawning. "Keep your voice down."

I 'm so mad at my eldest brother I speak in determined manner as I begin to spit venom. "I challenge you to game of darts."

Again not even peeking an eye open he speaks in a tired manner. "It's too much trouble."

My ginger headed triplet pops out of the middle of nowhere as he speaks with a mischievous tone. "Sounds like fun to me and the prize of the game is Little Bitch of course….. I can't wait."

I shot my brother a warning look as I mentally hissed at him." _**Cut it out this doesn't involve you …what the hell do you think you're doing?"**_

" _ **Please I would much rather take Little Bitch from the vampire sloth rather than my own triplet ….Is your opinion that low of me… little brother?"**_

" _ **Oh but handing over Pancake to Shu is so much ….better?"**_

" _ **Well, it's not my ideal but it will work in a pinch."**_

Pancake looks over to my brother with a confused look on her face, "Prize?" As he toss an arm around the girl holding her close "Now, Shhh prizes are meant to stay put."

Pancake eyes begin to flash with anger as she understands what my ginger headed triplet roped her into. She foolishly attempts to push my brother away.

"Fine, if it's the only way to get you to shut the hell up …..I'm in." As Shu lazily rises to his feet before grabbing three darts…

 **A few darts later ….**

"Ah one more dart and if he makes this shot you will belong to Shu." Hugging Pancakes shoulders.

My brother lets the last dart fly and it hits yet another 60. My teeth tightly clench as my stomach begins to flip and twist. "Damn it."

"Well, here you go Shu congratulations you've won one Little Bitch." As my brother smirks before pushing her roughly into the blonde sloth's back as he walks away.

Shu catches Pancake by the shoulders and holds her there before glancing over to me with a weird look etched in his face .He leans over to whisper in Pancake's ear. "Humans are just a food source to me …..Nothing more if I were you I would remember that before coming anywhere near me." As Shu sinks his fangs roughly into Pancake's neck I watched as my stomach began to twist with the sight .Shu lifts his head with closed eyes and the crimson liquid trickling and either sides of his lips as he truly savors Pancakes sweet blood. "Ayato, you possessive freak you better take better care of what supposedly belongs to you …..She seems like a lot of trouble."

I watch as Shu shoves Pancake back into my direction before walking off. With wide astonished eyes I watch as my eldest brother retreats back into his favorite napping spot as I catch Pancake and speak with an annoyed tone. "Yeah, she's thick skulled and won't listen to a damn thing Yours Truly has to say." Shu waves his arm without looking back to knowledge my words. I watch my brother leave the game room as a thought runs through my head. Has Shu figured out that Pancake has something to do with "that man's" plans to win the big chair ?...and if so did I just see "that man's" preferred heir not only step aside but hand a key part to "That man's" plan to Yours Truly?

If I'm right both Shu and Reji are out of the running that only leaves my two triplet brothers and the hot head…It's time. Peering down at Pancakes confused pink eyes I raise an eyebrow over my vibrant green eye. "So Pancake, you like to play darts …let me show you how Yours Truly likes to play with darts…. To be continued in the next chapter.

A/N So I either wrote to many updates last week ….and ended up with a major case of writer's block Or suffered a small mini stroke either way the beginning of this week I literally forgot how to string words together …..But with some help from some of my favorite fanfic stories to inspire me I began to remember how to simply string words together and powered through it with a fuzzy brain .The end of this chapter is somewhat like I normally write….so I should be updating again shortly. Thanks for reading please Follow/Review .


	7. Chapter 7 Full Moon Part 1

_*Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers_

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will written in italic such as this _**"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**_

Through a vampire eyes

* * *

Chapter 7 Full moon Part 1

With my shoulders covered in a crisp white button down shirt nearly completely unbuttoned allowing YoursTruly's chest to bask in the first appearance of tonight's moon with my ginger head tilted down. _**"Well, well Yours Truly is up awfully early….that's not normally like you."**_

" _ **Laito go away ….your interrupting."**_ I grumbled in my mind to my brother.

" _ **What exactly am I interrupting?"**_

" _ **Nothing …Yours Truly was just thinking."**_ Letting out a heavy sigh at my brother intrusion.

" _ **Well, that really is nothing …..carry on little bother."**_ My brother's chuckles internally while teasing _ **.**_

Ignoring my brother's little interruption I continue while concealing my normally blazing green eyes as I sit with them closed. Wrapped in my thoughts with the manor resting far below my feet completely still …..As Yours Truly's position should always be.

.

Well, somewhat still….. As my brother's insane screams of excruciating pain could occasional be heard echoing throughout the manor's vast halls .A momentary smile curved at my lips as the thought of my brother being temporally paralyzed by a drug he kept in his very own bedroom.

.

Little to my surprise, not one of our brother's came to my pompous, rule making brother's aid. They all just went about their normal business paying little attention to the Table-ware Otaku's crazed tormented screams. Hell, some of them as I suspected squeezed a little payback for themselves. I have no idea what my triplets did …If I know Laito most likely he had a little "party" on Table-ware Otaku's bed with Reji as a trapped observer…and as for my purple headed triplet ...I have no Idea and I intend to keep it that way .All I know is that I've never heard screams like that before …..ever.

.

A devious smile only grew on my face with the thought of my brother's little punishment playing out .As he sits paralyzed in front of his very own bedroom window with the cruel yellow orb steeling his life force drop by drop .At first the experience is tiresome and tedious as the insidious bright orb leeches your strength from your body…. But as exposure continues your muscles and veins begin to radiate insufferable pain as they commence to whether and crack. After a while your sharp vampire mind reels from the ever increasing agonizing pain. A pain you recognize your body won't perish from but your demented mind will beg for…with every tormented scream that was pushed out of my brother's lips he atoned for one precious drop of pancake's squandered sweet crimson liquid .

.

With the occasional screams echoing far below my tense body rests against the exterior of house and the hard, grey stone of the railing of the highest balcony of the manor. With tensed muscles stretched tight for some unknown cause I found myself achieving very little sleep the day before. Normally the interior of the iron maiden's gouged bloodstained wood and the enticing smells of its previous terrified victims in their last remaining moments would allow my body to drift into a peaceful slumber…. but the last few days since the simple dart game I found my body increasingly tense unable to even squeeze a few hours of sleep.

.

My sleep dazed body almost unconsciously popped to my favored location like it was being pulled by my overly active mind to urge me to sit for a moment to consider the cause…of the increasing electric current reverberating through my tensed muscles. With my mind methodically crawling through each possible reason I lazily stretched my arms over my head before crossing them against my chest.

.

The feeling just occurred after …..Yours Truly's humiliating "one time" defeat to my eldest brother .Even though the memory of said moment seethed deep in my stomach with a rematch itching at my fingertips I have an odd feeling it has nothing to do with my brother…I think it has something to do with YoursTruly's Pancake …

.

As my body surged with an overwhelming urge to visit a certain blood bag while delicious intriguing idea's danced in my head. The feeling wasn't my everyday craving of Pancake's blood it was much more primal, crazed it's almost like …

.

I trailed off as the gears were set into place I unfolded my arms to uncurl my long fingers against luminance light as I opened both of my vivid green eyes to stare at my hand. My ginger covered head immediately snapped up to face the glowing bright light. I now know why my body is suddenly growing increasingly tense with every passing day and it had to do with the wicked blue orb cascading over me …a full moon.

.

With my body restless with intense urges caused by the glowing orb shining overhead I knew exactly what I needed…

* * *

 **20 minutes later….**

A heavy impatient sigh released from my lips as I raise a hand. A smooth midnight black ball held up to my mischievous peering green eyes to observe the eight ball with crystal clear clarity. The Shiney ball was merely a distraction of what lied in front of it, off in the distance. A purposely vague image of a sleeping girl standing upright .With a bored expression etched in my features I lowered my hand before sliding the ebony ball against the soft green felt that covered the table. Until an exposition of multi colored balls ratcheted across the table in every conceivable direction.

.

The clicks of the colliding smooth balls echoed throughout the significant sized game room as the object of my attention begins to stir from her slumber. A soft sleepy sigh followed by an almost boisterous yawn could be heard coming from the blonde blood bag's lips. With my green vivid eyes staring down at the slowly moving balls creeping to stop a devious curl to my lips appears as a rattling sound could be heard followed by a gasp of astonishment…. by the dart board.

.

….Well more like _on_ the dartboard why not that's where I chained Pancake's sleeping form to. The electric current from the full moon coursed through my tense vampire body causing strange exciting primal urges to draw me to the blood bag.

.

"Ayato-san, what is the meaning of this!" My devious smile grew wide as I finally allowed my deadly green eyes to completely take in Pancake's terrified form..

.

Shrugging my shoulders at the girl's question while slowly strolling over with amused green eyes staring deep into her wide eyes as they reflect a new found fear flicking to life ." I've already told you before that I wanted to show you how YoursTruly's likes to play darts." My feet stopped just in front of the girl as my hand raised to slowly whisper against the white lace that simply highlighted the almost sheer nightgown that delicately hung on Pancake's trembling and dangling body.

.

My cold stone like hand filched at the first touch of Pancake's soft trapped flesh. My hand slowly wandered from her nightgown to graze along the length of her neck before ending at her soft cheek. Pancake squeezed her eyes shut while flinching her head away from my touch. The action caused my stomach to twist as I clenched my teeth and firmly grabbed Pancakes chin tightly between my fingers "Pancake, Look at me, damn it." My voice came out in sneer.

.

I could feel here lower jaw clenched tight under my fingertips as she attempted in vain to pull her head in another direction. "Pancake open your damn eyes and look at Yours Truly…or would you prefer to be punished before our little game even starts."

.

Pancake reluctantly opened her eyes but instead of fear a heated anger flashed in her eyes as I felt a small shiver travel up my spine that increased the electric current flowing through me .With my eyes completely drawn to her enraged eyes my fingers loosened on her chin to trace along her jaw line. With my green eyes burning into the girls pink orbs. My hand paused once more at her cheek before leaning in just inches from our noses touching .Pancake suddenly pulls in a short breath against her lips as my hands abruptly pounced on either side of her head. "Pancake, you will submit to me." My voice softly commands while I reached over and pulled a group of darts from the colored cork of the dartboard.

.

I forcefully pushed off the wall with my one hand that rested so close to Pancake's head .It felt like I was literally tearing my body away as I turned to walk away several paces from the dartboard. Once I felt I was far enough to play the game I turned and raised a hand toward the dartboard.

.

My hand lowered slightly when my eyes caught sight of just how truly sheer Pancake's nightgown was .A strong silhouette of dark and white appeared in front of my eyes. Curious green eyes gradually wandered up the seductive shadow. Her somewhat long shapely legs crossed to cover her apex but emphasized the high curve of her backside before narrowing into a small slim waist. I felt my breath catch when my eyes traveled up the shallow valleys on either sides of Pancakes hips. An Intense shiver zipped up my spine that fed the electric pulse as my eyes gaze up to see two delicately curved horizontal crescents that slightly curved to the side of her body. At the tip of each mirrored crescent rested a dark bump clearly poking against the delicate white nightgown.

.

"Ayato-san, stop you can't do this! " Her cheeks flushed a redden angry color while her voice flew pass her lips in my direction.

.

The entire delicately curved silhouette was feeding the electric current causing those primal urges to boil and burn towards Pancake .At that moment my male vampire body wanted to sprint over to simply shatter the chains before holding her tightly and popping us into my bedroom . Where I would rip the nightgown clear from her body and show her just what Yours Truly would expect from "my" Sacrificial Bride…..feeding on her sweet crimson blood would only be _one_ activity that would occupy our time.

.

My head shook clear of the enticing images. No, I first knew what needed to be done ….to keep the others at bay. I straightened my shoulders before pulling back the dart .With one swift movement the sharpened dart rocketed forward to graze against the skin of Pancake's stomach. A small spot of crimson appeared on the stark white nightgown. Pancake winced from the stinging but nothing more.

.

Taking a second to aim I needed a target to grab her attention or this was never going to work .Forcefully thrusting the dart forward allowing it to graze her skin at the very edge of her face extremely close to her eye before burying deep into the dark board.

.

A scream ripped through Pancakes lungs causing a smirk to grow on my lips.

"Opps, I missed a little more to left, next time." As I shrugged my shoulder readying myself to take another shot.

"Darn it, Ayato-san you can't just try and blind me!" Her eyes flashed with anger while tears pricked at the corners of her eyes while she seethed through her clenched teeth.

As I let another dart fly this time puncturing deep in her thigh. "Shut your damn mouth, unless it's one of your delightful screams." My heart speed increases at the sight of the small appealing random circles coloring her stark white nightgown.

.

The next blue feathered dart hit her lower shoulder with enough force to cause a long scream to empty her lungs. "Hmm, I think I'll have you beg for me to drink your blood." My body raced with anticipated excitement as I spoke with the enlighten thought.

.

With my fingers tightening against the steel tip before my vampire strength effortlessly projects the red feathered end to rip through the steam of air to embed deep into the stomach of pancake. "Ayato-san!" Pancake screamed my name with terror filled eyes.

.

I almost laughed with giddiness at the excited sight of Pancakes fear filled eyes hung wide over her trembling mouth as YoursTruly's name ripped past her lips ."Oh that's right my Pancake let your terrorize scream course through you…..more, more I must have more of your delicious screams."

"Please, Ayato-san stop, your hurting me." My stomach twists as lovely clear tears fall from her eyes.

Simply shaking my head at her request before walking over to stand in front of the bleeding blood bag. My green eyes burned while I lightly trace the tip of the steel dart against her long, graceful, tantalizing neck. Leaning in closer before whispering with a cool breath brushing along her skin. "You know what I want…..I want your sweet lips to swear yourself to Yours Truly …and then the game will be over."

.

Pancake pauses for a moment before her pink eyes burned with hatred while she purposefully sealed her lips shut .An overwhelming feeling to show my dominance twisted in my stomach as this mere blood bag dared to not only deify a vampire but YoursTruly. With glowing green flames sparked with determination that burns bright in my eyes. I stare directly into her pink angered eyes as I pull back to give Pancake a devious smirk. A second later my fangs dive down deep to roughly pierce her dedicate skin as her warm sweet liquid slowly smothers my yearning taste buds .Pancake only winces in pain as she swallows my craved screams to deny them to me .

.

Ripping my teeth away from her damaged skin as the crimson liquid pools and then trickles down her shoulders. Pulling away with threating eyes as I allow her precious red liquid to trickle off the corner of my lip to drip down to my chin. My fingers lightly held the steel dart as I touched the tip into the bite. Slowly traveling the crimson path from her neck before stopping my hand while lightly holding the steel dart just above her shuttering heart before calmly speaking ."Pancake, you need to beg for me to suck your blood or maybe….I wonder just how far I can drive this dart into your chest? I'm sure with enough force it could possibly even reach your heart …..Could this very dart puncture your heart …..Should we have a little experiment to find out ?"

.

My eyes gleam with a devious look as I lightly run the feathered end along her tighten jaw. "No, Ayato-san you're mad, please don't do this." Her tears just followed the path the previous drops traveled against her reddened cheeks.

.

Leaning a hand next to Pancake's head as I retrieved all the crimson covered darts from her body. Taking great delight as I pull each one buried deep in her body .Slowly twisting the dart before pulling it out of her skin causing Pancake to release an ear shattering sheik with every dart. "Now Pancake, You know what I wish to hear to stop all of this." Speaking in almost teasing manner.

.

"I can't…."A small whisper flows past her lips.

.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to say goodbye… Pancake, you really should have listened to me." Shaking my own head before speaking with almost pity in my voice as I stepped away from the sobbing girl. Turning on my heel to let the dart escape my finger that's directly aimed for Pancake's heart.

.

A splint second later Pancake screams from her lips "Ok, please…."

With very little effort my body blurs to catch the dart just a mere inch before piercing her heart.

With an expectant eyebrow raised over my peering green eyes. "Yes. " With my fist clenched tight around the dart a mere inch from her chest.

With a heavy sigh of defeat she speaks with sorrowful eyes. "Ayato-san, please….. I beg of you to suck my…..blood." My stomach twisted with the sight of her tear stained eyes.

"Well, it's not what YoursTruly wanted …..But it's a start. "As I raise a fist to slam all the blood stained darts into the board right next to Pancake's head. Her shoulders trembled reacting to my action with wide terror filled eyes.

.

"Now let's see so where should Yours Truly begin? " My eyes scanned the usual place before catching the rather vicious bite mark. I had left to prove my point as my stomach twisted at the sight. With the twisting pain I first decide to repair the damage to Pancake's normally pristine skin. The girl unaware of my healing properties flinched as my head leaned into the crook of her neck .My salivating slicked tongue dives deep into my sloppy bite to slather it with venom as I heal the edges of the rough bite. With the exposer to her sweet terrorized blood on the tip of my tongue my thirst ripped through me causing even more of my slippery venom to be produced. Both of my hands were pressed firm on either side of Pancake's Blonde tousled locks against the ever giving wall to curb my craving to go further.

.

My jaw clenched tight to fight the burning thirst as I forced back the thirst that called for her sweet blood .I swallowed my venom down roughly before taking a long breath and pulling away so I could inspect my work. "Well, we shouldn't waste a drop but still I have an overwhelming urge to ….." My words trailed off as my eyes caught sight of a tiny smudge of blood resting on her bottom lip.

.

The eclectic current hummed and crackled causing the primal feeling from before to rip through my body with a vengeance .My burning green eyes stared deep in her pink pools ….and before I knew it I was giving in to the overwhelming urge to taste her sweet blood off her soft delicate lips.

.

My fingertips no longer inched for a rematch or even revenge all my fingers ached for was to be in contact with her burning fragile skin as my hands firmly held her jaw on either side of her face .Her eyes went wide as she drew in an astonished quick breath while she noticed just how close my face was to hers.

.

Slowly moving forward before I softly pressed against her lips as I firmly held her head between my hands. I instantly pulled away a sliver of a distance as an astonished short breath is released over my lips .My unsuspecting lips felt an incredible heat the moment our lips touched ….Her lips practically burned me. For once in my life I timidly moved forward to return to the desirable burn as my lips slowly closed around her inflamed bottom lip. To suck the smudged blood off the enticingly soft location my body has been thirsting for ….and for once it wasn't the thirst that scorched my throat.

.

Venom started slide over my tongue as I noticed it wasn't just a smudge but a small cut from biting down …..Most likely to keep her from screaming from our little game. Unable to resist I pressed down ever so lightly to withdraw more blood from her plump bottom lip. When the crimson red slid across my needful tongue my throbbing taste buds ached for more of the sweetest drops I've yet to take from Pancake.

.

At that moment Pancake let out another one of her little sounds causing the primal male urge to burn at the pit of my stomach. My urging body unconsciously pressed Pancake further in the wall .The close proximity against her body shot electric waves into my bones.

.

Wondering if the blood bag foolishly harmed herself anywhere else my slippery venom covered tongue pressed further into her mouth .Pancake tried to turn away but I continued to push as my tongue slid between her lips to "search" the delicate skin inside. My eyes involuntarily rolled back in my head as my venom covered tongue slip around the intense heat that cocooned tight around me. Sure enough she had bitten the side of cheek to avoid screaming .Letting go of her face my fingers roam along her arms to end at her chained hand on either side of her head .Firmly tangling our fingers as my tongue slides across the burning flesh to repair the inside of her cheek.

.

" _ **Ayato, are you ready for school…the limo will be here soon?"**_

Rolling my eyes at my brother's crappy timing I continue on with my heated search.

" _ **Oh, for freaking sake will you answer me Yours Truly!?"**_

" _ **Laito, this isn't the dam time…..go the hell away. I could care less if I miss school at this very moment."**_

Once done I retract my venom covered tongue to slip across her bottom lip to feel her two soft heated lips against mine.

" _ **So let me get this straight Yours Truly is not going to school and we don't need to wait for you?"**_

" _ **Damn it, Laito give me freaking minute…..I'm literally going to kill you at this very moment if you don't shut the hell up!"**_

With my freaking brother unknowingly killing my mood I press my lips softly against her intensely heated lips to commit the burn to memory before reluctantly pulling a way. She immediately drew in another breath with astonished wide eyes before turning her head with pinked cheeks.

.

"Well, I think you had enough for now, we will continue where we left off after school." Reaching deep in my school uniform pants pocket to retrieve the key. I quickly reach up to one of the chained locks to push the key into the slot before turning it to hear a small click. Once free her arm falls against my shoulder as I swiftly alternate to reach her other chained wrist to unlatch the lock. With both of her hands free she falls into my arms with a long relieved breath released from her lungs. Realizing she was in no shape to remotely consider school at the time I squeezed her tightly before popping into her bedroom.

.

Once safely standing up right on her own feet I reluctantly drop my hands from her body. "I'll give you a moment to prepare for school ...we'll go in a little late." I turned on my heel to head to the door.

"Ayato-san, why?" A soft tear filled whisper could be heard.

After hearing her whispered question I turned my body to quickly arrive in front of the crying girl. "Because you need to get it through that thick skull of yours….. once and for all that you belong to me and only me …..And the faster you realize that…. the better it will be for you." Raising my hand to flick her forehead before forcibly tuning my back away from the crying girl. Fighting the odd unsuspecting needful urge to wrap my arms around the blood bag to keep her tears from falling. Once the door was shut behind me and dividing the two of us .Leaning back to rest my tensed body just on the other side of her door while my lips released out a heavy sigh. With fallen shoulders I decide before I can replay one moment of the delicious events in my head I needed to annihilate a certain ginger brother of mine .

.

" _ **Laito, I have to tell you…. You have the worst possible damn timing …ever!"**_ My thoughts sneered at my brother.

" _ **Oh….what exactly did I interrupt?"**_ My brother curiously thinks.

" _ **Nothing."**_ A growing smirk grows on my knowing burning lips.

" _ **Well, it can't be much of "nothing" seeing as Little Bitch is also late for the limo."**_ My brother teases

" _ **Ah, yeah, about that, she'll need extra time to get ready. I'll take her in myself…. So go ahead without us."**_ My heart sped with the very thought of being once more left alone with Pancake at the manor …well almost alone only accompanied by the occasional screams echoing in the halls by my brother.

" _ **Oh, it seems I did interrupt something with the two of you … I'd say give a brother some warning hang a sign or sock off your doorknob but hanging it off a thought might be considered somewhat difficult at best. It's not the first time, if you only knew how many times you …distracted me"**_ My brother chuckled in his thoughts.

" _ **No, it was nothing like that…. just go on ahead.**_ "I scoffed inwardly at my brother's words.

" _ **Then you must not be doing it right "little brother" if…. it's nothing .You forget I've seen you in action. Have your crazy idiosyncrasies caused you to be a little out of practice? It's like riding a bike. Do you need me and our little mouse to give you a refresher course?"**_ Laito teases.

" _ **It's nothing like that."**_ I snapped in thought as I rolled my eyes.

" _ **Well then, enlighten me "dear brother" don't keep me in suspense."**_

" _ **Nothing happed… I just tried to get her to submit to me."**_ I reached up a hand to touch my heated lips that still held her warmth from within them.

" _ **And?"**_ Asking with curiously _ **.**_

With a few of my fingers resting on my lips a smile couldn't help but grow on my burned lips. _**"I couldn't do it …I settled for a …kiss."**_ I knew my brother was about to relentlessly tease Yours Truly.

" _ **Wait, you're telling me you can't get a simple blood bag to submit to you …What the hell is going on with you!? Normally you wouldn't care less …..But you stopped for a simple kiss?! You're a full blooded male Vampire not a lov…."**_ Laito stopped in mid-sentence _ **.**_

" _ **Laito, what were you about to say?"**_ Now I was curious with my brother's missing words.

" _ **Could it be? That's impossible…isn't?"**_ Laito was thinking to himself outload.

" _ **Laito, you're not making any freaking sense."**_ For some reason my brother's missing words were making my stomach twist.

" _ **Oh, never mind, it's not important …..For now. I'll see you two at school…..when you're finished.**_ " My smutty brother teases.

" _ **Damn it! We'll be around shortly."**_

" _ **No, need to hurry…take your time."**_

" _ **It's nothing like that."**_

" _ **Oh, but it could dear brother….. It so easily could be."**_ My brother thinks snidely.

" _ **Never mind …just tell the others we'll be late."**_

" _ **Yes, dear brother whatever you say."**_

I found a few of my fingers touching my heated lips. Why were her lips filled with such intense heat when I touched them …...and even though my brother teases he brings a valid point ….Why is a Vampire male holding himself back from our primal urges…for a simple kiss?

Better question…. How the hell did I manage to hold off my urges during a full moon?

Well, the full moon is still young so this is just the beginning…

* * *

 _ **End of chapter Full Moon Part one.**_

 _ **A/N Ok I'm sorry this chapter took a little time to get just right .It's somewhat from the game ….So no if wasn't my idea to chain Pancake to the dart board ….I just tweaked it a bit . The next chapter is almost done and …This time you just might see through a different pair eyes of vampire eyes for a bit. Thanks for taking time to take a peek …Big thanks for your support .Please Read/Follow /Review.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Full moon Part 2

_*Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers_

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will written in italic such as this **"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**

Through a vampire eyes

Chapter 8 Full moon Part 2

* * *

Later that night….

 **Mystery POV**

Staring up at the mysterious brilliance of the large orb hanging over my head. A needful over flowing electric current runs through my muscles aching for her missing touch …..my first love.

Lifting my ginger covered head for my miserable face to be bathed in a blueish luminescence as my words flow from my lips with longing desire. "I love you."

My body burns for your long awaited forbidden touches that you introduced to me …that I just can't seem to extinguish no matter how hard I try…..No other can come close to your sweet tastes. "Forever, and ever, and ever."

"Whether you desire it or not." A sharp pain strikes my chest with the thought of her betrayal…of her touching another.

"I have never forgotten you even for an instant."….the aching in my chest grows with the reminder of my own betrayal to my love.

"I remember your voice, your scent." …..Coming to your end as I push you off your balcony.

"You're everything." A malicious smile emerges on my lips with my last thought …after we killed you.

Swirls of a new yet familiar aroma strike my senses. Vivid, emerald snake like eyes slide from the radiance of the moon to a shadowy corner without turning my head. "Who goes there?"

My heart picks up its speed with the sight of our family's own blond blood bag nervously stepping from the shadows.

Turning my head towards the blond while bringing up a finger in front of my malicious smiling lips to wave a disapproving finger. "Tsk, tsk ….Little Bitch, it's bad to eavesdrop."

"I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to ..." The blond blood bag trails of with her frightened pink eyes growing larger with my discovery.

For a minute I let my hearing travel through the lower levels of the school to find the location of my baby brother. At the moment he's a bit busy pulling away from another blondes unwanted affections. I inwardly roll my eyes while Kimi pouts for some much desired after school "entertainment" from my brother. Now knowing the reason for my brother's abnormal behavior I knew it was only a matter of time that the cute little blond vampire would come running to his triplet's look alike for solace …and I'm perfectly happy fulfilling the role.

.

Knowing my brother was a bit distracted I continued. "But you heard….. A little of this and that….. Didn't you?" With my ever present malicious smirk on my face I slowly make my way to the frightened blond girl.

"Yes but. " She timidly takes a step back with every step I creep forward.

She harshly backs her trembling body into the closed steel door. Swiftly extending my arm forward to roughly clench my fingers around her throat like a striking serpent. My compressed fingers smash her head back against the door. With her head effortlessly trapped my face leans in teasingly close to the girl who's rather enticing. With the sight of her helpless terrified face a primal urge builds throughout my already needful body. "Now, what shall we do about that?"

.

Fighting to gasp for air let alone to speak with my actions she jerks both of her hands up to her neck in a vain attempt to gouge into my unbreakable grip. "I can't….. breathe."

With the rest of my face obscured from under my hat a wicked smile lengthens on my lips towards the girl. "I think you need to be punished."

My free gentle hand gingerly travels up to her arm to arrive at her shoulder to nudge her bag's strap off on to the floor. In a split second my delicate demeanor changes to my vampire reflexes. Sweeping her body up to almost instantly slam her against a brick wall across the roof with a little more privacy to offer than the steel glass door.

.

Gradually lifting my head to allow my leering bright green eyes to peek out from the darkness from under the brim of my hat. "Where would "you" like it, Little Bitch? ….I'll guess where you're the most sensitive. We dwellers of the night become _particularly thirsty_ on nights such as this." Nudging my head toward the radiant full orb that hung against a painted black sky off my shoulder.

.

"We become so terribly thirsty that we are driven mad with the need to quench that thirst." Leaning close enough to feel her quick heated breath to blow across my freshly licked lips.

With large fearful moistened eyes she shoves her arms against my unmoving chest. "Stop!"

With the sight of the trembling girl I can see why my brother prefers the blond blood bag. My body begins to throb increasingly with that unquenched primal need. "I don't know if it's the moonlight …but I'm getting a little _excited_."

With her intoxicating sweet natural aroma swirling around my raging vampire senses. A split second isn't wasted to lunge forward before I slowly sink my aching fangs into her delicate skin. The syrupy thick red liquid mingles with my taste buds with a surprisingly quenching desired taste ….I haven't tasted…in an exceedingly long time.

Pulling away rather stunned with the familiar taste words fall from my mouth. "Could it be?"

The blonde blood bag forcibly pushes her hands out against my chest with every bit of her strength to escape from my dazed state.

She hurriedly scampers across the roof to gather her bag and swing open the door to practically fly out of it.

Caught a little off guard by her overwhelming sweet taste. I listen intently while she sprints out the outer doors of the school. Her heels click against the sidewalk of the city. Shaking my head of the mere foolishness of the blonds attempt to escape. I quickly pop to where all the previous sacrificial brides run to.

.

It amazes me "that man" even bothers to enroll the blood bags into our elite night school. That for the most part tailors to vampires with the occasional nocturnal blood bags and other nightly creatures attending. I think he may like torturing us a bit having our food source so close by but yet not allowed to partake in the convenience. So we can "play nice around the other students" as my elder dark haired brother so elegantly puts it.

.

It's not like the fragile humans last long enough to gain anything by it. In fact it's only a matter of weeks if not months they will be morbidly placed on display. In a fetching white formal gown to wear for eternity in the mirrored halls of my purple headed triplet's collection.

Casually leaning alongside a dark wall I bend my knee to rest my shoe against it. A wicked smile grows on my lips finding the frantic girl with her chest heaving against the thin white material of her uniform. With terrified eyes she whips her golden locks around to glance over her shoulders to see if she's being followed. She halts her slowing feet to slip into a deserted glass enclosed phone booth under the harsh fluorescent blinking lights of the city's skyscape.

.

With a long relieved breath she desperately pushes the silver buttons.

Slipping my hand under my starched white untucked shirt to retrieve my cell from my pocket. I coolly remain against the wall across the street to hold out my cell in my lengthy fingers. Waiting for the rather predictable buzz to occur. Shaking my head with a knowingly chuckle when the small device vibrates against my cold palms to simply flip it open to bring it to my ear. With my sinful smile lengthening to hear a frantic female voice echo through my phone. "Hello father, listen I've been caught up in something that makes no sense."

.

Letting an amusing chuckle slip from my lips before speaking in a smug wicked tone. "No sense you say…. it's hardly the case Little Bitch."

Seeing as I was deemed the resident "skirt chaser" by my brothers I was elected to have the abandoned phone number forwarded to my cell. You wouldn't believe the calls I would occasionally get from an uninformed acquaintance of the sacrificial bride…for the most part the others were informed and knew not to use the number.

.

"But how ….what happened… I just …" trailing off with terror filled eyes she desperately lifts her head to check the dialed phone number. Frantically twisting her head in every direction to search for me while she speaks.

"I know all about you Little Bitch." With emerald green eyes shining I step forward away from the wall and out of the engulfed shadows. Into a circle of light beaming over head as her wide astonished eyes catch sight of me.

As soon as she sees me she sprints from the booth.

Swiftly checking the vacant streets I use a bit of my vampire speed to easily throw my arms around the girl. To whisper in the surprised blood bag's ear. "Did you enjoy your short lived freedom Little Bitch?"

Her body struggles futilely beneath my constricting arms. "Let go of me!"

"It is my pleasure to introduce today's guest Mr. Tougo Sakamaki. Mr. Sakamaki is leading the many politicians who are very enthusiastic in regards to Japan's new strategic foreign policy and today I would like to ask him about his concrete measures." A booming woman's voice catches me off guard as a billboard sized screen flashes a picture of a stately gentlemen against the night sky …..that makes my stomach twist with bile.

.

The blond blood bag notices my contorted features. "What is it?"

Shaking my head I clear the daze to throw one arm out to gesture to the massive screen. "He's the celebrated statesman the great …..Tougo Sakamaki…..our father although to me he is merely the object of my hatred."

I watch as the blond lifts her head to the gestured screen and studies it for moment. She mindlessly speaks with a confused expression on her face. "Tougo Sakamaki….Karl …..Heinze."

With her words she falls in my arms unconsciously while my astonished green eyes gaze down on her still body. "Who are you? " The astounded words slip from my lips.

Gazing down to study her delicate features a plan begins to formulate in my head …a plan my brother was going to hate with every fiber in his being . Bringing the girl close to my body a mischievous smile grows on my lips. A moment later I "pop" back into the estate and into the blonde's room to lie her down.

.

" _ **Hey, Ayato where are you."**_ Shaking my head with my triplet's insistence to the infuriating nickname he has found to be so endearing to him …Damn it, it was meant to be a joke when we were kids…..I was actually teasing him for being so arrogant but of course he liked it and demanded to be called it ….ever since …I really should learn to keep my mouth shut.

.

Rolling my eyes I call out once more. _**"Yours Truly where are you?"**_

My brother snaps in his thoughts _ **. "I'm not talking to you after this "morning" before school and your little interruption…..I was trying to get her to submit…..you broke the rules."**_

I can't help but chuckle in my thoughts as I begin to tease my brother. _ **"Yes ….I remember your attempt ….for what? Oh that's right you settled for a mere kiss you could have stolen a thousand times before. Besides you know very well it doesn't count since we honestly don't always know what the other person is doing at the time of our little chats…Now, where are you?"**_

" _ **Nowhere!"**_

You damn boy scout! …..those damn idiosyncrasies of his. My brother had so many self in posed rules placed on himself at times I could almost confuse him with my elder dark haired brother….of course the elder brother won't even follow his own rules .Whereas Ayato holds himself firm and often denies himself ….knowing "that man" and "that woman" I have no idea where he picked up the rather nasty habit.

.

Laying down next to the unconscious blond my finger drifts to trap the end of her red silk bow between my fingers to slowly pull the silk away from her chest. My fingers walk across her chest to her first button to flick it open. I begin to whisper my words… _ **"**_ Oh this is going to be interesting with my brother in such a foul mood. Most likely all pent up and hormonal driven energy towards you …You know… if you know what's good for you would submit there are far more aggressive brothers who don't have the "crazy idiosyncrasies" my brother has ….and won't put up with your shit ….Oh wait you met one of them already."

.

"Well, maybe it's time you meet another?" With that I quickly "pop" into my brother's room .To plop down on his bed knowing full well with what I have planned he'll come and find me.

With a devious smile growing on my face I try once more _ **. "Ok dear brother …I just wanted to let you know "Little Bitch" will be tied up for the rest of the night, tonight."**_

" _ **What are you talking about Laito?"**_ Ayato snaps back.

Sitting on his bed he rarely uses I cross my ankles to lean back against his head board with my widening smile _ **. "Oh what happened to forcing me to call you that ridiculous nickname you've stuck with ….you know it was meant to be a cruel joke to put you in your place ….not some crazy nickname ."**_

" _ **Knock it off! What the hell are you going on about Pancake for?"**_ My angry triplet spouts out.

" _ **I just wanted you to know don't make any further plans with Pancake tonight that's all."**_

" _ **What the hell …..You know very well what tonight is if you don't… take a damn look outside …she already has plans with Yours Truly."**_ My brother inwardly steams in his thoughts.

" _ **Well your plans will just have to wait….. I'm calling in our deal."**_ I slyly spoke

" _ **What deal?"**_ My brother snapped with irritation.

" _ **You remember our little deal you agreed to…..for saving her life."**_

I can hear my brother let out a heavy sigh from his lips telling me he's in his normal brooding spot on the highest balcony. _ **"Laito not tonight any other night but tonight...pick a different damn night**_." He angrily spouts in his thoughts,

" _ **I gave you a chance before school…. Hell, I even told you to take your time."**_

….. Clearing my throat " _ **but did you? "No." …..You settled for a mere kiss.**_ " Knowing full well I alerted my brother to my location.

Suddenly my brother "pops" into his bedroom. Kneeling on top of me to hover close to my chest. Reaching over with iron claws to brutishly hold on to my shirt while baring his razor fangs at me _ **. "That's before I knew about your absolutely crazy request …"**_

He leans in further with clenched teeth with an enraged face. _**"Pick another damn night….Do you have any idea what you're asking from me?"**_

Yes, I'm afraid I seem to have a better idea then even you dear brother of what I'm asking …but you soon will. _**"Well dear brother, I gave you a chance it wasn't my fault you squandered it …besides I'm feeling a bit excited tonight after running all around the city searching for Little Bitch . "**_

Ayato momentarily loosened the hold on shirt with astonished eyes. _ **"Wait she escaped, does anyone else know?"**_

" _ **Well seeing as you have our rule making brother entertained I highly doubt it….of course we both know it's Little Bitch's signed death sentence if word gets out. In fact it's my job to inform him of such matters."**_ Giving my triplet a meaningful look.

With my remarks he tightens his hold and pulls me closer to his clenched, deadly teeth while he mulls it over. Shoving me against the headboard with his iron grip still held firm to my poor shirt. _**"Fine, what do you want?"**_

Shrugging my shoulders I simply look up at his enraged face _ **. "Just what I said …Little Bitch all to myself for the rest of the night without any interruptions…..understand?"**_

My brother's face melts into something I have never really seen on my brother before. _ **"Laito please, I'm asking you to ….. "**_

Feeling a twisting in my own chest seeing the new look on his face I cut off his only hope with my words. _**"Well unless you want me to inform the others of her great escape."**_

He jerks me closer once more with a lethal look. The look reminded me that he could so easily without a mere thought rip me apart with burning cat like green eyes into mine. …But after pushing it around in his head he harshly throws me back and let's go of my shirt. " _ **Fine …I agree."**_ He scoots his dejected body away from his arms at his chest with his head and shoulders falling after losing the all-important fight.

.

" _ **Oh cheer up dear brother it will be over before you know it….and "**_ **hopefully"** _ **you can try again once I'm done."**_ Nudging my brother's shoulder.

" _ **You don't mean you're going to**_ …." My brother's stunned face goes horribly white .If I hadn't seen him change myself I wouldn't have recognized my once cocky brother.

" _ **Well I'm afraid that doesn't concern you what I manage to try and do to "Little Bitch" tonight…..But if I were you I wouldn't listen in too much….Unless you want to see how your older brother manages to get a bride to submit. "**_

"What happened…. It isn't locked." The blond blood bag lifts from her from her pillow to head straight to her normally locked door…..that I "forgot" to lock.

" **Well it seems my attention is needed elsewhere as you can hear. Ta-ta my dear brother."**

* * *

Leaving my brooding triplet I "pop" to the outside of the estate to see "Little Bitch" did not take my warning seriously and is trying yet again to escape. This time I take my time and slowly follow behind the running girl at an agonizing snail of a pace.

.

She finally stops at a tall glassed building that appears to be an almost deserted train station. Her shoes echo against the vast empty checkered floor .In the entire building there's only one light beaming out of the darkness with an older gentleman watching over the ticket office. Sitting with his legs propped up the older man cradles a book into his lap. His wire rimmed glasses rest on the end of the bridge of his nose with his eyes lowered to the yellowed pages.

.

The blond blood bag walks up to the man reading behind the glass. "Excuse me, sir when is the next train?"

The man snaps his head up from his book before adjusting his glasses. "Oh, young lady there won't be another train for hours. You should go back home and wait 'til morning. It isn't safe for a girl such as yourself to be out so late alone at this time of night."

.

She nervously glances around to see if she has been followed .She places a few crumpled bills on the counter obviously she had some money hidden away with her when she arrived. "Um I'm afraid I don't have a choice here I would like to buy a ticket for the first train out of town."

.

The man studies her face for a minute like he was decideing something. He shrugs his shoulders while closing his book. The older white haired gentleman groans a bit as his round plaid covered romp slides off his chair to walk to the counter. He quickly snatches the bills and gives them a once over before sliding some of the crumpled money back to the blonde blood bag. "Well fine, suit yourself but at least stay in the station I'll even turn on some lights for you."

.

The Blond shakes her head. "Ah, no, I'm fine. If it's all right all just lay down on a bench nearby?"

"Hmmm smart to not attract their attention…" The old man mutters to himself. As he leans on the counter.

"I'm sorry sir. Did you say something?"

The old man's body creaks as he leaned closer to the girl when he scrunched his old leathered face up in a thought. He extends a shaky hand to push his glasses up with a finger. "Oh pardon me, I'm just wondering what the hell would cause a pretty girl such as yourself to be traveling by themselves so late at night...Are you being chased by some kind of monster or something."

.

"Ah, monster….no, Sir. I just arrived late back from a friends and my family went ahead without me …so I'm afraid I've been locked out …..Now if you don't mind I think I'll go lay down for bit .Sorry for disturbing you."

"Hmm able to keep a …secret." Mumbling to himself. Excuse me young miss but I must say .I've seen girls come through this station for almost fifty years such as yourself. Pretty young things running from this and that

"Oh, I'm not running sir I'm just running to catch up with my father…..I miss him terribly."

"Well, that maybe true for you …..but it's my experience the girl's that show up here at night if they just stop and think for a moment ….whatever their running from is usually not as bad as they first thought and the thing that their running too isn't that great either." The old man slowly makes his way to the door of the office .

.

Extends a shaky hand to unlock his door to slowly open it. Once through the door he holds a ring of what looks like a hundred keys on a large steel keyring in his withered hands. Reaching out a hand he scratches his plaid round rump as he muddles along. "Yeah change can be downright petrifying but given a chance you actually might find some happiness in an altogether new world that you can't even imagine if you give just a little more ….maybe give in once….you might be surprised. Aw, but what does an old ticket seller know it's just a wild thought from an old man."

.

Wanting to hit my head repeatedly on the beam I was standing behind …and I thought Little Bitch was moving at a snail's pace. Oh my gosh will this damn man just move it along hell it will be morning before he ever decides to get done.

The man brings the keys up close to his eyes as his fingers slide each key one by one until he nods to himself and swiftly unlocks the door. "Oh, I'll tell you what, the drivers have a lounge they sometimes stay at while waiting for their next assignment. It isn't much …..It used to be an old chapel at one time but the company that bought it changed it to a lounge area for the driver's years ago. You can sleep in one of the cots if you would like? Hell, it's a lot more comfortable than one of those hard benches….I should know I've tried them both out a time or two before. "

Pushing her hands up in front of her body she shakes her head. "Oh, I don't want you to go to any trouble."

The man opens the door and waves a graceful hand. "Nonsense, I'll wake you before the end of my shift that's when the first train arrives. Okay Miss?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Thank you." The blonde blood bag looks into the dark room for a minute before nodding her head to step forward.

The man grumbles to himself as he shakes his head with irritation. Slowly making his way back to the booth. He reaches up once more to scratch his round rump with his blotched wrinkled hand. "Damn boys …..What the hell."

I waited for "Little Bitch" to part from the older gentleman before I walk up to the lighted ticket booth.

The older man grumbles once more. "Hmm rather interesting …..Yes, what can I do for you young man?"

I look rather closely to the gentleman's eyes as an odd dazed familiar feeling washes over me. Shaking the odd feeling I reply to the man. "Oh, nothing sir in fact, I'm here to help you."

With a shaky hand the older man adjusts his glasses. "OH, I don't remember the company saying they were going to send some whipper snapper to help me."

"Oh, I'm not from the company but I'm here to relieve you none the less." I lean in to look at the man's eyes.

The man waves a dismissive hand to me before he crawls back up into his chair to plop his large tattered book in his lap. "Mister I don't have time for your malarkey now shoo… off you go. Isn't it rather late for you ….isn't it past your bedtime?"

Oh if you even had a clue you wouldn't be asking that .

Given the man a wicked smile before concentrating on his eyes. "Oh it's not malarkey as you so elegantly put it…. Now if I were you I think it's time for you to take a nice deep sleep and leave the girl to myself." The man took a bit longer falling under my control then normal but after a minute he fell fast asleep in his chair. I chuckled as his head fell back causing him to push out loud snoring sounds from his body with his buttoned shirt barely fitting over his rather rotund belly. Without another thought to the strange old man I "popped" into the driver's lounge area.

Once in the room I noticed the blond blood bag kneeling at the side of the cot emanated by the shining orb through the kaleidoscope of colors from the rather impressive stain glass window. "Is my father alive and well?"

"I wouldn't bother asking because you won't get a response." Speaking from the shadows

Her body shakes from the sound of my voice while she frantically turns her head. She squints her eyes to try and peer into the darkness that surrounds her. "Laito, how did you know…I was here?

My voice echoes from the pitch black part of the room as I walk around the girl waiting for just the right moment to strike. "Tsk, tsk "Little Bitch" don't you remember….I know everything there is to know about you." Obviously that was a lie there were certain recent events that I was curious about.

.

Stepping into the strip of the multicolored moonlight I extended a hand to flip the brim of my hat up. "You really should stop running away….my brothers have warned you what the punishment is ….and sooner or later you'll stumble across one of them that won't take your shit …..Or you might stumble on to me again."

.

Clenching her hand around the silver cross. She swallows hard when I simply stop in front of her. "Do you know something about my father?"

With very little force I grab on to her tightly to throw her body roughly across a table that is perched in front of the colorful window. I shrug my shoulders to her question. "Who cares about that stuff…I'm here to expose you for what you really are…..and punish you in my own way." My green eyes shine brightly to slowly lean against her soft chest …..Not to bite her. Oh, no, that will come later …I'm so much more interested in other activities.

.

My lips touch her scorching hot skin along her neck with my hands gradually traveling up her heated sides feeling her delicate curves she so carefully hides from all of us. "Stop it!" The girls pink eyes flash with anger while she struggles to push me away.

I've played with other blood bags countless times but "Little Bitch's" body actually burns my skin.

"Help me…..anybody!" A scream rips from her chest while clear streams of liquid make it down the sides of her face as I move closer to her pink innocent lips.

She manages to unpin her arms to forcefully push her entire strength against my chest to knock my hat off my head. I so like the fight in Little Bitch. So to encourage more I pull myself back acting like she actually accomplished more than just knocking my hat off my head. Falling back from the table.

Reaching up I quickly unbutton my shirt ….I wanted to feel that intense heat radiate onto my skin on other places then just my lips . "Don't waste your breath. You seriously believe anybody will help you….perhaps the old man?"

Leaping on to the table to straddle her struggling body with the wide spectrum of colors highlighting our exposed flesh. My thoughts ran to what the rest of our bodies would look like bare, sweaty and slapping together in the colored light. My hand slowly traces up her arms to pin them with no effort at all. "No….I think not. Are you stupid or are you just naïve …..maybe your both either way you're simple minded…but I find your innocence appealing Little Bitch." Leaning down to take her burning lips once more between my own. The sensation sends a sharp electric current up my spine and right into my brain. What the hell was that? Who the hell are you?

.

With the electric current pulsating through my muscles my primal urges begin to rip through me. Damn is this what my brother has been torturing himself with? Sitting back up my hands let go to wander a few playful fingers around her buttons close to her chest to tease the girl. I once more lean down to whisper in her ear. She shoves her hands against my bare exposed chest causing my body no effect except her heated hands caused my body to tremble. "You're at your best today "Little Bitch." ….I will now expose the lust that lurks inside of you …..Now instruct me. Would you like me to start from the top …or the bottom?"

.

After whispering my words a knowing, devious smile widens when I hear a small noise coming somewhere from outside the room. My lips melt against her inflamed skin along her neck but this time I lightly touch her most sensitive spots along the nape of her neck. A small whimper escapes her lips with the slightest touch of the sensitive spots.

Closing my vibrant green eyes as the mere sound causes my eyes to roll back in my head for a moment. Damn it! She's so sensitive and heated….just as I thought she is just waiting for the right touch.

"You can't do this!" Little Bitch shatters the silence of the room. My smile grows once more hearing yet another sound outside of the room.

My bright emerald eyes shine with my voice coursing with excitement. "Aw, that's right flash your angry eyes …..Go ahead it's cute you can get enraged at me. If you want you can call me names …..But no matter how hard you try you are no match for me…." With the forceful thought my primal vampire male urges grows with every touch of her heated skin parts of my needful body begins to push against the girl's.

.

"For I am inhuman, you will be forced to submit and you will be at my mercy." My free hand reached my fingers once more to pick at the red silk bow that guarded around her top button of her uniform like some kind of sentry. With ease I pulled the end of bow to reveal the first button to me.

.

Sitting up I once more let go of her hands. Little bitches hand pulls back before she swings it forward as a resounding "slap" could be heard throughout the room. Feeling the action against my cheek just pushes me further to prove my point as I allow her to hit my body repeatedly with angry strikes. My experienced fingers unbutton each button before I lean down to kiss the newly exposed heated skin until her little laced yellow bra is the only thing covering her. She immediately stops hitting me to cover her chest with her arms from my leering eyes.

.

Peering down with burning eyes I begin to gently at first pull her arms away increasing until I could tell the girl was doing more damage to herself by pulling against me . With no effort I pull her hands away. To gaze down at her as the multitude of colors dance over her exposed skin. Like a magnetic force my skin is called to the heat I will feel with the skin to skin contact.

.

Leaning down my body literally feels like it's on fire with the contact. With our entire upper body now completely in contact with each other .My nose nudges her blond hair away from her ear to whisper ."I will see the places you have been too embarrassed to show anyone and in the end you will be mine."

My lips begin to travel her exposed skin she struggles underneath me but I don't budge from my forced closeness. "Please …stop it!"

My cool venom breath causes her skin to prickle while I whisper against it. "Ah, now my dear you know there are some of my brothers that bark worse than they bite ….." Reaching my hand to slide down her body allowing my fingers to slide under her panties." Her tearful eyes go wide with the action.

.

And then there are other brothers such as myself that bite but don't bark ….I think you've met a few haven't you? With my words I enter forcefully with two fingers.

"I can't stand the wait…..just the thought of me inside of you …" My body actually trembles with my words. Hearing another sound come outside the room I begin to dive my fingers further.

Tears slide down the sides of her face with her jaw clenching down but doesn't push me away any longer. "I will never submit to you …never!"

Leaning down I barely whisper in her ears. "That's a shame because too me it seems I've proven to you today alone. You can't run away from this ….your ours and it only takes "one" …and this all goes away….but be careful which dog you pick ."

With my whispered words another finger forces itself in to prove my point with a scream ripping from her lungs. Still connected I hop off the girl. "Look at you acting so courageous …that's not bad I like that now let me see how much you can take in one day."

With my fingers twisting inside of her I forcefully place one leg over my shoulder before I drive my fangs into her upper thigh. Little bitch screams out with the rather rough bite .The sweet substance pours into my mouth while the heat of her apex radiates along my cheek. The mixture of two sensations cause yet another sharp electric current tearing through my body….Damn it! I want every inch of this girl…..in so many enticing ways.

.

Lifting my head with her sweet substance dripping from my lips I tease the girl. "Does it hurt? You poor thing, all right I'll make it hurt even more." Leaning in to take yet another bite into her leg causing little bitch's lungs to empty out of the room with a loud blood curdling scream.

.

My green eyes peer at the girl with her sweet red substance dripping from both sides of my lips between her thighs. "I'm going to let you in on a secret …you were offered up as a sacrifice to us." Standing up my experienced fingers make quick work of my pants only stopping to brush against my own hardness as it twitches under the thin material.

"You're lying." She shakes her head

"Very well ask yourself this …who delivered you to us?" with the only thing covering my eager body was a pair of thin boxers my fingers gradually make my way to the waist of her skirt to slowly peel off her hips and down her legs .

She shoves her hands against my shoulders. "Stop ….That can't be….you can't do this!"

My emerald snake like eyes leer down at the girl with two hands I easily pry her legs to accept my firm, readied covered body between them. "Oh Watch me ….I love the look of despair on your face. Now let's enjoy ourselves ….There is oh so much I need to show you at this very moment."

"Never, I won't submit to you …I won't submit to anyone ….of the brothers. " Pulling her neck away as my body completely catches fire with her entire body held under mine.

Holding her down I begin to rhythmically move against the girl's body. I again lean toward her ear as I lips barely whisper against her neck. "Well see now that's your problem. Until you do ….it will continue…..that's really all I can say. "

"What are you trying to say?" Barely whispering against my neck.

Letting out a groan with my forced movement pressing along her body. Hissing next to her ear. "Think about what I told you earlier …..And what I'm saying now damn it "Little Bitch" you can't be this dense…..think damn it!"

"Now are you ready for me?" Pushing myself up to leer down with vibrant green eyes .Pressing my lower half on her body roughly.

"What ….No you can't!"

"The hell I can't …..Submit to me!" Harshly holding her down I begin to kiss the blond blood bag heatedly. _**"Ayato I know you're out there ….I know you've been out there this entire time no doubt destroying the train station in the process….this is no time to pull your nickname crap."**_

" _ **Yeah, so what if I have?" My brother snaps back.**_

With the frictional heat caused by my rubbing my engorged member along her heated area another electric current shoots through me. _ **"Well, I'm about to penetrate "Little Bitch" unless you get your ass in here and save her!"**_

" _ **Why the hell would you want me to break the rules? You, yourself made repeat the consequences of the action."**_

" _ **You really have no time to debate this ….You're not breaking the rules I'm asking you to come inside. I've had my fun with "Little Bitch" ….and in extension with "you" ….but I have no plans to enter the fight for the big chair…I know the fight for chair can mean death. "**_

" _ **What you've been screwing with me this entire time!?"**_

My hand moves towards her breast to slide under her bra to feel her erect peek against my palm. "Dam it, now you're ready….aren't you? That addicting burn I feel is erupting from within you .Isn't it?" I whisper along her burning skin.

" _ **Yes, and if you don't get your ass in here I won't be able to hold out much longer."**_ Pinching the peek causes her body to jerk forward against my pulsating body….as a whimper is released from her lips.

" _ **Electric currents?"**_ My brother's thought echo in my heat driven mind at the moment .

" _ **Damn it yes! Not to mention the heat. How the hell have you held out this long?"**_ Hearing her little noise causes the only part of my body that's covered to twitch and calls for my immediate attention to grab it. My fingers slide under my pants to brush against the smooth skin tightly stretched over my rigid appendage. With the slightest touch my body shivers as I expose it into the cool nightly air. With an evil thought I twist her peek roughly causing her to jump into my exposed member.

.

Feeling her saturated panties brush against me… I really give her peek a good twist this time….her body starts to rub against mine…her hands start to roam my body instead of pushing me away. "I bet you don't even know it yourself. No not how tightly you are wound up normally ….So you're a little masochist …oh you are so going to fit perfectly with my brother."

.

Just a little taste I slid her undies over before reaching over to twist hard on her peek once more. Causing the blonde to grab for my body to slide her against me. The exposed inflamed heat almost pushes my body over the edge to just take her as a sharp sting of electric current shoots through my spine and into my senseless brain at the moment…..what the hell the chair wouldn't be too bad and now that I know her little secret I can so easily make her submit. Damn it, Ayato I saw something there this morning …..Dam it brother the things I put up with for you… _ **"Ah, Ayato."**_

" _ **Not that this little chat isn't enticing but Ayato last chance ….to be the hero…The next thing you hear from this room is going to be. "Little Bitch's screaming as I thrust all of myself into her ….after that no deal I'll make her submit to me regardless of the big chair …I want her so badly I'm throbbing with that electric current."**_

With that Ayato "pops" behind me to extend an arm on my shoulder jerking me around to face him before hauling back his fist _ **"Sorry for this brother."**_

"What the hell are you doing to Yours Truly's Pancake? " _ **Just get on with it and make it good.**_ " My brother's fist slices through the air to swing forward and smash his fist into my jaw causing me to fall back.

" _ **That hurt a bit."**_

" _ **Damn it! You have her almost naked, I was waiting to unwrap her myself."**_

" _ **Well then don't look …See what you're missing with your crazy idiosyncrasies?"**_

" _ **Shut up, so I don't have to hit you again."**_

My brother reaches up to toss his blazer over the girl's body before lifting her in his arms. With tears streaming down her face she raise her hand to wipe away the tears. "Pancake will you ever get it through your thick skull that you belong to Yours Truly?"

" _ **Fine, then I won't tell you. But thanks to me ….she is already for you, just take her….get her to submit to you."**_

" _ **What the hell are you going on about?"**_

" _ **Think ….little masochist, dear brother."**_

" _ **Your nuts!"**_

" _ **Oh try it once when your home ….call it a punishment or whatever and see it her mood doesn't open up a great deal."**_

" _ **Fine …and thanks I know what you were trying to get me to see …..Have fun with little mouse."**_ My brother begrudgingly speaks.

"I should have left you to my brother …..I will have to come up with a really good punish when we get home…. you can count on that. "

" **That's my brother I use to know…. Hell it will take more than just little mouse, I may be gone a few days."**

With that Ayato "Pops" his soon to be bride back home with him where she belongs ….it's just a matter of time .Once dressed I walked out the door expecting to hear the old man's vulgar snores . Walking over to the booth I see the tattered book flipped over in his chair with the old man gone .What the hell he should have been asleep for hours with my little family trick …so where did the man go?

After a moment I shrug my shoulders and "pop" where I can find little mouse and her friends.

After all there's still a few hours remaining of the full moon.

* * *

 **End of Laito's POV**

 **Hey thanks for being so patient I needed to do a little house cleaning with my stories …but I only have one more chapter until the split is complete …but you've waited over a month, so I pushed forward with this update …the updates should now be more on schedule.**

 **Ok, ok it's not Ayato I know you waited over a month and it's not him but we get to see him in his brother's eyes. So I have a question have any idea what happened to the ticket booth seller? Well I'm off to update which ever story comes next and should have it up shortly.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek** **Please follow /review. Again thanks for understanding.**


	9. Chapter 9 unsuspected surprises

_*Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers_

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will be written in italic such as this " _ **Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**_

Through a vampire eyes

Chapter 9 unsuspected surprises.

* * *

 **Ayato's POV**

So many odd sensations were bubbling deep within me. There was blinding rage pointed at my triplet who has no idea just how close he came to being ripped quite literally apart …..Even after realizing he was toying with her for my benefit. Knowing the extent of the carnage he caused three blood bags in attempt to fulfill his carnal cravings I knew he was restraining himself with pancake…while sitting in a section of a dilapidated train that rested just a hundred yards from where my brother was so willingly to unwrap Yours Truly's gifts. I also felt surprisingly grateful to my triplet for reminding me that a mere stolen kiss is not going to do the job with keeping all my brothers at bay, when it comes to her sweet blood. I'm pretty sure my triplets were standing behind me ….as "that woman" tried to instill in them, after decideing I would be the one trained as the successor.

.

Shu pretty much turned away from her once realizing she had something to do with "that man's" plans for the big chair. Then there is Reji …..I'm pretty sure after the poison wears off he'll be in no shape to tangle with Yours Truly for a long time .Which left my volcano of a younger brother, Subaru...and If I'm completely honest with myself I haven't heard a clear affinitive answer from my purple headed triplet .

.

But at the moment with the shining orb lurking in the window all those fell vastly short to my overpowering "male" vampire urges as I stood in my room with my arms holding tightly around pancake's partially covered form. My emerald eyes burned down on my school blazer with a new found desperate voracity. Knowing the only other scrap of clothing is her lace yellow undies that would peek through from under my school blazer when my arms held her too tight. My vampire mind reeled with the little tidbit of information my brother revealed …could it be? My mind flashed with a memory the night of the last monthly dinner.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

" **But I was about to go and take a bath." As Pancake fruitlessly pushes her fists harshly against my chest.**

" **I feel a little bit faint at the moment." Pancake tries to step away from my body but my steel like arms effortlessly snake around her frail human form like a giant anaconda. Squeezing her close to my needful body.**

 **With a free hand I tilt her face up to allow my cold emerald eyes to peer down in Pancake's terror filled ones. With my eyes locked on Pancake's pink orbs I notice a small tingle attack the top of my spine as she intently watches me with wide eyes…. Until I slowly move out of her view .My blade like teeth run across her rice paper like skin before effortlessly breaking through several layers of her skin. To reach the sweet crimson liquid that slowly runs down my throat .My eyes roll back in my head as warm sweet liquid wraps around my tongue.**

 **.**

 **The small tingle at the top of my neck begins to grow as Pancake begins to push herself** _ **into my chest as a little pleasured whimper rolls off of her glossy pink lips.**_ **Her noise made it difficult to concentrate on only the blood I begin to speak with a little irritation. "Stand still and be quiet!"**

 **Her little pleasured sound gave me a wicked idea to find her pulse point and begin to suck her heated skin not with my teeth but with my lips .Causing a purplish mark to appear against her creamy white skin. The more my lips attacked the area the louder Pancake's little noises echoed throughout her room. I actually found myself experimenting on different parts of her heated skin. Which part of her skin caused the loudest pleasurable sounds leaving her lips? "Hey, no fair stop making it sound like it feels good for you." Alerting Pancake to her little arousing noises that I'm initiating as I smirk against her skin.**

 **.**

 **Pulling down her favorite pink off-the-shoulder sweater to expose more of her chest before my lips found an especially enticing spot to press them against her heated skin. Lifting my head to reveal a wicked smile. "I've left my mark on you, so wear your pain proudly."**

 **End flashback.**

* * *

Damn it…he's right and the unforgiveable truth is I've known this entire time, I was just too busy marking her skin to realize just what had happened before. With the new realization my fingers twitched behind her back before pulling away. Extending a hand to capture her chin between my iron grips to sternly look at my sacrificial bride. "So Pancake has it finally made it past that thick skull of yours …that you belong to Yours Truly?"

Pancake stubbornly averts her eyes away from mine and doesn't answer me.

"Really, how much more are you willing to take? Shu ….Reji …..Laito perhaps Kaito could convince you. " Seething through my clenched teeth for her even daring to refuse not just any mere vampire but Yours Truly.

Pancake's eyes went wide with fear from hearing my purple headed triplets' name.

Noticing her a reaction to my purple headed triplet my anger calmed to a truly wicked smile on my face. "Oh, so you have already been introduced to his collection …..Hmmm and you managed to live through the experience ….impressive, my brother held back….He must have something truly special planned….you won't be so lucky next time." Astonished pancake drew in another sharp breath with her fingers clenching at my shirt tightly.

With the sight of her actually increasing her hold my body burned to continue. "So how should Yours Truly punish you for your blatant disobedience?" The question arrogantly slips from my lips as my glowing green eyes peer down in an unyielding nature.

My inflexible words cause Pancake to drop her hand and nervously step away and trail off her words. "Ayato-san I… "

Her reaction caused my body to unleash my arms to almost forcefully toss the stubborn blond girl. The girl flew backwards through the air to crash down on my bed with her golden locks messily splayed out over my bedspread. Pancake immediately extended her hands to the ends of my school blazer to modestly cover what lies just under it. The sight of the scantily dressed girl tossed on to my bed caused massive shivers to travel up my spine. Feeling my primal animalistic tendencies coursing through my blood stream heightened by the undeniable full orb of light at its peak. With only shreds of my normal self-remaining my body ached uncontrollably for the girl in every inconceivable way…Pancake has run out of time….."I" needed her…..and _only_ her.

.

Her frightened eyes grew as my hands found their way to quickly unbutton the remainder of my shirt. Readying myself to slowly prowl over to my pray to earn the terrified screams I desire from my blood bags…but as I reached for my pants my stomach twisted in knots causing me to pause. According to my brother its pain not fear _she craves_ ….With the thought my stomach eased as my hands pushed away in frustration and left my pants undisturbed, for now.

.

Knowing we're locked away behind the walls of my room from all my brothers' intrusions …..Hell, with Laito entertaining little mouse and her friends, recovering from his little teachable moment he wouldn't be popping in my head anytime soon. So knowing this a wide wicked smile emerged on my lips as I stroll over to the bed with my shirt still remaining unbuttoned.

.

"What's the meaning of this Ayato-san…..why did you bring me to your room? " She asks with anger spiking from her eyes while she scoots towards the wall.

"Where else would you expect Yours Truly to keep his belongings?" Shrugging my shoulders as I stand at the foot of the bed with my black shadow stretches out to reach for the girl's form.

Unleashing a raging anger with my words she shouts. "Ayato-san you can't just…."

Pouncing on the girl to swiftly cover her mouth to keep her irritated words trapped inside. With emerald eyes burning towards the blond I softly whisper my words while gently but insistently pulling her leg down until she's away from the wall and close to me ."Relax, Yours Truly brought you here to keep you out of my brother's reach …I already told you, you only belong to Yours Truly …..Whither you accept it or not."

.

Caught into my heated gaze she mindlessly spouts words. "Then why toss me on your bed like some rag doll?"

Catching myself unconsciously using my family's little talent I quickly tear my eyes from the girl's pink dazed orbs. Giving her a minute as she quickly shakes her head to allow it to clear from my influence. Fuck that's close she almost fell unconscious for the remainder of the full moon. Damn it, I'm even fighting myself now.

Reaching my hands to wrap around the girls shoulders while arrogant words push out from my lips. "I thought I already went over this with you? This is becoming exceedingly tiresome constantly having to repeat YoursTruly for that dense brain of yours to grasp."

Shaking my head with a heavy sigh I continue smoothly but persistently to guide her head to the bed with my eyes locked on to hers. "I go _where I want, whenever I want_ and…..Right now, _I want you here_ ….. _With me."_ With my last unbending word spoken I lean down to scrape my fangs along her enticing eggshell like skin.

Pancake pushes her hands against my chest as she swallows hard before hesitantly speaking. "Ayato-san, stop…..I've had enough."

With swirls of her tantalizing aroma seducing my senses I reluctantly force my teeth away from her skin to answer my sacrificial bride. My fingers travel up the girl's arms to secure her hands over her head. "Pancake, I'll be the one to tell you when you've had enough …..Yours Truly hasn't even remotely started taking what I want from you." Speaking in a matter fact tone.

With her skin's heat radiating over my lips I again fall under her allure. To wander my lips over her teasing skin until my teeth quickly find the pooled sweet spot on her neck….. Gradually sinking my fangs into her fragile skin causing invisible curls of her intoxicating perfume to drift around me.

Pancake lets out a small whimper of pain with my teeth cutting through her flesh. Her thick crimson substance swirled around my tongue. My natural instinct would be to lose myself in the sensation…but just like the rest of my instincts…. I need to fight this one as well. Forcing my senses to cling to my surroundings and fight the hazy feeling of the almost hypnotic trace like state. To listen for the smallest sound I so desperately needed to hear.

.

A few torturous minutes later Pancake lets a soft moan slip from her lips. Hearing the blondes arousing sound I begin to increase the flow I'm taking from the girl. The change caused Pancake to push out more excited soft sounds. The tantalizing almost imperceptible sounds that slipped from her lips washed over my entire being .Causing a new excitement to emerge from my already strained and ravenously virile vampire body.

.

With a deliciously evil thought being propelled by the new found excitement surging through my awaken state. I begin to slowly pull down one of my hands that's firmly placed around pancake's wrists above her head to carefully bring it close to my face. Leisurely withdrawing her blood along her graceful neckline before swiftly sliding my crimson stained teeth away from her neck to rise above Pancake's preoccupied body.

.

With my emerald green eyes peering over the girl I began to gradually bring Pancake's delicate wrist to my blood stained lips. To plunge my fangs deep into her skin causing Pancake's blond locks to jerk back deep into the bed. Her glossy pink mouth fell open as yet another set of alluring sounds slipped through them. The mere sight of Pancake's reaction to my touch ripped through me. The immeasurable feeling that tears through every fiber of my being vastly over shot my normally craved desire for fear. I _needed_ more ….more pleasured movements …..Louder sounds. I _needed_ her to touch….. _My body_.

.

A wicked smile emerged on my occupied crimson lips with the thought of my brother's words. Letting my fingers slide from her wrist to slowly drift over soft curves that remained hidden beneath the tightly woven material of my school blazer. Until with a flick of my talented fingers the top gilded button pops open. Followed by three more dispensable buttons to cause the ebony material to fall away.

.

My breath is stolen away when my rough, black blazer reveals a contrasting long thin strip of smooth, alabaster skin. My fingers eagerly twitch to feel the smooth skin slide beneath them. Gradually extending a shaky, anxious hand, noticing my odd behavior my hand hovers over the fabric. Being sure not to widen the strip my hand cautiously dips under the fabric. The moment the tips of my fingers touch her skin I almost yank my hand away from the feeling. An intense searing heat emanated from her skin, the same feeling I felt on my lips from this morning's stolen kiss.

.

Pancake turns her head to catch my attention when her pink eyes slide slightly open before a whisper blows across her lips. "Ayato-san…."

Not sure what she was trying to say I continue to glide my fingers up her torrid skin until I reach a soft mound. Reluctantly slipping pass the fleshy mound to find my twitching fingers graze over a small bump. Curious to see if my brother is right I remove my teeth from her wrist. To quickly trap two fingers between the tiny bump before giving it a somewhat hard twist. Pancakes body jerks up towards my hand causing the sides of my blazer to fall away and reveal all of her obscured skin.

.

My leering eyes traveled to her swelling curves to notice a slight jiggle from under my fingers when her back arched from the reaction of my purposeful action. With a raised eyebrow I repeat the deed causing her aroused body to wiggle under my touch. My emerald eyes fell upon a small dancing dimple that rested between concave curves and just above the delicate yellow fabric that covered her most sensitive area.

My bare chest begins to feel small touches of burning heat traveling around the paths of my hard chest and abs. Whipping my unsuspected head to see the blond girl reaching out to lightly trace her fingers along my shuttering torso. The unfathomable titillation sent a bolt of electric current down my spine to an increasingly swollen area. My parched body grew an insatiable thirst, not for blood but an intense desire to bring Pancake to the brink of overwhelming arousal.

.

Shifting my body to hover directly over the girl to take one last look of her emerging passion filled face before dropping my head. Gliding my lips over her torrid mound to carefully close my lips around the searing nub. Her lips push out a distinct moan as both of her hands dive deep into my thick ginger hair. Her entire body begins to arch into my needful aching form. The grinding frictional movement causes me to forget what I was doing for the moment as my fangs swiftly sink over the nub. "Ayato!" rips from her lungs as my tongue is jolted with the sweetest crimson wave I have ever encountered from the blond.

.

My eyes rolled back in my head as I dive further in Pancake's liquid candy. Falling into my animalistic vampire state my one hand travels up her arm to roughly pin her to the bed. While my knee effortlessly pries between her legs to settle myself within them. My finger pitches harshly down on the unoccupied bump causing Pancake to let out a piercing scream from her lungs. The sweetest wave of crimson sugar coincided with the scream of my name.

Oh fuck! Her heightened arousal causes her blood to be so satisfyingly sweet ….if my brother would have known this there's no way in hell he would have stopped….. None of them will stop if they find out.

"Ayato…. What's happening… to me?" Pancake whimpers from underneath me.

Not bothering to answer as I remove my fangs to switch to the other side. Swiftly piercing her skin and twisting the bloody bump simultaneously causing Pancake to press into my throbbing midsection. My almost painfully over stretched skin felt Pancake's blazing heat between her legs causing massive electric pulses to shoot throughout me .

"Ayato!"

Once more repeating the action before sliding my scarlet stained fangs from Pancake's mounded flesh to lift my head from her hair raveling fingers. My lustful eyes shine bright as I breathe heavily the words. "Pancake, it doesn't matter ….what I'm doing …..Do you like it?"

"Ayato…I feel so strange." Her chest heaves up to find my skin.

Sticking out my tongue to the corner of my lips to swipe away at the remaining cherry red trail of the liquid candy. "Answer…My question, Damn it!"

With no response I deliberately move to a sensitive arousal area I accidently discovered the night of the dinner party before I begin to mark her skin repeatedly .The action causes her to writhe and wiggle under me. Sliding my overly engorged member to bluntly brush against her heat. My fingers crawled from her trapped wrist to claw into the blanket, trying to regain some kind of control.

"Ahhh! Ayato!" Pancake screams."

It now seems to be a race to break Pancake before my resolve crumbles and my male vampire tendencies take over. "Answer…The damn question, Pancake!"

"Yes…alright ….Fine… I'm burning for it!" Almost breathlessly speaking.

"Then swear to be mine Pancake ….and I'll continue." With every frictional grind from my body my resolve begins to crack.

"No … I can't" With her words I puncture the marked area around her neck to roughly suck the crimson sugar to flow past my lips. With one final push I attack her body with any possible means to heighten her arousal.

The action causes the cracks in my resolve to widen. I can feel my male vampire urges breaking through them. With mere seconds I scream from my lips. "Pancake ...Please!"

"Fine!" Pancake begrudgingly agrees.

"Just…. don't stop!" With heaving breaths she moans from her lips.

Swallowing hard. "What…..!? Damn it... Pancake, you have to say it …..It doesn't count unless you say it! Screaming it out as the cracks begin to crumble.

"I swear to be …yours!" Pancake's hands dive under the sleeves of my starched school shirt to roughly scrape her fingers along my skin.

"Say my name …..fuck, say my damn name …..it doesn't count until you say my fucken name!" Seething through clenched teeth my hand dived into the blanket with my fingers tearing at the material to regain just a few more seconds of control.

"I swear….. all of me to…." With flushed skin she roughly pulls at my shirt.

Jerking her head back she screams through her parted pink lustrous lips. "Sakamaki ….Ayato! "

With my name echoing throughout the mansion my male vampire instincts burst through….It was time to make her mine….as she is now only mine.

"Fuck yes! Pancake….That's my girl!" With that I hurriedly lift my body to pull my absolute favorite school blazer from _my_ sacrificial bride before nimbly ripping my own shirt from my arms. Swiftly rising from my bed to extend my hands to quickly go to my zipper, not bothering to pause to see if my stomach is twisting. I carefully slid the top of the zipper against my painfully trapped member as it pulls free with every passing metal teeth falling open. My hands shoves my undone pants off my hips and down my leg. Letting out a heavy relieved sigh from being released from my restricting pants before quickly diving for Pancake.

.

With the increased energy from the glowing orb awakening my male vampire urges I pounce on Pancake's aroused form. My twitching fingers finds her blood stained nub with my mouth hovering over the girl's searing lips when my fingers give a little twist. Her glistening pink lips part with the oncoming pleasure against my lips causing swirls of heated air to blow past them. My mouth presses against her heated mouth with my tongue pushing past her lips. Powerful hands slide up her arms until I lace my fingers into hers to press them firmly into the bed. My tongue dives deep to swirl around hers.

.

Pulling away from her lips I began to slowly drag my fangs down her sweet delicate skin causing pancakes body to shiver. Stopping at no particular place to sink my teeth into her alabaster skin to draw the ever sweetening crimson sugar from within her body. The more I pulled from under her skin the more she moaned for me to continue. Sliding my fangs out of her skin before running my venom cover tongue across the puncture wounds to seal them. My lips continued to cascade down her skin until they brushed into the lacey fabric. Catching my attention I lift my head before releasing Pancake's hands to glide down her skin. My fingers twitched once more with a burning anticipation until they touched the delicate cloth. With a long released breath I began to unwrap Pancake's final surprise. With my fingers slipping under the fabric to carefully slide it off each of her hips.

.

A simple "knock" could be heard.

With my teeth pressed firmly together I continue to slide them down and ignore the knock.

When another "knock" wraps on my door.

My fingers instantly refrain from continuing as my head drops in defeat. "Go away damn it I'm busy!"

"You're needed in the living room." A voice comes from the door.

"Go the fuck away Reji…..Your too late, she submitted to me." Speaking just above a whisper.

"Yes, yes bravo….we all heard your creative plan. I must say you've picked up a few moves from your lecherous triplet after all. Reji snidely speaks from the other side of the door.

"Pancake belongs with me, we're in my suite there's nothing you can do …..go the fuck away."

"I didn't say we needed your bride, however I said you're required to come to the living room …..We also need you to call your skirt chasing triplet from whatever blood bags' bedroom he scurried off too."

Leaping from my bed I swiftly reach down to irritably jerk my pants from the floor before jumping into the legs. Yanking the material over my butt to quickly pull the zipper and button the top.

Rage bubbles within me for my rule making elder brother when my fingers jerk the doorknob to swing it abruptly open. "Reji, you better have a damn good reason for this…." But when the dust settled from my door I was standing in front of not just Reji but Shu, Subaru, Kaito. All but one of them have somewhat gloomy expressions etched in their faces

"Ayato, Reji is right …..You need to call Laito back to the house immediately. Shu gives off a depressed look.

"Shu what's so important that we can't wait for Laito to get back in his own sweet time?"

"We'll meet you in the living room …it's about Yui." Shu's eyes fell before turning to leave.

A shiver went up my spine when I happened to glance over to Reji's smug smile as the light bounced off his glasses. Damn, he was up to something and it's obvious he has Yours Truly's Pancake in his sights.

 **End of Ayato's POV**

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 **Thanks for taking a peek. Please Follow/ Review ….both are greatly appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10 A family meeting

_*Disclaimer I do not own Diabolik Lovers because if I did season three would already be aired._

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will be written in italic such as this " **Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**

Through a vampire eyes

Chapter 10 A family meeting

* * *

 **Ayato's POV**

"Clank!" The old hinges on my heavy chamber door swing shut with myself and Pancake on one side and all but one of my brothers returning to the sitting room on the other side. Waiting for the impromptu family meeting called by my damn Table-ware Otaku brother. The look of Reji's smug expression caused an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach for the reason for the meeting.

.

"Ayato-san, what is the meaning of this?"

Flashing my green eyes over to my bed to see Pancake huddled in the far corner of it, wrapped in a blanket with wide pink eyes glaring in my direction. Ah fuck, she must have come down from her masochist high and on the night of a full moon too ….Damn it, Reji you are so going to pay for this.

With the sight of Pancake wrapped in my blanket I mindlessly stroll over to my closet to hurriedly pull one of my freshly starched school shirts off its hanger. I then stroll over to Pancake to carelessly toss the shirt in her direction. As the button down floats in the air I happened to catch sight of my own bare chest and head back to the closet with a little irritation. _Damn it! What the hell was I thinking?_ Mentally questioning my bizarre behavior for forgetting my own apparel shortfalls, and first remembering the blood bags.

.

While buttoning up I head back to the bundled up girl to notice my shirt lay untouched and next to her ….rejected. A bit annoyed by Pancake snubbing my rare moment of selflessness while I stand over the stubborn girl wrapped in a thick duvet that use to be on the surface of my bed. I lean in close to her face and throw out a hand to adamantly make my point. "Listen here Pancake, I don't want you leaving this room …in fact I don't want you leaving my bed."

.

The blonde's pink eyes flashed with anger as she snaps back. "How dare you! You can't just order me to stay here like this I'm going back to my room." Pancake fumbles with my oversized comforter wrapped around her body to swiftly leap from my messed bed.

Outraged a mere blood bag would dare talk to Yours Truly in such an arrogant tone. I easily find myself in front of the girl blocking her path with my arms folded at my chest, as my vivid green eyes burn towards her, "Shut your damn mouth …I can do what I _want_ with what _belongs to me_ …"

Pulling a hand out to slowly wander a single finger over the comforter until it reaches her chin. Gently lifting Pancake's head to see my wicked smile emerge on my lips. "….and you my dear Pancake now belong to Yours Truly ….or did that dense skull of yours forget that you've sworn your entire being to me."

"You're mind…" With a smirk on my lips I extend a hand to lightly flick the stunned girl's forehead.

"You're Body. "With a raised expectant eyebrow my vivid eyes leisurely travel up and down the girl's bundled form.

"….and of course…your soul. As you my dear are now pledged to me and only me. "The insides of my chest begin to burn with my last words.

With my words Pancakes mouth falls open, astonished as her mind thinks back to her screaming needful words. "But …but I…"

My lips widen further with the girls realization that Yours Truly …has won. "Oh, has it now started to finally sink in?"

Tossing the edge of the comforter over her shoulder as she throws her nose in the air and begins to arrogantly walk pass me. "Whatever, if you need me, you can find me in my room."

"Damn it Pancake! Right now I really don't have time for all your nonsense." Reaching out to grab the blanket with one good hard yank.

"Ayato…..give me that back!" Pancake yells back with flushed cheeks. She frantically crosses her arms at her chest, trying her best to conceal her naked form.

Glancing down to see the comforter in my hand causes another wicked smile to grow on my lips. "Well, be my guest but I'll be keeping this." Motioning in a grand sweeping gesture to my outer chamber door as I reveal a mischievous smile with the comforter held firmly in my grasp.

Pancake's golden locks spun off her neck as her angry eyes glared into mine. My male vampire side was immediately drawn to the sight. She stood with only the tiniest piece of yellow fabric shielding her most sensitive area, so outraged she couldn't find the words to express herself. Which for a change I found rather refreshing.

Damn it, Reji you are so going to pay for this.

With a smile full of mischief I confidently stroll over to swiftly reach out and trap the blood bag within my firm arms. Pancake attempts to struggle out of my arms. My head slowly falls to her neck to touch my lips to her burning skin. In the next moment my razor sharp fangs press down until her rice paper like skin gives way. Allowing pancake's warm candy to coat my tongue and trickle down my throat. As I take in the crimson treat Pancake begins to make her little arousing noises.

.

Hearing her enticed whimpers I take another bite when my arms suddenly feel like their wrapped around inflamed heat. My crimson covered lips deliberately drift to Pancake's searing needful mouth before crashing against them. The taste of her blood on my lips mixed with scorching heat of our kiss practically sends my primal side surging with new urges…. Reluctantly I tear myself away and stare in her wanting eyes while my voice slithers out in a calming tone. "Pancake, you will not only stay in my room but you will stay here in my bed until I return."

.

"Her pink eyes begin to soften and droop while her voice quietly drifts off. Ayato …what's happening …to …me?"

Pancakes bare form falls limp in my arms before I reach down to cradle her entire body next to me. Leaning my head down to whisper to the unconscious and stubborn girl. "Well, if you must know you're falling in a deep sleep. Goodnight Pancake, you really have given me no other choice. I'll see you in a few days …my bride." As the last unfamiliar words fell from my lips a sharp feeling strikes down my spine. For the moment I'll force the rather odd sensation back in the recesses of my mind to ponder at a later date. Since the Table-ware Otaku has his clutches into my Pancake there are more important matters at hand.

.

Keeping my eyes glued to just her face I slowly carry the fragile girl to my bed to gently rest her head on my pillows. Taking the same blanket that I pulled from her body to swiftly cover her with it. "Like Yours Truly told you before ….my brothers can't touch you in here …your safe."

My green eyes traveled over the blond beauty's sleeping form one last time before forcing my eyes away from the girl. Walking back into my closet for a fresh pair of clothes to prepare for the so called urgent family meeting. Extending a hand to a new pair of pants as I reluctantly call for my brother in my head. " _ **Laito, I need to speak with you."**_

"… _ **.."**_

" _ **Laito, I know you can hear me."**_ Hopping on one foot as I slide my leg into my pants.

" _ **Well of course I can hear you. I must say Ayato as much as I want to hear from my baby brother this isn't the time, I'm just about to get to the good part."**_ My chest lets out a relieved breath for my brother's response.

"… _ **."**_ Reaching down to pull my favorite shoes closer to my feet to slide them on.

" _ **Damn it, Ayato really? You're the one who contacted me in the middle of something."**_

"… _ **."**_

" _ **For fuck's sake…. Yours Truly?"**_ A wicked smile forms on my lips as my big brother finally uses the proper name.

Walking out of my closet my eyes slide over to Pancake's sleeping form. " _ **Hey don't blame me you weren't the only one to be asked to put away your toys...You can blame the Tableware**_ _**Otaku for that."**_ Walking into my bathroom to run my fingers through my hair.

" _ **What the hell does he want?"**_ My normally cool brother snaps in his thoughts causing me to roll my green cat like eyes in the mirror as I stare into it.

" _ **I'm afraid He's called for a family meeting."**_ Nodding my head to myself, seeing my hair looking rather agreeable in the mirror.

" _ **On the night of a full moon…of all selfishly, thoughtless …Is the Table Otaku mad."**_ Hearing my brother angrily spout off.

A malicious smile emerges on my face as my thoughts run to the bright beaming torture my brother endured at my hands. _ **"Well after my little revenge he very well might be…Laito, they hinted it's about Pancake."**_ My smile falls as Pancake comes to the fore front of my mind.

" _ **What …..Little Bitch, what the hell is Reji up to?"**_ Laito's thoughts come out in a bit of a surprise.

" _ **I'm not sure but after seeing his smug, arrogant face of his I'm a bit concerned. They are waiting in the sitting room for our arrival."**_

" _ **Well, look at you little brother all worried over a blood bag."**_ My brother teases.

" **Knock it off Laito, it's nothing like that**." I snap back to my brother.

" _ **Ah, yeah sure like you honestly believe that …. Fine, give me a minute or two, I need to repair a few things before I leave."**_ My hat wearing triplet snidely thinks.

" _ **Ok, well I'll be in my room when you get back."**_

" _ **See ya in few, little brother."**_

After my brother leaves are "special" conversation my mind begins to pull apart my brother's implied words ….am I worried for the blood bag or is it just about protecting my heated crimson candy that flows freely within her. I couldn't help but notice the twisting pain in my stomach which has me believe it's not just about my refined pallet. When it comes to Pancake I'm learning it's a rather shrewd Idea to follow what my twisting stomach is trying to tell me .Whatever Reji might be considering I wanted it done and over with. Now that I know Pancake's blood sweetens with her arousal I'm dying to see just how far I can mercilessly tease her at her edge. Agghhhhh! Damn it, Reji you are so going to pay for this! Mentally screaming with overwhelming frustration.

.

Okay, I just need to not think about it and push pass the urge the full moon is funneling straight into my fierce male vampire libido….I just need to get through this family meeting …..Although, knowing what I know now, it's almost like "that man" had her made just for me…of course that would be ridiculous since "that man "knows nothing about me…not to mention she's just a blood bag. I know my triplets and I are mixed but the blood he mixed with happens to be stronger …making the three of us potentially stronger than "that man." But mixing with a blood bag, a fragile human being by all accounts, what would "that man" gain by doing this? But seeing he was pushing her towards Shu in hopes of him claiming the big chair it must mean something ….I'm not sure all of the puzzle pieces have presented themselves just yet .

.

" _ **So, seeing an almost naked Little Bitch sprawled out on your practically destroyed bed leads me to think I wasn't the only one dragged away for this little meeting."**_ My brother interrupts my thoughts causing me to glance around the room. Where I of course see him stretched out, sitting next to Pancake's unconscious body with his fingers lifting her covers.

Yanking the blanket from Laito's sneaky fingers to swiftly tuck them around the blond, keeping my gifts from his leering eyes. _**"Hey, will you knock it off!"**_

" _ **Calm down little brother …..It's nothing I haven't seen before, in fact if memory serves me right it was just a few short hours ago."**_ Laito places his hands behind his head.

" _ **Yeah, well Pancake is mine …So hands off!"**_ Glaring at my brother while my hands are still clutched firm on the blankets edge.

Laito raises an expectant eyebrow in my direction as his thoughts echo in my head. _**"Well that all depends, if you managed to make it official?"**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah its official, I was finally able to get that stubborn girl to submit to me …..And yes before you ask, which I know you will …..Your little tip worked."**_

" _ **Ha, I told you so, damn, the fun you two are going to have with that little trick."**_ A wide smile emerged on my brother's lips.

If he only knew the half of it he wouldn't be laughing…..but luckily he will never know the little secret about Pancake's candy. I have absolutely no intention of Laito getting anywhere close to her to find out for himself.

My eyes snapped over to Pancakes covered, unconscious form as I shake my head of what would have been under the influence of a full moon. While speaking with more than a little irritation _ **. "Yeah, I was in the middle of finding out when the rest of our brothers started knocking at my door demanding for me to call you ….Trust me I tried to at least get them to postpone the meeting until you were back on your own…but they refused and are waiting ."**_

Laito shrugs his shoulders while letting out a long sigh before speaking. _**"I guess there's no use pouting about missed opportunities, we might as well get this over with and see what Reji has up his sleeve."**_

Raising a knowing eyebrow to my older brother. _ **"And after?"**_

Laito lets his normally carefree, cool demeanor slip as he begins to rant about our older half-brother. _**"Oh you're not the only one burning for some payback this time around. My primal animal side is still coursing with Little Bitch's electric current from before ….and on a full moon no less …..Who the hell calls a family meeting on a full moon? Just because that Table-ware Otaku likes to hold himself up in his room on a full moon with bottles of smelly chemicals, doesn't mean the rest of us do?"**_

A little stunned by my brother's words. _ **"Wait, you're still suffering from the electric current from before? I would have thought you and little mouse would have already taken care of that by now …."**_

Laito extends a hand to scratch his head under his hat with a confused look on his face. _ **"Believe it or not I tried but it's still there."**_

"Wait, you still feel it….after little mouse?" Stunned, my verbal words just kind of burst out of my mouth alerting all of our awaiting brothers to my triplet's arrival.

 _ **Throwing a finger to his lips. "SSSHHHHHH! Now you've done it. They probably know I'm back, we don't have a choice now….. We might as well go and find what Reji has planned.**_

" _ **Yeah, before they come and retrieve us."**_ And with that we both popped into the family sitting area.

Not a second later we managed to separately "pop" into our normal places. Leaning back with a rather bored expression on my face with my tense jaw cradled in my palms. My emerald eyes leisurely slide over to my triplets' couch. Laito is sprawled out with his hat slightly tilted over his eyes. I could see he wasn't his normally cool, carefree self as his arm is resting along the back of the couch like normal but his fingers were madly strumming impatiently. Kaito was sitting patiently staring off into space with his arms wrapped around his creepy bear that's perched on his lap. " _ **If I had known Kaito would be mentally damaged setting "that woman" on fire I never would have let him do it."**_

" _ **Oh, please, if you think that's what sent him over, you would be quite mistaken …..After all he was the one that suggested it?**_ " Laito doesn't move a muscle as we carry on our mental conversation.

" _ **Do you have any idea what this is about, yet?"**_ My eyes curiously scan the room.

" _ **Well look at you little brother all concerned for the little wifey."**_

" _ **Knock it off! This isn't the time."**_

" _ **Hmm, very interesting you didn't deny it …all teasing aside have you noticed the other's behavior."**_

My eyes slide over to the room before they land on Laito, remaining in his normal position but his mouth has curled into a small teasing smile under his hat. _ **"Well, I noticed you and your strumming fingers does that count."**_

Laito stops strumming and discreetly slides his hand off the back of the couch to his side. _**"Besides me, Shu is in his normal spot laying out on the far off couch, away from the rest of us. If you look carefully on his neck his music is turned off….and don't you think it's odd that it's a full moon and no one, besides us seems to be bothered with the fact we've all been forced to attend this meeting….it's almost like …..Oh, damn let's hope that's not the reason."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Laito, what reason...? I'm used to hearing your normal incoherent thoughts and even I don't know what you're trying to say."**_

" _ **Which means they already know something more, then we do."**_ Laito lets his thoughts run in my head.

" _ **I could have already told you that, just by the way they looked when they came to my door!"**_ My thoughts snapped as I crossed my arms.

" _ **No, Yours Truly, I'm not referring to that …..Let's just hope, I'm wrong."**_

" _ **I just want you to start making sense…soon."**_

 _ **I really hope I'm wrong about this, for Little Bitch's sake."**_ Laito flashes me a concerned face.

"Look, Teddy my triplets are leaving me out once more…..carrying on a conversation and leaving me out as usual." Kaito squeezes on to his bear tightly as he chats with his one eyed bear.

"Sorry Kaito, were you saying something?" Laito lifts his head to ask our purple headed triplet a question.

Letting out a heavy sigh. "Never mind, Teddy heard what I said." My purple headed triplet snuggles closer to his bear while speaking in a depressed tone.

I rolled my eyes to my triplet's usual exchange, choosing to remain silent. I had other things to consider then my delusional brother talking to his one eyed bear.

Reji walks over to both my triplets and myself with a smug smile forming on his lips. "Well it's nice of you to finally join us," Speaking in a conceited manner as he raises a shaky hand to push his glasses back on his nose.

Seeing Reji's hand shake a small knowing smile emerged on my lips for only a second before purposely removing it from my features. My bored emerald green eyes slide over towards Reji's crimson eyes while speaking with a bit of irritation. "Well, what's the big idea calling for a family meeting during a full moon ….I'm sure some of us were tied up at the moment with more pressing matters, knowing are unyielding behavior at said time."

.

" _ **Yours Truly, let**_ **the** _ **Table-ware Otaku explain….that seems to be the only way were going to learn anything around here…look at him he looks like the cat who just ate the canary."**_

Subaru slices through the air and smashes his fist against the wall causing little pieces to fly from it. "Damn it! Ayato let him explain!"

" **Oh that's just fabulous, now I'm hearing an echo?"** Sarcastically thinking.

" **Knock it off, the hot head is right, for once."** _Laito snaps out in his thoughts_

"Fine, what's this all about?" Ignoring the hot head's ranting while I look up towards Reji with a bored expression on my face.

"I was beginning to wonder, if you were even going to make a serious attempt to defend your property from her punishment." Reji arrogantly speaks.

"Punishment, what punishment are you blathering on about?" My head rests in my palm with an irritable expression on my face as my eyes remain on my brother.

Reji leans his head close to mine as he pushes up his glasses allowing the light to obscure my view of his eyes …But his smug smile that grew wider told me I'm going to despise the next words that slip from his lips ."Why the ultimate punishment for humans of course …. _death."_

" _ **What the hell!"**_ My mind snapped in a panic but my expression remained bored, unfazed.

"Reji you're jumping to conclusions were not really sure what punishment "the man" is calling for …I told you he's conflicted." Shu lazily speaks out with his eyes remained close.

" **Fuck, that's what I was afraid of that's why nobody is bitching about being pulled away from a full moon to go to a damn meeting It's because "that man" has called for it not Reji . "**

I didn't respond to my brother in thought or otherwise because my head reeled with the current information of "that man" calling for Yours Truly's Pancake to be punished…and if that was true there was very little I could do. With the new thought of losing Pancake my heart begins to race.

"Well, then you tell me the other punishment for running away not once but twice." Reji turns his head toward our older blonde brother while throwing up two fingers.

Shu cracks one eye at Reji before choosing to ignore our arrogant brother and closes his eye once more.

" **Dam it, Laito did you say something about her leaving?" As my internal panic grew a sharp feeling radiates from my chest and sent throughout my entire body to fight. To protect what belongs to Yours Truly…to fight for Pancake.**

" **Oh please I wouldn't do that to Little Bitch. Just let the Table-ware Otaku plead his case …..Just act indifferent, the more you argue, the more Reji thinks he's winning."**

But my brother's perceptive words came too late, the novel, inescapable feeling propelled me to enact what my body demanded. Leaping from my seat to stand fiercely close to the Table-ware Otaku as I push a finger in his chest while speaking with sparked outrage. "How the hell can you know something like that? Need I remind everybody Reji has been busy with the weather, recently? In fact I do believe he had a problem with the brightness in his bedroom." Folding my arms across my chest with my own smug smile emerging from my lips.

.

"You may think that I was the one …. But you would be entirely wrong, dear brother." Reji coolly speaks with his wicked smile widening even further.

"I think this is his own petty and bitter way to get back at me for forcing him to swallow some of his own medicine ….to follow his own damn rules for a change ….Reji if you want revenge so badly, I'm right here. Don't take this out on Pancake. " Leaning in closer to him as I seethe through my clenched teeth.

But Reji laughed, ignoring my challenge and simply walked away to stand in another part of the room. A long time ago when he decided one day to oppressively throw around his birthright towards my triplets. He learned the hard way not to mess with Yours Truly. I may be his little brother but I have been raised to be the best at all costs…..and unfortunately for the Table-ware Otaku he knows with my mixed blood I can be just that.

.

" _ **Or pay absolutely no attention to my sage advice and defend her like some love-struck school boy…..Yeah that won't draw their attention."**_ Laito's outer expression remains uninterested and slightly bored….but on the inside if he could roll his eyes in my direction, he would have.

As I was going back to gracefully sit down my brothers internal words caused my head to snap over to him with a confused expression on my face. _ **"Love-struck? What the hell, that's impossible….isn't it?"**_

My brother ignored my outward expression before letting out a heavy sigh. _**"Well, apparently not….**_ _**Damn my thoughts, I really wasn't going to say anything to you, but think about your behavior since Little Bitch's arrival and you tell me otherwise."**_

"Look Teddy my triplets are doing it again one of these days we just might have to teach them a lesson for leaving me out." Turning his head to give me a demented look in his eyes that I wasn't afraid to admit to myself sent shivers down my spine.

Sitting back in my chair and regaining my outward bored expression, of course with our latest slips I'm sure the rest of my brothers were not fooled. _ **"Laito will you shut the hell up this is hardly the time you have my attention divided. When you argue with me you cause me to fight on two different fronts, my attention needs to be on defending Pancake at the moment."**_

" _ **See, this is what I'm talking about. The old Yours Truly wouldn't have even showed up on the night of a full moon, let alone cared to defend her ….you would just go out and acquire another blood bag."**_

 _ **Shut the hell up this isn't the time! Fine, if you will shut up I'll admit there is something different but that could very well be because of her exquisite blood…..and nothing more."**_

" _ **It's not …and you are beginning to realize that aren't you?"**_

My head snapped over to my brother with an irritated expression. _ **"It's impossible ….it doesn't matter at the moment, I need to concentrate …..Pancake's life is in jeopardy…that's all that matters."**_

" _ **Exactly."**_ A momentary smile curls on Laito's lips breaking his bored exterior.

A calm, lazy voice comes from across the room and breaks our internal discussion. "I can't be bothered with Reji's thoughts on the subject of seeking revenge. As for him being a witness, Ayato your right. Reji didn't see her, "that man" called and said he caught her at the train station. Before that he said she slipped away afterschool and tried to make a phone call …..And that someone didn't report it." Shu's blue eyes open to glance in Laito's direction before closing them once more.

.

Laito's eyes widen in shock for a split second before regaining his outward composure. _ **"How the hell could he possibly know about that phone call…..unless Little Bitch's old phone number is also forwarded to "that man's" phone as well?"**_

"So the rules are absolutely clear, she dies and since she's your responsibility the task lies in your hands." Reji's smug smile widens as he hands Yours Truly's Pancake a death look on Reji's snide face is pushing my more violent vampire tendencies towards the Table-ware Otaku. My hands twitch at the thought of quite literally ripping his head off of his shoulders.

.

A small yawn could be heard before Shu begins to lazily speak as he lays out on his couch. "As usual you're glossing over what was really said, my dear brother …. That's not what "that man" said. He said he was reconsidering the normal punishment for her breaking the rules. He said it had something to do with Yui keeping her mouth shut, and proving her loyalty towards the family at the train station."

.

" _ **Wait, we were both at the train station there was no one else there …..Unless."**_

" _ **The ticket seller!"**_ We both internally yelled out at the same time.

" _ **Damn it, "that man" was right in front of us the entire time, that's why our family trick had little effect on him."**_ I could see my brother slightly shake when a shiver went down Laito's spine, just thinking about it.

Reji walked over to our lethargic brother as he spoke. "Yes, but he also said she needed to be stopped from ever running away again so she can't possibly leak the family secret…..there's only one real way to do that ….. _Death_."

"Ah hell, get on with it already?! Just tell them about the other punishment "that man "suggested?" Subaru impatiently yelled out while squeezing his fists at his sides.

Shu again lazily speaks without opening an eye."The other punishment "that man" suggested is for us to choose a brother if the blood bag didn't submit to anyone."

Shu's blue eyes turn towards my direction before an approving smile momentarily tugs on his lips. After are eyes met he closed them and turned his head." But as we have all been recently made aware that's simply not the case since an hour ago. So like Reji so boisterously explained the task falls on your shoulders, Ayato."

My hand pinches the bridge of my nose in irritation. "Shu, just spit it out, what does "that man" require of YoursTruly to do for the other punishment?"

Shu pauses for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. He opens is eyes and turns his head to reveal a pair of somber blue eyes before he speaks. "He wants you to take her firsts ….. _Violently_."

I couldn't help stare at Shu shocked. **"What?"**

Laito chuckles before speaking. "Well, well, that's at least better then death….I do believe "that man "is softening a bit."

" _ **Laito, what the hell, is that what you call helping me?"**_

" _ **Look it's not ideal, I'll give you that… but have you ever heard of "that man "relenting on anything? Put your crazy idiosyncrasies aside for once and look at Little Bitch's alternative punishment…in my mind your choice is clear."**_

My angry green eyes flash in my triplet's direction. _ **"Do you really think my ideals are at the forefront of my mind at the moment?"**_

Shu breaks our internal conversation once more. "That man said we should take a clear family vote to decide….otherwise he'll make the choice for us."

With Shu's words I begin to scan the room at my brothers, causing me to swallow hard….Looking at my five indifferent vampire brothers who now hold my Pancake's fragile human life in the balance.

 _Either way we lose, the question is …..How much do we lose?_

 **The end of Ayato's POV**

 **The end of chapter 10**

* * *

 **Thanks for taking a peek…. Please follow /review**

 **Okay now it's time to leave the world of the dark and head for the musically light with**

 **"Forgotten Heart." Then off to island hop in "Hikaru doodles."…..and keep your fingers crosses a new story ,**


	11. Chapter 11 Vote of fate

_*Disclaimer I do not own Diabolik Lovers_

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will be written in italic such as this **"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**

Through a vampire eyes

Chapter 11 Vote of fate.

* * *

 **Ayato's POV**

My angry green eyes flash in my triplet's direction _ **. "Do you really think my ideals are at the forefront of my mind at the moment?"**_

Shu breaks our internal conversation once more. "That man said we should take a clear family vote to decide….otherwise he'll make the choice for us."

With Shu's words I begin to scan the room at my brothers, causing me to swallow hard….Looking at my five indifferent vampire brother's faces who now hold my Pancake's fragile human life in the balance.

 _Either way we lose, the question is …..How much do we lose?_

Laito waves a dismissive hand while a devious smile emerges on his lips. "Fine, I'll go first, I say that Little Bitch lives…..she's far more interesting alive than other ….Besides you have to admit her presence in the mansion has made things somewhat… _entertaining_."

"Alright Laito, Reji?" Shu calmly asks from his couch.

" _ **That's one for Little Bitch, no surprise how the Table-ware Otaku will vote."**_

"To insure our family's secret remains concealed I believe the human should be silenced….permanently." Reji turns his head in my direction before his lips grow into a wicked smile.

.

Seeing him smile as he sentences Pancake to her certain death enrages my burning insides causing the modicum of tolerance for my glasses wearing brother to almost vaporize…..but in outward appearances I just give him a bored yawn and turn my head. After a moment I shift in my seat to fold my arms at my chest. I squeeze my obscured fists tightly under my arms, causing them to shake …..It's literally the only thing keeping me in my seat for the time being.

"Kanato it's your turn." Reji spoke with a smug smile to my purple headed triplet.

" _ **What the hell is Reji thinking, asking our triplet? It will only work against him and give Little Bitch the second vote to live?"**_ Laito questions to me but remains unmoving in his outward appearance.

With his arms wrapped around his bear tightly Kanato lifts his head from his snuggled position to turn his crazed violet eyes at both Laito and myself. "Oh that's simple…. I believe I would like to add her to my collection …..Now, to teach both of my brothers' a lesson."

.

" _ **Damn, really? Remind me to lock my door when I'm sleeping. "Laito chuckles darkly. "Okay, it's now two against for little Bitch….living."**_

Shu's eyes open in my direction as he sleepily asks the question. "Alright, Ayato, I assume since she is your sacrificial bride you vote to keep her alive ….am I assuming correctly?"

" _ **You know you have no other choice …..We'll try and fix it…..After."**_ Laito tries to push me forward.

However …at the moment I really couldn't pull away from my own contemplations, and was paying little attention to anything but my own internal struggles. The new intense feeling that's forcing it's self from my chest was desperately urging me to fight an unwinnable battle with "that man" to protect Pancake at all costs. So absolutely no harm would befall on her, at my hands or his.

.

My brain was fiercely fighting with the brand new urges to remain logical…..as my triplet is leading me to consider. My more selfish vampire thirst raged with thoughts of never really being able to taste Pancake's sweetest candy ever again….. Because most likely after this, she would always be afraid of me ….and at the moment, strangely my vampire side is agreeing with the intense feeling from my chest, albeit for different reasons.

"…"

" _ **Ayato….? Ayato?"**_

" **Damn it, Yours Truly answer him!"**

"Fine, yes, I agree…..she should live." I spoke in a depressed manner I knew it was the logical choice but that didn't make it right ….and for me to promise to hurt Pancake in that way, wasn't anything any part of me was content on choosing.

" _ **That makes it 2-2 it's a tie."**_ Laito thinks.

"Subaru?" "My triplet turns his head over to my hot headed brother.

My white headed brother unfolds his arms to slam a fist harshly against the wall he's been leaning on before snapping out with irritation at the rest of the room. "I could careless, all fragile humans die sooner or later."

My youngest brother turns in a huff to his side, away from the rest of us while grumbling his words…."but in this case I choose later."

With an indifferent expression plastered on his face Laito turns his head to our blond eldest brother. "Okay, Shu that leaves you."

Shu lets out a long sigh before speaking without even cracking an eye. "I really don't care in either decision but since I must choose …than I too would choose for a later date, also. Which means the decision has been made for the alternative punishment and Yui shall remain living."

.

Shu turns his head to me before opening his depressed blue eyes. "Ayato, the family has voted it's up to you to swiftly fulfill the punishment …..It's your family duty."

 _But afterwards... She'll hate me._

 **A short time after the decision…**

Everyone popped out of the room …..Laito went back to finish up with his little mouse and the full moon. I on the other hand popped back into my room emotionally exhausted from the last few days. Although, my relentless vampire side still urged my body to satisfy my male carnal needs. That the full moon is incessantly driving me to the very edge of my struggled restraint….but seeing as Pancake is unavailable from my little family trick …..And approaching another to relieve my urges felt surprisingly unappealing…..and oddly wrong…..I purposely shove my physical needs to the back of the farthest recesses of my mind and body

.

I popped right next to my unconscious Pancake with my head resting on my arm. My tired emerald eyes leisurely traveled along her delicate features. Unknowingly my fingers found their way to gradually slide along the golden strands that fell away from her face. A force stronger than gravity was pulling me forward as my soft eyes burned towards the thing that beckoned me forward. My lips touched the silky smooth pink skin that is slightly parted for a painfully dissatisfied moment…as I needed more.

.

I used my arms to purposely shove myself away from her lips. Fighting my physical need I rolled on to my side facing away from her and folded my arms at my chest. Each hand grabbing hold of an arm to quite literally hold myself together and keep my physical urges at bay.

.

Once my physical needs were somewhat restrained I forced the decision and the punishment from my head. All I wanted was to sleep next to my sacrificial bride for the rest of our time….before everything that I've fought for is shattered into irreparable fragments.

 **End of Ayato POV's**

* * *

 **Laito's POV**

With one last surge of heated liquid over my lengthy relaxed muscles I leisurely extend a hand to the silver misted knob. My dripping fingers wrap around the chilled metal as I begin to twist it causing a rather intolerable squeal from the pipes. Lifting both my hands to peel away my sopping ginger hair that clings to my alabaster skin, to gently squeeze the excess water. With the water drizzling to the tile floor I reached for a fluffy white towel to rub across my moisture beaded body. Holding the towel out before wrapping it around my waist and reaching for yet another towel to vigorously rub against my head.

.

Stepping over the bathrooms threshold to enter my darken room .Noticing the beam of moonlight peeking through the curtains was the only light. A satisfied smile emerged on my lips with the thought of when I had finished with little mouse and her friends I popped directly into my bathroom, I'm afraid after cleaning the trio I was a tad messy. Not bothering with my bedroom, let alone to flick a switch. Not really caring one way or another since I have impeccable night vision.

.

Heading to my closet I begin to rifle through a lengthy line of hangers for a fresh uniform when a voice comes from my darken room.

"Welcome home little brother." A lethargic voice comes from my darken room.

"Ah, what a surprise. What have I done to earn this extraordinary pleasure?" Quickly threading my arms in my freshly pressed button down not really bothering to peek out of my closet door.

Shu gives off a small yawn before speaking. "When you have a minute I need to speak with you out in the garden." Quickly yanking open a top drawer to fish out a clean pair of shorts. Stepping into the silky material before tossing the damp towel that's been tucked into my waist in the hamper of my walk in closet.

.

"Oh please, say it's not another damn family meeting, I'm afraid I've had my fill for at least a few years…..I swear lately every time I leave the house it seems someone is waiting for me …..Am I that irresistible? " Pushing my feet through the legs of my jeans while speaking to my oldest brother.

.

"Okay, funny boy, I said it's something like a family meeting, although it's not required but I would prefer you come ….It about Ayato."

"What about him?" After hearing it's about my triplet I was concerned he had done something stupid after the meeting. It wasn't unusual not to hear from him in our preferred way of communication…..Ayato has always been quiet and kept his thoughts to himself…..at times when I was younger I could have sworn our little gift was broke somehow but no, he just had nothing to say. Considering what happened in the meeting I figured I would have heard something by now …but he said nothing and when I called for him there was no response. Which meant he either was pissed at me about pushing the only choice that logic dictated or… he's asleep.

.

"Just as soon as your done meet me in Subaru's part of the garden."

"Subaru….why not in the normal place?" I quickly slipped on my shoes

"The less we speak of it the better, just meet me there." I had an idea why he didn't want to speak further in the house, with our exceptional vampire hearing we all knew that keeping a secret private, even under the slightest vailed whisper was impossible to keep from the rest of us. Both my triplet and I learned early on the best way to keep secrets away from the others is to never allow them to slip from our lips….And I'm afraid Kanato was often left out, causing the normally close ties of being a triplet to be stretched thin.

.

"Shu what's this about...Shu ….Shu?" Figuring my eldest brother popped out of my room I quickly reached for my tie and head for my bathroom to finish getting ready.

 **A short while later…**

I quickly finished up and popped into a different part of the garden. Strolling through the various lush pathways until I came upon the striking moon lit white petals of a garden of at least a hundred white rosebushes. Following the radiant path I came to a small white trellis that was an entrance to an obscured part of a garden built for quiet contemplation. It wasn't a few steps in to the off shoot of the white roses where I saw the very tip of Shu's oxford shoe.

.

Having no idea what this is about I took a deep breath before strolling into their view, with my normal carefree expression on my face. As I arrived to our impromptu meeting I became aware of my littlest brother in his less then pleasant mood.

"Alright I'm here, so now this little party can start." Waving my hands in a grand gesture while speaking in a somewhat careless tone.

"Oh, knock it off….it took you long enough." Subaru's back is leaning up against a tree trunk with his arms crossed.

"Please, I can't just snap my fingers and look like this, besides what would the ladies think if I arrived at school looking any less then my usual ."

"You mean teachers don't you?" Shu breaks into the conversation.

Turning my head I see Shu found a comfy spot lying on a long cement molded bench. I couldn't help but smirk at the blond, as his statement brought my last extra credit session to mind. "Well yes, you did notice I didn't say girls but ladies, which would describe the aforementioned somewhat. Although, I would have to admit that they don't act much like ladies when I'm around."

.

"Yes, yes, we all know how you bend the rules during school …..Can we just get on with this?" Subaru huffs.

"Fine with me, what's so important you wanted to meet here?" I carelessly toss my hands in my pocket while casually shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, it's about Ayato….have you heard from him lately?" Shu speaks without opening an eye to me .

"No, but that doesn't surprise me. He's always pretty much stays to himself unless he's called then we can't shut him up with the Yours Truly nonsense. Why?"

"There's a brother that remains absent in this group that is beginning to raise questions, if Ayato is refusing to proceed with his family's duties…..and I'm afraid he's preparing to bring it to "that man's" attention."

"Is that all…it figures Reji wouldn't let this go."

"As much as I hate the damn choices we were given to choose from …..he needs to get on with it, Reji isn't going to stop until he…. " Subaru trailed off and slammed his fist down against the trunk of the tree causing various golden leaves to rain down on top of us .

.

"He what Subaru, spit it out and finish a damn thought."

"Her screams…..Reji hasn't heard Yui scream." Shu calmly states as he opens his blue eyes in my direction before shutting them once more.

That sick bastard! Wait, what the hell am I saying, what the hell is going on with all of us? None of us would have thought twice about the first punishment let alone bother with a second …..Our behavior wouldn't have been any different than Reji's. We would have waited half asleep for the exquisite sounds to rip through the halls before going back to whatever we deemed worth doing at the time. We certainly wouldn't hold a meeting in a garden about it.

.

Shu lets out a heavy sigh before turning his head to open his sad blue eyes fully. "Ayato showed he cared to much for one thing …I know all too well the mistake it is to allow my little brother to see that."

Astonished to see the lethargic blond noticed anything but the inside of his eyelids. "Wait, you see it too?"

"Please it's hard not too …we all have." Subaru props his foot against the tree trunk as he huffs out his words.

My blond brother lets out a long lingering breath before speaking in an almost anguished tone. "Yui is the water to our lifeless moss covered stone exteriors…Ayato should know, if it wasn't for the chair I would have made her mine regardless of his feelings for her."

.

"Shu, you too?" Outside I teased the blonde with a smirk to my lips but inside I was shocked.

Shu ignores the question as he turns his head away from me. "Now, that Reji knows he cares for her, I'm afraid she has a target on her back in his eyes."

Confused from what I was hearing I pulled up two hands to shake towards my eldest brother as I shake my head. "Wait, this is ridiculous, how is it possible for him to have those kinds of feelings, or any of us for that matter? I thought because of "what" we are it was impossible for us to have those particular feelings for any one thing." Seeking clarification from my older brother for my own suspicions I've begin to recently question about my triplet's behavior.

.

"Well, there's my mother…...and what that bastard did to her!" Subaru snaps out.

Shu lazily stretches his arms out as he lets out a yawn before continuing to speak. "Subaru has a point, you could name at least three individuals who suffered from that particular ailment, albeit one sided."

Folding my arms at my chest as I let out a heated scoff while turning my head away from my two brother's "I'm unconvinced "that woman" could ever hold such emotions for anyone."

"You would be wrong, I was there. I witnessed with my own eyes what they did to us in regards to the feelings they had for "that man" ….but what about yourself?" My head snapped in Shu's direction stunned by the blonde's words.

.

I couldn't help but turn my head when Shu hit upon a very delicate matter in my regards. "I was very young …..And set to live a lust filled life by that woman." My voice might have sounded cavalier but on the inside it was anything but.

.

My point is, it's rare but not unheard of …..It can happen…. Yui is now suffering because of it, you need to convince Ayato to move forward with the punishment promptly. Otherwise Reji will convince "that man" to commence with the alternative punishment."

.

"Ayato believes the reason for his feelings might have to do with protecting his food source."

Shu's eyes remained closed as a satisfying smile emerges on his lips. "And after tasting Yui's exquisite blood, I would have to agree on that possibility, as well….ether way he needs to keep a close eye on her."

Subaru throws out an arm in irritation. "Just get Ayato to end this …..It would be a waste if Reji won." Subaru huffed before he popped from the garden.

"Look, I'm sure the reason he hasn't proceeded is that he used our little family trick on her …..But yes I agree with all who's concerned, it's best just to get on with it…I'll talk with him." At least I'm hoping that's the reason for his delay.

Shu opened his blue eyes to give me a serious look. "Oh, Laito you should watch your rather obvious teacher habit…..You've drawn attention to yourself for not informing "that man" on Yui's phone call…Reji seems to be out for blood for anyone involved with Ayato's little stunt…myself included."

.

Taken back by my brother's expression all I could do was nod my head in acknowledgement, after that Shu popped out of the garden.

Standing alone in the brilliant garden I lift my hand to my confused head with one question running through …..What has happened to us?

 **End of Laito's POV**

* * *

The gleam from the low, over hanging light catches against the razor edge of an impeccable polished steel scalpel. My hand brings the sharp medical tool closer to my face, causing an unblinking violet eye to stare back at me. After inspecting the precision instrument I place it down to join a line of various razor sharp objects that I use to create my master pieces….my everlasting brides.

.

A stainless steel tray that holds my tools of the trade are perched in front of an empty spot that my fingers are twitching to fill. I wasn't going to allow a mere vote from keeping me from my prized addition.

"Teddy, it won't be long." A white glass ball is held between my thumb and forefinger to my violet eyes, spinning it around so a replication of a bright green human iris is staring back at me. I set the glass ball to roll along the line of instruments in the steel tray before choosing another.

.

I carefully lay the glass eye to roll in my palm to hold up in front of my teddy's face. "Yes, Teddy I tend to agree with you, I think we should go with the original color." I carefully rolls the replicated glass eye slowly around and until it bumps in another pink iris. "After all, my brothers still need to be taught a lesson." He begins to burst out with crazed malevolent laughter.

 **End Kanato's POV**

* * *

 **Laito's POV**

 **A little while later…**

After partaking in the small garden I popped into Ayato's room. I couldn't help shake my head at the sight of my triplet lying next to Little Bitch fast asleep. Strolling over to the top of my brother's bed to hold out a hand close to him, before flicking him in his stubborn head. " _ **Ayato, it's time for Mr. sleepy to get out of bed."**_

 _ **.**_

Ayato slaps his fingers with vampire speed to grab my finger as he begins to crush them. _ **"What the hell are you thinking doing that?"**_ He throws my hand away from him and begins to sit up from his bed with irritation.

" _ **Well, you deserve as much, you never answered me. Forcing me to cut my enjoyment with little mouse."**_ Lifting my hand to my face to see if he caused very much damage.

" _ **Laito, I was asleep, I just recently woke up…..I was just laying here when you popped into my room…Just go away! I'm not in the mood to deal with you at the moment."**_ Ayato allows his head to fall back into his pillow. He irritably flips over in my opposite direction, towards Little Bitch's sleeping form.

Reaching out I touch his shoulder. _ **"Be that as it may, Yours Truly we need to talk ….it's important. ….Meet me in your favorite spot**_." And with that I popped to Ayato's favorite spot, high above the rest of the house.

 **Just a few minutes later….**

My ginger triplet popped on to the balcony. **"Laito, what is so important that you dragged me out here?"** _Ayato had an angry expression on his face as he leaned against the house with his arms folded at his chest._

" _ **Well, I need your full attention and it seems I can't achieve that with Little Bitch in the room…. let alone when she's almost completely naked under that offensive cover of yours."**_ I hopped up on the stone banister to sit with my back against the house with a playful smirk on my lips.

.

" _ **You have two seconds to explain yourself before I pop back."**_ Ayato grits his teeth while giving off a meaningful glare with emerald eyes shining sharply at me.

Letting out a sigh before tilting my head back against the house's exterior to gaze up at the stars. _**"Fine….some of the others came to me when I came back home….they want to know why you haven't carried out your family duties, yet."**_

 _ **.**_

Ayato's heated expression melted into something I have never really quite witnessed before….it was a mixture of determination and defeat all rolled in one, I have to say he has me a bit concerned. _**"Oh I see, well, you're my older brother with all the answers. Why do you think I haven't proceeded with my so called family duties?"**_

 _ **.**_

I tried to play it cool and shrug my shoulders but I couldn't hide the concern in my voice. _**Well, I told them it was because of our little family trick …..But lately when you wouldn't answer me …I thought …"**_ I trailed off.

Ayato could tell I suspected something from my poorly vailed voice and demanded an answer. _ **"What did you think?"**_

My eyes fell from the stars to wave a dismissive hand towards him while shaking my head. " _ **No, it doesn't matter, not even you would be stupid enough to consider it."**_

Ayato's eyes raised to look at the stars before letting out a defeated sigh. His words almost came out in a whisper. _**You mean….. Challenge "that man".**_

With his words I popped in front of him with my fingers wrapped around his lapels, almost causing him to tip over the stone railing. I swiftly straightened his balance to pull him close to my face as I spoke in a panic, so beyond my normal behavior. _ **"Please tell me you're not thinking of something so utterly stupid!"**_

 _ **.**_

Ayato drops his head to shrug his shoulders in a depressed way…but doesn't look at me. _**"I have been considering it."**_

With both hands I tightened my grip around his shirt to quite literally shake some sense into that thick skull of his. _ **"You're not ready ….you're not old enough, when your stronger, older, then maybe, but not now! You'll get yourself killed!"**_

Glancing down at my hands with a smirk on his face. _ **"But Laito, since I been drinking from Pancake …I feel it."**_ He grabs on both of my wrists to effortlessly pull my hands from his shirt.

Once I noticed how easy it was for him to remove my hands I can't help but take a step back and shove my throbbing wrists into my pockets. _ **"Feel what? Your mind slipping off into la-la land."**_

" _ **No, I'm feeling stronger every day …I know it has something to do with her. At first I just thought it was a coincidence…but I'm sure it has something to do with that man's plan…..I know this sounds crazy but I'm beginning to believe she was made for just me…..and now they want me to …"**_ His head fell once more in defeat .

.

I stepped forward to grab him by the shoulders to get him to look at me as I attempted to be brutally honest to put matters in perspective …even if nobody wanted to think about it. _**"Okay fine, let's say Little Bitch's blood does what you're saying, you know as well as I do how fleeting human life is. Hell, she still has to live through the awakening….Which, I might remind you not one of them have lived through in the past. There's a reason we call them sacrificial brides in the first place. You're in no shape to challenge "that man"…and Little Bitch will have long since turned to dust before you're even ready to take on something like that."**_

 _ **.**_

Letting go of one of his shoulders to point a finger directly into his face. _ **"You need to carry out "your" punishment!"**_

Takeing my hand that was pointed at my triplet to slice through the air and sharply point out in the unknown. _**"Otherwise Reji is going to tell "that man" that you won't carry out the wishes of the family…..and that won't good for her or you."**_

 _ **.**_

I could see the reality of the matter swirl around in his stunned pupils. The truth is all this talk about feelings is nonsense. For the most part the length of a humans natural lifespan is just a blip on our screen …getting attached only would cause unending pain sooner or later….Maybe this entire household needed to be reminded of that fact…..I'm pretty sure Reji hasn't lost sight of that …but I'm afraid the rest of us in different degrees have…..that includes myself as well.

" _ **Wait, my punishment?"**_

I sadly drop my arm from his shoulder to back into the railing. With two hands I push my way up, to sit on the railing next to him. " _ **Yes, I'm afraid you were right, Reji is using Little Bitch to punish you for your stunt. Shu and Subaru said as much to me, today. Shu said you showed Reji you cared for one thing more than anything else …..And now you were going to have to keep a close eye on Little Bitch for now on, because of it."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Yeah, I figured as much."**_ Ayato answers in a depressed tone.

With my bent elbow I lightly shove it into his side. _ **"Oh, also Shu wanted me to pass on a message to you, if it wasn't for the chair he would have made her his."**_

Ayato folded his arms at his chest in a stubborn way, while nodding his head _ **. "Yeah, I know."**_

" _ **Wait, you know?"**_

" _ **Well, you've tasted Pancake's blood, isn't that what stopped you?"**_ He shrugged his shoulders.

" _ **Well, that and you."**_

" _ **Laito, what am I going to do …..She'll never look at me in the same way after this."**_ Ayato looks up to give me a defeated look but his emerald eyes were practically begging for my help.

My head drops to look at my hands resting in my lap…..why did it matter to us, she's only a blip _ **. "I told you we will fix her after…"**_

His green eyes flash in my direction with a miserable expression on his face. _**"With what, more family tricks? …..What if it doesn't work …...And even if we did manage to fix her… it won't work on me, it won't take away the knowledge of knowing what I've done to her…of me despising myself for it."**_

 _ **.**_

" _**I'll fix her if need be, You were never very good at it anyway ….As for you, well you know the alternative and we'll deal with the rest as it comes … I'm afraid the time is here .Reji is going to call for the other punishment if he doesn't hear her scream."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **So, that's what he wants."**_ Ayato scoffs.

Ayato's face looks sickened but wasn't it just a short time ago before Little Bitch, we would have craved for the same thing?

Placing a hand on my brother's hand before speaking in a depressed tone. " _ **I'm afraid so …..You have no choice….and the rest of us don't want the other to happen."**_

 _ **.**_

Ayato lets out a depressed sigh before barely speaking out. _**"Fine….it will be done by the end of tonight…now, if you don't mind, I need time to prepare myself."**_ He lifts his head back up to the stars without another thought between us.

I didn't try and further the discussion, I achieved what I came to do, so I popped away.

 _ **End of Laito's point of view.**_

 _ **End of chapter 11**_

* * *

 _ **I'm working on the other half of this, should be out soon.**_

 _ **So I have no idea if you like or hate the direction the story is taking ….I would love to hear your take so I know which way to continue. ….But other than that thanks for taking a peek ;) Please don't forget to Follow/Review.**_

 _ **Thanks, Alimackatjac**_


	12. Chapter 12 The punishment

*Disclaimer I do not own Diabolik Lovers...Although, I wish I did. Season three would already out.

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will be written in italic such as this _**"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**_

Through a vampire eyes

Chapter 12 The punishment

* * *

 **Ayato's POV**

Stripped, pale skin sprawled out amongst torn sheets, saturated with smears of crimson handprints. Lifeless pink eyes stared at nothing with her blond head dangling half off the shredded mattress. Her once passion filled lips colored blue and hung agape, her last breath taken long ago.

Trails of liquid cascade down my face, my blood smeared body frantically kneels down to cradle her limp blonde head into my crimson encrusted arms. Shaky fingers lightly brush across her pale cheeks, clearing away her blond strands from her beautiful face. Allowing my dull, tear filled eyes to gaze upon her angelic features, before sliding her eyelids shut one last time. Tightly holding her lifeless body to my shattered, naked form.

.

Amongst my sobs a whispered wheeze lightly blows against my exposed chest. Shocked with the impossible feeling I tear her lifeless body away from me. Her body remains motionless, suddenly her dead eyes slowly slide open and burn into my soul. Her pale blue lips give off a small giggle with her whispered words "Ayato-san, I know you didn't mean to kill me."

A Scarlet painted smirk draws close to my ear. Long, flowing, lavender strands cascade down my bare shoulder. "Well done Ayato, I knew you had it in you."

A trail of pancake's blood trickles from her vindictive lips. " _I'll be seeing you soon, my son_."

My panicked emerald eyes abruptly flash open with the remnants of wicked laughter echoing in my sleep dazed head. Instantly squeezing my eyes shut to encourage my screaming mind to desperately claw at any past memory, burying the unsettling image.

 _ **Flashback ….**_

Letting out a depressed sigh before barely speaking out. "Fine….it will be done by the end of tonight…now, if you don't mind, I need time to prepare myself." I lift my head back up to the stars without another thought between myself and my triplet.

 **End of flashback...**

With a wretched, nauseous feeling churning in my stomach I slowly extend my shaky hands to my closed eyes. Nervously takeing in a deep breath, before I slide my eyes open to see two flawless, immaculate blood free hands. My eyes glance around the room to see Pancake safely tucked in my bed, asleep. With a sigh of relief my shoulders relax in the chair positioned in the darkest shadows of my room, watching over Pancake's sleeping body. Motionlessly waiting as the precious minutes relentlessly tick away. My eyes watch the shadows in the room shift, and lengthen. With the flaming ball slowly rising and falling back to the ground. To finally reveal the moon, no longer full and no longer feeding my vampire body with undeniable urges.

.

"I needed time to prepare." Those are the words Yours Truly told my brother ….and they couldn't be truer.

I could so easily allow my more primal vampire nature to drive "My" punishment purely on instinct ….of course after my mind cleared from the blood crazed haze …..There would be nothing left of Pancake. Reji knows this, that's why it's a punishment for Yours Truly. I'm the cause for Pancake's predicament, I allowed Reji to witness my abnormal behavior towards the blonde. Although, I'm not really sure if it's merely because she's a living, breathing producer of the most exquisite blood, my lips have ever sampled….or something altogether different. Something I've never really experienced before.

.

A blanket tucked around Pancake begins to shift, drawing my emerald eyes to the bed. A small yawn could be heard as arms stretch out from her tightly wound covers.

Damn, my time has run out.

"Ayato-san?" Pancake sleepily whispers out.

Hearing her voice I begin to quickly lift from my seat that's concealed in the shadows. Stretching my entire body with my arms over my head. Ignoring my churning stomach, pulling back my shoulders to firm up my resolve for what I must execute in order to save Pancake's life. My shaky fingers begin to travel along my buttons, swiftly undoing them.

.

"Ayato-san, are you there?" The blonde calls out in the room.

"Where else would I be?" my calm voice quietly slithers from the shadows.

She suddenly sits up with startled eyes, her disheveled golden locks quickly swing across her shoulders. Her hands hastily clench the blankets to cover her bare chest. "Ayato-san where are you?!"

"I'm, here Pancake." My shirtless body slowly emerges from the shadows.

Startled with my sudden half naked appearance Pancake begins to quickly wrap the bulky blanket around her delicate form. But to her surprise no matter how hard she tries to place her foot on the floor she can't.

Raising a knowing eyebrow. "Going somewhere, Pancake?"

Her angry eyes snapped from her foot and flashed in my direction. "Ayato-san what's the meaning of this?"

Shrugging my bare shoulders in a casual way, just a few feet from the bed. "What? I'm merely keeping my belongings tidy, a _place_ for everything and _everything in its place_." I would have loved to give her a teasing smile at her absolute furious, awestruck expression my words have caused. However knowing the inevitable end of tonight's encounter caused my lips to remain in a firm line.

.

"Ayato …But, you…you…you just can't ….I'm not some…..Damn it Ayato-san! I'm not some object you can keep on some damn shelf, I'm a human being." She furiously sputters her words as her hands jerked her blanket even closer to her body.

Walking over with deliberate steps to stand over pancakes wrapped body. "Listen here Pancake, we've been over this. You will find vampires, in general do what they want, but that especially goes for Yours's Truly. I do as I wish, no one ever dares to say no to Ore-sama." Leaning down I begin to peel her self-made cocoon away from her neck. Extending a hand to brush away her blond strands.

Softly speaking as my lips begin to press against her scorching skin in small sensual kisses. "Besides, I'm not keeping you on a shelf, I'm keeping you ….in my bed."

She roughly pushes her hands against my bare chest in disapproval. Ignoring her harmless anger I effortlessly pull her closer against my chest, firmly caging her body with my steel like arms. Lifting my lips to Pancake's ear so my vivid emerald eyes peek from her tousled blond locks. My voice whispers against her ear. "Where else would you expect Ore-sama to keep my sacrificial bride?" As if to make my point, and end the conversation. My teeth quickly sink into her taunt, alabaster skin.

.

A small whimper comes from Pancake, causing my hands to gently lower her body to my messed bed. Sliding my crimson stained fangs from her neck, pushing my venom covered tongue over her pooling wounds. Once her skin begins to heal I swoop down to roughly take another bite. With the action her hands harshly grab hold of my bare back .My free hand slowly begins to unwrap the blanket to release her pert nipples into the open air. I quickly extend my long fingers to dance around the pointy nub, before abruptly giving it a hard twist.

.

Sending her aroused body to arch towards me, enveloping our touching skin into an intense heat. Lifting my head I begin to practically tear the remainder of the blanket from her body. Gradually taking Yours Truly's rightful position, hovering over Pancake's almost completely naked body. Seeing her body arch for my rough touch I quickly twist my fingers once more. Her head suddenly jerks back with a pleasured moan pushing out from her glossed pink lips. Golden strands sprawl against the wrinkled sheets "Ahh Ayato-san what are you doing to me? "Pancake squirms beneath me with breathless words.

.

My half lidded piercing green eyes burn over her, before speaking in a firm tone. "Why its simple Pancake, I'm about to take you." Leaning down to immediately sink my teeth roughly into her chest.

Fighting the arousing feeling of my bite Pancake's voice strangles out, "But …..You can't, I'm not ready … I don't care if I've sworn myself to you….. Or not!" I Purposely moved too quickly for my seduction to completely submerge her into an aroused haze .I needed her fearful….screams, not her pleasured moans, in order to carry out my punishment.

.

Inwardly promising Reji a slow, excruciatingly painful retaliation as my fingers begrudgingly travel down Pancake's body. My fingertips brush against the delicate lace material. A small startled scream comes from Pancake as my fingers curled around the material and effortlessly give it a short yank. Turning the yellow undergarment into a wet scrap of useless material.

.

"Ayato-san, don't do this!" She violently struggles beneath me, gouging her fingernails into my chest. Kneeing over her nude body I forcibly restrain her struggling hands above her head. Her fearful pink eyes fill with horror when she notices my free hand go to my pants. Strongly wiggling her body in a futile attempt to free herself. Something that would have caused my body to shiver with anticipated excitement earlier, before I met the blood bag, now it only caused a nauseous sharp feeling.

.

Ignoring my aching stomach I begin to free myself from my pants. I easily slip from my boxers allowing my hardened member to fall into my palm. Feeling my engorged, overly stretched skin causes a disgusted feeling to wash over me. The new uncomfortable feeling caused my body to desperately yearn to leap from Pancake's naked body and scrub my filthy skin clean. What the hell is causing this….Wait, she's causing this! I'm a damn vampire….I can't possibly feel something like this for a mere blood bag.

.

The awful feeling riddled through my entire body, but I forced myself to remain, reminding myself what the consequences would be for Pancake if I failed to continue with the punishment. "I can't Pancake." Turning my head away, finding it hard to look her in the eye.

"What the hell do you mean, you can't?" Struggling against my restraining grip.

Pausing for a moment to consider what I should allow Pancake to know. With a heavy sigh I begin to strengthen my resolve. "Damn it Pancake, your being punished!" Prying her knees apart to roughly wedge my body between them.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" My words cause her to stop struggling.

"Fuck, Pancake you ran away from the estate, twice! Just once, would normally get you killed, but lucky for you "that man" wants you around. So here I am." Allowing no space between our two bodies. I can feel my aroused member fall against her heated soft skin.

"Please, Ayato don't do this …..Please, not you, anyone but you!" Vehemently shaking her head while foolishly jerking her arm in attempt to escape my grasp.

My angry green eyes flashed towards the girl with my arm shaking as I extend a free hand to roughly place my member just before her entrance. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Please, don't do this!" A scream ripped from her lungs.

"Listen Pancake, I have no choice, you belong to Yours Truly, and therefore it falls on me to carry out your punishment _…along with my punishment. Sadly thinking of my last words._

"Do you want to die?!"

"No, Please I'm begging you, let Laito or Shu do it!" Her tear laden words caused my body to sink into a blinding rage.

"What the fuck are you saying, any one of my brothers can take you? I've already told you, your mine and only mine. I will never share you!" Not even thinking I brutally thrust my engorged member deep inside, violently ripping through her barrier.

Pancake's head jerks back as an excruciating scream tears through the estate.

Her scream causes my anger to quickly dissipate, realizing what I've just done. Feeling a small trickle of blood flow against my throbbing, buried member. A heavy, miserable feeling washed over me. I couldn't bring myself to look at her ….but what's worse is I could hear Pancake's every whimper, every sob…..and I was the cause for her tears. She would have been silent, if not for my acute vampire hearing.

.

After a moment I swallowed hard before softly speaking. "Listen Pancake, let's just get through this, all right…..Are you ready for me to move?" I didn't want to cause her anymore pain, Reji was given the proof he desired.

She sniffled a quiet response. "Yes…..just get on with it." Her miserable voice pierced my chest.

Neither of us looked at each other. Pulling back my hips to slowly slide from her encasing warmth. Her searing heat twisted around me. My teeth clenched down with the intoxicating feeling. I so wanted to take her, like I had always wanted to. I cautiously extended a hand to cup her ample mound, but Pancake just shoved my hand to the side and continued to silently cry.

.

Taking this as her not so subtle hint to just move forward. I let out a depressed sigh before forcing myself to concentrate on the blazing, intoxicating feeling, engulfing my semi hard member. It seemed my stomach was right, no one wanted to be here. I thought about ending it here, but I knew if I didn't fully finish Reji could say I failed. Which would force me to try again or worse, face the normal punishment. Thinking of my brother at this moment wasn't necessary helping my situation…the last thought of him was going to be purely for grueling, abundant retaliation.

.

My mind traveled back two nights ago, when I was surging with an animalistic need to take my Pancake. Fueled by not just the full moon, but by the blonde's unbridled screams for only my touch. After that extremely arousing moment of hearing my name echo through the estate, all I wanted to do was get lost in each other's naked bodies for days, to slowly show her exactly why I needed her in my bed.

.

The stimulating thought caused my hips to swiftly move, slamming my pulsing member into Pancake. Ignoring the awful feeling increasing with every arousing plummet. I just needed to only concentrate on the searing, intoxicating feeling. Leaning down to reach her neck, my teeth quickly plunge into her skin. The hot crimson liquid wrapped itself around my tongue, before trickling down my throat. A part of me waited for some sort of reaction from Pancake, but I knew she wouldn't, I could taste the difference in her blood ….her candy was gone.

.

With Pancake's blood swirling inside of me, and me madly thrusting deep inside of her caused a strong tingling sensation to travel to the tip of my spine. Damn, I hated myself for feeling so good at this moment, but Pancake felt so damn good and my primal vampire side was quickly takeing control. "Fuck, Pancake… I need you!"

.

To my surprise I felt her burning touch brush against my chest, flicking my nipple with her finger. The heated touch caused my ginger head to jerk back. Holding out hope in salvaging our first coupling. My crimson covered tongue cautiously licks around her harden nub before my teeth sink into her chest. I could feel both of her heated hands roughly clasp on to my backside, pulling me closer causing me to plunge deeply. The overwhelming feeling of Pancakes burning hands around my naked body pushed me to my razors edge. Just a few more hard pushes, deep inside her searing heat. Sends my tense body to topple over the edge. Pounding my throbbing member deep within her folds. My body trembles with my pulsating release.

.

I was so close to collapsing next to her naked form for a short breather. Already contemplating how I could earn her crimson candy. Screw Reji, both Pancake and I worked past his little plan. Now, the time was entirely ours…..as it should be.

With my chest heaving, my shining emerald eyes finally fell beneath me, telling me what my twisting stomach is screaming. What I saw caused me to completely shatter and slide off …..There wouldn't be a next time. Her wide frightened eyes carried multiple trails of tears running down her red face. There wouldn't be a next time because she forced herself. So, I could carry out our damn punishment.

.

The moment was one sided. I went to cautiously reach out to her, but all she did was shutter away from my touch. With the sight of Pancake's fragile body quickly curling her legs close to her chest, I swiftly reached for the blanket that was tossed to the floor. With one sharp snap the blanket floats to cover her shivering body. Hearing uncontrolled sobs coming from my bed I slowly trudge to my closet.

.

" _ **Laito, tell that bastard I carried out my family duties."**_ Seething with anger.

" _ **Yeah, we all know you did…..Is there anything I can help with?"**_ My brother tone is serious and somber.

Every cell of my body is overtaken with this awful feeling. Causing my words to be cautious and nervous. _ **"As a matter of fact, there is, I need you to carry out what we discussed earlier …Promise me Laito, you won't scare her anymore then she already is …..Don't touch her in anyway, she wouldn't want."**_

" _ **Please, you must think I'm crazy, if you think I would try anything with you around."**_ My brother lets out a humorless chuckle.

" _ **Just promise me Laito!"**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah sure I promise."**_

" _ **I need you to have the servants move myself and Pancake into adjoining rooms…As long as she's attached to my room, the others should leave her alone**_." I never wanted to step foot inside that particular room again. I'll be damned if Pancake will ever see the inside of it. It's not like the family hasn't sealed a room before.

" _ **Wait, Ayato, it almost sounds like your leaving."**_ My brother's thoughts sounded concerned.

" _ **I am …watch over her. Okay**_?" I just needed to leave. Allowing Pancake to heal properly, I could force myself to live with the miserable, nauseating feeling I caused, as long as Pancake is okay.

" _ **Yeah, but I told you, we can help you through this. You don't have to leave. "**_

" _ **Don't concern yourself with me, Just keep her safe…I just can't stay here."**_

" _ **Ayato…..Ayato, answer me. Yours Truly answer me, damn it!"**_

With my triplet screaming for me to answer I slowly walk to the door with my head fallen."Pancake…. I mean, Yui…I'm so sorry." After that I walked out the door, lightly closing it with a soft click.

Pancake's sobbing, broken whisper reaches my ears. " _Anyone else, because I was beginning to fall for you."_

 _My hand flew to my twisting stomach, the pain caused me to stumble back to the nearest wall. Falling against the wallpaper as Honest, awaken words slip from my lips in a pained whisper._

" _I've already fallen for you."_

… _.And with that I pop as far as I can away from the estate._

 _ **End of Ayato's POV.**_

* * *

 _ **Laito's POV**_

What my brother didn't know is after my futile attempt of calling for his attention I popped next to his room just in time to hear every whispered confession….from both parties. I watched my broken little brother realize his feelings too late, before he popped away. The hell with just standing here, and allowing Reji to tear apart something that is so entirely elusive to our kind. If I really think about it, I've only ever heard of one sided cases. Did my little brother actually accomplish what none of the rest of us could? Damn, jackass! Of course if anyone could, it would be him _._

 _._

 _Mentally screaming at my triplet._ _ **"I don't know, if you can hear me or not, but I'm not letting you throw this away. Do you hear me, you stubborn jackass?! No answer? Fine, I'm fixing this weather you like it or not! ...and Oh, by the way, I'm doing it my way!"**_

Figuring if he could have heard me that would have drawn him out …..But my guess he's popped somewhere he can't. So with a heavy sigh I pop into his bedroom. To see Little Bitch curled up in a corner of Ayato's bed. Popping right next to her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, she quickly flinches away from my hand. "Okay, okay Little Bitch, I won't touch, but we need to talk."

.

"Laito, what are you doing here?" Little bitch asks between sobbing breaths, buried deep within her covers.

"Well, my well-meaning, practically useless, vampire triplet asked me to help you."

Leaning close to the blanket I whisper the last words. "What, I want to know, is have you really fallen for him?"

"Wait, how do you know about-?" Pancake's red tear filled eyes suddenly peek from within her blanket.

Leaning back with my hand resting comfortably behind my head. "You do realize we're all vampires and we can pretty much hear everything at the estate."

"That doesn't matter, Laito, you lied to me. You're the one that went on about barking dogs." Taken back as Pancake dared to snap at me.

"Listen, I didn't lie, you're alive aren't you?" Swooping down to point a finger at Little Bitch.

Crossing my arms at my chest and rolling my green eyes towards her absolute stupidity. "Yeah, I heard you. _…. Anybody, but him_. Damn, you really are dense, if you think you're safer with me, or Shu, or even Subaru. I have news for you, with anyone else, you would have ended up dead…and we as vampires wouldn't have cared in the slightest. You're a damn food container to every one of us …except, for my youngest triplet. Do you have any idea how much he had to restrain himself to not be taken over by his own vampire nature?"

.

In truth knowing how Shu and I feel we probably could have done it. Hell, with that electric feeling I experienced from her before, I would have gladly accepted the task ….of course I won't be telling her that .She needs to feel like only Ayato can fill her needs at the estate.

Letting out a heavy sigh. "Look, it's about time you realize some things. Even we, have rules to live by. Us being vampires the consequences are unpleasant and painful, but for you, there down right deadly. You broke the rules not once, but twice, plus your little stunt with the phone _almost_ caused _me trouble."_

Leaning over I extended my hand to tilt my hat to allow Little Bitch, to see how truly serious I was being. "You're extremely lucky we were even asked to vote, whether you lived, or not."

Reaching up she pulled the blanket from her head, allowing her astonished face in full view. "You voted on not killing me?"

"Yeah we did..." Shrugging my shoulders, as I answered her question.

"….and lucky for you, your alternative punishment won…..You should be grateful damn it. If the vote would have gone the other way, Ayato would have been ordered to kill you. Since, you've chosen him, he's responsible for you. Think of it like you been upgraded to a kept pet. All kidding aside let's try this one more time, while I can still pretend to care ...Did you mean what you said?"

"What does it matter?" She shrugs her shoulders while dropping her miserable eyes to stare at her hands.

"Answer the question damn it!" Choosing to snap at the emotionally damaged blond, in an attempt to get an honest response.

"Yes all right, I've fallen for him, long before the other night …..It's just too late now. " Hearing her begin to cry in her fuzzy blanket.

Beginning to cautiously speak with a serious tone towards the blond. "What if I told you, no matter what happened …for you, it's never too late?"

"What do you mean?"

My emerald eyes nervously glance around the room, before whispering close to Little Bitch's ear. "I can erase it all, like it never happened …it's a little family trick we have."

"So, if it's a family trick, why did Ayato ask you to do it?" Little Bitch whispers back.

"Well, to put it quite simply he's not very good at it …..He doesn't use it very often. Now, me on the other hand, I've mastered it long ago. You'll find Ayato lives by his own set of rules .Most of them just get in the way of his possible fun."

"Laito, what do you mean by Ayato's fun?"

"Yes, yes never mind….I'm sure we could have a rather deep conversation about my triplet…., But at the moment you're wasting my valuable time. Do you want me to take it away? I should warn you, I intend to erase everything regardless, because Ayato asked me to. I just have a feeling later on, I'm actually going to need to know what your thoughts were before I do. Knowing my stubborn brother loves you and all."

.

"Wait, Ayato loves me?" Little Bitch's mouth hung open after I _accidently_ let it slip.

I quickly snap my fingers with exaggeration while speaking in a sarcastic tone. "What, oh damn, I really didn't want that to slip out …..oh, well it's not like you'll remember it later."

" **Ha, do you hear that? Ayato, I'm spilling all your secrets."**

Leaning over to seductively tease the blonde. I extend my finger to lift her face closer to myself. "In fact I could do all kinds of things to you Little Bitch, and you won't even remember **.**

"You wouldn't dare!" The blond yelled out in an offended voice. Shoving my hand away, gripping the blanket even closer around her still naked body. Which I had to admit was very tempting.

" _**I'm touching her and not only that, I'm openly flirting …..You better come back and stop me."**_

Leaning closer with a raised teasing eyebrow. "Oh, wouldn't I …..well, it's probably just as well…. You act like my brother, no fun."

Swiftly pouncing on Little Bitch's wrapped body, pinning her against the mattress, as my venom begins to salivate around my tongue. Giving off a dark chuckle before whispering in her ear. "Although, you and I both know that isn't the case. Don't We?" Just her mere scent is driving me close to an uncontrolled state. Softly rubbing my nose along her neck with intoxicating thoughts of the other night. Our practically naked bodies bathed in color from the moon shining through the stain glass. Her heated squirming body pinned under me…..just inches from making her mine. The incredible addictive feeling racking my body in a desperate need for her electrifying touch.

.

Little Bitch throws out her hands in a panic to push against my chest. Seeing her squirm away is enough to remind me of my brother, and what this human girl means to him. The thought, is just enough to begin clearing my hazed brain, and pulling my tense body away. Shaking my head a bit, realizing maybe Ayato, was right …maybe, I wouldn't have been able to hold myself back enough to ensure her safety. Not, if it only takes a small whiff of her skin to send me into a pleasure induced haze _ **.**_

" _ **Ayato …I'm not sure it's the best idea to leave her here …..You need to come back."**_ Damn it, he wouldn't have ignored that, he's gone.

Little Bitch scoots away from me …and I can't disagree from her actions. "Okay, okay enough yes, if you can manage it, then yes. I want to forget this ever happened."

She looks away, nervously fidgeting with her hands. "I want to be able to trust him again."

She pauses to consider her next words before lifting her head, speaking in an anxious manner. "Just… could you…. "

"Yes, Little Bitch?" With my head clearing my behavior falls into a curiously teasing manner.

"Can you remind me ….about breaking the rules?" She nervously asks me with a bit of apprehension.

A thought occurred to me as I witness Little Bitch fidget. I quickly popped into my brother's closet. Snatching up a button up school shirt. Pausing to deliberate at my choices on a pair of my brother's boxers or a simple pair of shorts. I swiftly grabbed a pair of my brother's boxers. I really could not find a single pair of everyday shorts in his drawers. It wasn't like we were athletic beings, and I didn't have the time, nor really see the need to bother myself to search through Ayato's things.

.

With the clothes in my arms I popped back to continue with the conversation. I couldn't help but laugh at her innocent behavior, waving a dismissive hand. "Oh please, that's at the very least of what I'm going to do …now, you might want to throw these on." I noticed when I shove my brother's red, silky boxers in her hands her cheeks almost caught on fire with embarrassment.

.

"I'm sure my brother doesn't want to come back to you being naked….although, I wouldn't mind it." What the hell am I thinking, of course Ayato would want to see her waiting in his bed completely naked…Hell, if I had my way she'd never leave and she wouldn't be alone. Damn, I really need to stop thinking like that. I'm already teetering on my very edge. I guess the clothes are needed, it's not like I know when he's coming back.

.

She lifts herself off the bed with the bundled blanket wrapped around her. To slowly waddle towards the bath room. Whipping her head around just before reaching the door. "Wait, he's gone?"

I sadly nodded my head. "Uh yeah, I'm afraid so. You see Little Bitch, it's going to take Ayato, longer to recover what with his _idiosyncrasies_ and all."

"Idio…what? I'm sorry, why can't you just…" Her face fills with concern for my brother as she trails off in her thoughts.

Rising to my feet to stroll over to the concerned blond. Firmly grabbing her wrapped shoulders, forcibly turning her body in the direction of the bathroom. "Yep, I'm afraid you've only managed to peel back the first few layers of my triplet. However, I must say, you've affected him to his very core." _I'm not sure if I've even come close…..Hell, I'm pretty sure no one has come as close as the blonde blood bag._

 _._

"Even so, I'm only able to erase your memories. Ayato, is going to have a tougher time getting over it …..My family's trick doesn't work on another family member …..The only one that can manage that is _that man_ , and possibly one other." I noticed my voice is also wrapped with concern for my absent triplet.

"So, get one of them to help Ayato." The girl casually speaks out from behind the bathroom door.

My eyes went wide with her casually tossed out thought. "Him? Oh, no, no, no-one asks him for _anything_. Vehemently shaking my head towards the door.

Pausing for a moment to consider my words carefully. As it's always a rather prudent idea, when discussing anything about him. "His Majesty, only concerns himself, when it suits him. You don't want him involved, trust me." Extending my hand to sooth my pounding head, the mere thought had caused.

"You should count yourself lucky, he even bothered with an alternative punishment. After all, you are just a food container, but it's rather obvious their something different about you."

Letting out a sigh. "I don't suppose you would know, what that might be?"

"Uh no, I'm afraid I'm lost, just as you….. Wait, did you just say Majesty, as in _king_?" Shaking my head at hearing the astonished girl's reaction.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm entirely lost as a mere blood bag." A bit offended with even being compared to a mere mortal.

I begin to get irritated with the entirely _delicate_ conversation. "Can't you comprehend what I just said? Yes, the King of all vampires, well and others, but no use blowing that tiny mind of yours in knowing about them, just yet."

Letting out a frustrated sigh. "Our King pardoned you."

"King, but why?" I can only imagine her utterly confused expression after hearing my words. The image caused me to chuckle.

"It's obvious really, in fact, Ayato, suspected something, before your arrival. He knows the King has something planned for you, and one of _his sons_." A wicked smile curls at my lips with my words.

"His sons?" Little Bitch practically chokes out her words.

"Honestly Little Bitch, you really need to keep up. It's frightfully tedious to have to explain everything to you. Yes, the King has six sons, that don't particularly care for him?"

Asking in sarcasm. "Ring any bells?"

Without another word I patiently take my place a foot away from the door. Waiting as her tiny mind considers my words. The door suddenly swings open with her blond head sticking out. With an absolute astonished expression plastered on her face. "Wait, do you mean you're a ….."

It was hard to hold in my amusing chuckles, from her rather priceless expression. But, I manage to achieve a somewhat graceful bow towards the stunned girl, wearing my brother's school dress shirt. Reaching out for her hand to gently bring it to my lips. Straightening myself up before beginning to tease the befuddled blond. "A Prince? Well, yes, in so many words. I thought it was perfectly evident." Another wicked smiled curled at my lips.

.

"So, that would mean Ayato, is also a…." She slapped a hand over her gaping mouth.

I couldn't help but shake my head. If I told her the rest I do believe the girl might actually pass out. No, I'll leave that to my brother or possibly _that man_ to explain the rest. I just hope I'm there when she finds out.

"Yes, you're a bit slow on the uptake, but you're at least getting the jest of things…..too bad I have to erase it. It was rather entertaining in some ways."

"Wait, do you really have to erase it all?" The blond steps from the bathroom .My leering eyes begin to travel over the intoxicating girl. As I wonder if I should have spent more time looking for less suggestive clothing. It's true it's only a button up shirt and a pair of silky boxers, but at this moment she could have walked in the room stark naked and she wouldn't have been sexier than in those oversized clothes.

" _ **Damn it, Ayato, you should see what you're missing for being a stubborn jackass."**_ I quickly turn my head to regain my composure. Making a mental note to get her in her own clothes, as soon as she wakes up.

I roughly clear my throat before reaching my hand to pull her to the bed. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Next time you wake up this won't even be a bad dream." I gently lay her head down on a pillow, as I prepare her for my little family trick.

A mischievous smile plays on my lips with a thought. _Although, I believe a few things should remain, if only in just a dream._

 **End of Laito POV**

* * *

 **A little while later …**

Little did the brothers know, when a certain violent scream echoed throughout the vast estate, it resonated deep within a dark, locked room. Causing an energy from some dust covered items to rise, and materialize into swirls of a ghostly, luminous green mist. Floating throughout the room, until it quickly slips under the door. Slowly floating down the hall, drifting and swirling in different directions as if the mist was searching. Wandering high over anyone's notice. Passing over a sleeping vampire causing him to suddenly sit up. Abruptly turning his head to search the room with his piercing blue eyes. His shoulders soon relax from an odd feeling, falling back into his pillow to continue his nap.

.

Golden strands sprawled across a silky pillow. Where a girl dressed in oversized cloths slept peacefully in a deep sleep. On a freshly made bed, under the influence of a certain hat wearing vampire. The mist slips under the crack of the door to leisurely wisp into the room, hovering over the body of the sleeping girl. The curling, green mist begins to quickly invade her body, momentarily shattering the vampire's influence over her. Her lips slowly pull into a wicked smile when her eyes suddenly pop open for just a minute, to reveal…...

.

… _Violet eyes._

 **End of Chapter 12**

* * *

Yeah, I finally finished the chapter I'm afraid I painted myself in of a bit of a corner. I hope it turned out in the end I had to balance everything Ayato is feeling. Some, he's never felt before. Guilt, disgust, arousal, love …to only name a few. It was a very hard chapter to write.

So what do you think will happen to Pancake while Ayato is gone?

Okay, well I'm off, I promise the next chapter won't take as long because I've already pretty much written it out in my head. Well I'm off to update another story.

Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please …Follow/Review/Favorite /Share

Any support would be greatly appreciated. Alimackatjac.


	13. Chapter 13 Without him

_Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers_

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will be written in italic such as this " _ **Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**_

Through a vampire eyes

Chapter 13 Without him

* * *

 **Laito's POV ...**

A blinding, hanging light precariously swings over a barely conscious blonde body. Her naked body lays helplessly on a stainless steel slab of metal, haphazardly covered by a crisp white sheet. Next to her sprawled out strands of spun gold lay her useless uniform that was precisely cut away from her body.

Letting out a small amused chuckle. "I'm not sure if I want to take every last drop or leave just enough for you to helplessly watch me work. I would rather enjoy your terror filled eyes watch me slowly strip your intestines from your body. It's quite entertaining, it's like a magic scarf trick, it just goes on endlessly."

With wide childlike eyes, my brother leans over her scantily covered body to slowly finger walk around her chest. "Of course, I would leave the removal of your heart for last, I have plans to give that to someone special, who will be utterly moved by my thoughtful gesture, possibly cherish it forever."

.

His small fingers expertly lace in a confident hand as a beam of light reflects off the surgically sharpened scalpel. A well-practiced hand leisurely glides among the white sheet, occasionally leaving paths of emerging crimson in the sharpen tools wake. "Oh, but if you watch I'm sure the final product will be affected with your face frozen in excruciating pain …Decisions, decisions Teddy, what do you think I should do?" With crazed purple eyes he glances over to his one eyed bear.

.

Letting out a yawn, "Kanato, I would like to speak with you, please come to the music room?" My sleepy blonde brother tiredly speaks out from somewhere else in the estate.

Slowly sliding the razor's edge along her jawline, leaning over to whisper in the blonde's ear, "Damn, just when things were about to get interesting, I shouldn't be long. I'm sure your just dying to get started on our fun little project." His unblinking violet eyes reflect off the polished knife before carefully placing the instrument on the stainless steel tray. "I'm coming Shu," popping out of sight.

.

Without wasting another breath I popped next to the blonde, swiftly scooping her limp, sheet covered body into my arms. Swiftly extending a hand out, snatching up the stuffed bear by its arm, and popping out of the room. The stunned blond watched me arrive in Ayato's room and pop right back out with the one eyed bear safely tucked in my arms.

Where I found myself in one of Ayato's normal distant hiding spots, for our triplet's bear. I really didn't want to cause my triplet mental anguish with the temporary loss of his precious bear, but I needed him to think Ayato rescued the girl. Instead of it being a team effort by myself and Shu.

" _ **Ayato, she really is becoming a burden, when the hell do you plan on returning?"**_ I waited for his response, but of course he didn't reply. It had been almost an entire month, and we were rapidly approaching another full moon. I wasn't sure what he planned for the intense night, I knew it was pretty much impossible to restrain our true vampire urges during a full moon. He should be popping back any time, but of course my brother and his crazy idiosyncrasies probably intend to fight his heightened vampire nature, without involving the blonde. I've pretty much figured out he must be sending his time on the other side, where we learned long ago our special communication doesn't work between realms.

.

" _ **That, or 'Yours Truly' is being a 'truly' stubborn jackass and ignoring what I've been dealing with." …..**_ Nothing, damn him, I hope he understands what precarious situation he's allowing Little Bitch to endure without his protection. Subaru, and Shu and I have managed to keep her secretly safe, but once the full overwhelming power of the full moon increases our carnal animalist urges there's likely no chance Little Bitch survives the night without him. Letting out a heavy sigh before popping back.

.

Popping into my brother's closet, pulling out yet another button up shirt and boxers. At this rate he'll arrive back home with very little to wear. Making a mental note to have one of the mansion's staff purchase the missing items before his return. Being careful not to pop over to the fragile girl's bedside, and surprising the hell out of her. Making a rather tedious decision to walkout of the closet, tossing the gathered clothes to the exhausted girl. "These will have to work for now. Unless you want me searching through your lacey things?" Giving her a teasing smile.

.

I knew she barely has enough energy to sit up and change clothes, there was no way she would make it to the bathroom." Rolling my eyes at my changed behavior as I stand there facing the other direction. "No, Laito, this will be fine, thanks" Her fragile vice whispers out from behind my back.

"You know Little Bitch, you are entirely too much trouble for a mere blood bag." Speaking to her with my back turned as I also didn't need the added temptation. Now that we knew the blood bag meant quite a bit to my ginger headed triplet, those of us that voted for the alternative punishment treated her somewhat differently than are usual blood bag. Of course we never allowed her to know of her preferential treatment.

.

"Little Bitch, you really should just stay in here, where the others can't get near you."

"It doesn't seem to matter, you're able to pop in here whenever you like. Besides, I do stay in here, for the most part, unless I'm going to school." Yes, but what she doesn't know is the only reason I'm permitted in his room in the first place is he asked me to look after her.

"Well try a little harder, you're just lucky Shu bothered to leave class early to escort you home, finding you both missing from class. It' wasn't hard to figure out where you two ended up." I snapped back with irritation at the girl.

It's true we were trying to keep my brother's complete absence from Reji and Kanato, there's no telling what they would do if they didn't think I could reach him in a moment's notice with our special communication. In fact I believe this last attempt was to test that very theory, hence the reason for hiding his bear. Since Ayato is the only one crazy enough to mess with our purple headed triplet's stuffed toy.

"Look, Laito, I am doing my best, one minute I'm silently reading in class, and the next thing I know I'm being stripped from my uniform, barely able to move." She defends herself sleepily.

" _ **You see, you stubborn jackass, only you can protect her in your class. We were just lucky, I can't be there, Kanato is the only one in her class at the moment and he's hell bent on teaching you lesson."**_

"Perhaps, you shouldn't go to school for a while, you're in the same damn class, this is bound to happen again, next time you might not be so lucky."

She yawns, before letting out a grumpy tone. "No, I can't stay here forever, I'm required to go to school, besides I hate the unending waiting."

I wanted to reach up and slap my own forehead, I should have went with my first thought and just left her in a deep sleep on my brother's bed. Of course if she slept too long her muscles would stop functioning correctly…..Not to mention it's true "that man" required her to attend school like the rest of us.

"Hell, then maybe I should just put you to sleep until it's safer. One minute your asleep the next-"

"Minute he's back…Laito, have you heard from him?" Her voice turns miserably soft.

"No, I'm afraid not, I would have thought I heard from him by now." Shrugging my turned away shoulders with my own worried tone slipping through.

"You mean because of the pending arrival of the full moon, don't you?"

" **You see even Little Bitch, knows somewhat the gravity of the situation ….by the way, you're welcome, you know what I'm risking if Reji or 'that man' find out I've left certain revealing facts in her rather dense brain…..even though I know you won't appreciate it. "**

"Yes, that's what I entirely mean Little Bitch, I must say leaving little tidbits of information into your memory has made you utterly easier to talk to .I mean don't be mistaken your still a worthless food container, but it no longer feels entirely tedious to explain things…..Just make sure."

" _ **If you think your somehow helping her by chaining yourself to some wall in the other realm, your misguided efforts are going to get her killed once the full moon appears. There's no way the rest of us will be any kind of protection for her. Damn it, you stubborn jackass, you very well know we will all turn aggressive towards her."**_

"Yes, I know, never allow the others aware of my enlightenment." She sleepily chuckles.

"Enlightenment, well I guess that's one way to describe it….Just keep that and those human emotions of yours well concealed from the others. It's dangerous for you and Ayato when the others know. "

" _ **Yes, that's right, hate me if you wish, but she still somewhat knows….and if you don't like it, get your ass back here and erase it yourself."**_

"Then shouldn't you have erased them?" The blonde blood bag questions with a worried tone.

" **Yes, I left the knowledge of our little family trick completely intact, not to mention the deadly unbending consequents for certain rules being broken."**

"Oh, please, this is far more entertaining to watch, besides once he does return, well, let's just say I really can't wait for the fun to begin." I teased the tired blonde.

" _ **Yes Little Bitch will be far more receptive for the upcoming full moon, that is if you manage to bother showing up …hell, I could just as easily make her brain believe I'm you in your absence ."**_ …Damn it, nothing! Even if he was ignoring me, my little threat would have stirred some kind response. Nope, I have no doubt he's in the other realm, hopefully not being suicidal and comforting "that man".

.

"I don't understand why he had to leave the mansion in the first place." The reason of course why she can't remember is I did what was requested by both my triplet and Little Bitch. Reji's punishment had been quickly erased, forgotten.

"Oh, be patient Little Bitch, I told you he's having to deal with some issues, sooner or later he'll return…of course you being a fragile blood bag, I would hope for sooner rather than later, your shelf life isn't what I would call extended." _**"I'm sure you're beating yourself up with the unavoidable matters that I offered to help you get over. Matters**_ _**your**_ _**crazy idiosyncrasies undoubtingly have you miserably shackled to Reji's punishment."**_

 _ **.**_

"I'm done, you can turn around." Hearing the blankets shift as she attempts to crawl under the covers.

Turing around to see her laying in my brother's bed, which for the most part was for Little Bitch, seeing as my brother sleeps in his iron maiden most of the time. "Well, I think for the time being you should just take a long nap, you're obviously drained. You barely have enough strength to dress yourself, although I could have assisted you." Once more teasing her as her cheeks show evidence of her refined blood.

.

"Laito, I'd rather not sleep, if it's all the same to you." She looks up at me with frightened eyes.

"Little Bitch, I'm afraid Kanato has taken far too much blood, and it's only a matter of time." Catching myself speaking softly to the blood bag. Just a short time ago I would have been procuring more of her frightened behavior not helping sooth it away. I'm a damn vampire, she's merely food to me. What the hell is a matter with me?

My confused eyes studied her terrified expression. "Is there any way you can ….stop me from dreaming?"

"Well, Little Bitch, that's a rather odd request. Why ever would you want me to do something like that?"

"It's just lately, I've been incessantly dreaming about you, and your brothers, along with this woman." Her eyes droop closed, before abruptly flashing them open as she answers my question.

Lifting my hand, flicking the brim of my hat up to reveal a teasing smile curled at my lips. "Well, well I must say you're awfully impatient Little Bitch, I knew you would be rather entertaining once you loosened up, of course knowing my triplet's idiosyncrasies he won't be up for the idea of sharing."

Her eyes finally slid shut and she barely spoke the sleepy words. "What no, it's nothing like that, No my last dream you were all small boys chasing…..a bat."

My smile dropped instantly. "Wait a minute did you just say something about a…. bat?"

"Uh-huh…..you three were playing until a women with the long flowing purple hair scolded Ayato for leaving his lessons." She sleepily responses.

My green eye grew wide. "Little Bitch how could you possibly know-".

"Laito, her purple eyes….really scare me. "

After hearing her barely coherent words I reached over with both hands to desperately shake her awake. "Little Bitch, tell me more about the women….Yui please, come on, wake up a little longer, I need to know about that women!"

"I feel like I'm slowly loosing…. myself." Her words softly slurred from her sleep induced lips.

After that she fell in a deep sleep to recover from her massive blood lost. No amount of shaking would wake her now, not until she fully recovered. "Of all the times." Tossing her back against the pillow with irritation.

"… _ **.Damn it Ayato, there's no possible way for her to know something like that….to know something about 'that women'. This is no joke, if you're hearing this, come home. I think Yui is going to need you…**_

… _ **..Hell, if something truly strange is happening, than there is little doubt we'll all need you**_."

 **End of Laito's POV**

* * *

 **Shu's POV...A couple of days later.**

Surrounding myself in the sweet sounds of Vivaldi's twelve concertos for strings in an attempt to relax the ever building urges coursing through me for a certain unattended blond. I left the main house to sit off in a dimly lit corner, to get lost in the beautifully calming violins. There was little doubt I had chosen correctly, I had no intention of fighting my little brothers for the chair. However, the blond did make it somewhat tempting. Its times like these, with the full moon fairly close to its pending arrival that made things rather difficult for the rest of us who accepted Ayato's claim.

.

I wouldn't say I'm nearly as close to the ginger as his triplet, but we do share somewhat of a loosely held bound. My younger brother and I shared a somewhat similar childhood. Unlike the rest of my little brothers we were pushed to further our studies and accomplishments in an attempt to one day be bestowed the big chair, rarely were we allowed to frolic like the others. Although I will admit our mothers' had very different ideas of how to obtain the chair. When we were both extremely young, every so often I would find myself clinging to my mother's skirt, peeking from behind, feeling awful as I witness the cruel punishments my baby brother would endure at his own mother's hand for being second to my efforts.

.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream shatters my serenity from outside the old stone mausoleum. The empty mausoleum was kept as a simple facade years ago, to avoid raising suspicions from the neighboring villages.

"Eek bats, get away from me!" The blond screams out.

Letting out a heavy sigh I lazily spoke. "Could you please keep it down, your entirely too loud."

Her clicking heels echo throughout the stone structure, alerting me to her impending appearance. It seems my relaxed urges were about to be tested. "Shu, is that you? Oh, please excuse me."

My nose just happen in to catch a sweet, utterly intoxicating whiff of the girl's blood just by her stepping in the same room. Causing me to lift my blue eyes from a timeworn book held by my fingers. "Yui, should you really be out of bed? I would have thought you would still need to be recovering from Kanato's little visit." Letting out a heavy sigh. "Do you need something?"

"I've been asleep for almost two days, I'm sorry for disturbing you….however, I needed to talk with you."

"You really shouldn't be out by yourself, it isn't safe so close to a full moon. It would be better if you locked yourself into Ayato's chambers and had the estate's staff search for me …..Well, you found me, what would you like to talk about?" With a bored expression my blue eyes drop back to the yellowed pages of my book. Vivaldi's four seasons plays in the background with the ever increasing rhythm of summer coming to its crescendo.

.

Um, Shu, something has been wrong with me. I'm beginning to hear a voice of a woman who isn't really there…I feel unsteady…. I just don't feel like myself." She sweetly tells me, of course she didn't need to explain, I can smell the difference as soon as she stepped into the room.

"Really …..Then come here." With burning blue eyes I reach out and grab her hand, within mere seconds I've already pounced on top of her, pinning her to the stone bench with my overflowing vampire urges throbbing in my entire body. It seems my urges were not at all tamed for the blond, in fact with the current animalistic force pulsating through me, I would have to say the opposite is entirely evident.

.

The blonde's eyes grow scared from my closeness as she attempts to vainly fight out of my clutches. "What are you doing? Please Shu…let me go! "

With her helplessly pinned, I gradually lean down to run my nose against the skin of her neck. Just before slowly sinking my teeth into her flawless skin. Her sugary hot blood causes my tongue to sensually be submerge into her liquid crimson. After a few enticing drinks I carefully slide my fangs out of her alabaster skin, my venom covered tongue glides across her heated skin, teasingly sealing away my fang marks.

.

My burning blue eyes fall upon on her lips. "Your blood has changed, the awakening is at hand…. Your blood is different, it's hot and bursting out." Her breath sends small swirls of the intoxicating aroma past my closely hovering, blood stained lips. Without another thought my ravaging lips fall onto hers. The moment our mouths touch, her lips practically burn my tender skin. Causing my hands to tighten around her wrists, pushing my crimson covered tongue past her lips. Hearing a small heated whimper come from the blonde as our searing mouths practically merge into one.

.

Allowing one hand to hold her down I begin to swiftly undue her white buttons to reveal a lacey white, almost see through garment underneath. "Your neck isn't the only part of you that's supplied with fresh blood. " Slowly dipping my head to here lace bound mound, before sliding the material over. Sinking my fangs into her jiggling flesh, flicking her harden nub with my blood covered tongue. A burst of pure syrupy crimson pours into my mouth. Pulling away with astonished blue eyes, now understanding why my little brother fought so very hard to keep her to himself….to keep her tantalizing secret from the rest of us.

.

The mounting rhythms of Tchaikovsky's "Souvenir de Florence "spurred me on to test my theory as I bring her wrist to my lips. "Fresh new blood also runs through your wrists .I can tell even through your skin, your smell is so utterly irresistible." With burning seductive eyes I sink my fangs once more, but this time my captivated eyes watch her alluring reaction. As my fingers silently slip under her lace, roughly twisting her blood covered nub. Her head jerks back, her body pushes closer to my pleasure inflicting fingers as a small wave of pure sugar envelopes my tongue. Savoring the seductive taste, pulling away to lick the syrupy sweetness off my lips to tease the girl. "Well, well so you're a little masochist, I'm betting the hotter you get, the sweeter your crimson candy becomes…I have an idea let's test my theory, shall we?"

.

My hand slowly slides up her leg, ready to create more crimson candy. "I'll make the experience utterly fulfilling for both of us."

"Shu, stop, what about Ayato….you can't do this…You're not like the others!" Shoving her hands against my chest with terrified eyes.

"Yui, don't be mistaken I'm exactly like the others. Take a look outside, the same energy that will soon be courses through each one of my brothers, is the exact same energy that surges through me. The same energy that thrusts my virile vampire body on to you."

My blue eyes gazed into hers, before leaning down, allowing my lips to dance with fire at the nape of her neck. "It's his own fault he left you virtually unprotected on such an intense night for us vampires….my rather surging vampire side demands nothing more, but to ravage every part of you. "

Whispering against her skin, until my blood tinged fangs slowly sink into her skin once more, but this time almost desperately. "Don't move, your blood is of the finest quality, I'll give you that much." Pulling away with a heaving chest, finding the new experience of losing my breath intoxicating.

"Your blood is delicious, more than anyone's, it slakes my every thirst….well all but one, but I'm sure you can quench that as well, can't you?" A devilish smile appears on my lips as my fingers quickly slide up the rest of the way to curl my fingertips around the delicate scrap of lace. In one swift movement a small ripping sound could be heard before my legs nestle between hers. Leaning down to capture her lips, swallowing her surprised squeak.

.

The palm of my hand begins to entice little reactions, brushing her harden nub against it. With my body demanding a far more intense response from the blonde I again tweak her nipple harshly. Immediately sending her hips to crash into mine causing an electric current to shoot up my spine "oh fuck, Yui, you're so incredibly hot." Sinking my teeth into her shoulder, allowing the achingly sweet, sugar immerse my entire mouth. With both hands, I roughly lift her hips, to once more grind into her. Jerking my head back in pleasure, allowing the heated sugar to trickle down my throat.

.

"Shu no…I can't do this…. to Ayato." Speaking in between heavily aroused breaths.

"He should have known, if not me, I can assure you someone else will come around, your damn blood is screaming for our attention…the next caller might not be so nice." Reaching over to my music selector to find John Wills Imperial March. The crashing forte sound of the brass befits my shirt buttons ricocheting against the marble floor in the heat of moment. I didn't care, I needed her burning heat against every inch of my tingling body. My pleasured induced eyes practically rolled back in my head as our heated chests met skin to skin for the first time. How in the hell can a mere blood bag elicit this kind of a response from my body?

.

Smothering her exposed skin with my desperate hot mouth, my hand reach up and swiftly destroyed the last piece of lace on her body. Urgently tossing it to the ground with the other disregarded piece.

"So this is an awakening woman, you are truly terrifying, I'm all worked up ….very impressive." Never feeling so much heat, so much passion, only needing more of the powerful, mind-altering honey from the girl. With her grinding against me my confined engorged member twitched with the mere thought of diving into her searing heat.

"What do you mean by awakening …Shu, tell me damn it." Her breathless body demands.

My blue eyes blazed over a devilish smirk, flipping her school, ruffled petticoat up, pulling her knees apart. "I will, however it will cost you…I want your sweetest candy." Diving in with my venom dripping tongue, enticing her most honeyed syrup. Her body violently jerked under my influence, her fingers curled in my hair. Sinking my teeth in her inner thigh, the intense liquid caused my eyes to roll back with pure unadulterated pleasure.

.

Korsakov's Flight of the Bumblebee echoed in my ears as I breathlessly explain between dancing flicks of my tongue, inside her folds. "No sacrificial bride," Feeling her quivering legs snap closed, effortlessly spreading them wider to dive deeper, "Has ever survived….. the point of awakening. "

Taking one more bite from her swollen lower lips, causes her to passionately scream out. With the burgeoning music of Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture" I have had enough, I needed more, and my virile vampire side wanted every bit of me surrounded by her. My hands flew to my pants, ready to unleash my member that is until my nose caught a familiar scent.

"Sacrificial bride? ….What exactly is that?" Her chest heaves roughly as she squirms against my enticing tongue.

Lifting my head, away from my work I looked towards the door, fighting my vampire urge to tear apart the individual who dared to interrupt my impending pleasure. "He'll answer your questions….I know you're in here." Not allowing Yui to move from her compromising position.

"What no!" She violently attempts to move and cover herself, knowing it's far too late for modesty, seeing as my uncle most likely has been watching our entire torrid exchange.

"Shu, you've always been very perceptive." Glancing down to Yui's uncovered form with a raised eyebrow, whirling his walking stick with one hand.

"I could say the same, but clearly you've decided to disrupt my rather enjoyable meal…do you often watch others eat?" Dropping my head ready to entice more sugar from the blond. "Yui, this is Richter…..our uncle, who was just leaving." My blue eyes flash with a warning towards my uncle.

My uncle gives me a disapproving look. "It seems you picked up a few table manners from Laito. Tsk, tsk, Shu, playing with other vampire's belongs, isn't that a no, no?"

"Get the hell out, this has nothing to do with you. I clearly out rank you…I'll deal with my brother myself when he returns."

Leaning gracefully against his walking stick, speaking in a condescending tone. "Yes, that's true, you're the eldest you could quite simply take anything, but may I remind you that this particular belonging comes with a chair. Something I know all too well you want nothing to do with."

Richter's true but patronizing words brought me back to my senses if "that man" found out about me "sampling" all of the girl he would undoubtingly force me to enter the fight for the big chair.

"Damn it!" Letting go of Yui's legs, firmly placing both my hand on the stone, forcedly pushing away from table. Pulling her up, before begrudgingly walking away from the girl. "Oh and Richter, I wouldn't play with Ayato's things, if I were you. My brother and I may have an understanding, but he absolutely hates you." Leaving the building, but not the area, I was curious why my uncle would dare interrupt me, to speak with a blood bag.

.

"Please forgive the poor manners of my nephews, I try to smarten them up, but it simply never takes. So what is it you wish to know?" I watch as my elegantly dressed uncle circles the blonde girl like some animal ready to pounce.

Yui pauses for moment to calm her embarrassment from my little moonlit snack, nervously speaking to my vampire elder. "Um…. I want to know why I came here…I want to know why I was chosen ….and most of all I want to know what my father has to do with the sacrificial brides."

"Chosen …how conceited can you be. You came to this house because you're a suitable bridal age and were the easiest mortal to obtain. Only such a foolish mortal would consider such a thing if by necessity or chance." My Uncle laughed cold heartedly.

"Then my father had nothing to do with me being here?" Yui's panicked voice seemed relieved.

"This has nothing to do with someone as inferior as your father." My uncle practically spat out his response with distain.

The nighttime wind suddenly howls and whips around me as I notice Yui fall to her knees, clenching tightly at her chest.

My uncle evilly chuckles. "How I've waited to see you once again, my darling." Throwing his arm out to the blonde, "How I've waited for this moment to arrive, now come to me." My uncle's callous demeanor suddenly turns tender.

"What's happening?" Asking through clenched teeth, barely being able to support herself from collapsing onto the cold marble floor.

Suddenly my body runs cold as the large orb hovering over me turns blood red. With the appearance of the blood red full moon Yui suddenly finds her feet, slowly lifting her head to reveal cold violet eyes. The same violet eyes as my brother and one other person …..But it was impossible, she's been gone long ago, the triplets had seen to that.

"Now, my dear let's slip you into something more befitting when you meet the family."

Only one word could be summoned from my stunned lips,

As I watched my devious uncle pop a dazed Yui away.

 ** _"….Cordelia."_**

 ** _End of Shu's POV_**

 ** _End of chapter 13_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own John W. Imperial March. Just to be clear.**_

 _ **Sorry it hasn't been the greatest week, I've been ill for the last couple of weeks. It's nothing serious, just your typical flu/cold. But it makes it kind of hard to string words, in order to write a decent update.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy my lovely toils.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a Peek ;)**_

 _ **Please follow/ favorite /review**_

 _ **The story is only 6 away from 50 follows which would be awesome if you could help the story.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Arrival of an unwanted queen

_Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers_

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will be written in italic such as this **"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**

Through a vampire's eyes

Chapter 14 Arrival of an unwanted queen.

* * *

 **Laito's POV.**

My well-practiced emerald eyes stare down the elongated polished wooden cue, lining up my shot. With a steady hand on the cue I take in a calming breath, ready to break the triangle of precisely placed balls. Swirls of a sweet forgotten fragrance infiltrate my senses causing my eyes to go wide with shock. My concentration along with my hand slips causing the cue to harshly strike the polished white ball, sending it rocketing into the hard colorful balls. A myriad of colors blurs into all directions against the evergreen felt covered table.

.

Shu didn't have to enlighten me when he popped into the game room with a rather concerned look on his face, I could feel my old lover's arrival linger in the air. Her unmistakable intoxicating aroma swirls freely in every molecule throughout the manor. However, for that particular sweet aroma to be dancing in the wind it would be impossible. My brothers and I had seen fit to annihilate the highly addicting aroma from existence. That is until I barely caught another recognizable light fragrance seeping from the other. The pale wooden pool cue slipped from my fingers, dropping to the marbled floor.

.

"Little Bitch?" My stunned words gasped out from a single breath.

Shu just wordlessly nodded his head in reply.

Without another word I instantly popped close to the vicinity of the rather addicting sugary fragrance. With an icy chill in my chest my worried emerald eyes peer from the darkest of shadows. Under the soft radiant light of the full crimson orb shining in the inky sky. Amongst tangled green vines wrapped around cast-iron patio spirals, bursting with red velvet buds stands two figures. An unlikely pair softly speaking, lightly touching, gazing up at the odd colored sky. My sharp teeth clenched at the site of my uncle wrapping is elegantly manicured hands around our blood bag.

.

"This reminds me of the good old days." She softly speaks with an alluring giggle.

My astonished body freezes at the sight that lays just above her wickedly smiling lips. A pair of malicious violet eyes sparkled under the blood red moon. _How the hell can that be_?

We ended "that woman" so very long ago. Raising a somewhat shaky hand to my temple as I curiously watch the impossible.

By the expression on both their faces their minds are off wrapped in distant memories. "We would forget about the time and dance the night away." My uncle lets out a sigh. "It seems like just yesterday." Richter chuckles as he extends a hand next to a prickly climbing rose, picking a fully bloomed red blossom. Carefully peeling back the glossy green leaves before gently placing it into Little Bitch's golden spun locks. As my uncle carefully adjusts the bloom he studies his stolen prize with cold crimson eyes.

.

My nauseous stomach flipped when my uncle lifted "Little Bitch's" alabaster chin closer to his desired lips before teasingly whispering against her rosy cheek. "Cordelia, my sister-in law."

My body stole back my last breath as my uncle made it perfectly clear of whom we were dealing with. Fuck, somehow she has taken over the blond blood bag!

" _ **Ayato get your ass home, no joke 'that woman' is back, and what's truly tragic is she has taken over Little Bitch's irresistible body."**_

…But of course there wasn't a response.

" _ **Damn it Yours Truly! Little Bitch has no control over her body under that woman's control! ….and our dear old uncle is exercising the full benefit of said fact."**_

"You called me that intentionally, that's so cute." Little Bitch playfully slapped my uncle's chest, as she leaned closer with heated needful lips. Little bitch's innocent school uniform had been replaced with a tight rather revealing black gown that cocooned around her every slight curve, flaring out with an eye-catching black and white ruffle that ended around her red high heeled sling backs .

.

A rather sinful smirk curls at his lips with his teasing words. "It wasn't intentional, _but you are my brother's wife_." Leaning closer to capture Little Bitch's perfect pink lips into a passionately shared moment, Or at least that was the first impression the couple was trying to convey to each other. Under my rather skillful eyes it was a poorly played charade. For being long lost lovers the kiss felt short, and distant, and felt like it was merely "performed' for the other's benefit.

.

"The fact is inescapable, I am a man who fought with his brother over you and lost." My uncle pulled his lips away, giving off a dejected tone.

Letting out a sigh. "In an effort to forget you, I traveled the world for hundreds of years alone."

Rolling my eyes at my uncle's deceiving words. Knowing full well the vampire was no monk and had a ferocious appetite when it came to the opposite sex, only matching my own.

"But why?" The blond lifts her hand to tenderly crest my uncle's cheek, speaking softly. "There was no need to forget me, you don't owe anything to Karl Heinz, am I right?" Her expression turns hard for a split second, merely speaking about "that man".

My uncle firmly grabs her hand away from his cheek with a devilish smirk. "Only a truly wicked woman would compel a response to that."

Her cold violet eyes sparkle up at my uncle as she playfully pulls her hand out of his grasp. "You're so fun to tease Richter." My head turns away, repulsed as that woman seductively devours my uncle's lips.

Pulling away from the kiss, "Let it go, it's all in the past," speaking in a sultry tone, motioning to Little Bitch's held captive delicate curves. "As you can see, I've been resurrected, as you have wished." The blond blood bag gives out a playful giggle.

Rolling my vibrant green eyes towards the two grown adult vampires playing each other, like some badly performed play. Figuring there was no way I could help Little Bitch regain control of her body on my own, I quickly turn away and pop out of the location.

Less than a second later, I found myself popped in an out of the way spot of the rose garden, the same place where Shu and Subaru confronted me about my ginger headed triplet.

A single crimson eye creeped out of the shadows. "Laito, it's about time you showed up." My hot headed younger brother verbally snapped at me as he walked over to stand next to his favorite tree.

An extended yawn escapes my blonde brother's lips, laying out with his hands tucked under his rested head. "Is it what I thought?"

Reaching up, rubbing the back of my neck with concern, "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Damn it!" Shu strongly hisses out.

Letting out a long depressed breath from my lips. "That woman, has taken over Little Bitch's body." My sharpened teeth clench tightly with my venom covered words.

Violently slamming his fist into the trunk of the thick tree, causing a shower of leaves to rain down on the top of us. "How the hell is that even possible?" My younger brother practically spat out the words with disgust.

Lifting a hand, tilting my hat's rim back. "I'm not sure, but undoubtingly our dear sweet uncle knows how this rabbit trick was performed."

"I would have to agree since Yui was her somewhat normal self when I left her with Richter."

"You left her alone?" Both my younger brother and I snapped at our lethargic older brother.

His blue eyes slowly slid in my direction as he attempted to explain. "Look, it needed to be done, she had questions, and at the moment I had to leave her approximate vicinity….things between us became very …..tense."

"Tense, huh?" Raising an eyebrow to my blonde brother. "So Shu, how tense did it get with Little Bitch? You didn't by any chance, feel a relentless electric current did you?" A wicked knowing smile formed on my lips.

Awkwardly swallowing. "Ah, yeah, sort of?" The blonde turned away with slightly blushed cheeks.

"Can we please focus, 'that woman' has control over Yui." Subaru unfolds his arms, motioning to the house with one hand.

"Listen, Yui is on the very cusp of awakening, and unlike the other sacrificial brides she is not only surviving the strenuous process, but she's achieving it almost effortlessly." Shu continues to explain.

Crossing my arms at my chest, speaking with irritation plainly wrapped around my words. "So you think it has something to do with 'that woman' taking over her body?"

Shu shrugs his shoulders, "Well, how else would you explain it?"

"That's just freaking fantastic! Then how do you suggest we fix it?" My youngest brother hissed out.

"Ayato seems somewhat effective in dealing with _that woman_. Laito, have you been able to speak with your triplet?" My blonde brother slowly sits up from the long cement bench, throwing his arms in the air to stretch over his head.

Letting out a worried sigh, shaking my dropped ginger head. "No, I'm afraid not, I tried, but I think he's keeping himself out of range from even myself. Reiji really managed to do a number on him."

"Then maybe you should try and get into range!" Subaru hisses out.

Lifting my head with Subaru's words. "Well, I could try now, it shouldn't take me more than a day away from the estate. The only thing keeping me around the estate was my promise to watch over Little Bitch…..and now with her under that woman's control there isn't much else I can do at the moment."

Shu stands up from his seat, rubbing the back of his neck with concern. "Wait, Laito that's a day too long." Shu throws out a hand, motioning to the three of us, "Look around you, were missing two brothers. We have no idea where their loyalties lie."

Leaping to my feet to stand before my elder brother, shaking a finger at him. "Now just a minute, I can tell you Kanato may not be around, but he hated her just as much as the rest of us did."

"Can you honestly say he'll react the same with 'that woman' in Yui's body? You can choose to admit it or not I really could careless at this moment!" Letting out a defeated sigh. "But Yui's affected all of us one way or another."

Shu holds up two hands in defense towards me. "Laito, our youngest brother is spouting out the truth. Knowing what's going on with your triplet there's no telling what he'd do when he finds out that woman has taken over his sacrificial bride…Listen, I hate to say this, but maybe it's best that he's gone for the time being."

Astonished for what I just heard I quickly snap back with irritation. "How can you say that? Ayato, was key in bringing her down in the first place. We'll need him."

"Look, I don't like it any more than you do." Speaking in a defeated tone. "I'm just saying if it turns out there's nothing that can be done for Yui," Letting out a heavy sigh, "If the takeover is permanent, then will he even be capable of carrying out what needs to be done….for the family?" Dropping his head in defeat.

"Damn it, you don't mean!?" Subaru hisses through his teeth, swinging his clinched fist at the rough brown tree bark, causing small wooden pieces to splinter and fly off in all directions. "Why her, she's already been through so much?"

Shu sadly nods his blonde dropped head. "I'm afraid so, having that woman around has placed this family in a precarious position at best …and we all know once 'that man' finds out of her miraculous resurrection he won't hesitate to end 'that woman' and anyone remotely working with her."

"Fine, then what do you suggest we do?" Crossing my arms at my chest, giving my eldest brother an expectant look.

My eldest brother lifts his hand to rub his temple in deep thought. "Well, for the time being I suggest you lay low. There's no reason to add heat to the situation. Knowing her, you can wager she has something dark planned for you and your fellow triplets ….It's best to stay out of her reach, but stay close enough in case the situation calls for it."

"What?! So I'm just supposed to sit and do nothing, while you and the hothead work together?" Spouting off towards my eldest brother with irritation.

"Hey, who the hell are you calling a hothead?" Subaru snaps back, giving me a heated glare as he swiftly stands in front of me.

Shu places two hands on our chests, gently shoving us apart. "No, Subaru is also going to keep his distance. Look, there's no reason we should show all our players, before we even know what the chessboard looks like at this point." Shu shoves his hands in his pockets and begins to step back into the shadows.

Calling out to my retreating brother. "Alright, fine, then what are you going to do in the meantime?"

Shu pauses, turns around as his blue eyes peek out from the darkness, giving off a chuckle. "Why I'm simply going to politely greet our guests. What else would you expect the eldest to do? " A devious smile appeared on his lips before popping out of the garden.

" **Ayato, I don't care what they think, without you here Little Bitch won't survive the night ….. In fact I have this foreboding feeling without you here I doubt Kanato and myself will either."**

 **End of Laito's POV**

* * *

 **Shu's POV**

After leaving my rather anxious brothers in an obscured part of the rose garden, I lazily popped directly onto a lavishly upholstered crimson settee. With my head gently resting in my folded arms behind my head, I begin to silently shift my weight in an attempt to get comfortable. After arriving in the same sitting room one of our guests were occupying. "Ah, it appears our uncle brought an unwanted house guess with him." Letting out a bored yawn, casually speaking.

.

That woman blinks her violet eyes open with a teasing smile with Yui's perfect glossy lips. "Now, now, my darling boy what would your mother think? Rudely treating an important guest such as myself in such a boorish manner?" She gracefully flips open an embossed fan with a mere flick of her wrist.

Lazily shrugging my shoulders. "I really have no idea what she would have thought since she has been dead for hundreds of years, such as yourself. Perhaps you can ask her on your way back to hell." Giving out a small yawn.

Yui's body gracefully rises from her settee. Walking across the room in an overly feminine manner, attempting to captivate my attention with every subtle curve of her borrowed body. "Oh, do I hear the miserable heartbreaking emotions of a little blonde boy wishing for the return of his departed mother?" Taunting me behind the fluttering fan.

Folding the fan down in an instant with a snap, letting out a small wicked giggle. "Well I guess we all can't be given a second chance, such as myself…..Perhaps, I'm not the one you should be infuriated with for the loss of your mother."

Slowly sitting up to return her wicked smile. "It seems to me, no one wishes for your return as the room is practically empty after your rather entertaining death from so long ago."

"Come now Shu you can't mislead me, I know how desperately you desire this body. I could give you a great deal of pleasure…..all you have to do is say the word. It's rather obvious you have grown into such a handsome man, I would say you even outshine your father. However I will have to agree with him, you were born for such a majestic role ….Just say the word and you could rule this world and the demon world by my side."

.

"Oh and what about my uncle or your son?"

"I prefer to not to talk about my son, it ruins my rather sinful naughty mood I have found myself in. As for your uncle why would I want someone who's grown soft and didn't quite make it, when I have the next hard bodied edition beneath me?"

"I'm afraid I will have to pass on your tempting offer, I, like most of my brothers care nothing in regards of gaining control of the throne….as for you, well ask yourself this. Why on earth would the so called next edition want someone who not only didn't quite make it herself, but was replaced on two separate occasions?"

She swiftly swings out a hand, before I effortlessly catch her wrist mere inches from my face. "How dare you!" An evil smile emerges with her lethal warning. "You really shouldn't underestimate me, your mother never did."

My piercing blue eyes glare down at 'that woman' as I firmly hold her wrist. "Well then perhaps you should clear a few things up for me so, I don't make the same mistake."

Her violet eyes glare into mine before gently tossing her arm away. "Uh Richter, it seems your child like nephew needs a few lessons to be taught to him, as to why I'm here. Could you please explain it to him? I'm a bit tired it seems I'm not entirely use to this body yet. She shouldn't even be conscious, yet she's trying to reject me. It's rather tiresome, I suppose this body isn't fully mine yet." She snidely speaks as she waves a dismissive hand.

Turning to my uncle with a raised expectant eyebrow. "So dear sweet Uncle Richter what did you do to our blood bag?"

* * *

 **Flashback…..**

 **Streaks of lightening tear through angry rolling clouds. A blood curdling scream rips from a dark figure hurling uncontrollably from a highly perched bedroom balcony. Landing in several rose bushes with a deathly thud. The beautiful woman's hair sprawls out in long strands of glossy violet around her visually broken body. Emerging pools of her blood begin to quickly soak into the stark white rose petals that lie beneath her.**

 **A distraught handsome green haired man draped in dark silks and leather sprints to the woman's side. "Cordelia, my queen what has happened?" The man kneels down at her side, desperately taking her hand.**

 **With tearing violet eyes the woman weakly whispers from her crimson moistened mouth. "Richter, this body is done for," Slowly reaching her long graceful fingers to the man's face. "I need you to cut my heart out of my chest and when the time is right, implant it in another."**

" **I presume this is the only way to keep you alive?"**

 **The ravishing woman only nods her head to the man.**

" **Then my Queen, when the time is right we will meet again." Swiftly lifting to his feet, his fingers firmly wrapped around the hilt of his sharpened blade, unsheathing his long blade.**

" **Richter, you must hurry he's coming to incinerate me, do it now!" The elegant woman cries out in a panic.**

 **Gripping the hilt with two firm hands, pulling the sharpened steel out in front of him. With a wicked curl at the man's lips the precision blade strikes, causing the brilliant flash of the full moon's reflection to be covered in splatters blood. With several brutal swipes the man hastily reaches down to collect his prize, lifting the woman's crimson heart as trickles of sweet blood slowly travel down the man's arm.**

" **I swear, I will resurrect you. Until then this is farewell." Waving the covered weapon at the still woman's body**

 **End of Flashback…**

* * *

Damn, it's her heart….

After my uncle's disturbing tale my breath caught as I felt a sharp pain strike my chest. There was nothing short of bringing Yui to 'that man' that could save her. After everything she endured in the name of the family the girl was lost to us. Clenching my tightly obscured fists as I retained my normal composure. "So the heart you removed is inside of her?"

"Yes, along with it and an exceedingly traumatic experience to weaken the blonde is all that I needed to awaken the true owner of the heart."

"Traumatic experience? ….. _The punishment_." My stomach twisted with the thought.

"Yes, remind me to thank your ginger headed brother…..You see, it had to be him because he was the first to strike at Cordelia….he was the one that betrayed her first and foremost." Richter evilly chuckles.

"With one forced act towards the blonde he was able to crush the blood bag and awaken the pure hatred for him that remained in her room….then it was only a matter of time before the remnants of the spirit and heart came together. Letting out chuckle.

"Shu, by now the girl is merely a vessel, she still exists, but only just. However, once she's fully awakened the girl inside will be obliterated for all eternity, leaving only Cordelia."

A wicked smile appeared on my uncle's lips and I had a dark feeling it had nothing to do with the demon queen.

 **End of Shu's POV**

* * *

 **Laito's POV**

Reluctantly attempting Shu's advice, but unable to just sit back with 'that woman' freely roaming the estate. I decide to silently step into the darkest shadows to closely watch over Little Bitch's captive body.

The woman stands under the crimson light with her head tilted to the full sized orb hanging in the diamond sky.

"It's a beautiful moonlit night, don't you think." A familiar man's voice steps from the surrounding still night. Walking closer, placing a hand on the ivy covered stone.

"Who has come to welcome me?" Continuing to stare up at the nightly sky while a teasing smile emerges on her lips.

Standing right behind the blond, lifting a hand, gently pulling small wisps of blond hair away from Yui's delicate features. "I heard my uncle had a visitor at the manor." Leaning in with a heated whisper, "and I'm guessing that visitor is you."

"It's been a long time Reiji." The blond lifts a hand, slowly reaching behind her to softly touch my brother's cheek. The sight of Little Bitch suggestively tilting her head into my older brother's chest caused my stomach to painfully twist, "

"Yes, I would have to agree." Sliding his hand over his cheek, slowly intertwining their fingers before bringing her wrist to his lips.

The hard stone underneath my fingers begins to turn to dust under my squeezing grip as I watch the two.

Little Bitch's body turns to face my Table-ware Otaku brother, lightly running a finger across his chest, in a teasing manner. "If only you weren't so stiff, you look just like my Karl when we first met." The woman speaks softly as she reaches out her hand for my brother's glasses.

My brother swiftly grabs her hand, stopping her just short of touching his glasses. "Please do not needlessly invoke my father's name, I find it offensive." My older brother throws her hand back and walks back into the oversized sitting room, where we normally hold those dreadful family meetings.

"Reiji, why are you running away from me …as a woman I can tell what you most desire... It's quite surprising how this simple human has all of you wrapped around her finger."

Reiji turned, harshly grabbing her arms, glaring at the blonde. "Don't ….you have no idea what you're talking about."

Seeing my brother's agitated state I could tell 'that woman' was speaking the truth, as my breath was caught. Past events begin to unravel and twist into each other as it begins to make sense. My high strung Table-ware Otaku brother had fallen for the blonde, like the most of us.

A cruel knowing smile curled on her pink glossed lips. "Oh really, you're bound so tight with your unbridled affections for the human girl you would rather see her dead then see her with another.…Now, don't be so standoffish come closer, I will give you what you secretly desire." Wrapping her arms around my brother's neck, pulling him closer until their heated lips meet.

Pulling away from their shared kiss a wicked smile emerges on my brother's lips. "It's apparent scheming comes as naturally to you as breathing." My elder brother reaches up to adjust his glasses, stepping away from the girl.

Giving off an offended look as my brother pulls away from her seductive performance. "Reiji, must I explain it to you?" Motioning to herself, "I will tell you what I despise the most." She slowly steps closer to Reiji, reaching out to delicately lace her polished fingernails around his crimson necktie, pulling him close, whispering out her words. "Boredom."

Allowing the crimson tie to quickly slip through her fingers. "Boredom, is the most painful thing immortals like ourselves can endure. Wouldn't you agree?"

Raising a knowing eyebrow, giving a tug to his shirt cuffs. "Yes, you have a point, boredom doesn't suit you," Another wicked smile appears on his lips. "Death suits you much better."

Giving her blond hair a flip over her shoulder. "I will take that as a compliment." Letting off a chuckle. "You're being very defensive, you act a lot like Beatrix. You suppress your emotions, hiding how you really feel…much like your mother. Of course she ultimately met a pathetic and useless end." Shrugging her shoulders. "So, I guess it really didn't matter."

Lifting her hand, holding it up in front of her mouth in a feigned surprise expression. "Oh my, did I touch a nerve?"

Waving a dismissive hand. "Beatrix didn't seem to love you as much as she loved her eldest. So I assumed you wouldn't mind if I slandered her death since she had the misfortune of dying by a paidhand. "

"I see," Raising a hand to adjust his glasses, "So that's how you turned my father and uncle against each other." My brother coolly speaks with cold eyes peering out to her.

"Are you suggesting I tore them apart? You make me sound like the root of all evil," That women gestures to herself innocently.

The blonde evilly lets out a delighted giggle with her hand lightly covering her smirking lips. "Well, now that I think about it, perhaps I am the reason for the deterioration of the two loving brothers."

My older brother repositions his posture, before speaking with indifference. "Their bond couldn't have been that strong if it could be ruined by a woman such as yourself."

The blonde walks over to stand in front of my brother. "You are a remarkably observant son, of Beatrix, I like you even more."

Reaching up with both hands, she slowly pulls off Reiji's glasses. "Your eyes look just like Karl's." She stares into them with an intensity while lifting her hands to gently brush away his hair from his face.

"I will let you in on a little secret," Letting off another flirtatious giggle. "Out of respect for your beautiful eyes."

Leaning in to whisper her words. "I came back to take my revenge on Karl Heinz. I will make him pay with his death."

Quickly grabbing his glasses back, gracefully returning them to his face. "Revenge, for not loving you?"

"It appears you don't know the first thing about men and women yet, my desire to kill him is the greatest proof of my love." A wicked smile curls at her lips. "Isn't that how you felt when you killed Beatrix? Oh, wait, you showed her little respect as you paid a complete stranger to kill her."

"I don't know, maybe you should ask one of your sons how they felt? I'm sure if you asked, they would have quite a bit to tell you…Or have they made their feelings clear with their obvious absence." Reiji motion's around the room.

I was stunned to hear the Table-ware Otaku defend us from that woman…..But when I saw her cold calculated expression on her face I grew concerned for my older brother.

"Your certainly fond of speaking out of turn," Clasping hold of his shirt, pulling him closer. "I think I will have to silence that mouth of yours."

Firmly pulling her hands away from his shirt, raising a hand to adjust his glasses. "Please don't toy with me."

She moves in even closer despite my brother rejecting her blatant advances. "But Reiji, I'm becoming interested in you as a man."

"And what of my uncle?" Taking a step away from the woman, lifting a hand to smooth his shirt.

"He doesn't object, it's my choice. Now let's continue, we have all the time in the world….now come."

"I think I'll pass, I'm simply not attracted to corrupt women with loose morals." An evil smile emerges at her lips as her hand slips into the side of her dress, her fingers lace around a familiar silver handle. My breath catches as I see that woman is about to dispense out her ultimate punishment to my normally indifferent brother.

Not really thinking I find myself popping into the room, leaning against a wall with my arms folded at my chest. "Come now let's stop all this fighting, were family."

Teasingly speaking out, before lifting a finger to raise the brim of my hat. Revealing my lethal green eyes over a wicked grin. "I thought the next time I saw you it would be in hell."

"I'm sorry, I didn't live up to _your_ expectations." Snidely speaking with a cruel smile.

"Oh, don't be, this is better than I expected." An obvious lethal look towards the woman, betrayed my normally laid back demeanor….. I knew what she was hiding.

Suddenly my triplet timidly walks into the room with his arms wrapped around his bear. The blonde throws out her arms to warmly welcome my triplet. "My little song bird, please come entertain mommy with your beautiful voice, like you used to." My green eyes watch intently as my brother walks closer.

My purple headed triplet asks with an astonished face. "Mother, but how?"

"Richter, care to explain to my little song bird?" My eyes slide across the room to find my uncle emerging from the shadows.

My youngest brother abruptly pops into the room, standing against the wall with the sudden appearance of my uncle. "Oh be quiet, neither of you belong here, get lost!" Subaru verbally snaps at our two unwanted visitors.

That woman lets off an evil chuckle. "You put on a good show Subaru, despite your inability to protect your own mother."

"Shut up!" My little brother's temper flairs with the mere mention of his mother. Slamming his fist into the wall, causing parts of the creamy white surface to fly out in the room.

My uncle walks over to that woman's side as he arrogantly speaks. "None of you, can hope to rival me."

Letting out a lazy yawn "Are you sure about that, you're the one who is putting on a show." A sleepy voice comes from across the room.

Taking offense, my uncle asks sharply. "Shu, what are you trying to say?"

"To Karl Heinz, the head of this family you don't even register as a rival." Shu lets out a chuckle as he lazily continues stretching his arms, slowly rising from his laid back position.

"Is this the best entertainment you can provide?" Another evil smile emerges on her lips with a wicked giggle. "You people are as dull as ever."

The worst thing about this is that all of you prevent me from being my vibrant self." My eyes widen as that woman slips her fingers around the silver handle, handing it to my uncle. "Dispose of them immediately." She coldly orders.

Examining the knife, flipping it over in his hands. "This is Subaru's silver knife, one stab to the heart is all it will take."

Her crazed violet eyes turned lethal over a malicious smile. "Yes, they would disintegrate in an instant without any pain, that's how much I love them." Lifting her hand to gently caress his cheek.

Throwing out an arm, pointing a finger directly at my chest. "Now dispose of them, starting with him!"

Kanato's violet confused face turns hard as that woman sentences us to death, at the hand of Richter wielding Subaru's knife.

Seductively leaning in to touch his lips with her graceful fingers. "And then you and I can finally be together….. I will make you the next head of the family my sweet, Richter."

"Do you swear to make me the head of the family if I kill them?" My uncle's fingers firmly hold out the knife in front of him as he coolly asks.

"Yes!"

Shu glances in my direction with a knowing look, as I coolly nod my head, and take a step forward. Noticing Subaru and Kanato repeat my actions.

An evil smile curls at his lips as he turns to face his future queen. "Huh, that's strange, wasn't that already one of our terms of our agreement, as you lay amongst the roses, dying?" Pulling her in his arms, softly speaking to the blonde. "You swore to me I would become the head of the family if I saved your life. You would put me on the throne." My uncle speaks with an ice cold tone

Her wicked violet eyes shine with an all new emotion as she begins to desperately bargain. "I ….I ….will do anything you desire, now hurry up and dispose of these boys." Abruptly motioning an arm out towards us. "Do it for me." She pleads.

The emotion that now streaks in her cruel violet eyes ….. _Is fear_.

I've only had the pleasure of observing it once…. and that was just before I pushed her off the balcony from her bedroom…and now with my traitorous uncle's performance dropped I begin to see it once more.

Richter gives out a snide bit of laughter as his hold turns firm and his voice grows cold. "You are a fool, you are useless to me in your less then pristine condition."

Her violet eyes grow wide as she struggles in his hands. "All I need is your heart, as long as I awaken the girl who has your heart, and make her mine. I will become the head of the family without your assistance."

Ayato was right, Little Bitch is an intricate part of a plan for winning that man's throne. Although it wasn't my father who planned it …it was my uncle all along.

Stunned by my uncle's cold truthful words. "Did you plan this from the moment I entrusted you with my heart?"

Richter's lecherous eyes shined towards the blonde, as he brushes Little Bitch's golden locks to the side "Did you only just realize that?" Letting out an evil laugh, "It's not you who's using me, it is I who's using you."

My body crouched down ready to pounce on my uncle as his sterling white fangs peek out of his treacherous mouth, ready to sink into little Bitch's alabaster skin.

.

Suddenly a row of french doors explode open, causing shards of gleaming glass to spray out into the vast room. Slowly lifting my startled head from my arm as the entire room grows eerily quiet, leaving only squalls of wind filling in the silent void. Until several slow, glass crunching footsteps can be heard coming from the stormy night. Amongst the fluttering of a dozen white sheers, dancing in the wind a shadowed figure steps from the darkness. A figure standing with his hands adamantly on his hips and green emerald eyes perched above a devious sharp smile.

 _ **"There's just one problem to your plan dear sweet uncle, Pancake has already sworn herself to 'Yours Truly'…and no one will take her away from me."**_

 _ **End of Laito's POV**_

 _ **End of chapter 14**_

* * *

 _ **Yeah, he's back! On a side note this story is one year old!**_

 _ **Okay, I realized I made a mistake with the triplet's mother's eyes. They should of have been green but I rather like only the twins having green eyes, so, call it creative license or whatever, I'm keeping her eyes violet.**_

 _ **Thanks for your support and taking a peek ;)**_

 _ **Please Follow/Review/Favorite/Share**_

 _ **Okay, I'm off to update another story, see ya soon.**_


	15. Chapter 15 He's back

Disclaimer I don't own Diabolik Lovers

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically it will be written in italic such as this _**"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**_

Through a vampire's eyes

Chapter 15 He's back.

* * *

 **Laito's POV**

Thunderous rain drops splatter against the exposed marbled floor, while the storm viciously lashes out just outside the blasted French doors. Scattered shards of broken glass crunch under my triplet's deliberate footsteps. With his chest out, he confidently stands in front of several billowing white sheers that violently whip behind him. A wide devious smile emerges on his lips. He runs his fingers through his dripping wet hair, forcing the water to stream off his ginger locks.

"Ayato, but how." My uncle's jaw slightly drops.

" _ **It's about damn time you showed up! Do you have any idea what we've been dealing with?"**_ Giving my newly arrived triplet a sharp look.

Ayato slides his eyes away from me _ **, "Yeah, I know. Give me a minute before you start ripping into me."**_

"What's the matter uncle, you look as if you've seen a ghost?" Ayato crosses his arms at his chest, slowly shaking his head. "Come now uncle, why so shy?"

"You petulant boy, your mistaken!" Our uncle speaks through a faux smile.

"You know Uncle, I _really_ should thank you. If it wasn't for your little impromptu party I wouldn't have even considered coming home tonight. You knew Pancake swore herself to YoursTruly. No matter who she is at the moment, you can't rightfully claim her. Legally, Pancake is just another blood bag, she doesn't have a say. Isn't that the law? The law _you_ follow yourself uncle? Of course, if something unfortunate were to _happened_ to Yours Truly…. another Vampire could take my place. Hence, the reason you sent several musclebound party goers to my private chambers."

" _ **You were attacked?"**_ I couldn't help but mentally ask my triplet.

He just nodded his head as he coolly examined his nails, raising a knowing eyebrow over his piercing green eyes, allowing his devilish grin to slowly curl at his lips. "By the way, I wouldn't count on hearing from them. I'm afraid they won't be talking," Ayato unfolds his arms shrugging his shoulders. "Let alone breathing."

My uncle tenses his jaw. "They were my most loyal men, you couldn't have."

"Which made them traitors to the crown. You should have known better than to send them after me, while I was staying at 'that man's' castle." Glass crunched under his feet as Ayato slowly stepped closer to the unlikely couple.

Ayato takes a closer look at Pancake's arrogant purple eyes causing his lips to momentarily turn down, before regaining his indifferent expression. _**"Laito, how the hell is this even possible?"**_

Sliding my eyes away from my brother, _ **"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do. I'm afraid it's…. her heart. That bastard placed that woman's heart in little bitch's chest."**_ My fists tighten at my sides with the mere thought of the two women permanently intertwined by our devious uncle's wicked plan.

" _ **What?! There has to be something we can do**_." Ayato mentally asks.

I couldn't face my brother, all I could do is sadly shake my head. _**"I'm sorry, none of us have even seen anything like this before, let alone figured out how to reverse it."**_

Struggling away from my uncle's grasp. "Ayato, it's nice of you to finally join the family." A wicked smile emerges on Little Bitch's sweet pink lips.

"Speaking of traitor to the crown," Raising an eyebrow towards the blonde, "Hello mother, I see you've decided to grace us with an unsuspected visit." Ayato shares a look with me before his vibrant green eyes slowly slide over to _that woman_. "By the way, how hot is hell these days?"

Letting out a humorous chuckle, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it too much, darling. You'll be able to see for yourself, soon enough…although, I'm afraid your little girlfriend won't be following you." Her small bemused chuckle turns into malicious laughter, "Your too late, the wakening has already begun, the blonde has vanished into…. nothing." The possessed blood bag leans down and blows into her small held out hand, waving her empty fingers gracefully in the air, while an evil smile dancing on her lips.

"Alright, you've had your little family meeting ," My uncle firmly grabs hold of Little Bitch's arms ,roughly jerking her closer to his body, ready to sink his razor sharp fangs into Little Bitches rice paper skin. "It's time for me to become familiar with my new queen. " Richter's lecherous eyes linger over the blonde's alabaster skin.

The blond roughly struggles against my uncle's tightened clutches. "You fool, I've already told you, she's gone. You're too late." The woman masks her escalating fear with a faux vail of arrogant laughter.

HIs hand tangles in the blonde's long tresses, curling his fingers in to a tight fist, roughly yanking her head back to expose her elongated neck. "Oh, please you can fool these naive boys," Dropping his head, tracing the tip of his nose across Little Bitch's graceful neck, taking in a deep breath through his nose. "However, I can feel her tantalizing aroma in the air, and she's ready for the taking." My uncle lifts his head, revealing his eyes closed, while deeply reveling in the concentrated swirls of sweetness.

"Don't touch her! Pancake belongs to Yours Truly!" Ayato's heated warning comes from his sneering lips. He violently swings out his arm, in front of our uncle.

My uncle snaps his eyes open, tightly pulling the struggling blond to one side of his body. "You impertinent child, you deserve a lethal lesson in respect, and I'm just the man to give it to you." The singing sound of precision steel unsheathe alerts my triplet to my uncle's treacherous intentions.

Ayato quickly flashes his emerald green eyes to the full blood moon, before cautiously stepping back from our uncle's sharpen blade. Not exactly sure how to proceed, after seeing our malicious uncle's full intention in using the possessed blonde's body as a human shield.

With Ayato's piercing eyes burning towards our traitorous uncle. _ **"Laito, what the hell should I do? "**_ Ayato askswith almost a hint of desperation in his mental voice.

" _ **What do you mean what should you do!? We fight, damn it!"**_ Inwardly snapping at my confused twin.

" _ **Yeah but, Pancakes in the middle, she could die."**_ My tormented brother inwardly questions.

Mentally hearing Ayato's silent words causes me to reconsider my deeply held beliefs of him being needed here .Was my eldest brother correct, will my emotionally devastated triplet be able to do what's right? ….Too protect the family?

Rigidly standing amongst the rest of my brothers, tightly squeezing my fists at my sides, standing with searing hot eyes pointed directly at my uncle, while I inwardly try to convince my twin. _ **"Look Ayato, I know this is hard for you to accept, but Little Bitch….. Is gone."**_ My mental tone grows sharp **,** _ **'That woman' is using her body! Besides, if you back down now, he's going to kill you …He's going to kill the rest of us. It's no coincidence he's planned this on a freaking crimson moon. The one night any simple blade can bring us to our eternal slumber!"**_

Ayato visually shakes his head. _ **"No, I refuse to believe Pancake is lost …..I'll just have to do my best not to strike her."**_

" _ **If you attempt fight like that, you'll get yourself killed! I hate to say this, but If we can't remove 'that woman' out of little bitch, we'll have to ….kill her anyway."**_

" _ **No, Laito! I won't give up on her …..I can't….Besides it's my life I'm willing to sacrifice no one else's! Maybe, it can be my last**_ _ **penance for what I've done to her."**_ My triplet inwardly speaks with a defeated tone.

" _ **Damn it Ayato, your sacrificing yourself for 'that woman' …Little Bitch is gone!"**_ Mentally screaming at my brother.

" _ **No, I refuse to listen to another word, it's my choice!"**_ Ayato mentally defies me, before letting out an inwardly sigh. _**"Now, will you please support my decision big brother?"**_ Ayato uncharacteristically pleads.

" _ **Alright, fine damn it! If this is what you want, I'll support you, little brother."**_ Mentally agreeing with my triplet as my hand blurs towards a wall, swiftly ripping a displayed family sword from it. With the sword pointed down I hastily toss it in the air towards my unarmed brother.

"Hey, Ayato!" Verbally shattering the tense silence in the room, alerting my other brothers to Ayato's intentions.

The revered family heirloom gracefully sails overhead till Ayato's highly skilled fingers wrap around the hilt of the weapon. With one fluid movement he expertly spins it around so the sword is correctly held in his hand, before aiming the sharpened blade at Richter. "Sorry dear uncle, your free ride has come to an end." Raising an eyebrow over his lethal green eye. " I'll make you regret ever coming here."

.

"Oh, please, I clearly out skill your inadequate swordsmanship." Our arrogant elder speaks out as he promptly swishes his sword, causing Ayato to swiftly Parry over his head. A sharp metallic clang rings from the two clashing swords. My uncle's lips curl in a cruel smile as he violently forces his weapon down. With gritted teeth Ayato visibly strains against my uncle's precision strike. Until my triplet skillfully presses a foot against my uncle's body, causing the swords to abruptly pull apart with some desperately needed space between the two entangled men.

.

Without another word Richter lunges forward. Ayato jolts his upper body back as the tip of my uncle's sharpen blade instantly slices at my brother's chest. The blade skillfully slices through his half buttoned shirt, and the tail of his crimson school tie. Noticing the piece of silk slowly drift to the floor Ayato's stunned eyes immediately drop to his newly bleeding chest. Witnessing the damage Ayato quietly curses himself, through gritted teeth. "Damn it! "

" _ **Damn it Ayato! When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours? You can't win fighting like this!"**_ Inwardly snapping at my brother.

"Enough Laito! I'm not giving up on her!" Ayato verbally growls through bared fangs, alerting the rest of the room to our silent conversation.

With a new found resolve Ayato's fingers tighten around the leather grip of his weapon. With determination he slowly raises his head, revealing his lethal green eyes to my confidently smiling uncle. My brother forcefully swings out towards my uncle's head. "Tell me how to fix her!"

With one arm tightly wrapped around little bitches waist the elder easily deflects Ayato's blow single handedly. Sparks fly as my brother's blade is forcibly pushed down the edge of my uncle's sword.

Richter's sword slices through the air with a quick counter attack. A loud clanking sound reverberates throughout the room as the two sharpen weapons harshly collide. "I just have to kill you! After that the future queen is mine." Now standing face to face with only razor sharp steel between the two determined vampires. "Tell me Ayato, are you ready to die?" My uncle raises a knowing eyebrow, before letting out a dark maniacal laugh.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so damn cocky." Ayato growls.

Richter unsuspectedly pushes his foot against my triplet's thigh, causing Ayato to violently crash against the wall behind him. My wicked uncle quickly lunges forward, plunging his blade through my brother's shoulder, sticking the point of the blade into the wall, trapping Ayato. All I could do is stand helpless, while Richter's effective strike forces my triplet's grip to loosen. The hilt of his weapon slips from Ayato's fingers, and on to the floor.

With an evil smile curling at my uncle's lips he slowly twists the blade into Ayato's shoulder. "You must excuse me my hearing isn't what if use to be, I thought you mindlessly blathered something about being _overly confident_?"

"You bastard!" Ayato winces through his clenched teeth.

My uncle lets out a sinister laugh before roughly sliding his blade from Ayato's oozing wound. Splashes of crimson liquid spray from the removed weapon. "She is the next queen. Haven't you felt the difference running through her veins?"

" _ **Ayato!" I**_ inwardly scream as I watch my younger brother weekly waver on his feet, falling to his knees in defeat.

"Ayato-san!" Little Bitches' unsuspected voice cries out.

"Pancake?" Astonished, my brother lifts his head. Stunned with the sight of little bitch's newly emerged pink eyes.

Taking full advantage of Ayato's distracted weaken state my uncle lifts his weapon over his head for the final lethal strike.

" _ **Ayato, look out!"**_ desperately warning my brother.

With the last bit of strength Ayato swiftly reaches for his fallen sword and drives it in our uncle's side. Completely caught off guard my uncle snaps his head to my brother's lethal strike as his sword slips from his fingers, causing the released weapon to clank on the floor.

A smile curls at my brother's lips. "Like I said uncle, nobody touches my Pancake," Sliding the blade out of Richter," …And lives."

Little bitch easily struggles from my uncles failing grip. "Ayato-san!" Running to my brother's aid.

Richter lifts his head, revealing stunned round eyes as he stumbles to the floor. Both shaky hands cover his weeping wound.

Ayato struggles to his feet, while heavily leaning on Little Bitch. "Pancake." He weakly speaks. Once on his feet my triplet begins to rebuild his strength and slowly leans on the blood spattered wall.

Free from my brother little bitch frantically searches the floor, until she hastily reaches for the silver dagger, tucked in my uncle's side. Little Bitch sadly gazes over to my ginger headed brother, with tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm sorry Ayato…..but no one else will get hurt this way." The blond miserably whispers out.

"Stop her!" I desperately reach out, just as she plunges the silver dagger directly into her chest. Staring at my out stretched hand, realizing even with our vampire speed were too late.

Feeling like my triplet is traveling in slow motion, watching Ayato catch little bitch's unconscious crumbling body just before she hits the floor. "No Pancake!" Ayato sadly cradles the blond in his arms, kneeling on the floor. I can only watch as my shattered triplet gazes down at _his Pancake_.

The rest of us silently stand staring at the dyeing girl. After a long silence Ayato reaches up and hastily wipes his face, before turning to our whitehead brother. "Subaru, can I pull this thing out now?"

Stunned, our youngest brother nods his head, "Uh yeah, here let me." Slowly making his way over to the tragic couple. He kneels down on his knees and carefully slides the dagger from the blonde's chest. Once the dagger is safely removed Ayato quickly laces his arms under Little Bitch's limp body. Her unconscious head drapes lifelessly against my brother's arm, allowing the light to shine against her long blonde tresses. Her pale white arm swings freely as my brother cautiously carries her to the couch.

He gently lays her on the royal blue couch, before tenderly taking her hand into his. "Come on Pancake, just open your eyes." However the blonde remains still. My miserable brother's head falls against the girl's unconscious body, as he desperately whispers out. "Please Pancake, don't do this to me ….just open your eyes …I have so much I _need_ to tell you."

"Is Yui really going to die?" Kanato woefully asks.

Standing there stunned, I reach up and remove my hat, scratching my head with my other head. "I can't believe she would go and stab herself like that….and it was to protect us." Glancing around the room to see Shu silently nod his head. "Little bitch is sure different for your usual blood bag, I'll give her that."

My devastated triplet didn't pay any attention to us as he softly shakes his head, while quietly pleading with the unconscious blond. Her head begins to gradually move, causing Ayato's ginger head to snap up. Little bitch slowly begins to blink her eyes, until the cold color of violet appears. "Only a foolish girl would stab herself, what a joke." Ayato jerks his body away from the blonde. "I really must thank you my dear boy, you've awaken me and relieved me from killing your conniving uncle. That bitch of a woman cruelly speaks.

"What do you mean I awakened you? I wasn't even here!" Ayato snaps back at the blond.

The woman lets out a burst of maniacal laughter. The night I died that conniving bastard cut my heart out of my body. At the perfect time he implanted my heart in your _little girlfriend's_ chest. However, I could only be awaken with an act…..a rather violet act. Shall we say a certain ….. _punishment_."

"What….how in the hell would you know that?" Ayato's mouth fell open.

"I really don't know the details, but I believe your dear sweet uncle merely impersonated your father. That's really all it took, spouting some nonsense about a broken rule to one of his little demons," Pulling up a shaky hand to her lips, "Opps, I mean idiot children."

Frozen in shock my green eyes slide over, noticing Reiji grab his stomach and hastily stumble from the room.

"The blonde's inevitable death and awakening are just a matter of time, leaving both her body and soul to me." I could help notice her voice turning increasingly weak with every passing word.

I'm sorry, I think not dear mother. You see Pancake's body is failing fast and if she doesn't make it through the awakening the black twisted thing you call a soul….. Will vanish into nothing." Ayato blows into his hand before flicking his empty fingers into the air, copying my mother's previous action. But " _that woman"_ has no time to respond to my brother. Her violet eyes weakly flutter closed, falling into an unconscious state.

"Isn't there a way to drive that bitch out of Pancake?!" Ayato desperately yells out before crashing over little bitch's fading body.

"Her face is getting whiter." Kanato sadly whispers out while snuggling his head deeper into his one eyed bear's brown fur.

I couldn't stand watching my little brother emotionally crumble over the blonde's still body. Sliding my green eyes in another direction I notice my bleeding uncle has vanished. Figuring Ayato wasn't in any condition to notice, I quickly slip out of the room.

* * *

 **A little bit later…..**

Sounds of occasional large drips splatting against the cold wet stone breaks the dreary silence. My nose quickly leads me underneath the manor. Knowing I'm catching up with my wounded uncle I lift my cast iron lantern to pierce the darkness with its eerie green flame. Seeing a large swath of his vile blood smeared against the stone wall I continue in the direction of his putrid scent.

Abruptly stopping behind the wall, before silently peeking around the corner. Witnessing my uncle dragging his bleeding body to what appears to be a dead end. My body readies itself, for the final lethal attack that will seal my uncle's fate. Call it justified retribution for little bitches impending death. Until I notice his crimson covered hand press on a certain stone. Noticing the heavy stone wall suddenly slide open. With a curious raised eyebrow I watch my uncle slowly pull himself through the open space. Just seconds later the stone wall slides closed behind him. I hastily rush to the dead end, scanning each stone. Until my green eyes lay upon the stone with the bloody hand print. Pressing my flatten hand onto the grey rough surface, and against the sticky hand print. The blood covered stone easily sinks deeper in the wall, causing it to quickly slide open, allowing me a swift silent entry. My stunned eyes lift to see five massive gold and crystal chandeliers, covered in wispy cobwebs.

My footsteps softly echo as I walk further in the secret room. Until I see my uncle desperately reach out his shaky fingers for something I thought I would never see again. Well, at least I was hoping I would never see it again.

Casually leaning against the wall, "So this is why you keep showing up at the estate." Lifting my hand to gently push the rim of my black fedora, revealing a wide sly smile under lethal almost snake like green eyes.

"Laito!" Richter tries to suddenly reach out his hand with crimson blood slowly trickling down his arm.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you." Lifting my hand to scratch the side of my head, "So this is where you've been hiding her dress. You know, we always wondered wear it ended up. We searched the estate and questioned the staff, but we never found it."

My green eyes can't help slide over to the perfectly displayed black and white dress, that still to this day, had my mother's liquid crimson all over it. Especially near the chest, where the fabric had been violently cut open. Sliding my eyes back to my uncle. "You really owe Kanato an apology. Witnessing your mother's lifeless body stripped bare, spread out over several rosebushes, will seriously mess a guy up." Speaking to my Uncle in an almost mocking tone.

The fading Richter stands just mere inches as a wicked smile curls at his lips. "Well, you would know about seeing your mother's naked body. Now, wouldn't you, Laito?"

Folding my arms at my chest, while rolling my emerald eyes. "Go ahead, I've learned to deal with her past abuse. You see back then, when I caught you two together. I was utterly devastated ….I felt used by my _first_ love, But, it's taken me a long time to understand what really happened. "

Letting out a humorous chuckle." Richter, my dear, sweet uncle, you really should ask yourself if she had _**you**_ ," Unfolding my arms, waving a dismissive hand to my uncle's meager lower region, "….and you're supposed to be this great man…. then why on earth would ' _that woman_ ' need a young boy, such as myself?"

Raising a finger, to my cheek, giving the sarcastic illusion I was deep in thought. "Could it possibly be she thought I was more like ' _that man_ ' then his full grown younger brother? Hmm… it makes you wonder? My guess, you were never enough to satisfy her needs…..and I was." Folding my arms once more, before shrugging my shoulders. "Oh well, it really doesn't matter." Letting out a sigh, "Say what you will, I may be a ravenous, sexual deviant, but I'll still be breathing, after tonight." Motioning to my uncle's bleeding body, causing his smile to fade.

Slowly shaking my head, "tsk, tsk, you know this dress is very dangerous. Uncle you must have been so pleased with yourself to use her for your own selfish means, so successfully. Were you really planning on revolting against Karl Heinz, once you had your filthy hands on the power of the sacrificial bride? What did you hope to achieve, as the new head of the family?"

Richter, laughs cruelly, "Do you seriously believe I will give up the truth to a degenerate, like you?"

Shrugging my shoulders, "Why not, what do you have to lose?"

"Laito, you've always been a little know it all, but the reality of the situation isn't as simple as you've pieced together." Letting out a pained chuckle, "Such as yourself, I have very little interest in _ever_ sitting in the big chair…I was quite content roaming the earth, entertaining myself…. By the way, I wasn't acting alone."

Stunned by my uncle's words. "Then why?"

Weakly coughing, as a small trail of crimson emerges on my uncle's ashen lips. "I'm afraid you'll have to discover the answers to your questions yourself." Speaking in a mocking tone. "Your somewhat of a bright boy, I'm sure you'll figure it out, before it's too late ….Then again, perhaps not."

Lifting the lantern close to my face, casting an eerie green glow to my lethal eyes, and smirking lips. "Well then, I guess this is where we say our final goodbyes." Without another thought I carelessly toss the lantern at my uncle's feet, causing the glass to shatter, unleashing the flickering green flame. "Like I said, call it your justly deserved _punishment, f_ or the harm you've inflicted on, not only myself ….but Ayato and Pancake, as well. Goodbye dear uncle. Have a nice time burning in hell. "

An explosion of green flames envelop the room. With my smirking lips ever so widening, I casually shove my hands in my pockets, carelessly turning my back on my uncle's blood curdling screams. After noticing the raging flames turning from mystical green to an ever present lethal blue as the searing hot flames slowly eat away at my uncle's burning flesh. Strolling under the cobwebbed chandeliers, before stepping through the open wall. Paying little attention to my uncle's excruciating cries behind me.

Until the stonewall closes for the last time, leaving nothing but ….. _silence_.

.

* * *

 **A little later…**

Letting out a heavy sigh as my footsteps echo in the vast marbled corridor. I had decided to walk back to that dreaded room. I wasn't in any hurry to see my emotional triplet crumble over little bitch's fading body. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, when I did. So as long as I pushed the haunting image from my mind I was perfectly content walking the deserted halls….. That is until an ear piercing crash caught my attention. Curious, I popped to where the noise was coming from. Not exactly surprised to see a pair of shaky hands grab hold of a bookcase, before violently pushing it to the ground. Watching my brother's shoulders shake as he tosses another bookcase to the floor. He slowly slides down the wall where the bookshelves once stood. "It's all my fault….I'm such a fucking idiot." Broken whispers of self-hating words slip from his lips.

"I see your doing a little decorating, I have to say the lived-in look, isn't really you." Leaning against the frame of his door, folding my arms at my chest, speaking in a mocking tone.

Lifting his hand to wipe his face before turning to face me. "What the hell do you want?" The light from the destroyed bedroom shines off his glasses. "I'm in no mood to talk to the likes of you."

Shrugging my shoulders, "Oh nothing, just seeing how you're dealing with current events, the way they are. That's all."

He removes his glasses, wiping them with the bottom of his untucked shirt. Letting out a humorless chuckle as he snidely speaks while slipping his glasses over his eyes. "Why would the event matter to me in the slightest? The blood bag means nothing to me. Although I'll have to say, for _bait_ she was a lot of trouble."

Unfolding my arms, motioning to several turned over bookcases. "Oh, please, Reiji spread your rubbish somewhere else. Just by the sight of your bedroom alone, I know that's simply not the case. Besides, I'm pretty sure your wrong about little bitch being bait."

Please ' _that man'_ had to be involved somehow. Your mother's damn heart is in the girl's chest! He had to have known what they were up to." Letting out a sigh, "After all, wasn't 'that man' the one who told us from the beginning, not to kill her? He had to have known. He just wanted to entrap the conspirators to the big chair, that's all, the blood bag is really nothing more than bait."

"Well, that may be _that man's_ reason, but Richter's last words say otherwise. He said he was perfectly content without sitting in the big chair."

Reji shakes his head, "Richter was caught red-handed. What else would a dying conniving backstabber say?"

Lifting my hands, stretching them far over my head. "True, but I tend to believe him. Unlike yourself, not everybody aspires to sit in the big chair. Some of us are perfectly content spending our years entertaining ourselves. Besides, he said, the situation, isn't as simple as it appears." Dropping my hand to my sides.

Reji waves a dismissive hand, "You're just being pulled in by a failed traitor. I wouldn't pay much heed to it, if I were you."

Placing a thoughtful finger to my cheek. Raising a knowing eyebrow over my green curious eye. "Yes, but he also said he wasn't working alone."

"That's enough It's over!" my older brother snaps back.

Seeing my brother bring a hand to his face, as he really was considering my words, despite his actions. A smile curled at my lips. "Fine." Shrugging my shoulders, "then shall be discuss little bitch? You see I know how you truly feel about the blond."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind I have a few things to reorganize." Slowly lifting from the wall walking over to another workspace.

"The funny thing is, no matter how massive the manor is….. There's very few places where things can't be overheard. I know you would rather see little bitch dead than be with my ginger headed triplet …..Or maybe it's just not him, maybe it's all other men… Hmmm, now why would that be?"

"Alright, fine, enough!" Turning around leaning against his workspace, lifting a hand to push his glasses up on his nose, before folding his arms. "Your assumption is correct, just spare me your nasty little mind games. "

"It's obvious Ayato is in no condition to think straight, let alone save her." Letting out a deep breath, as my eyes drop. "I can't blame you, it's truly excruciating to see her with another. I'll give you that. I'm sure the rest of our brothers would agree."

Lifting my eyes, giving my older brother a serious look. "However, does it really hurt so much…. That we need to watch little bitch die?"

"After what I've done, she's better off …..After being fooled by that bastard," Reji slams his fist against the counter. His eyes slide away from me as his shoulders fall in defeat. "I'm the last person who should help her."

Suddenly popping in front of Reji, I violently curl my tightened fingers into the fabric of his shirt. Pulling his stunned face close to my furious face. "Listen here, I'm not too happy with you right now! So, I'm not going to blow sunshine up your ass!" Roughly pushing my shocked brother away from me, letting go of his rumpled button up shirt. Taking in a deep breath, attempting to regain my composure.

"However, I do know little bitch is completely healed…. I erased everything from your damn _punishment_. Did you really think I wouldn't use our little family gift? So spare me the bullshit that she's somehow better off rotting away." Reaching up lightly slapping my brother's cheek, "After what you've done, I think you're just the person to help….Besides, what do you think Ayato is going to do, once she's gone?"

Letting out a wicked chuckle. "I wouldn't want to be you." Shoving my hands in my pockets I turn my back on my older brother, calmly speaking as I leave the room.

"… _If not you, who else does she have left?_ "

 **End of Laito's POV**

* * *

 **Shu's POV**

It felt like an endless silence swallowed the entire room. Normally I would prefer the quite, its easer to submerge myself in the music….however this I found unpleasant. The only noise would be the occasional painful groan coming from the fading girl. It wasn't long after Ayato and Richter's duel that I somehow found we were two brothers short. I haven't the foggiest where Reji slinked off too. Of course finding out he was pushing a fake punishment, must have him more than a little concerned for what our little brother has in store for him. It really wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't left the manor all ready?

Now, Laito on the other hand, I was pretty sure I knew what he was up to …and after hearing our uncle's screams from earlier only confirms what I suspected. I'm pretty sure we would never see Uncle Richter again …of course that's what we thought about Cordelia too.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Laito comes strolling through the room, standing next to me. He kept his voice soft, but he didn't bother whispering. We all knew unless you wanted to leave the manor there were very few places where secrets might be voiced without one of us hearing it…..and even then you always run the risk.

I sadly shake my head. "Not well. I fear for his sanity if she perishes. Not even with _that woman_ has he acted anything like this. Physically He's already slowly healing, and should fully recover once the accursed moon returns to its normal form."

"Well, I'm afraid little bitch has affected all of us , in one way or another….Perhaps the awakening will come in time." Laito speaks while watching Ayato sit by Yui's side.

"Perhaps, but If we can't get Yui separated from that woman, something will need to be done." Sharing a look with the hat wearing ginger. "And I'm not sure he's up to carrying out his responsibility to the family."

"Let's just give it a little more time." Laito shakes his head.

My head nods toward the unlikely couple. "She could awaken at any time...Although, I guess the question that needs to be asked, is who is going to win the battle?"

"I would have to agree. I think it's the one answer everyone is holding their breath for." Laito nods his head, but with no hint of his usual smirk on his lips. I could tell he was worried for the two.

Yui suddenly shifts on the sofa as she lets out a pained scream. The action causes all our heads to turn towards the blonde. "That looks really painful." Kanato's concerned violet eyes peek over his stuffed bear's head.

Ayato cautiously reaches for her shoulder, before gently shaking it. "Hey wake up." Speaking in almost soft broken tone.

"What the hell is going on with her? " I can see Subaru tighten his fists at his sides. I could tell he's really trying to keep his temper in check .I believe he only left once when it became too much for him to handle.

My head turns to Subaru, letting out a sigh before softly speaking. "I suspect, it's the awakening, it looks like it's already well underway."

"I'm a little worried, there's very little precedent for what she's going through. From what I know very few mortal women even make it this far….Isn't there something we can do for her?" My lavender headed little brother tightens his arms around his teddy bear's neck, tenderly squishing the side of his face in the brown faux fur.

Lightly shaking my concerned head, while never moving my blue eyes from the girl I had fallen for. "No, I'm afraid it's up to Yui's body, whether it will be able to endure the process or not."

Ayato sitting by her side, he doesn't look up but speaks with a hint of hope in his miserable voice. "But it's completely different this time she has _that woman's_ heart beating inside of her chest."

Yui lets out another pained groan from her ashen lips.

Kanato's lavender eyes blink from behind his bear. "Is she really going to die?"

Ayato's emotional eyes burn towards his lavender headed triplet who asked the question. Without another word he dropped his emerald eyes back down on the blonde.

Standing in his usual spot, Subaru abruptly jerks back his raised arm and violently smashes his balled up fist against the wall. With the force of his blow several cracks develop, as bits of painted wall crumble to the floor, next to his black boots. "Damn it, this isn't fair! Why the hell should she be going through this? It's not like anybody asked if she even wanted this!"

"Subaru will you knock it off, before this entire celling comes down on top of our heads, including little bitches!" Laito uncharacteristically shouts at our white haired little brother. He lifts his head to his temple before takeing in a deep breath. After a long pause he calmly speaks. "She's going through this because of who she is …this fate was always meant for her. She's the sacrificial bride…at least she has a better chance than the rest of them did."

Subaru throws out a hand and adamantly points a finger at Yui. "Yeah, but at what cost? We have no way of getting that damn woman out of her! I for one can't live under her rule again!"

A blazing fire in Laito's emerald eyes burns towards his white haired brother. "No one saying it will come to that, just give her some time to fight what rightfully belongs to her!"

Subaru motions to the blond. "Look at her, do you think that fight is in her favor?!"

Taking a few steps before I'm standing between them. Turning to my explosive brother. "It's not outside were worried about, that can be fixed with the awakening .It's the inside we should be concerned about."

"I'm not stupid Shu, but does Yui even have a chance? We all know how powerful _that woman_ is!" Subaru tightens his fists at his sides as he walks back to the broken wall.

"I may have a way to stop that woman …..But it's incomplete." Reji walks in the room, holding a small glass vial filled with some kind of purple liquid inside.

Ayato quickly stands on his feet, glaring at his older brother with murderous eyes. "Reji, why the hell should I trust you with anything?!"

A tense silence swallowed the room once more, until Ayato nodded his head and suddenly sits back down. Sliding my blue eyes over to Laito. I see a small knowing smirk appear on his lips. It was obvious the two had another one of their " _silent"_ conversations.

Laito's emerald eyes cautiously slide over to his triplet, before softly speaking. "Go on, Reji "

Visibly shaken, Reji glances over to Ayato before clearing his throat. With two fingers he pushes his glasses up on his nose, and begins to explain once more. "Like I said I have the remedy to kill that woman once and for all."

"It's unusual for you to come forward with an unfinished product, what would make it complete?" Ayato softly speaks without looking away from Yui.

Reji's round crimson eyes snap towards Ayato." Uh yeah, that's because I need an actual piece of that woman."

Subaru hastily folds his arms at his chest, hiding his tighten fist under his arms. "That's impossible! We destroyed every bit of that woman, there's nothing left!" He growls through clenched teeth.

The light reflects off my brothers glasses as he motions to the small vial. "And there's the reason for my predicament."

My blue eyes slid over to Laito, noticing his knowing smirk vanish from his face, as he remained silent. His expression left me wondering if he knew of such an item. Although he remained uncharacteristically quiet, telling me if he had, it must no longer exist.

"Actually," Kanato almost whispers. The tone of his voice causes everyone's head to turn towards our lavender haired brother. "I may have something," He loosens his grip on his one eyed bear, before effortlessly ripping the head off his precious stuffed bear. Kanato carelessly drops the stuffed head on to the floor, allowing the furry severed head to somewhat roll next his feet. His small hand dives into the white fluff before pulling his closed fist out.

Completely stunned at our brother's behavior, all of us gather around Kanato. He cautiously holds out his closed hand, to the rest of us. Our lavender haired brother slowly uncurls his fingers, revealing a small crystal cut vial. "I don't need it anymore." The crystal brilliantly sparkles as he hands the vial to Reji.

Reji holds up the vial in front of his curious eyes, studying the contents carefully. "Is it _that woman's-_ " He trails off, sinking into deep thought. After a moment he cautiously twists the crystal topper, tipping the vial into the other, being careful not to spill a drop of the slow flowing liquid. Once all the crimson liquid is transferred our brother holds the glass vial up to the light. The purple liquid gradually swirls into a new silvery blue substance.

"Did it do the trick?" Ayato holds out his hand toward Reji.

Reji pulls his hand back. "Why the sudden change?"

Ayato's emerald eyes slide over to his look alike, before awkwardly glancing back at Reji. "Uh well, at this moment I really have nothing to lose. Ayato's eyes slowly find the fading blond. Throwing his open hand closer to Reji. "Here, just give it to me!"

Reji studies Ayato's face for a few minutes, before begrudgingly placing the vial in Ayato's hand. "Here." Reji steps away from the rest of us. "You just need Yui to drink it somehow."

Holding up a hand in front of him. "Leave that to me, I think I have an idea." Ayato uncaps the liquid, bringing it close to his lips.

Reji quickly turns around, throwing out his hand towards our ginger brother. "Wait, we have no idea how it might affect you, if you accidently ingest it! "

My little brother just stares at the small filled container before he sadly speaks. "At this point, I could care less what it does to YoursTruly." Ayato's desperate green eyes share a look with his triplet. After a long pause Laito sadly nods his head. Without another word the ginger allows the silvery blue substance to slip pass his lips. He grimaces as he slowly drops to his knee, leaning his head closer. His pink lips gently touch her pale ones, before kissing her deeply, allowing the transfer of the liquid into Yui's mouth. After a long lingering kiss he slowly separates their lips.

A sharp pain strikes my chest while watching my little brother. I could tell the kiss was more than just giving Yui the substance. It felt like he was conveying one last agonizing kiss goodbye.

He must realize this could be "His Pancake's "final minutes…..and if it doesn't work ... I couldn't think of the alternative…for the time being I'll just force the heart wrenching thought from my head.

With woeful concerned eyes Ayato gazes down. "Please _Pancake_ , can you open your eyes?"

I felt like everyone was holding their breath with all eyes pointed towards the girl ….but hope quickly fades from the room as the blonde remains silent and still.

My ginger headed brother gently takes her hand, before dropping his miserable head against her still body. "Please _Yui_ , for _me_." Ayato speaks in a soft broken whisper as his shoulders begin to tremble. I notice Laito and Subaru also turn their backs on the tragic couple. Laito leans against a wall, as his shoulders start to slightly shake.

"Ayato." A small dry whisper calls from the couch, causing Ayato to jerk his head up, revealing trailing tears over a wide ecstatic smile.

The ginger quickly wipes his face, before nodding his head. "Hi there, " He softly speaks to the blond while gazing into her blinking crimson eyes.

Feeling something trail from my own eye .I quickly lift a hand, wiping the emotional evidence away. Takeing the moment to glance around the room, seeing I wasn't the only one being overly emotional. Laito just gives me a knowing smirk.

Lifting a pale weak hand to her blinking eyes. "I'm alive…..I don't believe it." Her confused jeweled eyes glaze up to Ayato. "What am I doing here?" Yui softly speaks to my little brother.

Ayato lets out a small humored chuckle, shaking his head. "Don't worry about that, there's no real need for you to know that." Taking her hand, speaking softly to "his Pancake" as a content smile widen on his lips.

The blonde's confused eyes slowly slide from a Ayato to the rest of us. "You're all here?"

Nobody could say anything after watching the couple.

"That's right, but you really shouldn't push yourself, understand Pancake?" Ayato warns the girl.

Yui sits up, while shaking her head. Ayato's smile suddenly fades, as he gapes at the blonde in front of him.

" _I'm so thirsty?" Yui's hands swiftly move to her throat._

 **End of Shu's POV**

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's been such a long time. I've been busy finishing other stories and I finally made it back to this one. Okay, so I really need some advice, before I can continue.** _ **Does Yui turn into vampire?**_ **That's it. I'm really on the fence with it , Please let me know. I could really use your help. Thanks for your ongoing support.**

 **Please: Follow /Review/favorite/ Share.**

 **Every bit helps. Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac.**


	16. Chapter 16 A new way of seeing things…

Disclaimer* I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically, hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically, it will be written in italic such as this _**"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**_

Through a vampire's eyes

Chapter 16 A new way of seeing things…

* * *

 **Laito's POV**

The stark blue upholstery on the Queen Anne couch emphasized Little Bitches' ghostly white condition. Of course, five anxious vampires were hovering close by, making it difficult to observe from the back of the room. It's not like they were huddled around her, it's just once Little Bitch became conscious they all managed to lounge closer to the sickly blonde. Instead of Shu lazily lying on his usual couch, in the back, he's half a sleep in a chair next to Little Bitch. The hothead settled for a wall just behind Shu. While my purple headed triplet foolishly stands behind a kneeling Ayato. All appear stone faced and cold hearted around the blonde

…our usual demeanor.

Of course, I decided it was safer to hang back, and observe from a distance…. I'm pretty sure my injured triplet is far pass his limit. ….and I for one didn't want to be the brother that tested my speculation.

"Um…she looks so pale and fragile. Is she?" Kanato softly speaks, while his purple eyes peek out from his headless teddy bear.

" _ **Ayato, Don't!"**_ I inwardly shout towards my brother, while lazily leaning my back against the far wall, with my black fedora tilted over my eyes, and my arms folded at my chest. Giving the outward illusion of indifference…knowing it wasn't safe to show otherwise.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure she is," Ayato blindly answers with a troubled tone.

" _ **Laito, what the hell are you freaking out about?"**_ Ayato inwardly hissedafter answering Kanto's question.

" _ **Trust me, you really shouldn't have said that."**_

" _ **Why not? It's not like you can't see it….or for that matter, smell it."**_ _Ayato lets out an irritated huff._ _ **"You have two seconds to explain, I'm in no mood for carrying on a conversation at the moment….I...I need to take care of Pancake ."**_

" _ **Yes! That's exactly what you should do…You need to get Little Bitch, somewhere safe! Away from the rest of us…before they figure out that things have changed."**_ I inwardly attempt to drill an idea into that thick head of his.

" _ **Wait, I thought…"**_

"Ayato-san, what's wrong with me, I'm feeling somewhat light headed." A weak Little Bitch softly speaks. Suddenly I hear a body collapse into the couch, causing me to push the brim of my hat, off my eyes.

"Damn it Pancake! Yours Truly, told you not to push yourself! Now look at you!" Ayato kneels right next to Little Bitch, he angrily snaps out, while carefully adjusting her pillow. As he adjusts her pillow, his tone softens. "You're such a pain in the ass, if you would just listen to Yours Truly, this wouldn't have happened."

"She fainted …should that be happening?" Kanato leans over the unconscious blonde, "Maybe she's not-."

Reiji unfolds his arms at his chest, lifting his hand, adjusting his glasses. "Of course she is… otherwise, she would be just another lifeless corpse sprawled out on your table, being dissected for your collection." Reiji speaks in a matter of fact tone.

Ayato whips his head around, glaring at Kanto and Reji. "Enough! This isn't the time!" His lethal green eyes angrily flash to each pair of eyes in the room. "You've been warned... no one touches Pancake." Ayato's deadly calm tone lingers around the room.

A bold Reiji takes a step closer to my triplet. "Ayato, stop this possessive childish behavior. After everything she's been through it's unwise to move her at the moment."

"Reiji! You have some nerve showing your face around me, around Pancake!" Ayato's sharp eyes burn towards our big brother while a wicked knowing smile suddenly curls on Reiji's lips.

" _ **Ayato!"**_ I mentally cut off Reiji's impending reply while desperately grabbing my triplet's attention. He tears his murderous eyes from our older brother, and glances over to me. _**"Listen to me! Reiji is lying to you … things have changed. I can't explain it now, but what's important is protecting Little Bitch. Now, get the hell out of here! We'll talk later!"**_

" _ **Yeah, I think you might be right."**_ _Without another word_ Ayato quickly turns, scooping the unconscious blonde's body in his arms, and popping out of the formal sitting area.

"He just… can't keep doing that!" Reiji huffs out with irritation after witnessing Ayato, Little Bitch, pop out of the room.

"Calm down little brother, I'm sure Ayato was just following the house's rules." Shu lazily speaks with his eyes closed, before letting out a small yawn, "Oh pardon me. I'm sure he's just tiding up….putting _his_ things in his room...You know, like you keep reminding us. " I inwardly laugh at Shu, effortlessly screwing with the Table-ware Otaku.

"Well I know what happened. It's obvious my triplets were carrying on another silent conversation." With his arms wrapped around his headless bear's body Kanto's knowing crazed eyes slide over to me. Causing all but Shu's eyes to turn towards me.

I just wordlessly shrugged my shoulders, while casually leaning my back against the wall.

"It's funny you mention Ayato's things." Reiji speaks in a distracted tone, deep in thought.

 _Damn, Reiji figured it out._

"Reiji, what are you rambling on about now?" With his eyes shut, and his head tilted back against the back of the winged back chair, Shu blindly asks his glasses wearing brother.

"Oh nothing, much." The light from the room shines off of his glasses. "I've just been thinking, with the recent development. Does Yui, still belong to Ayato?"

"Of course you would say that!" Subaru abruptly speaks from his wall, throwing out a hand towards Reiji. "Here you go again. You don't bother to follow your own Damn rules, much less that man's. The law says, the blood bag belongs to the one she submits to, end of story. Face it Reiji, you've lost!"

"Exactly, I couldn't have said it better myself." A wicked smug smile slowly appears on Reiji's face.

"What?" I remain quiet at the back of the room as both Shu, and Subaru turn to Reiji, confused by what he just said.

"The law decides ownership of a blood bag, however it doesn't declare ownership of an awakened vampire. In fact, there is no such law."

"That's because there hasn't been a human who survived the difficult process." Shu lifts his head to argue with Reiji. "But pervious ownership, should apply."

"Does it? By the very definition, she is no longer a possession, she's one of us …..More importantly, you heard our Uncle. She's our future queen…for all intents and purposes, she is now above us. "

"That maybe so, but she declared herself to Ayato…We all heard it. You can't deny that." Subaru unfolds his arms, brashly swinging an arm out towards Ayato's chambers. "You should keep that damn high and mighty nose of yours, out of places it doesn't belong. Just let Ayato figure it out."

"Well, I guess for now it doesn't hurt, but once that man finds out. He's bound to set things straight." Reiji begins to walk out of the room with a triumph smirk on his smug face.

"Reiji, what the hell are you up to!" Shu uncharacteristically shouts at our retreating brother's back.

Reiji turns to face his irritated older brother. "Oh Shu, did you say something?"

While sitting in his chair Shu suddenly takes on a majestic air about him. "Reiji, I forbid it! Leave him be."

"I was just going to get started on the repairs, nothing more." Reiji coolly motions to the demolished other side of the room.

"I said leave it! I'll tend to the matter myself!" Shu sharply declares, "There's no need to bother him, for the time being."

"You know Shu, you won't always be able to boss me around. Unlike yourself, I haven't given up my claim, and despite what Ayato might think, that puts me next in line." A cruel knowing smile gradually appears on Reiji's face. Reiji carelessly strolls out of the room, blindly speaking, with his back facing the room.

"And now I know, who will be seated next to me."

 **End of Laito's POV**

* * *

 **Ayato's POV**

 **A little later.**

With my head tipped back, in my usual chair, a beam of crimson moonlight dances across my resting face. Sitting right next to the door, with an unconscious Pancake lying in my bed, across the room. I planned on keeping my distance for hers, as well as my own sake. Even though she seemed to accept my presence back in the sitting area, I wasn't entirely sure it wasn't because both our lives were precariously dangling by a thread. Now with everything calmed down, would she awake to be the same scared girl? The one I forced myself to leave? I don't know if I could stand having her terrified eyes, staring back at me… I just might crumble from the sight. It's sort of funny, in a twisted way it wasn't long ago… I craved those eyes.

.

My teeth clenched down tight, as I carefully reach up and peel back the blood-soaked cloth from my wounded shoulder. It wasn't entirely a new feeling, being stabbed by that bastard's blade. To ensure my masterful skill level "that woman" would instruct my dear sweet Uncle to fully unleash himself, while instructing me. Of course, afterward, her and my uncle would slither off together, doing who knows what, leaving me broken and bloodied, lying on the hard ground. As a small child, I suffered countless nights tending to my own gaping wounds, with no help from the servants or my brothers. "That woman" called it my punishment, for failing. Her only caveat for my so called lessons, were that they never occurred on a full crimson moon…Where death can easily be dealt by a mere blade.

.

As I grew older, my skill, along with my hatred grew immensely. For the years of unmitigated torment, the two inflected on myself and my brothers. So much so, I grew to greatly anticipate our pending duals, but after one particular dual, where Yours Truly was gaining the upper hand, my Uncle began to make himself scarce. …and after that woman's death, he disappeared entirely for an extended time. He only recently decided to pop back. He must have figured I had unfinished business with him…..and you know what, he would right.

.

" _ **Hey, I think we need to talk."**_ Laito suddenly calls out in my head, causing me to roll my emerald eyes. I carefully continue to wrap the stark white cloth, around my injured shoulder….not the easiest thing to do, by yourself _._ _ **" I know you can hear me! This is serious, we really need to talk. "**_ I remain inwardly silent and continue to concentrate on my wound. _**" Damn it, Yours Truly! After everything I've done, are you really going to ignore me?"**_

 _ **.**_

A long breath is released before I begrudgingly reply to my triplet **.** _ **"No, you're right, Yours Truly is indebted to you, for watching over Pancake."**_

" _ **It's about time you answered me…I thought you might be ignoring me."**_

" _ **No, I'm just tied up for the moment."**_

" _ **Ooo, that sounds rather interesting. Of course I never thought you would be the one who gets tied down .Little bitch must be feeling increasingly better."**_

" _ **Laito, you can stop that freaky imagination of yours, I meant it figuratively. "**_ I shake my head at my triplet's suggestion, but still managed to pin the white cloth.

" _ **Well, never mind that, we have much bigger issues to worry about. Ayato, we really need to meet. Can you slip away? If you're worried about Little Bitch, Shu agreed to keep an eye on your chamber, while you're gone."**_

My green eyes flash towards my rumpled bed, noticing the biggest lump of blankets evenly breathe. _**"Yeah, I guess this is a good time, there somethings Yours Truly needs talk to you about, anyway. Give me a second, I'm rebadging my wound. "**_

" _ **That bastard payed for attacking you, along with everything else he pulled."**_ Laito inwardly seethes.

My green catlike eyes sparkle with irritation as I tightly coil the left over bandage in my hands. _ **"Unless his excoriating suffering is endless, he will never truly pay for his insolence towards Pancake. Let alone his countless crimes against us."**_

" _ **Woah, insolence, what are you some crazed villain, where's your maniacal laughter? Well at least he paid the ultimate price by my hand."**_ Laito inwardly chuckles.

" _ **Yeah, don't remind me."**_ I inwardly grumbled back.

" _ **If need be, you can owe me. Look at it as if I was doing you a favor. At the time, you weren't exactly in the right frame of mind, to deal with him."**_

" _ **Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it."**_ A wicked smile curls at my lips.

" _ **Fine, Fine I'll meet you at our usual place?"**_ Laito internally chuckles.

" _ **Can't we just meet in my normal spot or just do it internally? I'm uncomfortable being away from Pancake, when she's like this."**_ While inwardly speaking with my triplet my concerned eyes find their way back to the breathing lump of blankets.

" _ **I'm afraid not, we need to be absolutely certain there's no accidents. Even inwardly, we both have recently slipped up. No, it's just safer this way .Relax, Shu will be watching and now that we know her fate is intertwined with the big chair, you can trust him not to touch her."**_

" _ **Fine, but let's make it quick. I don't want to be away for too long."**_

" _ **Well look at you all mother hen like, alright see ya in sec, little brother."**_ Laito replies.

Growing impatient with the crimson orb, and my virtually stagnant healing. I carefully ease myself out of my chair, and toss the bloody bandages into the bin. My hand quickly lifts a new shirt from the back of a wingback chair, before slipping the freshly starched button up, over my tender shoulder. I quietly, walk across the polished bedroom floor with my fingers dancing over my buttons.

.

While buttoning my shirt my soft emerald eyes slowly linger over pancakes sleeping face, with her golden tresses sprawled across her silky pillow. As I take one last look of the sleeping blonde, I notice her blankets had slipped down, since the last time I checked. Without another thought, I carefully reach out, pulling the soft blankets up to her chin. Pancake unconsciously lets out a sigh as she nestles her head against the back of my hand. The simple action causes a small smile to form on my lips and warm my chest. I carefully slide my hand away from her cheek and bend down to gently press my lips to her cool forehead. After my bittersweet kiss goodbye, I begrudgingly pop from her side.

.

It was a second later, I popped into the dimly lit horse barn, miles away from the estate, and curious vampire ears, but still on the family's land. I suddenly felt my back being lightly slapped _._ _ **"Well it's about time you showed up."**_ Laito pulls his hand away, and plops down on the wooden bed, of a broken wagon. His long legs dangle over the sides.

" _ **So what's so important to bring us all the way out here?"**_ I adamantly stand with my arms folded at my chest.

With a sly smile on his lips Laito, reaches over and pats the spot next tohim _**."Ah, come on take a seat next to me. It's been awhile. We were beginning to think you weren't coming back."**_

I roll my emerald eyes at my brother's exaggerated dramatics, before begrudgingly sitting next to Laito. _ **"I've been gone for much longer than that, before. Hell, you've been gone for longer than that ...but there was a time, I didn't think I would come back… I'm still not sure if I'm staying or not. "**_ My eyes anxiously drop to my hands with my pained confession.

With a stunned face, Laito pulls back and smacks my healing shoulder. _**"What?! You can't leave!"**_

My hand gingerly rubs my tender shoulder, " _ **Damn it! Laito, watch it, that hurts!"**_ My teeth clenched tight as my sharp green eyes snap towards Laito. _**"Can you at least wait until after the crimson moon, before you smack my damn shoulder?"**_

" _ **Oh sorry, it's odd for you to be hurt for this long. You know I can help you fix that shoulder."**_

" _ **You mean, having my well-meaning brother spread a thick layer of saliva, deep inside my wound, with his overly experienced tongue? Hmm, Then I'll have to say, no. I'd rather sit here and bleed to death, till dawn."**_

" _ **Hey, it's not like it would be the highlight to my night. Damn, what a waste of a full moon. I would much rather be paying a visit to Little Mouse and her friends. Thanks to you, I haven't been able to visit, in quite some time. "**_

" _ **Well, I'll make sure Yours Truly, gives you some time, before I leave again."**_ My hand slides away from my injured shoulder, before nudging Laito with my elbow.

Laito, adamantly shakes his head, swinging his arm towards the estate. _ **"Ayato, I'm not kidding, you can't leave, not after what just happened. I'm afraid I can't keep her safe without you here. No one can. "**_

I ignore my triplet for not using my name and softly shake my head, while my depressed eyes fall to my fidgeting fingers. _ **"I'm no good for her. After what I've done, I'm not even sure, she'll be able to stand Yours Truly being in the same room."**_

" _ **Hey, are you still going on about what happened?"**_ My eyes peek over toLaito. He lifts his hand, flipping the brim of his black hat, revealing a mischievous expression on his smirking face. _**"Forget about it, she has."**_

" _ **Yeah, because Yours Truly asked you to erase her memory, that's the only reason why…Ore-sama still remembers each and every intoxicating feeling, I remember reveling in it, right up until I catch sight of her devastated face beneath me,"**_ My shoulders fall with the horrible memory, _ **"I don't think I can get pass that."**_

 _ **.**_

Laito's snakelike eyes snap towards me, _**"Damn it little brother, pull yourself together, you're a freaking vampire! Stop being so emotional. Right now, Little Bitch needs you to be strong."**_ Laito's anger quickly melts away, while raising a knowing eyebrow. _ **Besides, I may have erased her memory as you asked …..But she also asked me to do it."**_

My emerald eyes grew round, stunned by my brother's confession. _**"She what …..Wait, you told her about the family trick?!"**_

" _ **That's not all I spilled and forgot to erase…. Oppsies. "**_ Laito sarcastically holds a hand to his O shaped lips. " _ **You would have known that, if you had checked in, every once in a while."**_ Laito playfully points a finger at my chest.

I shove Laito's hand away from my chest, _ **"Well, Yours Truly spent a lot of time just wondering around, just thinking. I couldn't do that with you constantly yammering on in my head. So Ore-sama, stayed in the other realm."**_

" _ **Yeah, I figured it was something like that. Wasn't roaming around there, a bit dangerous, though?"**_ Laito, leans back on his hands, behind his back.

I shrugged my dropped shoulders, _ **"Yeah, it was pretty stupid of Yours Truly. Now that I think about it…there was even a time I guess I wanted to get caught. I figured it would be better for both of us, if I just vanished."**_ I stare out into the dimly lit barn, with a depressed expression on my face, and a sharp feeling stabbing my chest.

Laito, reaches over, holding the sides of my arms, _ **"Well, knock that shit off! Look, I'm done babysitting blood bags. It's a lot harder, then it looks. Especially when it comes to Little Bitch."**_ Laito drops his hands, before holding out three fingers in front of my stunned face. _ **"Hell, it took three of us, practically 24/7, and even then, there were some close calls!"**_

My eyes narrowed as my head tilted towards my brother _ **. "Laito, what do you mean by close calls? Did anything happen to Pancake, while I was gone?"**_

" _ **Yeah, besides the usual you would expect from this family, she was freaking taken over by our dead mother, or have you forgotten that?"**_ Laito folds his arms at his chest, while inwardly speaking in a sarcastic tone.

" _ **I'm trying to. Thanks for bringing it up again."**_ The horrible thought cause Yours Truly to shiver.

" _ **Look my point is Little Bitch isn't safe unless Yours Truly, is here. I've heard it all, I heard her confession, along with yours."**_ Laito holds out a turned up hand with each confession mentioned, before smacking my chest _ **. "Stop acting like a pussy and claim your bride. She been anxiously waiting for your return, ever since you freaking left!"**_

My emerald eyes nervously lift, to my irritated triplet. _**"Uh Laito, what exactly does she know?**_

A knowing smirk suddenly appears under Laito's shining teasing eyes. _**"She knows enough, that you my dear brother, will be on your knees, bowing down with overwhelming gratitude, tomorrow morning."**_ My brother suggestively speaks.

My stunned head flies back with my eyes growing wide, over my warming cheeks, _**"Yours Truly bows to no one, not even, nosey brothers."**_ However, I quickly shake my head, and stubbornly cross my arms at my chest.

Laito teasingly chuckles, _ **"You want to make a friendly wager?"**_

" _ **Laito, quit stalling, tell me what she knows."**_

Laito's laughter dies, with a shrug of his shoulders. _**"Just the basics really, the punishment for breaking the rules,"**_ He sarcastically snaps his fingers, _ **"oh ….and your feelings."**_

I suddenly unfold my arms, raising a hand to my pounding head. _**"Wait, you told Pancake, Yours Truly has feelings for her?"**_

Laito shrugs his shoulders, _ **"Well of course I did, just like I'm telling you how she feels. Of course you actually overheard her …I was just leveling the field a bit. We don't have time for this long and drawn out awkwardness before you decide to claim your bride…. And before you go freaking out again, I told her about our family**_." Laito bursts out in amused laughter, wrapping his arms around his stomach. _**"You…You … should have seen her face, when I dropped the Prince Bomb. Damn, I really should have taken a picture."**_

With my hand on the side of my throbbing head, my stunned eyes snap up to my laughing brother. _ **"You told her about the chair?"**_

Laito lifts a hand, wiping his tearing eyes, while his laughter slows, _ **"No, not really, however our departed Uncle filled the entire family to that man's plan."**_ The air grows tense with a long silent pause, until Laito lifts his head to mine, revealing concerned green eyes. _ **"By the way, has she eaten yet?"**_

" _ **No, I wasn't sure if I should."**_ I drop my shaking head.

" _ **Wait, you're telling me my overly possessive brother is going to allow his bride to eat from another vampire? Well, well isn't this a surprise. You know, if you want me to volunteer-"**_ Laito suggestively teases.

" _ **Knock it off!**_ My irritated eyes flash to my teasing triplet, smacking him in the chest, with the back of my hand. However my eyes quickly soften with my anxious question. _**"I was thinking along the lines of Little Mouse."**_ I shrug my shoulders, _ **"I'd probably be okay, with that."**_

Laito pulls his hat from his head and begins to playfully fan his smirking face, _ **"Oh damn, I'd be okay with that, as long as I get to watch."**_

" _ **Laito!"**_

" _ **Sorry, I need to draw the line. I have to look after Little Mouse's wellbeing."**_ He playfully places his hat back on his head, before crossing his arms at his chest.

" _ **Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is."**_ I roll my eyes, while inwardly speaking in a sarcastic manner.

Laito shrugs his shoulders, with a growing smile on his lips. _ **"Hey, I'll be the first to admit my intentions are not pure in any shape of my twisted imagination."**_ But after few joking moments his face grows sober, _ **"All kidding aside, that's not what Little Bitch needs…and you know that."**_

I anxiously lift my hand, rubbing my neck, _**"Yeah, but for a few weeks, we…I mean she could ease into what she needs."**_ I stumbled with my real concerns, while explaining my theory.

Laito face remained serious, as he shakes his head. _**"I'm sorry, little brother but, with how weak she is, she's going to need vampire blood, and a lot of it. She won't get stronger without it. If you don't plan on feeding her, maybe it's time to hand her over… to someone, who will."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **It's not that I don't want to, it just …well, you know what it does to us when we share blood."**_ My emerald eyes slide to the ground, _ **"And with everything that's happened with that damn punishment, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself and Well …I… I might hurt her, again."**_ I lift my dangling leg closer to my chest, resting my chin on my knee.

.

Laito reaches out, gently placing a hand on my injured shoulder. He teases with a wide playful smile. _**"Sure, she's extremely weak, but she's a hell of lot less breakable now."**_

My irritated eyes flash to my brother. _**"No, I don't mean physically, I was talking about …emotionally.**_ My depressed eyes slide down, staring at my knee. " _ **You know after that bastard's damn punishment! …I never want to see that face again."**_

Laito gently shoves my shoulder. **"** _ **Who are you, and what happened to my heartless triplet? I think we need a little more of the old Yours Truly back. The emotional Pussy is wasting my precious time….and for that matter my patience…Get in there and feed her."**_ Laito lets out a heavy sigh, while dropping his shoulders, cautiously peeking in my direction. _**"Besides that man will be less likely to rule against you, if you've at least shared blood."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **That man, what the hell does he have to do with anything? Pancake declared herself to Yours Truly."**_ I sharply wave a hand before stubbornly crossing my arms _ **. "End of story."**_

" _ **Yeah, that was true, when she was a blood bag but now..."**_ Laito anxiously trails off.

Suddenly I realize what my triplet was trying to say. "Pancakes a vampire, the law no longer applies." Half shocked the words just verbally fall from my mouth,

Laito raises a knowing eyebrow to my verbal mistake, giving out an "I told you so" kind of look, but continues inwardly. _ **"Yeah, but that's what Reiji is claiming. You should have seen that damn Tableware Otaku make his case. He was just inching to tell that man the news….Luckily, Shu stopped him. Although, I have to admit he has a strong case. He's well aware he's next in line, behind Shu, and now thanks to our damn uncle, he knows Little Bitch is set to be queen, no matter who that man picks."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **But that's not all what he wants for the big chair. He wants strength. And that's something Reiji doesn't have over us."**_ I pull my shoulders back, _ **"Look, we all know the reason behind that man choosing to have all sons, with three separate women. Eventually we know the fate of those who choose the big chair. Reiji wasn't even raised as a consideration, unlike Shu and myself."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **That's true, it seemed to be a race between the two of you. However, we were all bread to be royal, just not the leader. I for one am glad to be recognized as a lover, and not a fighter. However, I see a hole in your theory. That man has always favored Shu despite his laziness and your strength. That man could easily side with tradition, which I'm afraid to say would give Reiji your Queen."**_ Laito gives me an uncomfortable look.

.

I adamantly shake my head, slamming my fist down on the broken bed of the wagon, causing the aged wood to practically explode at us. _**"Then, if need be, I'll accept that challenge. I'll fight to the death for Pancake."**_

Laito brushes the splintered wood off of his lap and chest. " _ **Again, that's something that man wants… However, it's also something Little Bitch literally died to protect us from."**_ Laito's green eyes turn somewhat somber with the thought.

I roughly brush the splinters off of my clothes, _**"I won't give up on Pancake without a fight, despite her feelings. I just can't lose her…I'd rather give Reiji the damn chair, then lose her!"**_

Laito just stares at me, shocked _ **. "Wow, I never thought I would ever hear my chair driven brother say those words….but maybe that's his intention."**_ Laito shakes his head, resting it on his propped up hand, _ **"We all know Little Bitch has that woman's heart, which produces demon blood. Something that is extremely alluring to vampires…it's practically addicting. Then he sends said girl to live with his six vampire sons."**_ Laito gives me a serious look, _ **"Ayato, I won't lie to you, including myself, every one of us have formed some kind of emotional attachment for Little Bitch ….Some have even reconsidered the chair, for her."**_

" _ **Shu?"**_

Laito looks me straight in the eyes, while slowly nodding his head, _**"Yes, Shu, Subaru and during that night I threaten you with as much. We all reconsidered. However when you accidently showed us how you truly felt, we all stepped back… Out of respect. That for once, our kind might witness something few ever thought about…but if you keep running away, someone will step forward…. and make Little Bitch theirs"**_

" _ **Yeah, but Reiji only wants Pancake because she comes with the chair."**_ I sneered towards my brother, with my arms stubbornly folded at my chest.

Laito shakes his head, _**"That's not true, I heard it straight from the Tableware Otaku's mouth. Reiji does have feelings for Little Bitch. So much so, he'd rather see her destroyed, then be with you."**_ He throws hand out in my direction, _ **"Can't you see it? Ayato, if you don't claim her as your bride, this could quickly turn into just what that man wants….a fight to the death, between all six of us."**_

 _ **.**_

I unfold my arms, lifting a hand to rub my neck, _ **"So, I just need to share blood with Pancake?"**_ I anxiously let out an awkward chuckle, " _ **Damn, you're sure not asking for much? Are you?"**_

Laito's eyes nervously slide to the floor, before shaking his head, _ **"No, I said sharing Little Bitch's blood would give that man pause, but not halt the impending fighting. No, for that, we'll need something more permanently in place. So he'll decide in your favor. "**_

I let out a heavy sigh and slide my hand from my neck, _ **"Fine, then what's that?"**_

Laito anxiously bites his bottom lip, pausing to think, before his green eyes nervously peek up. _**"You need an heir….with the future queen."**_

Shocked, I slap my forehead, sliding it through my ginger hair, before throwing out my arms in front of me, "What?! Are you out of your freaking mind! Damn I knew you were twisted but this?" I verbally shout back to my brother.

"Will you be quiet?!" Laito holds out his hands, while verbally hissing out his words. "Just give me a minute to explain!"

I quickly hop off the wagon and on to the dirt floor. I vehemently shake my head, while hissing out my heated words. "No, there's no freaking way, she just turned." I sharply point a finger at his chest, before throwing my arm up in the air, "This is why you wanted to meet all the way out here! You knew this would happen!"

Laito hops off the wagon, his feet land right in front of mine. "Did I know my hotheaded triplet would verbally flip his lid? Hell yeah, I knew!"

"So you admit to entrapping, Yours Truly! I won't do it!"

Laito reaches over and shoves my healthy shoulder, causing me to stumble back _ **. "Fine, then you run the very high chance of losing her, and that's only if this family doesn't start killing each other!"**_ Laito's sharp eyes turn lethal, and serious, crossing his arm at his chest. _**"Because I'm telling you, before Reiji gets his creepy hands all over Little Bitch I and the others will step into that fight…The chair be damned! We only stepped aside because it's clear you two love each other and for once, we wanted our kind to experience it…. but all bets are off, if that man chooses Reiji!"**_ Laito lets out a long sigh, unfolding his arms, to swing out a hand in my direction. _ **"Look, you already have to share blood with her, and thanks to our vampire nature, we all know where that can lead.**_ Laito rest his hand on my shoulder, giving me a pleading look…

.

" _ **All you have to do is decide it's time, and it's done."**_

 _ **.**_

I stubbornly push my triplet's hand away, _**"No, I can't decide that, it's because of Reiji's damn punishment our first time was forced. I will not be pushed into producing an heir for Reiji, that man or anyone else. When that time comes, Yours Truly wants Pancake to be fully aware of the choice I'm making for the two of us…not to slip one in, to stop some bloody feud, for the damn the chair!"**_ A sudden thought occurs in the middle of my ranting, causing me to raise a knowing eyebrow over my curious green eye. _ **"Why do I have this sudden feeling, if you could have, you would have went straight to Pancake with this**_ _ **asinine idea?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Ayato, if it was Little Bitches choice, what do you think she would choose? Keep in mind she quite literally stabbed herself in the chest to stop just this….**_

… _ **Can you honestly say, she wouldn't pick this?"**_

 _ **End of Ayato's POV**_

 _ **End of chapter 16**_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, so I decided to stop the chapter here. I'm already working on the next chapter. I just finished a two year project, so I should be updating more.**_

 _ **Thanks for takeing a peek ;)**_

 _ **Please Follow /Favorite /Review/Share**_


	17. Chapter 17 Claimed Queen

_Disclaimer* I do not own Diabolik Lovers._

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically, hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically, it will be written in italic such as this " _ **Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**_

 **Through a vampire's eyes.**

 **By Alimackatjac**

 **Chapter 17 Claimed Queen.**

* * *

 **Ayato's POV**

 **.**

More than a little annoyed I irritably folded my arms at my chest and roll my eyes at Pancake's possible reaction to Laito's ridiculous suggestion. _**"No, Pancake would stupidly dive in, and risk her life…but thankfully, it's not her decision to make, it's mine….and I will not be like that man!"**_

 _Laito smugly lifts a hand to the brim of his hat, revealing a pair of uncharacteristically concerned emerald eyes while resting a hand on my folded arms. "_ _ **Ayato, be reasonable. With your blood, there's virtually no risk to Pancake….You know she would easily choose this, if she could. Besides, you know how much the Tableware otaku always wants to be one up on Shu. The chair will do that for him. Just knowing that, can you honestly say Reiji won't do the same? "**_

For a second my wide eyes snaps up, to meet Laito's. _ **"Pancake…. He wouldn't-"**_

Seeing my reaction, a small cunning smile spreads across his lips. _ **"Hmm, you really think so? I'm not so sure."**_ He removes his hand from my arm, before pointing a finger at my chest _ **. "Ayato, lately you haven't been thinking much like a vampire. Reiji, not stupid, he's already figured this much out."**_ Laito sharply pokes my chest _ **. "The first chance he gets, he'll permanently make Little Bitch 'his'. With or without her consent."**_

 _ **.**_

He continues to roughly poke my chest, sharply making his point, _ **"Regardless of his feelings, he'll simply do what needs to be done, to win. Then once all has been decided, he'll clean up whatever remains of your 'precious Pancake'…and you can bet he'll erase any kind of feelings she once held for Yours Truly."**_

The more my triplet inwardly conspires, the more I can feel my limited patience eroding , causing my obscured hands to shake ….towards my ginger headed bother.… I needed this damn conversation to end….and now.

 _ **...For both our sakes.**_

My hand abruptly swings out, roughly knocking Laito's pointing finger away from my chest, stepping away from my triplet. _ **"Enough Laito! Yours Truly said no!"**_ I let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing the side of my head with my hand, before dropping it to my side. _**"We're just going to have to find another way to avoid this mess….Without Pancake."**_

" _ **Then I guess, there's nothing more I can say. You should just enjoy what little time you have left with your bride…until, that man shows up….and starts the fight he's always wanted. "**_ Laito sadly pops away.

* * *

.

 **Several hours later…**

Long after a defeated Laito popped out of the barn, his ridiculous request haunted my mind. The funny thing is the longer I thought about what my triplet was asking, the more sensible it became…. And I didn't much care for where my head was leading me.

I wouldn't say, I never considered the option….In fact during my time away, there were more than a few times I caught myself in the thought. Of course, once I did, I inherently shoved it away, as swiftly as it occurred. The idea was …is ridiculous and would have killed Pancake, when she was a blood bag, but now things have, indeed changed.

What Laito is suggesting, isn't at all unusual, in fact, it's in our very nature. Unlike human males, vampire males choose when an offspring will be produced, just by simply decideing it. Of course vampires our inherently pleasure driven selfish beings, and male vampires our primal at their very core, so offspring rarely occur. The few males born with royal blood, not only decide the sex on the impending pregnancy but the number of offspring as well. Hence, the reason that man had six sons and not one daughter amongst us….he quite literally chose it.

We now know our Uncle Richter, placed "that women's" heart in Pancake's chest, in some grand conspiracy attempt. However, we also know years later, "That Man" sent Pancake to live with us…Why does it feel like "That Man" knew about the conspiracy attempt….and more so, about "That Woman's" heart beating in Pancakes chest? Because of the implanted heart and "that man," Pancake is not just any vampire, but of royal blood, from both demon and vampire, such as myself and my triplet brothers.

The more I thought about the extraordinary measures "That Man" had underwent, either personally or through manipulation of others, the more that strange feeling kept needling me. However, this time it wasn't just Pancake being created, but Yours Truly, as well. It's almost like Pancake, and the six of us are part of some grand experiment, of "That man" choosing…and the disturbing thought causes a shiver to run through me.

Of course, the mere thought of losing Pancake to the Tableware Otaku doesn't feel any better.

 _...Like I said, I didn't much care for the direction, my head was leading me._

* * *

 **A little later...**

Several shifts from under a frilly pink duvet cover called my attention to "my" bed …..And yes, I said, "my bed"…as in Your Truly's room. Obviously, some kind of twisted joke, or maybe a punishment by my hat wearing triplet, who must have set off some kind of girly pink perfume bomb in Yours Truly's bedroom. If, it was merely just a floral bedspread, to make Pancake more comfortable I could simply ignore it, for her sake. After all, before her, it was just used for appearance sake. What did I care, I slept in my Iron maiden.

.

However, my overly ambitious brother decided to change the furniture all to a sickening white princess set, complete with gold trim… and a damn makeup table .My heavy embroidered curtains were replace with silky rainbow fabric. ..And oh damn, don't get me started on countless stuff animals. There's small ones, large ones, fluffy ones, furry ones, you name it, they were everywhere, and not just on my bed.

Of course, I knew this was some kind of joke when Laito had the audacity, the unmitigated gull to place a cutesy unicorn nightlight right next to my doily covered Iron Maiden. At the moment, my bedroom looked more girly than Pancakes and it wasn't exactly encouraging my male prowess.

"Ayato-san are you there? You didn't leave, did you?" A panicked Pancake screeches out as she struggles to push herself upright, in the frilly pink bed.

I couldn't help but inwardly cringe, "Yeah, yeah, I'm here Pancake. No need to be so freaking loud about it. There is a difference between good and bad screams…you should probably figure out which is which." I swiftly walk over to Pancake, wiggling a finger in my sensitive ear. "Damn, doesn't it bother your ears?

"Uh, no, not really…I mean it does a little." She cocked her blond head, like she was suddenly aware of something, "Huh, I never noticed it before….Um, Ayato-san, you haven't planned on leaving again….. have you?" Her last two words almost come out in a broken whisper.

Seeing her look like that, knowing my extended absence was the cause for her miserable state, made my stomach sharply twist. I let out a frustrated sigh, and stubbornly plop down on the damn girly comforter, with my arms folded at my chest. "No, apparently not. For the time being, Yours Truly is stuck here taking care of you." I couldn't help notice Pancake's face light up to my grumbling. "Honestly Pancake, I've never met someone who could stumble into more trouble, then you. In fact, you're so much trouble the others have not only been screaming for my return, but refuse to _pet_ sit, for me, any longer." I kept an irritated expression firmly on my face, however my curious green eyes did slide over in her direction.

.

Just as I expected, her angry pink eyes irritably flash in my direction, "I've already told you, I'm not some damn pet!" Suddenly she stopped, as her hand lifted to her dizzy head, "Ah, what's wrong with me? I'm getting lightheaded again…I don't understand I've slept for so long, and I'm still exhausted." Her upper body begins to waver, and fall.

With, out stretched arms I quickly catch the weakened Pancake, before easing her onto a propped up pillow. "Well, there's the little matter of you stabbing yourself. That might cause a little dizziness." Giving the blonde a stern look, "What the hell were thinking?! Yours Truly didn't give you any kind of permission to harm yourself! You seem to forget you swore your mind, body, and soul to Ore-sama!" After remembering, just how close Pancake came to her own end, my words came out a little too sharp.

"I'm sorry…but I had to do something. I couldn't just let you-" She trails off causing my emerald eyes to grow wide.

…could it be, Pancake sacrificed herself for …. _me_ ….and not for all my brothers, but Yours Truly?

Even though the majority of her appearance looked pale, and fragile, her piercing pink eyes are determined, "I mean, your Uncle told me the mere scent of my blood would cause all of you to be at each other's throats… It was the only way to stop it!"

My green eyes slide over, paying close attention to her determined expression. "So it sounds like you were pretty desperate." I let out a frustrated sigh as Laito's damn words played out in my head, "It's almost like you'd practically do anything to stop the impending feud?"

"Well yeah, I would do it again too" She shrugged her shoulders, "Senseless bloodshed, even if it's a vampire's, needs to be stopped."

"So you decided to stab yourself." I leaned close with threating green eyes, while pointing a finger at her upper chest, being sure not to touch her wound, or anything else, for that matter. "Except Pancake, you had no right to hurt what belongs to Yours Truly. Don't ever let me catch you doing it again or you'll be severely punished ….Is that understood…Pancake?"

The fragile blonde barely nods her weak head, while staring into my eyes.

"Good." I sharply nod my head, "Now, as for your apparent exhaustion you would probably feel better, after you've eaten something." I carefully pull Pancake up into the sitting position.

"Well actually, I don't feel much like eating, in fact I feel like going back to bed for an entire week." She tries to weakly flop back down in the pile of plump pillows

"Oh no, you don't." I swiftly grab her arm, and gently pull her up once more. "Come back up here, Yours Truly needs to show you few things or you'll never recover."

"Can't it wait, I'm just so tired." Pancake weakly tugs against my firm hand.

"No, I'm afraid it can't." I shake my head towards the blonde. "Now Pancake, sit the hell up, and open that blathering trap of yours, I need to check something out."

Somewhat offended she lifts her head, revealing deep purple bruising under her dull pink eyes. "Blathering trap? You could at least be nice about it, or at least ask."

"Oh, knock it off and just do what Your Truly's demands." Seeing her health deteriorate minute by minute, causes me snap out sharply.

Even though her strength is fading, she stubbornly sits in the middle of the freaking frilly bed with her arms crossed, giving me a defiant look….with her mouth firmly clamped shut.

Feeling my irritation building for the stubborn blonde, I roughly rub my face, before letting out a frustrated sign, "Fine, Pancake will you open your mouth?" Speaking through clenched teeth.

Even though she barely has enough strength to stay upright, she defiantly shakes her head, with a raised expectant eyebrow. Does she have any idea how much she's stretching my already nonexistent patience? If this was anybody else, their damn arms would be decorating the white shag carpet, apart from their body.

"Fine." I grumble out with my arms also stubbornly crossed at my chest and my green eyes lifted to the ceiling, avoiding hers. "Please." With the single word, she reluctantly opens her mouth.

I cautiously lean forward, sticking my index finger directly in her mouth, her concerned eyes cross, looking down at my intrusive hand. A small gratified smile emerges on my lips when I feel the beginning of a sharpened fang. Yep, no doubt about it, Pancake is a freshly turned vampire. I mean, it's not like I didn't know. Hell, the entire household knew it, her blood smells even more damn inviting, as it should for a female vampire. Her intoxicating aroma is causing my mouth to be overrun with venom, and my body ….well let's just say strong primal feelings are beginning to urge me forward. Something, I'm sure my knowing triplet would be smugly smiling about.

.

However, my smile soon faded when my brother's words came back to me…Knowing, Pancake is going to need blood ….my vampire blood, before she begins to recover. At the moment, Pancake might as well be a weak human with fangs. Only with the special immunities found in vampire blood could Pancake grow into strong immortal vampire. Of course, are very nature urges this once we turn of a certain age. Our primal nature seeks out the addictive crimson from a female…while also awakening other physical urges, that are even stronger…and with me already feeling the effects, I wasn't entirely sure if I'd be able to control myself, during the transfer.

.

With my newly developing feelings, I avoid looking at her in the eyes. "Okay, now Yours Truly wants you to bite down on my finger, and do the next thing that comes natural." My tone softens.

"What?! I can't do that! " Pancake shakes her head with my finger remaining in in her mouth.

"Pancake, just do it." I sharply snap back at the blonde. "Vampire Remember! You can't hurt me." I blindly motion to myself.

Reluctantly, I begin to feel her apply pressure to my finger that is until a piercing pain slices through it. I quickly pull my bleeding finger from her stunned mouth, sharply snapping it in the open. "Ow, damn, I forgot about that damn crimson moon! After a second, I hold up my finger to Pancakes lips. "Okay, let's try this again, just gently bite down. Yours Truly, would like to keep Ore-sama's finger, if it's all the same to you." Lifting my head with a chuckle, however in that moment, I quickly remember why my head was pointed downward.

.

My green eyes catch sight of Pancake's pale lips timidly closing around my finger. The momment she tastes the sweet crimson on my finger her large pink eyes flash up to mine. With my eyes trapped in the alluring sight, I mindlessly sputter out nonsense. "Uh….ok, Pancake…now...um."

The mesmerizing sight causes a powerful feeling to rage deep inside of me. Her hands soon reach up and franticly wrap around my hand, while her venom covered lips roughly pull the crimson from my finger. The blonde's abrupt action causes me to shake my hazed head clear, and pull my finger away from her frenzied mouth. "Okay, okay enough, Pancake. I think you get the idea…It's time to move to the next lesson."

The exhausted blonde blinks up at me with a confused look, "I don't understand, why does it- "

With a teasingly knowing smile I quickly cut her rambling off, "Taste so intoxicatingly sweet?"

She only cautiously nods her head to my words.

"Well, that should be obvious, you've awakened into one of us…. Pancake, you're a vampire." I carefully lift my shaking thumb to her soft lips, wiping a spot of crimson from it. Seeing my hand shake, I quickly jerk it away, hiding it under my folded arm. "And a troublesome one I might add." I grumble towards the blonde.

"Oh Ayato-san, I'm sorry, I don't mean-" She once more tries to pull her fragile arm away.

I awkwardly lift my free hand to rub the back of my neck. Seeing the exhausted blonde vainly tug on my arm I let out a frustrated sigh, "Forget about it, but since you belong to Yours Truly, it's my responsibility to look after you, and well show you the ropes."

With a horrified look on her face Pancake stops struggling, "Oh, I don't think I could-"

I quickly cut her off while chuckling at the blonde's expression. "Trust me, when your thirsty you so easily can, but for now, your body needs vampire blood, to fully transform."

"But how?"

"Listen, Pancake, if you stop interrupting Yours Truly, I'd get to that freaking part! Now shut your trap!" I grumbled at the blonde, causing her to silently nod her head. I instantly felt my stomach twist, after snapping at her…I didn't like this new unpleasant feeling, I let out a long breath and I continued, but in a somewhat a nicer tone. Well the best an emotionally deficient vampire could muster. "Pancake, you need vampire blood and a lot of it. My blood, and only Yours Truly's blood, Not Shu's or Laito's or any other brother ….only mine. " My sharp green eyes burn a fiery warning look in her direction, "Got that!"

.

"Your blood …But Ayato-san, don't you need your blood?" She looks up at me with concern.

I shrug my shoulders, "Well yeah. If, I just let you take what you needed I would soon become as exhausted as you."

"Then, I don't understand how I can -"

"Pancake will you stop interrupting….. Explaining this to you, isn't the easiest thing to do." I suddenly felt the strange feeling of my cheeks beginning to warm, and I immediately had this strong feeling to look away from Pancake. However, I cleared my throat and began again, "You see, um Pancake, while you feed from me, I will be doing… the same." My heart begins to violently beat in my chest, "Uh, Vampires call it exchanging blood, our bodies actually cycle through our blood….so much so, after a while, our shared blood transforms into something entirely different then before….and it becomes identical to our um… partner's."

The weak blonde blinks up at me. "Partner?"

"Well Yeah, what were about to do shouldn't be taken lightly. Most of time it can elicit strong feelings in vampires…especially in uh….male vampires."

She timidly pulls the frilly comforter closer to her chest, asking in a suspicious tone. "What kind of um…feelings?"

"It doesn't really matter, once we begin you'll quickly understand what I'm trying to explain. Listen Pancake, it's not ideal, but you're just going to have deal with it. It's something that you need to recover. I…I…I promise you'll like it, and you'll feel so much better after were done." I blindly grumble to the blonde, while feeling like my cheeks were actually on fire.

Pancake pauses for a long silent moment, before cautiously nodding her head, "A….Al …..all right, Ayato-san….I'll trust you. "

"Okay then, I guess we should just get to it, then." I awkwardly avoid her eyes, and look down to my hands, nervously unbuttoning my shirt, exposing my bare chest. I had no idea why the simple act was causing me to behave in such an awkward manner, lately it seemed just having Pancake in the same room made things ….difficult. I managed a quick glance, noticing Pancake's eyes curiously slide in the direction of my opened shirt.

.

Once I'm sitting on my bed, half naked, Pancake forces her eyes to drop to the frilly pick confronter laying over her legs. Seeing this, I quickly scoot closer, extending out a hand to gently lift her chin. "Come on Pancake no need to be shy, now pay attention." I drop my hand from her chin, and pat my leg. "Okay, I think the best way to do this is …..Well, you should just climb… uh, aboard."

"What, I can't do that!"

"Knock it off, Pancake, you said you trusted me….now, come on, and do what I say." I roughly pull her from her blankets, causing her to fumble. Our stunned eyes are only inches apart before she awkwardly drops her eyes to her hand, that's pressed against my bare chest. I nervously swallow, as my shaky hands fall to the hem of her dress, and rip the seam all the way to her upper thigh.

"Ayato!" She pulls away, with a shocked expression, covering her newly exposed leg.

"Relax Pancake, you could barely move in that thing… I'm just trying to help you." I grumble towards the blonde.

After a long tense moment, Pancake nods her head.

I roughly clear my throat before speaking. "So um, Pancake, when you're ready, I want you to lean in close, and linger your lips close to my skin." I motion along my bare neck and shoulder. "Your laden vampire nature should take over from there."

"Al… All right." She places a delicate hand on my shoulder, balancing to sit in my lap, while facing me. Her extreme close proximity causes my male vampire nature to surge deep inside. In a vain attempt to keep it restrained, I tightly grab on the comforter, on either side of me.

While holding her breath Pancake timidly brings her face closer, to my neck, until a burst of air blows against my skin, followed by her sweet silkily lips. Her delicate touch causes my eyes to roll back as I inwardly struggle with my burgeoning primal nature.

"Okay Pancake, now just-"But a familiar pain cuts off my wavering words. Her newly formed fangs break through my skin. The irresistible feeling of my blood being pulled from the blonde, forces my shaky fists to tighten on the pink comforter, underneath us. I can feel the silky fabric giveaway to my constricting fingers.

Pancake quickly falls under the bloods intoxicating influence as her body slowly begins to shift against my sensitive body, causing my eyes to squeeze shut. I roughly swallow the increasing venom, down my throat. "Uh, Pancake, I'm going to begin….Okay?"

She slightly nods her head, before speaking in a distracted tone. Uh ha,"

Wasting no time my shaky hand lifted from the torn comforter, deliberately lingering up Pancake's shifting body to reach her shoulder. I pulled her tangled blonde tresses to the side allowing my insistent venom covered lips to savor her tantalizing skin with soft kisses. Pancake slides her fangs from my skin, and tilts her head back, allowing more access to her pulsating nape.

"Uh, Pancake don't stop," Breaking the kiss, just enough to speak, "You need more." Sinking back to her sensitive skin.

Under my lips I can feel the blonde nervously swallow, "But it causing me to-"

I let out a chuckle, "Don't worry about it, and just take what you want," I firmly pull her close, guiding her back to what she, now craves. She begins to cautiously run her venom covered tongue along her bite marks. "Mmm, I see you remembered, good girl, Pancake." I hummed happily, gently sliding my hand to the back of her blonde head.

Unable to withstand my own crimson craving, I anxiously hover my venom glossed lips over Pancakes long graceful neck. Taking a moment to deeply breathe in the intoxicating invisible cloud swirling around my dipped head, before my razor sharp fangs puncture her alabaster skin. Pancake's sweet liquid quickly flows over my tongue. The blond vampire let's out a small yelp of pain, instantly causing the thick crimson to turn unimaginably sweet.

In the next unforgettable minute, I feel Pancake's teeth roughly sink into my skin. Only heightening my acute awareness to my own animalist urges growing exponentially. My struggling hands cling tighty to her back, as I inwardly clash with my growing virile nature. I can feel my tense fingers grip tightly, unintentional ripping in the back of the dress.

.

Feeling any minute I would tear the dress completely apart, I wrap pancake's legs around my sensitive midsection and begrudgingly pull us from the tempting bed. Completely overtaken with my crimson addiction I blindly crash against a far wall, causing a nearby dresser to topple over, sending a crystal lamp to smash into the polished floor. I suddenly feel Pancake's searching hands around the top button of my pants, while unknowingly brushing against my increasingly stressed area. Physically broad sighted by the accidental touch I begin roll along the wallpapered wall, slamming her back against it. With pancake's sweet sugar dripping down my chin I abruptly, jerk my head away. Roughly pinning her hands over her head, giving her a sharp warning look.

.

Pancake's round pink eyes blink up at me in confusion. "Damn it Pancake, what the hell do you think you're doing? You have no idea how hard this is, for me….I'm really trying…. Just take what you need, and keep your hands to yourself…" I breathed out a frustrated sigh, "There's only so much I can hold back." With my determined words spoken, I roughly release her wrists, like they offended me.

Her eyes avoid mine, as she nods her head, cautiously bringing her crimson covered lips to my neck. A soft breath blows into my ginger hair as her lips deliberately linger next to my ear. "So… don't." My vibrant emerald eyes blink wide open with her two whispered words. Bringing me closer to the very precipice of my unyielding struggles.

My tense twitching fingers grasp tightly onto the silky fabric of her delicate dress. I roughly swallow before uttering back softly. "Are…are you sure?" Pancake only blindly nods her head next to mine. "But why?" I thoughtlessly grumble out.

She allows her crimson covered lips to brush against my ear, while tenderly sliding her fingers over the back of my ginger head, "It's….it's because I…I love you, Ayato-san." She shyly whispers in my ear. A never before feeling of warmth spreads throughout my body, first emanating from my chest. Laito had told me as much, but hearing it from Pancake's lips felt real and final…..like I would always feel this new warmth, as long as Pancake is at my side.

.

I had a feeling of what I wanted to say….of what I should say. But I'm afraid the emotional words froze at my venom covered lips, so I just burst out into an awkward laugh, "See, I told you Pancake, you would fall head over heels for YoursTruly." The blonde didn't verbally respond to my teasing, she just roughly sinks her teeth into my neck, and continued to draw my crimson. "Okay, so that's how you want it." With the harsh bite, I roughly push pancake against the wall, pinning her between my hard burning body and the unforgiving wall.

.

Freeing a single hand to force her crimson covered lips to mine. With our searing hot lips fervently touching, I shift my head, attempting new angles, deepening the torrid kiss. Pancake teasingly nibbles on my bottom lip, savoring my blood. Her shaking hands tenderly trap my face as her hunger grows, pulling my crimson from our fevered touch.

Through our shared impassioned kiss, I sample the intoxicating flavor of our intermingled crimson. However, the mere taste of our heated kiss, sent my overly stretched male vampire nature screaming over its crumbling edge. Burning with long unanswered carnal urges, I roughly jerk us from the wall, while fiercely kissing Pancake. Her legs tightly wrap around my aroused midsection, as I blindly stumble across the room, finding the edge of the bed with my bruised shins.

Quickly being over taken by my animalistic urges I roughly toss Pancake on the bed. Her petite body lands with a bounce on the rumpled bed. Reaching out I grab the blonde's leg, and pull her to me. Standing over the new vampire, with only my restricting pants left, my primal nature possessively growls over Pancake. "Your mine, you will always be mine."

Without another second, I pounce on the surprised blonde, tightly gripping and immediately liberating Pancake's delicate curves from the already torn mermaid dress. I hastily rip the offensive garment and carelessly toss the rag to the floor.

Once Pancake is stripped down to her undergarments, my emerald green eyes capture the blonde's before I slowly crawl off the bed, to stand over the blonde. Wordlessly demanding Pancake to stay captivated by my body, my fingers teasingly dances over my pants button. With a few flicks of my fingers, its seconds, before I'm standing bare in front of the blushing blonde.

Surrounded by furry stuffed animals Pancake's eyes nervously drop, causing my lips to turn down. I slowly prowl over to the top of her scantily dressed body, tossing the useless fur balls in all directions, while inwardly cursing my prankster triplet. With serious emerald eyes my hand gently, but firmly pulls her protective arms away from her barely covered chest. "Don't ever hide yourself from my eyes." My tone turns soft and serious.

.

With me kneeling over her, I lift her hand to my mouth and gently sink my teeth into her wrist. Her body jerks forward as a wave of sugar quickly wraps around my tongue. Her scintillating crimson causes my eyes to roll back in my head. After a long moment, my eyes flicker open to see a curious blonde captivated by my engorged lower region, hovering over her. With blushed cheeks, she abruptly turns away. Seeing this I pull my lips from her wrist and gently guide her face back to my body. "Yui, no matter what you see, don't turn away from me… I always want your eyes directed only at me." I honestly convey my words.

She nervously swallows "I uh. " She stutters out, while peeking at my bare chest.

Her shy reaction only causes me to chuckle, seeing as she wouldn't look me in the eye, nor at the other area, she was previously caught intently studying. A wicked smile curls at my crimson dripping lips. With vampire speed, I deliciously pin the embarrassed blonde beneath me and with one hand, I quickly shred her lacey undergarments into worthless scraps.

"Ayato!" She pushes against my chest.

I easily capture her hand, wrapping my fingers firmly around her wrist. "Pancake, look at me …..Look at all of me!" I begin to lead Pancake's fingers along my bare chest, being sure to slowly linger in every muscled indentation. Pancake stared in my eyes as she let out a long wavering breath. However, her pink eyes soon went wide as my hand leads her twitching fingers pass my lower abs…and onto my lower region. "Touch me." I softly demanded.

Pancake stops breathing as I gently brush her fingers along my throbbing member. She timidly repeats the action between us. My body tenses with the unintentional teasing. I quickly pull away my hand and desperately grab hold onto the bedding as she blindly explores every inch of my tightened skin. My fingers dig deep into the silky fabric tearing it to shreds, while struggling to keep my burning body still.

Unable to restrain myself any further my blood stained lips fall roughly on Pancake's chest, encircling her harden nub. My sudden tasting cause her body to arch towards my pleasure coaxing lips. Pancake lets out a sweet moan while suddenly increasing her grip on my engorged member, giving the skin, just under my sensitive tip a firm squeeze. My head jerks back from her chest, allowing a trail of crimson to trickle down my chin.

After seeing my tense body's reaction, the shy blonde begins to slowly pump her hand. The action causes my carnal desires to ignite, and relentlessly dive into Pancake's body. Soon our sweaty naked bodies were passionately rolling around crimson smudged sheets, deeply enthralled in our enticed physical responses.

.

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

 **.**

With our chests heaving and after a couple more broken lamps, and an overturned nightstand. I peeked at the blonde. "Ah, Pancake are you ready?" I cautiously spoke while nervously biting my lip. I didn't want a repeat of last time, I knew if I ever saw that face again, beneath me…. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself….I was barely able to before. "I'm not sure I can stop, but are you sure?"

However, Pancake silently stared up at me, nodding her head. She extends out her delicate hand, and lightly brushes her fingers across my heaving chest. She pulls me down to gently fall in her wanton lips. I squeeze my eyes tight as I gradually sink myself in her enticing heat.

Pancake tightly squeezes her hands around my back, while letting out a small whimper. My clinched fingers roughly tear into the mattress, while fighting my very nature to stay perfectly still. After a long strenuous moment, Pancake lightly taps my shoulder, signaling for me to move.

Keeping a tight leash on my primal nature, I pull back my hips excruciatingly slow …feeling her sensitive skin twist and tug around me. Without warning, I slide in much faster….building a rhythm, plunging ….faster….harder…deeper.

Pancake's frustrated screams call out to me. "Please…. Ayato, I need more!"

Her pleasured cries shatter my wavering restraint, unleashing my primal nature on to the unsuspecting blonde. No longer in control of my body, or for that matter, my senses. My fingers roughly dig into pancake's hips. Without any warning to the squirming blonde, I flip her on to her stomach and roughly position her alabaster ass in the air, readying her to take all of me.

I reach down to grab my sensitive skin, already dripping from her arousal. Feeling the bluish veins, running along my engorged member pulsate, under my tightened fingers. I quickly wedge my bulbous tip into her tight entrance, sliding in just enough to tease the blonde. My two hands roughly grab hold of her hips, digging into her skin, with claw like nails. With one quick jerk, I force Pancake's ass to slap into my hips, forcing her to taking all of me.

.

She snaps her blonde head back from the impact, ripping out a heated scream from her parted lips. Her blond strands whip back, cascading down her perspiring back, landing just over her round ass. I begin to forcefully jerk her back again and again, being sure each time my sweaty skin slams against hers. However, my anxious fingers begin to curiously twitch towards her tangled blonde hair.

While buried deep inside I let go of one of Pancake's hips, loosely raveling my fingers into her tangled tresses. Giving her head a small tug every time I jerked her hips back on to me. The rough treatment caused her to scream out my name each time I felt my diving tip slam into her abrupt end. In a small moment of clarity, I begin to wonder if my vampire side might have taken it a little too far, until her large needful eyes gaze up, over her shoulder….wordlessly, begging for more.

.

The intoxicating sight causes my hands to reach around and pull her entire body on her wobbly knees, against my sweaty chest. My roving hands blindly travel over Pancake's deliciously soft body. I begin to feverishly lay kisses along her neck as one of my hands linger down to her saturated heat. Slowly rubbing wet circles with my fingers, causing her entire body to violently jerk within my manipulating arms. Pancake's pleasured moans increase in volume, as well as frequency, as the back of her head violently smacks against my chest. Her body shakes with her impending release. My name rips through her screaming lips, while an uncontrollable gush trickles down her legs.

"Good girl, Pancake." I breathed out, feeling her depths squeeze tightly around me. However I was far from being done.

The sweet smell of Pancake's release cause my mouth to overrun with venom. My hips rapidly hammered into Pancake's backside. I roughly sink my crimson tinged fangs deep into her enticing neck. An almost syrup-like substance drizzles around my tongue.

I greedily slurp Pancake's sweetest crimson from her stimulated body. Being sure, I can take in as much of the new sugar as I desire. My hand leaves her twisted nub, and places my wrist, next to Pancake's blood stained lips. She grabs hold of my arm and sinks her teeth into my skin.

After a long moment, my head clears from a sugar induced haze, feeling Pancake's crimson dripping down my chest, trickling over my nipple. My head jerks forward with my impending release. The primal vampire begins to relentlessly slam into Pancake's quivering body. "Pancake, I can't hold back, I'm going to come!"

Her body violent shakes, "Oh yes Ayato, let me feel it!" I roughly jerk her ass close to me, making sure my erupting tip is buried deep within Pancake's depths, and exploding inside of her. "Oh yes! Hell yeah, Yui!" I uncontrollably jerk my head back, forcefully releasing every drop.

.

My tense body goes limp with my chest heaving. Noticing my own crimson messily dripping down my arm and on to her body. I reach around and drag my grasping fingers across the trails, slowly painting over her pale body, with my sugar covered fingers. Seeing pancake dripping, I harshly toss her down on to the half covered bed and begin to leisurely lick the wasted crimson from her writhing body. After a while, thankful for being a vampire with inhuman stamina, I once more take my rightful place between Pancake's parted legs, to roughly plunge into the blond and begin the intoxicating ritual, over again.

.

* * *

 _ **After a while…**_

Pancakes tense body arched towards my throbbing member. Each forceful thrust into her searing heat rocketed my shaky, out of control body closer to my powerful end. Suddenly a small head of ginger hair pops in my head, I quickly shake my head, "No, I won't!" I angrily growl out through clenched teeth. In a desperate attempt to wipe Laito's damn suggestion from my mind I pull back my hips and deeply drill into Pancake's velvety folds.

"Ayato, I'm about to-"Pancakes screams with her fingernails roughly digging into my skin. She whips her blonde strands back with a jerk of her head, casing her sweaty tresses to dangle over her pillow while she passionately clings to my broad shoulders.

Pancake's tussled locks cause another futurist image to flash in my stubborn head. This time of someone small with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "No, I can't do it! Not now!" Jerking my head back," There has to be another way!" I squint my eyes tight, trying to wipe away the tempting image.

"Ayato, I can't wait, it has to be now!"

"Yes, now!" I roughly shift Pancakes leg, changing the angle of her heat, allowing the tip of my member to drill into her deepest depth, "Yui, I can feel it, go ahead and let go."

"Ahgg, Ayato, oh my go-!" Her searing wet heat twisted around me. She roughly bites into my neck, as her body begins to shake and gush.

Hearing Pancake's passionate scream causes my primal nature to fiercely rip through me…urging me to claim the squirming blonde, beneath me as "mine." My uncontrollable body jerks with every slippery plunge as my animalist vampire side begins to force images into my head, "I can't " I violently slam my head down, sinking my teeth into her alabaster skin, emerging my tongue in her heated syrup.

With every thrust, every image, I can feel my tense body switch "on" and "off" and back "on" countless times. "Damn it!" I inwardly scream with one final plunge.

… _jetting my very being, inside my queen._

* * *

 **.**

 **Hours after the long awaited night…**

My exhausted green eyes flickered over to the beautiful naked blond, curled up next to me….

 _Your Truly's vampire bride….or rather soon to be vampire bride…_

Her tangled blond locks twisted across the pillow. My hand gradually lingered over the torn silky sheet, stopping a little before Pancake's sensitive area. My fingertips tenderly danced over the precious area, and the action caused a small smile to emerge on my lips, that is until my stomach twisted ….reminding me of what still needed to be said.

Pancake's shifting form causes me to roll to my side, propping my head on my elbow. I playfully wrap a strand of spun gold around my finger, while my green eyes slide over the tattered pink sheet, watching my queen slowly emerge into consciousness. "You're looking better, Pancake."

"Ah, Ayato, when are you going to stop calling me that awful nickname?" The irritated blonde begins to roll over in a huff.

I place a hand on her shoulder, before rolling her back to face me. "Well probably, never, now that you said something about it," Letting out a teasing chuckle, playfully touching the end of Pancake's nose. "Besides, last night I discovered a whole new reason to call you, Pancake." Pancake tightens the ripped sheet around her chest, while giving me an offended look.

I playfully shake my head, "No, it's not because your chest." I quickly take a finger to curiously lift the sheet, peeking under with my leering green eyes. "You proved as much, last night."

She rips the silky sheet from my fingers, "Then what?"

I shrug my shoulders and causally lean against the wall, with two hands laced behind my unruly ginger head, "It's your blood, Pancake. It seems when I give you the _right_ _motivation_." Raising a knowing eyebrow to the blushing girl, "Your blood turns into this sinfully sweet syrup…..and well, you know what goes best with syrup?" A teasing smile emerges on to my lips.

"Pancakes." The blonde rolls her eyes, speaking in an annoyed tone.

I sharply nod my head, "That's right, pancakes."

"So ah, Ayato, now that I'm a vampire-"The blonde nervously blinks up at me.

I quickly cut her off, "Correction, Pancake. You happen to be, 'Yours Truly's' vampire."

Pancake ignores my comment, "Well, you said it's you're responsibly …to ah, show me …..Uh things." My queen nervously mumbles, while staring down at her fidgeting fingers, lying on the shredded sheet and over her chest.

"Spit it out, Pancake!" I abruptly snap out, impatient with her mumbling. However, I quickly unlace my fingers from behind my head, and extend a gentle hand to her cheek, shifting her face to reveal my hungry emerald eyes burning towards her. Leaning in closely, ready to devour her glossy lips. "I have a far more entertaining activity planned for us, tonight." A heated whisper fall from my lips.

With a held out palm firmly pressed against my chest, my advances are temporarily pushed away, "Well, can you show that 'popping thing' you and your brothers do ….around the estate?"

After hearing Pancake's question, my confused head sinks back to my propped up hand. Allowing the question to run around my head, "Popping thing? Oh, you want me to show you how to teleport?"

She cautiously nods her head.

"Well look at you. You can barely feed yourself and yet you're foolish enough to ask about our little tricks? And here I thought you were thick headed, just because you were a mere blood bag but now…." I hold out my hand, and teeter it side to side. "I'm not so sure."

"Ayato, I don't see the problem with just asking." She answers back in a huff, with her cute bottom lip sticking out.

"Fine, that might have been too harsh." I grumble out and avoid her eyes,

"So you'll show me?" She asks with excitement.

"No can do, Pancake." I shake my head towards the blonde, "The art of popping, as you so elegantly put it….is not meant for newbie vampires, such as yourself." I playfully point a finger at the tip of her nose. "Not unless you want to show up in the middle of a lake, or worse yet, a mountain." I let out a heavy sigh, dropping my eyes, "Besides, what if you 'popped' somewhere I couldn't get too." An old story I was told as a child came to the forefront of my mind…and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Isn't it a matter of just knowing where you want to go? It doesn't seem that hard to figure out."

"Well, that's true, but it takes a certain level of concentration…Bad things can happened to vampires who try to teleport too early. I don't know if there just stories to keep young vampires from popping all over the place ….but there's this one-" I trail off and shake my head, clearing the thought, "Well anyway, it doesn't matter, you have to learn to crawl, before you run and all that." I gently pat her mussed head, "Relax Pancake, you're a vampire now, you have plenty of time."

"Well then, are there any other tricks?" Her wide pink eyes curiously blink up at me.

"For you, there are a few, but it's not like I'm going to show you, just yet. I don't think it would be a very good idea if you tried mind control." I begin to tease the blond vampire, as I pretend to shiver.

"Why? Are you afraid, I might have you do something embarrassing, in front of the others?" She coyly asks

Well, well what one night will do to some people? Is she actually, flirting with Yours Truly?

With my head resting in my propped up hand, I raise an eyebrow towards the blonde. "No, Yours Truly is too powerful for that."

"But with practice….I'll get better?" She happily nods her head towards me.

"Nope, I'm afraid not, you're just too young." I let out a chuckle, "You'll always be too young. With vampires, strength comes with age….that's why even with all my training in swordsmanship I was still only just able to keep up with my uncle….No, at most, you might convince me to take a nap….and then I would miss all the fun ." I let out a teasing chuckle towards the blonde, "Relax, Pancake you've only been a vampire for a single night, give it some time. Our main concern should be about keeping you fed." My laugh dies on my lips, while I lean in for a quick kiss, "So you my dear, will grow nice and strong."

The blonde vampire slides her eyes to her fidgeting fingers. "So you uh, mean uh ...exchanging again?"

My head slides away from my propped up arm, nudging my body closer, under the silky sheet, right behind Pancake's naked skin. I slowly slide back Pancake's blonde hair, and lay light kisses across her alabaster shoulder. "Yep, and lucky for us," My lips gradually linger up her neck, whispering in her ear. "And ' _all'_ that goes with it." Letting out a sinful chuckle blow against her ear as I continue to whisper, "Needless to say, besides school, we'll be sending most our time in here."

Pancake nervously swallows.

My eyes quickly scan over the toppled room, with smudges of crimson on the wallpapered walls, partially stuffed animals. The white princess furniture lays either tipped over or broken, amongst shards of ceramic vases, and smashed lamps. Hell, even the bed collapsed to the floor. "Well maybe not here, who knew my _Pancake_ could be so aggressive." Pulling my head back, I let out an amused laugh, "Of course this really should be considered an excused absence."

"Me?!" Pancake tightens the sheet around her chest before swinging out an arm out to the broken bed, and the toppled room in general. "This was mostly you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, at Pancake's outraged face, "Well, whoever's fault it was, it's no real waste," I shrug my shoulders, "It kind of severs Laito right, for putting all that girly crap in here, in the first place. I'll instruct the staff to begin renovations on our new suite. It shouldn't take more than a few days. , For the time being we'll just make do with your room." My fingers lightly trace over pancake's arm, while my eyes linger over her delicate curves, just laying inches from my increasingly needy body. Until my eyes drift to the one precious area, causing my tone to grow serious. "Speaking of family tricks, there is one….. I should probably explain-"My heart pounds madly in my chest.

Pancake's round pink eyes innocently blinked up at me, causing me to lose all previous train of thought. "Ours, what do you mean by 'our' bedroom?"

"Well yeah, dahhh. Now that I'm back, do you honestly think you'll be leaving my side? Hell, for the time being you'll be lucky if you leave our bed." My eyes slide over to the nervous blonde causing a wide teasing smile to emerge on my features. My arm blindly snakes under the sheet, around Pancake's waist, pulling her against my naked body. Her stunned face is inches from my own.

Her hands fly up, and push against my firm chest in unwelcomed protest, "Ayato!"

Ignoring the blonde's outrage I manage to pull her closer, raising an expectant eyebrow, "Aww come on Pancake, it's in our very nature," My burning eyes gaze into Pancakes as I slowly lean in for a soft teasing kiss. Our lips part, just enough to whisper against, her moistened skin, "Especially mine." Falling in for another kiss. After sometime, I lean back with my emerald eyes bouncing from Pancake's half closed eyes and her freshly kissed lips.

Noticing her nervously swallow. "Ayato?"

"Besides ….You can't tell me you're against it, not after, doing all this."

"I keep telling you that wasn't me!" The irritated blonde roughly pushes me in the shoulder.

"Well, I'm willing to test how much that's true….it feels like feeding time again." This time I shift my body, pinning Pancake between my fully awaken naked body and the bed. I playfully tease as my head comes closer. "You damn hungry newborns keeping me up in all hours of the day …Nighttime .daytime…What's a vampire to do?" My lips press against pancakes, deepening the kiss as my venom covered tongue slides between her swollen lips.

She lets out a happy hum, wrapping her hands around my neck, pulling me closer. "Hmm, I could go for a little nibble." She giggles between kisses.

"Just a nibble?" My large hands travel up Pancake's delicate arms, pinning her wrists on either side of her head, "I have something more _fulfilling_ in mind." Sinking back into her glossed lips, ready to claim my rightful spot, once more.

The sudden sound of shattering glass causes my occupied head to abruptly fly up. "What the hell?" I hissed out, hearing Shu unsuspectedly cry out.

" _ **Ayato, time to stop playing house, there's a situation."**_ Laito inwardly calls out.

I fling the sheet off my naked body and leap from my bed. I hastily grad my pants from a pile of tossed stuffed animals. I pulled my shirt from under a tipped over dressing table, giving it a quick snap to shake the broken glass from the wrinkled shirt. _**"Damn it, I heard. I'm on my way."**_

I quickly thread my legs in my pants, before tossing my wrinkled shirt over my shoulders. _**"Uh Ayato don't let Little Bitch follow you."**_

" _ **I wasn't planning on it."**_ I frantically search for my shoes."Uh, Pancake something came up. Stay right here." I nudge my head towards the bed, while slipping into my shoes.

Pancake sits up, with her hands clutching to the sheets in front of her chest. "Ayato, what's happened?"

Giving my Queen a sharp warning look. "Pancake, I mean it, don't leave this spot, I really don't want to, but I'll put your ass to sleep, if need be."

"No, no, I'll stay put." She shakes her head.

"Fine, but keep that freaking door locked!" I adamantly pointed to the door, "Understand?"

"Yes …and um, Ayato…. Be careful." Her concerned eyes blink up at me.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash." I force a wide playful smile on my face and begrudgingly pop out of the room.

I pop down to where I hear the commotion, only to witness Shu's motionless feet, peeking out from underneath an over turned couch …..His normal couch.

Before, I have time to react an enormous grey wolf crashes though a large stain glass window, sending a kaleidoscope of broken shards into the room. The massive beast leaps straight for Laito, who's already tangled with another one of the raging beasts. Just before the wolf's snarling jaws rip into my unsuspecting brother I pop next to it, and violently shove my shoulder into its side, instantly hearing the distinct sound of bones crunching. However the injured wolf swings its mighty head around, managing to rip into my arm with its blood tinged teeth, before I send it flying into the room with another fierce shove.

.

"Ayato watch out!" I topple to the floor, with my arm gaping and gouged. Thick trails of crimson tickle down my limp arm as I kick another pouncing wolf off of me. My spilled blood seems to be calling more attention, finding myself surrounded by vicious snarling teeth ….ready to strike.

I'm just about to pop to another spot, where I can quickly heal and rejoin the fight. When I hear an ear piercing scream slice through the room… My panicked head whips around as the wolves suddenly abandon me for easier pray.

"Get away from him!" My heart freezes as I see a determined Pancake up against a wall, smacking the furious beasts with a broom….Although she doesn't seem to be aware the snarling pack is growing in a lethal number, all around her."

Because of my injury, and loss of blood I quickly scan the room while kicking the beasts away. Desperately searching for some kind of aid for my troublesome queen's rescue. Except my heart, freezes as I only see three of my brothers on their feet, remaining in the fight, and battling for their own lives. The vicious pack of enormous beasts grow in numbers with three more joining them. I frantically turn to the blonde, noticing the Alpha male is ready to pounce on Pancake, I yell out in desperation. "Pancake teleport!"

Pancake swats at one of the smaller animals. "But you said, it's too dangerous!"

"You have no choice, just concentrate!" I yell out toward the cornered blond. Just then, a wolf next to the Alpha leaps for Pancake, tearing the broom from her hands. The massive beast crushes it in two pieces with its powerful jaws. I see the Alpha shift its massive shoulders, preparing its deadly attack.

I fiercely kick another advancing wolf, sending them flying back. Sitting in a pool of my own crimson, my emerald eyes sadly plead with my queen. "Please Yui…. I promise, I'll find you!"

Pancake's frightened eyes flash to the snarling wolves and back at me, before sharply nodding her head. The fierce Alpha leaps for Pancake. Her horrified eyes go wide at the wolf's deadly strike, causing her arms to fly up, and cover her face. "Yui!" Her name rips from my panicked lips while my crimson covered hand reaches out for her in vain. Except to my surprise, the Alpha crashes into the wall as Pancake is no longer there.

"Ayato, look out!" Laito desperately screams out. I quickly turn my head only to see silvery drool spraying throughout the air and snarling teeth, seconds away from my head.

.

 **End of Ayato's POV.**

* * *

 **Yui's POV**

 **.**

All of a sudden, I hear a soft sound of birds chirping overhead, I pull my protective arms from my frightened head. Shocked to see the vicious wolves have vanished and are now replaced with a peaceful setting of large leafy trees, shading me from the setting sun. An excruciating pain burns at my shattered chest as I remember how desperate Ayato looked injured, surrounded by vicious beasts, ready to fatally strike him. My miserable head falls in the damp soil, as trails of tears begin to silently slide down the sides of my face.

"Help!" A nearby call breaks my miserable moment. I quickly lift to my feet and run towards the call for help. My sprinting feet stumble while my arms roughly swat against the over grown bushes. I begin to hear splashing water, the closer I get. "Help!" The young voice seems more desperate. I arrive at a long wooden peer and begin to run towards the end, where I see a young boy struggling to say above the watery surface. "Can anyone Help Me!" His voice becomes garbled.

Knowing I can't swim I begin to panic, and search for anything to help me reach the boy. Luckily, there must have been a storm recently, because there are several tree branches floating around the peer, I picked the longest one up before laying on my stomach. I stretched the tree branch out into the water and next to the struggling boy,

"Grab hold! I'll pull you to safety!" Obscured by the frantic splashes of water the boy is too panicked to see the branch. I lift the limb and slap it down on the water, gaining the boys attention. With his back turned he grabs the branch as I stand to pull it from the water .Once the boy is close enough to reach out to, I grab him by his soaking white shirt and pull him to safety .

Concerned for the boy's breathing I turn the semi unconscious boy over, when my confused head becomes dizzy at what I'm seeing.

My shocked round eyes stare down at a _younger_ , but very familiar vampire, laying helplessly in my lap. My vision begins to darken, and my wavering head crashes to the wooden peer.

 _A single coherent word slips from my unconscious lips. …. "Ayato."_

 **End of Yui's POV**

 **End of Chapter 17 Claimed Queen**

… **End of "Through a vampire's eyes."**

What!

Okay, okay, that might be going a bit too far, before I begin to get all kinds of nasty messages. Let me tell you, I do plan on continuing the sequel. I just have a few questions before I begin. First how old should the brother's appear? And which brother would you like Yui to get closer to. I have my own wish list, but I'd like to hear what you think, before I move forward. Thanks for taking a peek;) Alimackatjac.

.


End file.
